Welcome to Remnant
by CynderStudios
Summary: When the guys get teleported to a new world where the moon is broken, the kingdoms are only remnants of a passed world and EVERYTHING IS A GUN! Things tend to get weird...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! This if my first crossover fic of RWBY and TMNT so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The guys were coming back exhausted and drained and ready to start resting up from there latest adventure they had been on.

Who knew saving the universe from all of history's monsters would be so draining; Mikey groaned as he dragged his feet against the tiles of the sewers.

" My feet are killing meeeeeeee! I can't wait to get home!". He sighs thinking of the idea of snuggling up in a cozy blanket and sleep forever.

" Come on Mikey!". Donnie says as he drags Mikey forward as he groans.

" The sooner you stop whining the sooner we get home Mikey!". Raph said as he bonked him on his head.

" Which means the sooner we get back I can start testing out the time scepter's properties!". Donnie said excitedly.

" Come on guys were almost there!". Leo started as he walks inside the lair.

" Kitty Kitty!". Mikey purred as he ran to the living room.

Raph came in and used his bike as a seat for himself.

"Ahhhhhhh~...Finally back home-!". Raph was then cut off by a loud rumble.

"AH! What is that?!". Mikey screamed as he clung to Donnie's arm looking around.

" A-A earthquake m-maybe?". Donnie said as he pulls his younger brother back.

The sewer water began to rise up into the air and began to swirl around in a circle shape way.

" What the shell is going on Donnie?!". Raph yelled as he holds out his sias out at it.

The water became a light blue and increased speed spinning around in a circle till the middle became a blinding white color, then it began to pull the four of them into it.

The four tried holding the ground only for the force to swing them inside sending them to another world.

* * *

The guys laid heavily on the ground and with loud groans they began to wake up.

" Ughhhhh I'm glad to see teleportation still is terrible anywhere...Guys everyone okay?". Leo stated as he laid up using his swords to lean forward; he saw when he leaned forward he could see a few things had came threw with them.

" Are you okay sweetie?". Mikey asked peeking into the cooler.

" Yeah, Thanks for the concerns.". Raph said as grumbles and stood up.

The guys stood up looking around as they took in what was happening and figuring out what happened only for Mikey to start yelling.

" GUYS LOOK!". Mikey cuts off holding Ice cream kitty up, but she wasn't Ice cream anymore, but she was a regular solid cat only she had the colors of neapolitan ice cream.

The guys stared in shock at the cat who purred in her owners hand.

" H-How?! What!? She's a regular cat now?!". Leo said confusedly at the neon colored cat, until he got fed up.

" Donnie! What the shell happening?!". Leo asked turning to his brother.

" I think it might have to do with us time traveling all over? Like we had caused this to happen?". Donnie said sheepishly trying to wrap his brain around this, until he looked up.

" Uh guys? Take a look up.". He said as he pointed up to the sky.

Raph and Leo stared up in shook as Mikey said in a joking way to help the seriousness.

" Well guys I guess we can scratch off we aren't in Kansas anymore huh?". He said looking up worriedly.

* * *

After taking breathers from this new information the guys came up with a game plan of scouting this place out and to find where they are. As well as supplies soon. They didn't have much from a now useless cooler, Raph's bike, which probably wasn't working now from the fall and a medic kit from Donnie's bag. They had there weapons and a few extra gadgets: smoke pellets, shell cells, shurikens and climbing calls. It was useful if they need to fight.

They began scoping the area out when they came across something interesting in the streets below them.

" U-Uhhh guys? You might want to take a look at this?". Mikey said nervously hugging Ice cream kitty as he pointed to something.

The guys walk over to see a man walking with a few other guys with matching outfits behind a guy with a cigar in his mouth.

He had bright orange hair and was wearing a white suit with red and black accents on it as well as a black bowler hat on with a small feather tucked into the band of walked threw the streets heavily armed and scaring people away.

" We never get a break huh? Ever world got a gang huh?!.". Raph growled looking at them.

" More like a mobster to me.". Donnie joked as he stared at the scene.

The shop they entered was a small store and was called," From dust till dawn".

Across the street from this interaction going on they could see him talking as they pulled guns out on the old man.

" Crooks more like it. Stealing a poor old shop owners money too. Guys we have to stop them. We may not know where we are, but we know we always do good where ever we are.". Leo says pulling out his two katana's as him and his brother spread out ready to enter and help the old man.

* * *

Inside the five that went with the criminal began collecting dust from him as one scoped out the alley's.

He stopped when he heard something in the alley next to the store and went to check it out.

The next thing he knows is he got pulled into a alley.

* * *

Inside the store the criminal looked at the shards he held in his hand.

Then within seconds the window being kicked in four large body's flew in making the shop keeper hide away in fear.

" In coming package! Careful its fragile!".Mikey laughed as he twirled his nunchucks.

The criminal smirked as he placed the dust shard in his hands down, but was surprised by what he saw next.

" What a strange pack of animals you are. Seems I'm getting 4 extra pares of boots today hm?". He turned back around nodding at his hire man began to attack the four turtles.

Three men charged in with there swords to attack them only four the turtles to counter them back stronger.

Donnie grinned as he blocked the attack from one of the men as he swung his sword around.

He used these mistakes to easily jump into the air and whack the guy in the side of the head with his Bo staff.

The guy flew flew to the right and hit one of the walls of the shards.

But the guy didn't go down surprisingly and charged again at him.

Donnie used his bo staff around the guys next to pull him in.

As the guy shot forward from the pull, Donnie then jumped up and slammed his feet into the guys chest sending flying threw the already broken window.

Donnie flew back and turned back to see the guy struggle to get up, but fall back groaning.

" That should do it.". He says as he looks backed at him.

Raph twirled his sais as he aimed them at a hired man.

" You know...I've been having a bad day..Thanks for letting me take it out on you!". Raph growled with a smirk as he used his sais to grab the red sword the guy was gong to attack with, which forced it downward.

Raph leaned forward and slammed his foot into the guys leg making him stumble back.

To finish his jump he added fast kicks to the guys face making him keep stumbling backwards tilt Raph's finally kick send him back.

" Oh yeah, I needed that.". Raph says looking back at the now passed out guy.

Mikey giggled as he deflected the guys hits with the chain from his nunchucks, while he hid hi kitty and mocked the attacker the haul time.

"Aw! So close to me! Yet so far! Right sweetie!". He giggled as Ice cream kitty meowed from his bag.

The men growled and tried hitting him again only for him to get his sword stuff in the display.

" Will you freak just get hit already!".

He growled as Mikey chuckled.

" I thought about it, but I think you need it!". Mikey said as the guy pulled out his sword, which he then wrapped his nunchucks around it and pulled him towards him.

The nunchucks unwrapped, which Mikey was able to use to hit the man in the face, sending the guy back into the same wall where his sword got stuck into.

'' Tch tch tch.. Such a temper you and Raph should talk about your feelings together!". He laughs at his joke as he heard Raph fire back.

" I heard that! When this is all done! Imma kill you!". He yells as Mikey froze.

Leo glared at the last guy as he held up his katana's to attack the guy as he held up a gun, different from the swords the others had.

As the guy fired rounds at Leo, but he was easily dodging it.

As the guy began to load again he lost track of Leo, so when he started firing again the bullets only hit the ground where now Leo was in the air ready to strike down on the guy.

Leo flew down behind the guy as the guy turned to him Leo slid his legs under him taking his legs out and making him stumble backwards, but before he could fall down Leo grabbed his collar of his shirt and upper cutted him into the air only for him to slam his fist into him sending him back into the wall.

Leo landed as his brothers finished there fights as well.

They all smirked as they looked at there leader as he pointed his Katana at the criminal, as the three other follow him.

But the criminal looked annoyed over all by this situation.

" Grrrrrr...idiots...I hired 6 idiots! Where's the last gu-!". As if it was on cue, he was cut off as two body's shot by them shooting threw the aisles and out another window breaking it.

The turtles rushed out to see what it was, only for them to see something mind-boggling.

A young girl, dressed in a black skirt with a long bright red flowing hood, who had to be no older then a 15 year old, was standing over the unconscious body. However the guys were blown away by the girls massive weapon. A scythe, one whee the head was bigger then her haul body., which rested on one of her shoulders.

She gave a smirk at the Criminal and the turtles as her headphones were blasting out her favorite song.

She swung it around easily and aimed it at the criminal as she clicked her headphones to shut them off.

" Okay I'mma say what's on everybody's mind...". Mikey said as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Okay...Get her.". The man in the suit spoke out as he smoked a cigar.

The once unconscious men now were thrown in to attack the girl in the red hood.

As they ran up to her she began attacking them jumping up and using her weapon as a area of support to swing around with.

Mikey was pulled back into reality as he watched the girl.

" Guys! We gotta help her!". He yelled pointing to her as she took on two bad guys, then began zooming around as very fast speeds.

" Uhhhh yeah I'm real sure she does.". Raph said as he looked back at her.

Mikey looked irritated and ran in as he swung his nunchucks in the air.

" BOOYAKASHA!". Mikey yelled as he slammed his nunchuck into one guy head.

Mikey didn't notice one guy was aiming his gun ready to shoot Mikey in the shell.

" Mikey! Look out!''. Donnie yelled as he charged in as well as Leo and Raph following after him.

However they weren't fast enough, but the girl in the red hoodie was.

She gasped out as she shot herself forward knocking into the guy with a gun , then used her scythe to stop herself.

She did a flip and knocked the guy into the air, then slammed her scythe into him knocking him unconscious.

" Woah...". Mikey said to himself staring at her in shock.

However, there attention got turned back to the criminal mumbling how useless his men were as before turning back his to the group.

" Well than, I can say it's been a eventful evening.". He said as he dropped his cigar to the ground and stamped it out with his cane, then he brought the cane back up so the tip was aiming at the 5 hero's.

" But as much as I would love to stick around, around I'm afraid this...is where we part ways.". At this point, a small, round target flipped up from the bottom of the cane.

Leo glared at it then he caught on to it.

" Guys watch out!". Leo yells, however he was too late as a large, red, explosion shot out of it, hurtling toward them. All four turtles would have made it out, as well as the girl, who shout herself upwards, but Mikey was still a bit too slow.

The explosion had hit him dead center right in the middle of his chest, sending him flying back into a wall with a loud groan of pain.

" Mikey, No!". Leo yells, as he and his brothers rush over to there hurt brother.

The teen girl looked concernedly over at them at the four and runs over to them.

" No No! Get the guy! We got this!". Donnie said said as the girl stopped and nodded, as she looked back she say him climbing up, as she ran after him.

Meanwhile, the guys gathered around there brother concerned for him.

" Mikey, Mikey? are you alright?". Donnie asked as Mikey coughs out reddish and gray dust.

Leo holds up Mikey's head so he could cough and breathe easier.

" I dunno...I can see the lightttt...so bright...sooo bright-..wait.". He says as his eyes widen and patted himself.

" Uhhhh guys? I think Im all good-WHAT THE SHELL!". Mikey screamed as he looked at his arm as his haul body gave of a orange glow.

The orange glow vanished away as it seemed to heal him from the damage.

" Um. What the shell just happened?". Mikey asked looking confusedly at his brothers.

However, they were cut off by a loud noise starting up.

" Look's like were going to be gettin' questions soon huh? Cuz ain't know way some bozo gonna shoot our brother and get away with it!". Raph said as he growled at the sky filling with smoke.

Raph charged as he used the sides of the buildings to shoot up to get to the top of the building.

His brother follow after him quietly only to see something again mind boggling.

On the ground the same girl with the red hood was on the ground who they had met from the store, but there was another woman there using a fairy tale looking wand, which had created a intriguing looking violet object that was swirling in a circle.

She looked as if she was a librarian or teacher with a fantasy element in her clothing.

If that wasn't enough to shook them it was what she was defending them from

In front of her there was some kind of flying vehicle, it looked like a jet or almost a helicopter, was in the air above the two woman.

The next thing they know the fairy tale looking woman shot the same looking firey bullet that the man in the suit shot at Mikey. The only difference was it was a violet color.

When the bullet hit the air, the bullet started forming into dark stormy cloud over the vehicle.

The woman slammed down her wand as it began raining down piercing sharp icicles cutting threw the flying vehicle.

The turtle gave smirks and smiles over to the woman thinking that it would have taken down the ship, but they were wrong.

From the hidden shadows of the vehicle a woman had appeared, who was covered in the darkness.

She began to shoot fireballs at the woman's large object she had created.

However, when it hit the object it vanished as if it was never there to begin with.

The woman in the vehicle pulled her hand up, which had summoned a large glowing circle around her.

She pulled her hand up and it shot up like lava erupting from a volcano.

The fairytale woman flipped backwards as the projectile fell back to Earth and broke like glass.

The woman then took the shattered red glass and turned it into her own projectile, creating it into a spear and firing it off at the vehicle.

The turtles ducked as when it fired off the woman in the vehicle shot at it with fire balls, which on impact turned it gray and ashy, but the fairytale woman quickly recovered the weapon and pulled it back together firing it back at them, then the plane did a tight turn making the projectile shoot off the side.

The projectile spread into 3 thin spears ready to harm the plan again.

It began circling the plan like a hungry animal watching it's prey.

The woman in the plane watch this act playing out as she had recovered from the last attack and began to summon 6 circles around her and shot her arms out in a wide circle way.

It destroyed the 3 spears made of broken glass and became broken ashes and fell around them.

The vehicle began to recover soon after and began to recover quickly and started to turn around.

The girl in the red hood tried stopping it or slowly it down by firing at it with her scythe, but they hit the woman and only bounced off of her hands as the glowed a orange circles, she then swung her hands over to her other sides, which caused 5 spinning circles to come up.

The woman saw what was going to happen and used her wand to move the smaller girl in the red hood forward as she did a flip forward.

The guys got blinded from the explosions that went on.

When the dust began to clear they saw the plane flying off and Mikey spoke up.

" I know we said this already but my brain can't process this: WHAT THE SHELL IS HAPPENING!". Mikey yelled a all of this was frying his Raph agreed with.

" Im on Mikey side for this one, What the shell is going on around here?". Raph looked over to his brothers for help, but they as well were confused as him.

" I don't know,...but we should get going. We can't be seen guys.". Leo said to his brothers as the girl in the red hood looked over to the older woman.

" Your a huntress...Can I have your autoraph?!". She asked in excitedment as the older woman aimed her wand at the four turtles making them stop dead in there tracks and unable to move.

" Uhhhhh? Whats going on?! Come on legs work!". Mikey yelled as he tried running away.

" All five of you have some explaining to do. Right. Now.". She said sternly making the four turtles as well as the girl gulp in fear.

* * *

**Heyyyy I'm back...again! With a new story! Hope you enjoy! I was heavily inspired by the fanfic " This'll be a Shell of a Day" by hank11796. Check it out. Super good :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllloooo :) welcome back to the next chapter guys hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Walking threw the streets so openly seemed to unnatural to the turtles.

They were supposed to be master's of ninjustu, shadows in the night and being able to leave without a trace, but no. Now there seen in full effect now and it was embarrassing for them, but to make it even worse they were being escorted down the street by this woman who clearly had attitude towards these 4 heros.

However, now there was five of them.

The girl with the red hood and scythe was that had fought with them against the man in the suit was now being escorted down the streets with them and by the way her face looked they could tell she was embarrassed as well by this haul event.

The woman who was escorting the 5 was strictly silent, there wouldn't have been any noise between them if it wasn't for the woman's heels clicking against the ground as they paced fastly to the unknown area they were being taken to.

Mikey tried to lighten up the mood with cracks of jokes, but never good start, since he was always cut off by Leo's terrifying glares or his hot-headed brother to knock him on the head so they didn't get into more trouble.

They already were uncomfortable in the streets as it is and this woman made them feel like they were walking over egg shells, but thanks to the event that happened only a few minutes ago there wasn't as many people around to see them.

As they got closer to there destination they could clearly see they were being lead to a police department, since as well they could hear sirens off in the distance.

When they entered the station there was only a few people still in there, since it was a pretty late, but the people that were there gave the group looks of confusion, which made the guys even more uncomfortable. Even the woman got some looks as well.

But her looks were different from there's.

Leonardo looked at some of the people giving her looks and it didn't take much knowledge to see this mystery woman that had saved the girl in the red hood was a very big deal.

After talking at a man at the desk the mysterious woman walked back to them with the same stern look in her eyes.

" You five with be staying out here, until I get a hold of the man that will be...questioning..you 5 on what had happened.". She says sternly to the 5 as she walks off, her heels clicking away as she leaves them.

The 5 look awkwardly around at each other as they all took there seats on the long benches that were against the wall.

" Hmmmmm questioning huh?! That's secret code for interrogation! I know interrogation when I see it!". Mikey yelled protesting as Donnie groaned sighing over to his goof-ball baby brother.

" Mikey there's no point of stopping this since you can clearly see...she's gone.". He points that out to his brother.

Leo had tuned out his brother's bickering out as he tried thinking of the next step after this on how there getting back home.

As he was thinking he had caught the girl looking over at the four, but when she notice him looking she quickly looked away nervously.

He nudged his should into her's making her jump a little as well as Leo a bit.

" U-um heh...sorry for getting you in to this mess Ms...-". Leo then realized something.

It dawned upon him that they never got this girl name even though she was help them.

" Ruby Rose and it was no problem even if you guys didn't show up I would have still help! So, you don't have to blame yourself's..It's like both our faults...kinda...S-So that. Heh...Um you guys are.?". Ruby asked so innocent and caring, making the leader smile up at her as he nodded.

" Oh yeah heh...I'm Leonardo.". He smiled back at the girl as he leaned back.

" And these are my brother's Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.". He said pointing out each brother.

Donnie and Mikey perked up from there names being introduced, while Donnie gave the girl a pleasant smile Mikey however had other plans.

" Instead of Mikey you can call me-!". Before Mikey could make a fool of himself Donnie covered his mouth up.

" Mikey just..no. Ignore him please he doesn't think before he acts.". Mikey gave his brother glares as he sent them back.

" Heheheh! Well um it was nice to meet you all!". She said in such a cheerful manner.

However the only person who didn't respond to her was Raph who was still mad about the guy getting away and hitting Mikey and breaking the store and-Okay he was mad about all night. Instead of saying anything he sunk deeper into his seat.

Ruby didn't let that bother her though and still gave him a cheerful smile as well.

" Hello!". She said as she coughed clearing her throat as her eyes wandered.

" U-Um yeah-I like the shell's! There heh pretty neat!". She said awkwardly making Leo's smile deflate a little by not realizing she'd talk about this sooner or later.

" I mean..I never meet a turtle faunus before!". She said trying to show no harm was meant by her words she said, but by the confused looks the brother gave her and each other.

She might have made it worst.

" Um what?...a Faunus..?". Donnie questioned confusedly at the girl.

Ruby however couldn't finish explaining herself, since she was cut off by the older woman returning and calling for Ruby to follow her.

" If you could follow me, we are ready for your questioning on the "Event"." Ruby turned to the woman and nodded quickly in embarrassment.  
She quickly got up waving ye to she hoped new friends, but she hung her head lower and lower as she got closer to the woman.

When Ruby had entered the older woman went over to the four.

" You four wait a moment, you four will go in after is finished.". And just like that they were left alone in the basically deserted station.

Only the that was heard was the faint buzz of the lights, which bean to growl and growl louder in Raph's hears putting him on edge, until he had enough.

Raph slammed his hands against the bench and growled.

" Guys come on! Let's ditch this place and get our shell's back to New York!.". He yelled annoyed by this haul situation.

" Look Raph we are really don't want to be here right now but we don't know where we are or whats going on, so our best chance of getting some type of information is  
to stay here.". Leo said sternly and protesting his brothers idea.

" And the chances of that Donnie?". Leo asked looking over to his brother for help.

" Well the tech here from seeing people's weapons seems to be just a little more advance, then in our world, not counting what those woman were using during that fight. I think it'll be much faster to get information on where we are which could help me figure out how to get us home!". Donnie said remembering the fight from earlier.

" Yeah! Also let's not forget what happened to me with that firework thingy when I got shot! It was like some weird force field thing! Oh! Like a superpower!". Mikey said, as he looked down at his plastron where he got hit with.

There was no visible signs of damage being done to him as well.

" But at the moment there is too much things we don't know at the moment. Even if I had everything I had in the lab I still need to know about where we are and the technology I'm working with to get us home safely.".Donnie's words were heavy as he processed everything that went on.

Leo cleared his throat bring his brothers back to him.

" My point is...were trapped here for a long time until we get what we need to get back home. We don't know who long we are going to be here or what's going on, but  
this is out best bets.". Leo says quietly yet sternly over to his brothers.

" Plus guys we aren't alone!". He holds up Ice cream kitty who was still in a regular cat form, she meows and purrs as he pets her smiling, while Leo continues.

" But right now, we should be smart about what we do. We are in a different world now and if we want to get home guys we are going to need allies to help us. But we need to be safe about our actions.". Leo said to his brothers as they gave him quick nods of approval.

" Something is still bothering me though.". Donnie said thinking out loud.

" We are seen as very strange, yet so far, we seemed to blend in normal enough. It's very odd and I'm wondering if it's what that Ruby girl was taking about with our shells? I think it was "Faunus''? Maybe we should look into it.". Donnie said thinking out loud making Raph groan more in annoyance.

" Listen, I'll do whatever it takes to get are shell's home alright". Raph said crossing his arm's annoyed.

It was then the doors opened up Ruby Rose came out but, instead of embarrassed like she was just minutes ago the girl seemed excited and just beaming.

As she walked to the exit she stopped by the four giving them goodbye's and good lucks, even though to her it was much better then she thought.

" Bye guys! Good luck it's not that bad!". Ruby said cheerfully as she walked out the station smiling.

"Ummm...that was the opposite of what we thought was going to happen.".Mikey said, but before he could continue the mystery woman came back out and cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at them. She uses her weapon she used during the fight to open the door for them.

The door's outline turn's a violet hue color as it slides open revealing a dark room where they'll be questioned like Ruby.

The four turtles gulp in fear at what may happen next.

* * *

" It seem's tonight act's of vigilantism seem's to be happening quite a lot tonight, despite the great danger that you could have put yourself as well other's in.". She said tapping her riding crop against her arm as she walked around the room making the turtles feel on edge.

" While your action's may be seen as admirable; the way you four executed make it seem the actions taken weren't .". She says sternly as she hit the desk with her riding crop, making the turtles jump back in shook, however she sighs calming herself down to continue.

Raph growls at her with his anger foaming off of him practically, Leo puts a hand on his shoulder hoping to help him from saying anything to get them in more trouble.

**If that was even possible at this point. **they all thought.

"However it would seem someone has other idea's on this.". She steps to the side of the door as it opened up.

What walked into the room was a man with white short hair holding a cane as well as a coffee cup.

He wore a dark and light green coat and shirt as his eyes were tinted behind his small glasses.

He gave off the feeling of more of a calmer tone compared to the more stricter woman.

"Hello gentlemen.". The man said greeting the four as he sat down at the table with them as he gave them looks that seemed to be studying them.

The four tensed up at the looks getting uncomfortable feeling's again.

" I can tell already that you four aren't from around.". Before Leonardo could give a answer he was cut of by the man.

" However, I'm quite intrigued by you four art of combat. I'd be quite interested to learn where you'd learn to do that.". He said as he motioned at the woman's white tablet, which played the footage of there fight with them.

However before Leo could answer the man Raph perked up giving him a piece of his mind.

" Listen I don't know who you are, but I know I'm not the only one who doesn't feel comfortable about giving away anything to some rando' guy our info' when we don't even know there name yet! Just who do you think you are?''. Raph fired at the man making his brother more uncomfortable and groan aloud.

The woman was about to go back at him, until the man motion's for her to not.

" I see..".The man said as he stood up and walked by his assistant and looks at the four.

Leonardo cuts in as he tries saving this encounter.

"I'm sorry sir today has just been...a very long and tiring day for us. Your right about us from not being around here..were actually pretty lost.". Leonardo says as he tries keeping the story vague yet somehow believable.

" It would seem. I think anyone might be after coming out of a portal, would you not agree?''. The mystery man gave a small smirk to them as all there face gave a shocked look to him.

" H-How..how did you know t-that?!". Donatello stuttered out still in shock only for his younger brother cut in.

" Are you a wizard?!". Mikey spat out looking amazed at him, while Raphael gave him a knock on the head as the woman gave him a face of confusion.

" Sorry my dear boy I am not, however if your still wondering how we have this the Vale police department has camera's all over the city. Which brings me to my next point. If you four men were so lost, why would you happen upon a crime seem and help it? Most people would have fled or have called the authorities. But you four instead jumped in and helped like , despite not knowing where you might be ?''. He question the four.

Leonardo tried answer, but wasn't expecting these questions given to him.

" W-Well, it's because t-that what we felt was the right thing to do. We may not be from here, but I-I think everywhere it's the same thing when someone is in trouble you should do your best to help them, so that's what we did.". The man seemed to be interested as he listened to them, he watched as his brother's agreed with him giving him nods as well as Mikey giving him a thumbs up. The man smiled warmly at them nodding

" Interesting..". He said as the woman gave a sigh and began typing on the small white tablet.

He sat back down in front of them putting down his coffee cup.

" I might as well now tell you who I am. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.". They four brother's looked dumbfounded at him expecting him to be a officer or investigator for crimes. Not a Professor for a school.

Mikey spoke up, before his brother's could.

" Wait Professor? Like a teacher? Beacon Academy? Sorry dude I think you got the wrong room. Why would you want to question us?!". Mikey questioned him as Ozpin just smiled amused by this question.

" I may be the Headmaster of an academy, but Beacon is no ordinary academy. No no no, my student's lear and train to be warriors, protectors of humanity, defenders of people. They Huntsmen and Huntresses.". He finished looking back to see Mikey's eyes sparkling as if this was some kind of comic he read before.

" I can see this may interested you in us with our skills and all, but why are you specifically interested in us?". Donnie puzzled him as he nodded.

" You four interest me and there seem's to be something very special about you four and it may even be useful in helping this world.". Ozpin said turning back to them.

" You four are skilled in your combat, but as well you four have noble hearts. With going out of your way to protect someone you don't even know are very worthy traits of a Huntsmen.". Leo then realized what he was asking them to do.

" So your trying to say..". He was then cut off by Ozpin again smiling at the four.

" I want you four to attend my school in Beacon Academy.". Ozpin's words hung against the four as they thought about this idea as they gave looks to each other. The way he described it made it feel as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity as well as a great deal for them.

However, they only have been in the words for a few hours at most, and now only just heard of these "Huntsmen".

Each had there own opinions on the matter only Mikey's was the only positive one as it reminded him of his superhero comics and was about to ask more, until Leo started talking in a more calmer way.

" Thank you sir for the generous offer, but we can't get sidetrack right now. We have our own concern's to attend to as well." Leo says keeping himself calm as he tried being polite to them.

" Of course , I understand. You four clearly are in over your head's and such a matter would need proper time thinking of it.". Ozpin stood up and strolled over to his assistant and got the tablet from her and began swiping over it until he stopped and showed it to Leonardo.

" However, I would like to ask that you at least give my offer another look.". Ozpin said as he handed the tablet to Leo as he gave it a look, then gave one to his brother's.

" After all, Remnant isn't your ordinary world...". He muttered as he hid it behind his coffee cup and grabs his cane leaving.

" will escort you four out, but you are free to go. Thank you for your cooperation.". Ozpin said exciting the room as the woman now know as Ms. Goodwitch nodded, but when she turned around she saw they had disappeared.

She looked around confusedly not know that the turtles were above the police station retreating.

* * *

" That was SUCH a waste of time Leo! One we didn't even get the information we needed to get and OH COURSE there's a catch!". Raph ranted on as the four ran threw the night jumping from building's roof to get far away from that place doing graceful flips and jumps to get to each roof.

They needed to find a place to rest for the night and find Raph's almost broken bike, before he destroys the haul city to find it.

" Raph at least we tried getting information. But from the sound's of thing's this place doesn't seem so peaceful as well thought. It doesn't surprise me that they want there help, and if we want to get home we will need allies to help us.". Leo justified as Mikey swung up onto the roof with his nunchucks.

" Not so peaceful huh? Yeah I couldn't tell from the criminal that almost robbed a shop with his goons and shot me with a firework!". Mikey said still mad they didn't want to take the job of huntsmen and huntresses as he pulled out Ice cream Kitty from Donnie's medical bag for some snuggles.

However, one brother was staying out of this conversation.

Donatello so far was deep in the history and culture of this world, but as he was searching and learning about what the Huntsmen and Huntresses are and what there job is his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up what they fought to protect this world from.

He seen got his answer quickly.

The Creatures of Grimm.

The article didn't go into great detail about what they were, since they expected if you were reading you knew about them already, but from what he had read even though the passage was short it he gathered these creatures attack anything to do with mankind, from there technology to humans themselves. The article read about how students train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses as the only defenders against the Grimm and that certainly didn't help in them being so dangerous.

As he continued reading about the other school programs they had them learn at this school, which seemed pretty normal for a academy, but the more he read he thought about how this new schedule might mess with there ninja training.

However, he became very intrigued in two subjects labeled: Aura and Dust.

These two subjects were even briefer then the Grimm passage combined, but what he had gotten from it was that these subjects were important in this world.

After searching for a more informational article he found one on the subjects he was looking for.

The article talked about Dust and its different subjects, like how to weld it, how some people use it in weapon's and how it better help people in Remnant, which he realized that it was the name of the world there in now. He found out this "Dust" was said several times in the article that is was a important substance in human technology.

He as well had to find a more lengthy article on the subject "Aura" and it was given the same thing's as Dust with how to wield it, but what was interesting was that he found out this stuff was used as protection for Huntsman and Huntresses in battle, which made Donnie think about the battle they had earlier this evening.

Did Mikey experienced Aura? Did they all have it?! Was it unlocked now?!

All these questions span around his head as he got his mind thinking of there next pan of action, while he zoned out his brothers arguing.

" I'm telling you guys this guy is only tryin' to play us and take advantage of us! I mean who can see four mutant turtles in some fancy dumb school! What a crazy idea!". Raph said as he finished his rant only or a light bulb to go off our Donnie's head.

" That might not be such a crazy of an idea..".

* * *

Donnie was of course ready for Raph to lash out at him that Raphael was known for, until Leo quickly calmed Raph down just so Donnie could explain everything he had learned now just on the tablet, however Raph still mad as shell wasn't buying it at all.

" Donnie seriously!? Not you too! Ughhhh! Just cuz' you read some shady looking information you want to waste our time here when _should_ be trying to get home! _NOT SCHOOL!". _Raph exclaimed, but Donnie shook his head trying to explain his reasons.

" Of course not, but this might be the best plan of action! Before I can work on something to get us home I need to see what we are working with first! Based on what I've seen they use a entirely different technology then us, then what I'm used too. If I can get my hands on what they work with, which is Dust it will be really helpful!". Donnie says, causing Leo to now make a plan.

" Beacon thought doesn't sound like the school to talk about it that much though, but if they use it so much were're bound to find it in the school.". Leo said to Donnie as he nodded.

" Yep, but like it or not guys we'll be here for a while, and I'm pretty sure we'll be better at the school looking for Dust, then searching for it around everywhere. Not only that, but we'll be learning more about this world and how it effects us.". Donnie says as Mikey perks up.

" Is it lie what happened to me?!". Mikey said as his eyes sparkle and Donnie nods to him.

" It's called Aura and apparently all living thing's have it! It's used to shield our soul's and protect us from attack's, that in our world be more life threatening, but here Aura is very powerful and useful in battle for other's.". Donnie said as Mikey got excited about this world even more.

" I'm liking this place more now!". Mikey said standing up on a higher part of the roof he sat on.

" But if we have it I wonder who else has it?". Donnie questioned out loud.

" What you mean who else?". Raph gave him a look of confusion.

" Remember during our fight with that mafia remember and how incredibly fast she was moving? Or what was creating during our fight? That might be because of there Aura...maybe? If I can see Aura in action, then it might be really helpful, but I don't think this'll be our last encounter with this anytime soon.". Donnie sighed loudly.

" But these people seem to do really need our help out. I don't know that much about these creature called The Grimm, but I can tell this problem isn't going away, so easily and like Leo said where ever we go we always help out, so why not help them.". Donnie said hoping they agree only for Raph to cut right in.

" It's not our fight though Donnie! Our job is to get home ASAP!". Raph yelled, Before Leo turned to him.

" Raph I know you want to get home. We all want to get home, but these innocent people have know idea what may be going on. It's our job to help and fix it. Like we always do.". He turns back to the other's.

" Which means...were going to Beacon Academy. It is the right thing to do to help these innocent people, like Ozpin said to us guys. And it's clear these people need it.". Both Donnie and Mikey nodded to there brother smiling confidently, while Raph growled conflicted.

" Agh, fine! Whatever fearless leader, if Einstein over here think's this'll get us home faster...I suppose I can do it...But I swear if we get dumb uniforms or homework I'm going to be mad as shell!". Raph growls out his rant as Donnie nods sheepishly chucking.

" Hey maybe you'll find a cutie in Beacon Raphy~~". Mikey purrs out as Raph begins chasing him.

" MIKEY WHEN I GET MY HAND'S ON YOU!". Raph yelled as they ran off into the night with Donnie following after.

" Tomorrow...We leave for Beacon.". Leo says to himself nodding and runs off after them.

* * *

**Hiiii :') finally done...yaaaaayyyy...I hope you guy's enjoy, since I am! Chapter 3 I'll try making it come out earlier then this one for you guys!  
****Next chapter the guys get to Beacon and meet some interesting people as well as new friends! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys! Chapter 3 is here! I'm just going to throw you readers in!...Here we go! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The night before the four turtles left for Beacon Academy they prepared themselves for what was going to happen the next day.

The tablet they were given talked about the transportation to Beacon that would occur the next morning.

It gave them direction's to the city's dock where they will be picked up and taken to Beacon.

When the sun rose up the next morning the guys had decided to leave early enough from where they had slept.

They slept out over roof tops of the city, which was unfamiliar and weird, but they manage, since they were alone.

Each turtle slept well, however for Donatello he spent most of the night researching as much information as he could.

This world had so much things for him to learn about; learning whatever he could think of, but he first looked up important thing's he needed to know.

For most of the night he kept reading about Aura learning everything about it, but most of it he already learned. It again talked about how Aura was like the extension to one's soul, their physical manifestation. It was commonly used as a protection or as Mikey had put it, a force field. It would explain how Mikey came out unscathed and why those goons took longer to take them down. Definitely harder then taking down some Purple Dragons he thought to him.

As he continue on reading he then remembered the name Ruby gave them and did research on the name.

If they didn't want any trouble they needed to at least know what a Faunus was and see if they were able to be seen as one.

Not giant teenage mutant turtles.

While Donnie read up on this topic, he became surprised how little there was to them.

The article talked about how the difference between a Faunus and Human was that Faunus had animal traits to them.

Having animal ears, tails, and maybe scaly skin was usually seen on them.

Apparently Mammals were seen more often in Fanus's, but others such as birds, amphibians, and most importantly reptiles did exist as well.

However, it didn't seem it would work for a while though, from there shells to there fingers and toes they were still freaks among these Faunus.

He just hoped it would last long enough for them to get home.

Donatello continued working for the rest of the night trying to piece bits and pieces of information together to get what he needed.

What he had learn that in this place called Remnant, there was only for human countries, or kingdom's as they refer to them, while the rest of the land seem to be either Grimm territory or very small villages, but those villages never lasted long before Grimm come and destroy everything.

It sickened him to think about that, but it only made him want to help more before they left.

* * *

Donatello barely slept a few hours before his brother's had woken him up to get going to the dock's, so they were able to hide a little from most people.

Much to Raph's relief there was student parking and he was able to bring his bike along with them.

However, pets weren't aloud, but that wasn't going to stop him from bring in his kitty.

Raphael took the streets in his Shell Cycle, while above him and following him on the the rooftops were his brother's keeping up with him as he spend threw the streets as the sun was rising.

The guys had to remember what they had talked about for there background saying they were turtle Faunus who were wondering, since there village was destroyed by Grimm and were lead to here, but they just hoped Ozpin won't say anything about there portals.

* * *

They made there way towards the dock where they'll be picked up.

The four followed Raph as he drove ahead of them and may or may not have gotten lost a view times, but they got there just in time.

However, they were certainly surprised at the mode of transportation for them: a airship.

The massive vehicle descents towards the docking area, it's fur long wings outstretched over the engines rotating up and down slowly as it descents down to a land next to the docks with a noticeable sigh crowd waiting for it as well.

When they arrived they were worried, since they thought they had left early enough, so they wouldn't be seen by so many people.

Many student's gave the four curious looks at them making the feel very uncomfortable, but after a few long stares they went back to what they were talking about thinking they were just a rare type of turtle Faunus.

But it didn't put the four at ease for long with there false identities.

The vehicle's hanger then began to open up and they all soon entered and the turtles decided it would be the best to hide in the back area staying away from everyone.

Donnie of course quickly forgot the awkward looks and began looking around the ship in excitement.

" I have to say guys this airship is simply outstanding! I wonder what it's made of to be able to hold so many people, I wonder how it works!". Donnie said as Raph shook his head.

" Yeah, Yeah pop the breaks Einstein. We don't need anymore attention on us.". While Raph went on saying this, Leo began scanning over the room looking at the other soon to be students, trying to see if he could what they may be like.

Most seemed fairly excited to be here, chatting along with other's around them, talking about where they were going, then he quickly spotted one or two Faunus in the airship as them, which confirmed Donnie's information.

But seeing a actual Faunus made him start doubting himself if them pretending to be Faunus was believable enough of a excuse.

However as he was looking, he saw a familiar sight.

Looking again he saw standing there near the passenger seat's by a few window's stood a woman in a familiar red cloak and it belonged to Ruby Rose, who was talking  
to a taller woman with long yellow hair.

He was glad to see a familiar face, he decided to maybe go over to her and talk with her, since she may be able to help them learn more about this world or may make her suspicious of them for not knowing, unless she already was.

He needed to at least try though, since she was the only one they knew in Beacon, so he got up and made his way over to the two ladies.

Walking up to her, he gave Ruby a small wave.

"Hey Ruby! What a coincidence running into you again!". He said in a friendly tone as he walked up to her.

Ruby turned around and her expression turned from a sad expression to a shocked/excited one.

" Oh, uh hey there! Leonardo?". She said wanting to get it right as she was going off her memory of there different color bandannas.

He nodded to her letting her know she had gotten it correct.

The blonde hair girl standing next to Ruby eyes widen briefly, making himself feel self aware again, until Ruby continued and she looked to her.

" It is a crazy coincidence! Um, are you going to Beacon as well?". She said as he nodded confirming he and his brother's were going as well, making her feel much better.

" Who's your pal here, sis?''. Leo was caught off guarded by this statement. At first glance he wouldn't have thought these two were sisters. Not only did they look nothing alike, but everything about her sister from the look she gave him, to her outfit, to the way she talked, just gave of the radiating feeling that she was more on the confident side then her sister.

" Oh, this is Leonardo, remember he was one of those guys that helped me stop that robbery in the Dust store yesterday I told you about?''. She told her sister as he nodded and she grinned back at him.

"Oh so these are the guys that got you in trouble...Thaaaaaat got you into Beacon two years early!". She said teasing her sister as she elbowed her in her side, while Ruby swatted her away.

Leonardo thought to himself that this was the reason why Ruby seems a little sadder from yesterday, but she seemed so excited about it, so why isn't she know?. He was pulled from his thoughts when a arm stuck out in front of him.

" Welp! The name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long.". Leo looked at her hand for a second, before he came to and shook it a little fastly.

By now his brothers notice there brother missing and came over to what he was doing, when they got there they said there hello's to Ruby and as well as Yang.

" Well as Ruby said, I'm Leonardo and this is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.".Leo said pointing to each of his brothers, which Yang gave her hellos to as well.

" Isn't that awesome! You guys all get to go to Beacon together at the same time! That's gotta be sweet!". Yang mentioned, however before they could continue talking, a near by holographic screen turned on and was playing a News report.

" The robbery was committed by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities.". Mikey giggled at the criminals mugshot, while the others watch finally learning his name.

" In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest's turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.". That got the turtles to give looks to each other as Leo quietly said.

" Civil rights protest?". Leo questioned.

" White Fang?". Mikey added in, as they went quiet as it continued.

" The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-". At that point the hologram and shut off, before quickly being replaced with a holograph of , which it appeared in the middle of the ship behind the group of 6.

" Hello and welcome to Beacon". The group turned around quickly as the turtles tensed up a bit, especially Mikey who jumped alittle in fear.

" Who's that?'' Yang asked right as the hologram answered her.

" My name is Glynda Goodwitch.". Yang gave of a small "Oh" as she had gotten her answer.

" You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.". And just like that the hologram had disappears, leaving a open view of the world below them.

" Oh wow!". Ruby gasp as she goes up to the window looking down as her sister follows her.

Donnie as well as Mikey went to check it out as well as other students flew to the windows to check out the views, Donnie was impressed by the architecture of the city below, while Mikey thought it was cool they were up so high.

Leo slowly made it over as Raph sat down annoyed and crossed his arms, with a whistle Leo looked threw the window.

" Gotta say the view is super nice from here..". The leader added to the impressed crowd.

" No kidding! We are so high up!". Mikey added excitedly as Ruby nodded then gasp.

" Look, you can see Signal from here! It was my old school!". She smiles as Yang takes a peek with Mikey, Donnie and Leo looking over Ruby's head.

" I guess home isn't too far after all.". Ruby said alittle quieter as Yang wrapped a arm around her sister.

" Beacon's are home, now.". Yang said smiling to her baby sister as she smiles up at her.

" I bet it'll be easy for you Ruby with your skills!". Mikey said to her standing up confidently as Ruby smiled, until the moment was ruined by a blond hair boy run by holding his stomach and mouth, as he was about to lose his lunch, Mikey couldn't help but laugh at the seen as Raph rolled his eyes annoyed by everything.

" Well..I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said a little grossed out.

" It was a nice moment, while it lasted.". Ruby giggled nervously a little.

" You could say that again.". Leo said looking over at the boy that was about to throw up in seconds.

" I wonder who we're gonna meet!". Yang said as she tried being on the optimistic side.

" Uhh I just hope there better than "Vomit boy".". Ruby said as Mikey laughed at the nickname.

" Good one Ruby!". Mikey laughed as he held up his hand for a high five, which Ruby took it happily, until she notice something.

" Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!". Ruby said grossed out as Yang kept repeating "Gross" over and over as she tried fiding a place to rub it off, while Ruby was freaking out she get it on her.

" Get a way from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!". Ruby yelled as she ran from Yang.

_This was going to be a weird day they could all feel it._

* * *

** Hi! So I thought this one would be a longer one, but I think I'm going to save Beacon four chapter 4! But tell me what you guys think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter four guys and we finally are getting to Beacon :)! Let's get into it!**

* * *

On the rest of the way on the short ride, after Yang got " Vomit boys'' lunch of her boots the ride was lack luster.

Mainly just looking at the city from below, or silently thinking of the next plan of action for them.

Leonardo and Raphael were did just that, while Donnie and Mikey chatted with Ruby or looked out the window, they thought to themselves.

Leo sat on the comfortable couch like benches along the inside of the vehicle thinking on who in the world will he get his brothers out of this mess, but he was confident if they were together as a team they be alright.

However Raphael on the other hand kept giving terrifying glares and looks to the other students on the airship. He gripped angrily at his seat as his anger rose upwards as he thought angrily about how this haul idea was the dumbest thing in the world! _Staying here in a world you don't know where you could die just to help out here in some world you never been in before, with people you don't know and things you don't understand, but the only way you can help is going to this dumb school to learn to fight! At least when they had Rennet there chances of getting home were okay, but now there chances were slim, bleak almost. But they only could hope they could get enough information for Donnie to get home. He hated not being able to help his brothers. He HATED feeling so useless _ These thoughts were clouding his mind as he gripped the seat tighter and tighter about to lose it on this airship.

However, he seemed to not notice the familiar blond they had meet now staring at him, Yang.

She had notice his mopping demeanor didn't match the ecstatic crowds in the ship, as well as him not even batting a eye when she gave her hello's to them, and it was _far_ from reserved. With barely a smile or acknowledgement.

_Shouldn't he be happy? I mean he did get into one of the most prestigious schools in the world? Was it something that was going on with him and his brothers?_

Now many people would have decided not to bother to question what was upsetting someone they just met, since it might be seen as noisy or rude.

Though Xiao Long was not like most people.

" Helloooooo! What's up sour puss?". She said in a sing-song voice as she quickly slid next to Raph.

The hot-headed turtle just gave her a glare before quickly crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Yet the blonde brawler didn't seemed to mind and continue on trying to get him to crack a smile at least.

She wasn't the type to give up so easily in something.

" Soooooo, must be pretty exciting getting to go to Beacon, huh? You know only the best of the best get in!". She smiles at him leaning forward making her fiery colored hair bounce as she did as she nudges him with her elbow as he kept his head down.

Yang watched him not even react to her, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve to get him to crack.

" Man it must have been a...shell of a time getting in! Huh? Huh?". She joked, trying to hold back her own snickers at her joke.

Raph tried not looking back over to her, he couldn't just make her buzz off like Mikey.

" Oh yeah, I'm practically shaking with the excitement I have.". Raph exclaimed to her with an annoyed tone of voice.

Yang raised her eyebrow up at him as her smile slumped a little downward.

" Well someone is a little grumpy today huh? What's up, I mean come on you got into one of the best schools! You've used have worked really hard for this!". Yang brought up as she wonder why someone could be so grouchy today of all days!

Raph glared at her wanting to say whats on his mine, but he couldn't, he paused to catch himself from cracking.

" It's complicated alright and look, why the shell do you even care? It's not your business anyways is it.". Raph exclaimed as he fired back his own question.

Yang gave him a small shrug smiling at him as she leans back in her seat.

" I don't know. I think it's weird seeing someone acting so angry, while something as wonderful as this is happening to them.". Raph kept glaring at her before giving up and sighing.

" Yeah. Whateva.". Raph said looking away from her again as he tried still acting anger and vulnerable.

He tried not letting her words get to him and affect him, since he didn't care for them and plus he could't even tell her what was bothering the hot-headed, but was thankful a few minutes later they had docked.

* * *

Once the airship landed and the doors opened lots of the excited students began piling out, including there two new friends Ruby and Yang.

The turtles had decided for the best to wait until was empty before they'd head out.

However the students who lingered and stood around the dock entrance gave them a few looks making the feeling of discomfort as they left.

As the unwanted eyes left them, the four could see why.

They didn't even take a few steps for Beacon to already impress them, even Raph accepted that it was pretty impressive.

It looked like a castle from a old fairy tale book more than, say a school or academy.

Massive spiral towers that looked like they shot up from the ground went around a even taller tower that was in the middle of them, so tall in fact they shot up into the clouds as well, which created the look of a castle almost.

Outside of the towers was a court yard lined with flags and a mote going around it with tall circular pillars around them.

Mikey started in awe at the building as he whistled.

" This place is so fancy! Yet something seems to be missing hmmmm...where's Dorothy and Toto?". He chuckled at his own joke as the four follow the eager other students, Donnie nods and agrees with Mikey.

" The road is lacking yellow, maybe we should get information ruby slippers to get us home.". Donnie said adding to Mikey joke as they walked along.

Speaking of rubies, as they walked a head they had cross path again with Ruby and her older sister Yang.

Expect this time Ruby was talking with Yang and easily pulled out her scythe mid-conversation and hugged it close to her swinging it as well, like it was no big deal.

The four walked up unseen by the teens yet as they only heard Ruby finish her sentence.

" But why would I need friends when I have you?". Ruby says a little quiet as she quiet as she fixes her hoodie from her sister pulling it down on her face, only to her Mikey call out to them.

" Okay girl, I'm not sure if you heard me before, so I must reiterate: THAT THING IS FREAKING AWESOME!". Mikey gushed at Ruby's scythe as the four walk over to the two girls as they turned to them.

Ruby awkwardly waves over to them smiling, while Yang gave them a smiles as she had a hand on her hip. They could get a good look of really how different Yang was from Ruby.

Her fiery yellow hair glowed brightly behind her, her eyes were a pale lilac colored eyes which gave her some darkness with all her bright colors and it was very eye catching as she wore a she was wearing a tan leather jacket showing off her midriff that had yellow accents to it and puffy sleeves with a black cuffs with yellow studs on it and under it she had on a short yellow crop top under neath with a symbol on it.

She had a belt around her hips with two brown pleated brown material covering them with another emblem on the right side of it in gold, Underneath it was a long white materiel reaching her knee's as well as black mini-shorts she wore, her legs had two knee-high boots with two bright orange socks on with one was longer reaching just over her knee on her left leg with a gray bandanna tied around it, while her right sock was pushed down.

Lastly, she had a bright orange infinity scarf on and black fingerless gloves on with two cute yellow bracelets on completing her outfit.

" See Ruby! Plus 4 friends Nowwwwww gotta go talk to you later!". Yang yells as a group of kids and her run off to Beacon making Ruby become dizzy.

" Wait?! Where are you going? Are we supposed to meet up at our dorms? Where are out dorms? Do we have dorms?!". Ruby quickly spat out as she tried to become balance again. She then sighed and looked down sadly and quietly saying.

"I have no idea what I'm doing...". She says as Donnie pats her shoulder.

" Well at least your not alone.". Donnie said to giving her a smile as Ruby gave her own smile.

" I was wondering though if you would tell me about your scythe.". At the mention of her weapon she perked up and grabbed her scythe again as she was beaming practically.

" Absolutely! This is Crescent Rose, only the greatest weapon ever! Not only is it a scythe but it's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle or a gun for short!". She said dramatically as she made it turn into a sniper rifle from a huge scythe to make a point.

Donatello eyes widen as his smile grew wider, but before his brothers could stop them him and Ruby were in there own little world gushing over weapon designs.

"That's so fascinating, how are you able to carry it around with you if it's such a large weapon?".

" Oh, Crescent Rose is able to smaller shapes, so I'm able to carry it! Which makes it easier to shot of it's caliber Dust rounds.".

" But the recoil on such a weapon of that size would cause so much strain still.".

" That's why I have incorporated the recoil of it into my fighting style! Why would I let it be a disadvantages, when it work with me."

" That's quite a ingenious, as the way it folds from a sniper rifle back to scythe so quickly is outstanding!". The other groaned out as the two geeked out over weapons, however nobody notice that when Ruby was about to plant down Crescent rose in it's full scythe form she hit something, which caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards as she put so much force on it to impress the guys by her amazing weapon.

She fell backwards to see she hit a cart with suitcases on it, making some open and vials to pour out full of colorful Dust.

Before she could even say anything or the guys could help her they were met with a shrill and annoyed voice.

"What are you doing?!". While Ruby was covered in suitcases the guys saw another young woman, probably a student, standing over Ruby, sending glares down on her with piercing ice blue eyes. She wore a very fancy and short frilly dress, rested on her hip there was a long sharp-looking rapier. The hilt was interesting, since it was enlarged and filled with several colored cylinders and it gave the haul weapon a revolver look. Her hair was snow white and she had a side ponytail sticking out of her side bun she wore.

" Uh! Uh, sorry!". Ruby said as she pops out knocking the suitcases back.

" Sorry?! Do you have any idea on the damage you could've caused?!". The annoyed girl pointed to Ruby as she grabbed a suitcase to help her out until she took in from Ruby before she could say anything.

" This is Dust! Mind and purified from the Schnee Dust quarry!". She yells at her, making the turtles give her looks of confusion as if it's common knowledge, Mikey then quietly peeks us.

" U-Uhhhh? Schnee quarry?". Mikey said as she shot a glare at Mikey who hid behind Raph.

" What are you, brain dead?". The girl accused, then he chuckled.

" Nah, that's him!". Mikey said pointing to Raph who gave him a annoyed glare, but the girl didn't look amused.

" Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!". She said dramatically said each word as she swung the vile of Dust, which had caused a side effect to start happening.

Dust from the container started spraying into the air, which got into Ruby's nose causing her to start sniffling.

" Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!". As she talked Dust continued to spray Dust around making Ruby's nose start to twitch as she knew what was next.

" Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!". Ruby sneezed which caused a reaction to set of the Dust in the air.

The explosion hit the girl and engulfed them with Dust and made the guys jump back and cover there eyes, while nobody notice the vial fly off from the explosion.

The vial hit the ground and began bouncing a few time as gravity tried slowing it down, which made it roll over to a woman in black heels.

She picks up the small vial of dust as she read her book enjoying it, she looked at it as she realized what it was only to see where it had came from.

It was mind-boggling, but she needed to get a closer look so she walked over as she read her book.

" Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!". The loud mouthed annoyed girl yelled at Ruby, who was looking down nervously trying to shrink away as Mikey step up a little to help.

" Hey were sorry for the accident, but it really wasn't her fault-!". Before mikey could continued Leo wrapped his arms around his little brother mouth nervously trying to not cause more trouble.

" I'm really sorry about my brother ma'am he doesn't know what he's saying sometimes, but our friend Ruby here is really sorry! Right Ruby?". Leo looks over to Ruby as she nervously smiles and nods.

" Y-Yeah! I'm really, really sorry!". Ruby said as she nervously poked her fingers together.

" And my brother _really_ regrets it!". Leo made a jab at Mikey for his last comment as the white hair girl went off at the dramatically.

" Regretful huh? You complete dolts! If there important to you, why didn't you watch them!". She jabs a finger into his chest angrily.

However it didn't take long for Raph to stop this prissy whinny princess to back off his brothers.

" Hey watch the attitude! There's no need to get mad at him for only tryin' to help. Leo hasn't done nothin' to you and he is even apologizing for our friend and dumb brother, alright. So maybe you should pop a chill pill and cool it.". Raph fired at the girl giving her his deadly glares as she fired back her own glares that were piercing and cold like they challenged each other. Leo smiled alittle to at least stand by his side. While he had notice Donnie seemed to go quite as he stared a the whinny snow white haired girl.

" I-I mean...we said sorry..We really mean it-!"

" As if simply apologizing would make this any better! It should have never happened!". She shout back at Ruby catching her off guard and making her jump a little too.

Raph turned back to her and glared, Leo could already sense a fight of hot heads to start going off.

Leo gave Donnie a look and he remembered that look all to well, Donnie seemed to snap out of this and tried to settle this and move on, until it burst.

" Hey we said were sorry!". Ruby said as she looked a little mad at her for now yelling at her friends when they haven't done anything, Raph gave her nod as he went off on the girl.

" Thank you! Finally, he said he was sorry already! So stop freaking yelling at us princess!". Raph yelled at the girl as he leaned towards her pointing at her in anger as she stood her ground glaring right at his face, before a more calming voice interrupted everyone.

" It's heiress, actually.". Everyone looked over to where the voice came from and what they see was another woman walking over.

The girl had black hair with a black slick bow at the top of her head that even looked like cat ears sticking out of her head.

She had amber eyes and a pale complexion, which complemented her outfit a lot.

She had a black tail coat and long black pants on which contrasted with her white undershirt.

" Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest-". However she stopped mid sentence when she got a good look at the turtles making her eyes widen as she looks at them.

The familiar uncomfortable feeling returned to the brothers as she stared at them. She gave them a look that wasn't what they were given her that were just curious her scare was filled with disbelief.

Leonardo quickly notice her stares mainly on him giving him mainly that look making him start becoming nervous.

Her almost cat like eyes made him and his brothers start dreading if there covers been blown.

However, the blow girl was quick to continue her explanation upon seeing the looks Weiss Schnee and Ruby gave her.

"-ern, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.". She continued, her recognition causing Weiss to forget her pause as she smirked.

Leonardo was surprised how quickly she was able to return to her regular, unfazed voice even though it was very obvious that the turtle startled her.

" Finally, some recognition!". Weiss exclaimed, turning back to the group as if the girl statement proved something to them.

" The _same_ company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and and questionable business partners.". The fact that she didn't even change from her calm voice got under Weiss skin and hurt her pride, while Leo just stared at the calm collected student.

" Wha-how dare!..The nerve of..!". Weiss stutters out, her anger and infuriated tone seeking out, much to Ruby's giggling amusement and Raph's victorious smirk as he bumped fist with Ruby.

Without another word, Weiss just grabbed the vial of Dust from the bowed girls hand before storming off with a huff, leaving off with some of the butlers to clean the mess of suitcases up, but not the Dust everywhere.

However Ruby looked a little sad as she ran away from the guys and looked at Weiss storming off still feeling bad for her even though she kinda deserved it.

" I promise to make it up to you!". Ruby called out after Weiss, Mikey shook his head at Ruby's call out.

" Don't waste your time Rubes, she's not worth it.". Mikey said going over and patting her shoulder, Raph nods and walks over.

" Yeah gotta agree with Mikey over here, these people ain't worth the time.". He smirks at Ruby, before smacking Mikey upside the head.

" But that doesn't mean ya gotta go messin' with them, bonehead!''. Mikey groans as he rubs the back of his head, when Ruby pats his shoulder trying to help as he smiles at her.

" Did you call me "Rubes"?". Ruby snorts chuckling as Mikey panics freaking out she caught that little nickname.

" WHAAAAAT?! ME?! PSSSSSHHH! Nah I-I give everyone nicknames! R-RIGHT RAPH?!". He motions towards Raph to help him as Raph decided it's time for some Mikey pay back.

" No he doesn't. He only does it to cute girls he likes.". Raph snickered as Mikey looked like he was going to die right there.

Donnie sighed as he watched the annoyed girl stomp off wanting to ask her if he could get some samples of Dust to study, before he was pulle from his thoughts as he watch Mikey freak out trying to explain to Ruby something as Raph snickers getting him back.

" Well, some crazy day huh Leo?". Donnie ask expecting a answer from him, but he didn't get one.

Leo wasn't answer to Donnie at all not even a delayed responses, he wasn't really answering to anyone.

He was still looking over at the black-haired girl in the bow on.

She was staring at his brothers again, especially Raphael and Michelangelo, watch and observing them as she tried figuring out what they even were.

Leo could tell at the very least she knew something was up.

However, her amber eyes flashed over to Leo and caught him staring at her, before she turned away and walked off.

Then Leo felt someone tapping on his shoulder .

" Hey Earth to Leo? What's up?". Donnie asked, slightly concerned.

" It's...it's nothing. At least I hope it's nothing.". Leo said trying to brush it off even though he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Donnie looked at Leo seeing were his eyes led to and saw it was the girl walking off, before he could get a word out Leo led Donnie away from the situation and changed the subject.

" I think we should be heading off guys. It was nice seeing you again Ruby.". Leo added as he began heading off to the building, while the guys gave there goodbyes to Ruby.

She wanted to say something, but just gave her goodbyes hoping to see them later.

* * *

" RAPH! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO RUBY!". Mikey yelled embarrassed as they were far enough away from Ruby for her to her it.

" What you deserved it for all the comments you been giving lately can't let you get to comfortable.". Raph gave a annoyed look as he crossed his arms as they walked away.

They came up to Beacon, they were thankful to find most of the hallways weren't filled, however all the rooms were crowded with teacher preparing for tomorrow, so the guys decided to stay inside one of the hallways outside in the courtyard to talk about there plans.

" This place seems...alright to talk.". Donnie sighed as he'd wished for a more secluded room for talking in just in case.

" Okay guys were really going to have to work on our disguises if were going to be staying her for a long t-!". Leo was then abruptly cut off again when they heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

" _What are you for doing out here?! _Your _supposed _to be inside there! All students need to be in there for Professor Ozpin announcement-..Oh I should have known you four would have tried skipping it.". Glynda irritated look as she was holding another small tablet.

" What's that _supposed_ to mea-URK! HEY!". Before Raph could start something Leo had covered his mouth as Mikey who looked petrified and was waving his arms around in front of him like it was distracting Gylnda from yelling as Donnie walked up nervously.

" S-Sorry M-Ma'am! Ahem! Where are we supposed to go?". Glynda groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose sighing.

" Follow me.". She said as she lead them away from the hallway into the entrance of the academy.

All the students were gathered in the room not seeming to care for the turtles that came in, but it still didn't feel right being so exposed.

Glynda left to go behind the stage area as they watch Ruby run passed them to her sister Yang in the front.

" Let's not cause a scene guys alright...let's stick to the back.". Leo said as Mikey gave a small "Awwww.." in sadness not being able to sit next to Ruby, since Mikey thought she was so cool.

The guys chilled against the walls in the back as everyone seemed to be in the own little world, until a microphone went off.

" I'll...keep this brief.". Ozpin started as he adjusted his glasses.

" You have traveled today in search of knowledge. To hone craft and acquire new skills. And when you finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.". His tone then suddenly switch in tones.

" But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your at this school will prove to you that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.". With those last words, Ozpin turned and left the stage leaving the guys puzzled.

" What's up with him?". Mikey asked questioning aloud.

" The man didn't even feel like he was' there.". Raph said as he stared at Ozpin walking off.

Before the guys could quietly talk among themselves went up to the microphone.

" You will gather in gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. You're dismissed.". With that, Glynda left the stage following the way Ozpin went out.

" What does she mean by initiation?! I don't know anything about initiation!". Mikey yelled to his brothers nervously.

" Same as well Mikey, but we need to take this one step at a time. And the first thing we should do is talk with Ozpin.". Leo says as walks threw the dwindling crowd to get to Professor Ozpin only to see him and near the side of the stage area, they seemed to be waiting.

" Well I'm glad to see you four to up my decision.". The Headmaster said to them as they came closer to the two talking.

" Indeed, uh Professor, but here it seems like we should return this to you.". Donnie said nervously as he held up the tablet to Ozpin, but he merely shook his head smiling as he held a hand up.

" No please, think of it as a welcome gift to Remnant as well as attending Beacon.". Ozpin as he turned a little to face Glynda's own Scroll.

" Besides, I'm sure that it'll be quite handy regarding your four predicaments.". Ozpin says as he mumbles it out to the group to make sure nobody was listening.

" That's something w-we wanted to talk about sir.". Donnie says as he puts the scroll away in his bag he had brought along with them.

" Ahh yes I wanted to talk about just the thing as well, since you four know that you aren't...around here.. we don't have records on you four.". He says as Glynda flips threw the scroll to pull up four empty records forms for them to fill out.

" P-Paperwork?". Donatello asked, to the amusement of Ozpin.

" Which if any other schools from the four kingdoms see that it may look a tad suspicious. Don't you think? Now come along now.". Ozpin says as he begins to walk to his Office as Glynda follows.

" Come on you two.". Leo says as he walks back over and grabs both Raph and Mikey's hand leading them along.

" It can't be that bad.". Donnie says as he follows after the two speedy adults with Leo close behind him.

* * *

_It was bad...Well for Raph at least._

" Oh _shell_ you aren't! Look lady, there is now way in shell I'm givin up my Sais!". Raph glares at who was firing back at him as he angrily grips the chair ready to break the cushioning at the top of it, greatly ignoring Leo's orders to not make a scene.

You see the guys had gotten everything down from the Information Ozpin had given them to use.

They were still using Faunus as there secret identifies, but it was a dead give away from the way they look just to say Grimm wiped there village out, so Ozpin gave them the name of a familiar island in the corner of Remnant: Menagerie.

The island was homed to most Faunus's and it could blend in easily.

But the thing that sent Raph over was the fact they had to use weapon lockers.

There wasn't anything bad about them, since all you did with them was store your equipment and weapons in there, but there was no way Raph was giving his sais up so easily.

" Those are the rules young man and if you aren't going to follow them then I don't think you for will be attending Becaon for very much longer.". Glynda said unfazed as she paced the floor of Ozpin's off making Mikey feel like he was sitting on egg shells.

Raph was ready to go into another argument, until Leo put a hand over his shoulder to stop his brother.

" Raph calm down... I don't like it either, but if those are the rules it's best to follow them then cause a scene and get kicked out...remember anything can be a weapon.". Leo added as he got glares sent at him from Raph, before forcing himself to look away from his older brother.

" You know this place is already on thin ice with me...it better not get worse.". Raph growled looking down as his arms hung in front of his legs as Donnie patted his back trying to help.

" Great way to start the day am I right...?". Mikey sighed.

* * *

The day seemed to go smother then this morning even though tearfully ( mainly Mikey) had to put away there weapons as the students went around exploring the school to see where they were staying for four years.

At lunch it seemed to be the highlight of the day with the guys eating lunch outside with Ruby and Yang, as well as meeting Ruby's new friend who was " Vomit Boy" on the airship, but now they found out his name was Jaune Arc.

For the rest of the afternoon the guys decided to train on the roofs of the students dorm building into the night.

But it didn't seem to go well with Leo being the only one that could actually train, while Raph was to busy being mad and angry that he couldn't have his weapons, Donnie wanted to read about everything in Remnant and Mikey...was being Mikey mainly talking about how cool everyone's weapons were or playing with Ice cream kitty from Donnie's bag.

They called the training session early as the sun began to set and the shattered moon rose up into the sky signalling the turtles it was now time for them to go to the ballroom for them to rest up for the next day.

They enter the room alittle late to see most of the students there walking around the room, talking to each other or other things, while the turtles were able to get four small beds for them they still decide to stay in the corner area just so the could feel comfortable.

As they talked to themselves getting more information about Remnant and the news that's been going on today.

" Teams? What does that mean?". Mikey said yawning as he felt exhausted and snuggled Ice cream kitty close to him as she purred.

" Yeah, apparently four students will be put in a group together during there time at Beacon.". Donnie said as he laid on his stomach as he continued to read on.

" Teams of four? Convenient huh?". Mikey thought aloud as Donnie nodded along.

" That means tomorrow we stick close together alright?". Leo said as he let out a sigh as he finished meditating to calm his poor nerves and unaware a familiar Faunus was watching him from her book just giving a few weird looks as she read on.

The guys agreed the pest plan of action would be is to stick together and get in the same group.

As they settled down a small bit of commotion made Leo crack his heavy eyelids only to see it was from the girls side.

He sighed as it was Weiss at it again, who seemed to angry Yang as a worried Ruby was trying to defuse the situation.

However what caught his eyes was the same girl from earlier today who made his heart stop almost.

They were next to the black-hair girl who still had her bow on even though it was night time and was reading he book against a wall as the argument went on in front of her.

Instead of looking over at him she seemed to focus on the disputing teens, while Leo watch her.

She gave off a calm feeling like how Karai was when he first met her, giving him a butterfly feeling as he tried keeping his breathing calm.

He watch as she picked up her candle and blew it out.

* * *

The next day the turtles were sure to wake up early ( even though Mikey and Donnie protested a little) to avoid other students rushing out to retrieve there weapons.

Thanks to there ninja training they were able to sneak out with out disturbing anyone.

Raph was of course happy to get a hold of his sais again, as was Mikey for his beloved nunchucks back.

" Oh how I missed you!". Mikey said as he made kissy faces at his Nunchucks, while everyone else was getting ready.

Leonardo looked ahead as his brothers had gotten there weapons and Donnie had gotten his bag for Ice cream kitty as well as sneaking her some food.

As they were walking out to avoid the crowd starting to come inside they came across Weiss again with two other students, one they knew from yesterday which was Jaune or who Ruby called " Vomit boy" and the other they had never seen before.

The student who was standing behind Weiss was a girl armor reminiscent of ancient Greek with her bright red hair up in a waist-length ponytail, she had bright green eyes that were sharp to look at.

When they caught the three she was in the middle of explaining something.

" Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!". Weiss turned her attention to Jaune as she groaned as she saw the turtles knowing there going to annoy her some how.

She closes her eyes sticking her nose up a little as she motions towards her friend.

" Not in the slightest snow angel.''. Jaune says as he tries attack all cool to get Weiss to fall for him, but she wasn't having it.

Raph and Mikey watched as they saw how hard Weiss was trying to ignore the turtle and the two thought it was a great time to mess with her and they were unwilling to miss it, with smirks they walked over to her as Leo and Donnie watched from a far, as they knew it was going to go bad.

" Well if it ain't good to see ol' Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen". Raph smirked, as he thought of the nickname on the fly.

" Yeah, it's been a long time from hearing that annoying shrilly, blaming voice again.". Mikey added as Weiss clench her fist at the two.

However before she could fire back at the two, Jaune turned to them.

" Hey uh..weren't you those turtle Faunus that Ruby, her sister and me were eating with yesterday?". Caught off guarded forgetting the two others near Weiss were there, they slowly nodded at him.

" Aw cool! I didn't get to introduce myself to you guys! The names Jaune Arc! I uhhh like the weapons!". Jaune smiles at them waving alittle as he then pointed to there weapons.

" Thanks man!". Mikey said as Jaune nodded smiling.

" Hello there.''. Pyrrha added, with a small smile on her face as she waved back to them.

" It's a pleasure to meet you.". She added smiling at the two turtles, to which Mikey just nodded to smiling.

The two saw how there plans to embarrass Weiss wasn't going as planned.

However, Weiss Schnee was know to get conversations back on rail.

" Excuse me, I was talking to them!". Weiss shouted, before her eyes widen and became flustered realizing just how loud her out burst was, Mikey and Raph gave chuckles to her scene giving each other secret high-fives from behind them.

" This is Pyrrha." Weiss says motioning towards her again.

" Hello again!". Pyrrha said in almost sing-song voice as waved to Jaune and the turtles.

" Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum.". Weiss said proudly as she stood next to Pyrrha who just gave them friendly smiles.

Mikey and Raph looked confusedly over at each other, then to Jaune who just gave a blank expression back not knowing as well.

" Never heard of it.". Jaune said a little fastly as the two turtles nodded agreeing with him as Weiss scoffed at there answer.

" -Ah! She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row...A new record!". Weiss added in disbelief.

Raph and Mikey got the idea they were supposed to be impressed, but seeing as they had no idea what it was, they looked at each other shrugging as Jaune still was clueless.

Weiss seemed like she was about to explode with her outburst.

" She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!". Weiss angrily yelled, flailing her arms around angrily.

While Mikey and Raph were still clueless, that had gotten Jaunes attention and he gasped putting his hands on his cheeks.

" That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!". Jaune gasped as Leonardo walked over to drag the two away from the situation.

" Come on guys we gotta get going. Not worth anyone's time hm?". Leo said emphasizing the last part.

" Come on Leo! It was just a perfect ti-!". The three were cut of to see Jaune zoom by as he was stuck to a locker by a red and yellow javelin.

From behind them they could hear Pyrrha's " I'm Sorry!" as she apologizes right as the intercoms go off and Glynda's voice played of it.

" Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation immediately.". The voice stated, as Weiss ignored Jaune and the turtles and walked out as Pyrrha gave the turtle warm smiles then went to Jaune to retrieve her weapon.

" It was nice meeting you five.". She pulled out her javelin from Jaune's hoodie he mumbled something as she waved bye to them and left with Weiss.

" So, she was super nice! Especially to know Ice Queen!". Mikey stated as Leo groaned face palming at letting the two go, only for Donatello to notice two friends coming over with smiling faces and waving to them.

" Havin' some trouble there, ladykiller?". Yang joked as she walked over to them and stared down at Yang with Ruby following after her.

" Ya' think?". Raph murmured to himselfas Ruby offered a hand to Jaune.

" I don't understand...My dad said all that woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?!''. Jaune sighed as Ruby helped him up wrapping a arm around him for support.

" "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start". Yang joked as she followed the guys out.

" Come on, Jaune. Let's go.". Ruby said following the group out.

* * *

All the students were lined up standing on small platforms against the cliff of Beacon.

The group of now seven were able to stick together by the end area, starting with Leo who so happened to be close enough to see Pyrrha giving them a friendly smile that was also encouraging, and ended with a scared Jaune at the end of the line of students.

" For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.". Ozpin exclaimed as next to him Glynda stepped up.

" Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard the rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today". She exclaimed as Ruby let out a whimper of sadness not liking it , the turtles gave quick nods to each other as they made up there plan, then Ozpin took over speaking.

" These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is with your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.". Ruby looked as if she was going to die any second from this news.

" WHAT?!". Ruby exclaimed freaking out as Yang looked over to her comforting her.

" Sis calm down, you got this!". Yang cheered patting her back lightly as some student down the line near Leo perked up and said to a friend " See! I told you!".

That got the turtles to get there focus on and stick together not expecting the stakes to be so high.

" After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition's along the way. Do not hesitate to destory everything in your path, or you will die.". The Headmastered stated in all seriousness making all the students a little on the edge.

Mikey swallowed hard nervously chuckling.

" Heheh? N-No pressure huh? " Mikey said nervously as Raph hushed him as Ozpin continued.

" You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guarded that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?". Mikey and Jaune's hand shot up waving them around as they had _MANY_ questions to get answered, but Ozpin glossed over them.

" Good. Now take your positions."

Done the line various students all drew there weapons out, or struck a combat pose for battle. Yang raised her fist as the boys stared at how her yellow bracelets became thick gauntlets around her hands, while Ruby crouched low, ready to grab Crescent Rose from her back.

The four had no idea what they were planning four as other students did similar things like Ruby and Yang so they followed along.

Leonardo readying his twin katanas, pulling them out and forcing them downward still pointing up, he crouched low as he crossed them in front of him.

Raphael grinned pulling out his twin sais and twirling them in his fingers, before cracking his neck holding them in a fighting stance.

Donatello pulled out his bo staff, giving it a twirl around his waist as he took his stance, He looked in his bag making sure Ice cream kitty was doing okay.

Michelangelo swung his nunchucks around in front of him, he smirked as he placed them next to his legs.

That was then he heard a loud bang and saw Weiss being shout threw the air from her platform, like it was some type of catapult launching her threw the air.

The four were caught off guard by this, but seeing as nobody was freaking out they quickly followed along, safely justifying this as just...normal for students to deal with.

" Great...That's how were getting down!". One after another students were shot into the air, as it was coming to them Leo looked to them.

" Guys new plan! Try landing in the same area, find each other and stick together!". Was all Leo got out before he was shot threw the air, then was Raph, then Donnie, then a chill Yang putting on sunglasses as she winked them good bye and shot into the air, Ruby wished them goodluck and shut up quickly a well and lastly left a screaming Mikey and Jaune shooting threw the air.

Ozpin turned and watch as the students shot away as Glynda began examining them, while Ozpin smiled sipping his coffee.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This took so long guys sorry :'D! I hope to get these out more regularly, but the way the next chapters are based on...yeah no :'), but if you guys like it tell me! Also I have decided that for every chapter I do I'll read over them all and answer them for the next chapter! ( Also give me some cute TMNT X RWBY ship names like how RWBY does there ships), but I hope you guys liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back guys :') I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Each of the turtles soared into the air, as other students followed and began getting ready to use there landing strategies to get safely to the ground below them threw a forest of bright emerald colored trees.

Weiss summoned solid glyphs for her to use as platforms to hop safely threw the air to the ground. Ruby fired Crescent Rose to slow her down as she shot threw the air, then caught a branch to stop herself, Yang tried the same tactic as Ruby but wit her gauntlets which were as well another combination of weapons, but she mainly she just crashed threw the trees, Pyrrha used her shield as protection while she rammed threw the trees, however the turtles as well had there own ways of getting down.

Leonardo's way was narrowing his body as he flew threw the air, altering the shape of his body to help him threw the air which helped him stay in control during the situation.

In the corner of his eye he could see one of his brothers shells shoot under him and going to his other side, so he leaned more on that side causing his body to turn threw the air following after his brother.

It wasn't the most accurate landing strategy ever, but it was the best he has, since he'll be closer to his brother.

Before he reach the tree lines he had gotten his climbing claws on to use them on the bark of the trees to help him, then when he was close enough he gripped onto some of the tree wood and began to slow himself down enough to kick off the tree and stick the landing.

He saw a familiar red bandanna turtle shoot into the tree's and he followed after him.

* * *

Raphael's way was much different from his older brother's way.

Raph gritted his teeth as he shot threw the air making it rush passed him like a bullet.

The only thing that was on his mind right now is sticking with his brothers and not no annoying student here, he thought to himself.

Raph saw a green figure shoot ahead of him, and he knew only one person like that and it had to be Leo, with that grace and speed of his coordinating so fast.

What a show off. He thought to himself in annoyance as he shot after his show off leader of a brother.

Still, he needed a plan of landing, since the tree line was approaching him quickly, he smirked when a idea came to mind.

He shrunk into his shell and used it as protection as he crashed threw the tree's like he was a cannonball fired of a ship, soon enough he reached the ground skidding across the grassy land as he slowed down.

He popped out of his shell in a cartoon-ish way and smirked as he brushed himself off only coming out of this with a few scratches was okay with him.

" How's that for some land' strategy'". Raph smirked as he ran in the direction Leo went into.

* * *

Donatello was quickly thinking of his options as he sped threw the air.

He work out rough calculations in his mind trying to figure out every possible problem he might be hit with.

He started calculating out the wind speed, his weight, velocity, and the thickness of the wood.

He then pulled out his Bo staff adding the weight of the staff to all the problems he had to think of to get it the most accurate.

However, he was interrupted by a very familiar scream.

He diverted his attention over to where the noise had came from, he saw Mikey flailing around in the air as he fell from the sky.

Donnie then did the math to see where Mikey was going to land...or more like crash.

He carefully and precisely positioned his arms and legs in a correct and calculated position, then spun out in the direction of his brother.

The spin shot him propelling after his brother getting him closer to the tree line as well.

Once he was close enough to the tree line he then thrust out his Bo staff, and used it as a lance like weapon in the direction of Mikey.

He shot threw the trees with ease thanks to his Bo staff cutting threw the abundant lush leaves making a clear shot for him, before reaching out to grab a thick branch.

He used the branch he was able to snatch to get himself to the tree trunk and slide down it.

Once he hit the ground he examined where he was and went off in his brothers direction.

* * *

Michelangelo screamed as he was now flying threw the air.

He continued to scream louder as he went higher and faster threw the air.

He needed a plan and he needed it _fast!_

_Okay, okay, okay, breathe Mikey, breath. What would a movie star do?! _He thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down by thinking hard and proceeded to pound on his head until a light bulb popped up in cartoon way over his head.

_"_ Oh! I got it!". Mikey yelled as he began to swing his nunchucks in the air, then he wrapped them around a branch peeking out on a tree.

He began laughing as he swung threw the forest like some mutant Tarzan or a Spiderman impostor.

" Ah yeah! Like a turtle do! I'm Mikey, King of t-!". Sadly, he didn't realize the tree he quickly came up on, he slammed his face right against it and slid down the tree trunk.

" Ugh...t-time out.". Mikey slumped over groaning.

* * *

Leonardo walked threw the forest looking for any signs of his brothers, only to turn around when he heard the sounds of branches and trunks cracking and snapping against the floor, running in that direction while quickly leaping over different obstacles in his path, as well as using his katana's to slice threw the dense foliage of the Emerald forest.

He silently ran threw the forest making hardly a sound as he did and not even disturbing any animals that rested there other then the Grimm that walked this forest, till he slammed up against the bark of a larger tree peeking around a corner only to look up at the sounds of guns firing.

He sighed when realizing that hearing gun shots now would be there norm for a while, he grimaced at the idea but again he began peeking around again aiming his katana's at the creature if there may be one there.

Leonardo was about to leap into action, that is until he felt two hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him upwards only a few inches off the ground.

The blue clad turtles shot his katana's up expecting some creature about to murder him only to see his younger brother dangling from a grappling hook gun's wire, which was connected to a lower branch.

The Katana's were deadly close to slashing Raph's face, but Raph was dangling just out of there sharp reach.

" Did something spook, ya?". Raph sarcastically laughed, as Leo glared only for him to then roll his eyes.

" Oh great I'm your partner now huh? Thanks to Ozpin's rules.". Leo said as Raph uses his sais to cut the cord in half as they both fell to the ground sticking there landings.

" C'mon, let's find the others, before anything bad happens.". Leo briefly stated as he ran off with Raph following him.

" Whatever you say, your the boss.". Raph smirked and kept up with him.

* * *

Mikey groaned as he rubbed his throbbing head from hitting the tree with such force.

" Owwie...darn nature gettin' in a turtles way..". Mikey complained as he rubbed his head trying to get the pain to stop.

His eyes then widened as he saw a shadow behind him reaching out to touch him.

With a quick scream, Mikey began trying to slap away his attacker, however his " attacker" sighed and stepped back.

" Glad that your still you Mikey, not even a head injury would stop you.". It was the calm, yet slightly annoyed voice of his older brother Donatello comforting Mikey, he looked up at his brother nervously and rubs his head smiling.

" Uh heh sorry D! Thought you were a enemy! Can't be to careful! Maybe I can use it as a emergency response if I'm caught of guarded!". Mikey thought aloud to himself, while Donnie shook his head muttering words out as he helped Mikey up.

" Alright, looks like we got Leo's first step of his plan done. Now let's get going and meet up with Leo and Raph, then get our artifact.". Donnie said, as he fixed his bag waking up Icecream kitty.

As Donnie muttered out words Mikey played with his kitty as she purred happily.

" By the way we were shot and where we were shot from, as well as it seems the Sun is on the same rotation as ours at home, plus Ozpin's directions of which way to the temple...". Donnie thought aloud to himself as Mikey gave him a confused look as Icecream kitty slipped back into the bag to rest up.

" Don? English please? Which way are we even going?". Mikey asked confusedly to his older brother.

" That way. If we can find a clue of where the others are we'll just head towards them and stick together, but for now let's find our artifact". With there new plan set and ready to go, the two younger turtles set off.

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael jumped from tree tops to tree tops using them as platforms or pillars to get where they needed to be.

It was more difficult then say New Yorks tall buildings, but the two seemed to be handling themselves pretty well.

The forest was a more quiet place compared to the busy city of New York making the turtles more focused and less distracted from anything.

Swinging on branches, hitting of large trunks of trees, kicking high up into the air to come crashing down on the tops of trees, they had a blast.

There only problem was they couldn't find anybody around and were on the lost side, just a tad bit. No sign of there brothers, No Ruby or Yang, not even a whinny Weiss Schnee! It was weird.

They tried finding some clue of there brothers around the area or at least another student, but in the end they decided to go after the artifact.

However, while moving up above in the tree's Raph had spotted something making his eyes widen...this was...something.

" Woah...Leo check dis out.". Raph said whispering, pointing down as Leo came over and looked down giving out a low " Woah" to the creature below them.

It looked like two bears were below them and they didn't look like any bear they ever scene before.

Not a grizzly or black bear, no these two wore jet black with several sharp boney spikes running down there backs as well as shoulders, as well the two creatures had a boney, mask like face , paring it with two glowing red eyes and a strange pattern of red markings covering there body.

" I'm guessing this is what Don was talkin' about huh?". Raph joked as he twirled his sais crouching down ready to attack.

" No come on Raph, we can avoid this.". Leo said, standing up as Raph smirked up at him.

" C'mon, it's what that Ozpin dude wanted us to do, ya know fight these things. If were going to stay here and help we might as well get some experience, right?". Raph grinned as before Leo had even said something, he was already plummeting downwards to attack.

" Raph No!". Leo yelled trying to grab him back up, but he was to late.

Raph hit the ground silently making sure the two Grimm didn't hear him as he snuck up on them.

Raph leaped up into the air and kicked the two bears backs inward as he smirked flipping backwards, while the two Grimm recovered they turned around growling and stood on the hind legs, baring their sharp teeth and claws at him.

" Look's like it huntin season!". Raph grinned twirling his sais, before one gave out a roar and charge at him.

As the second one sneered and began to charge at Raph it felt to slashes in its back, only to see it was Leonardo keeping it distracted.

Leo shot forward and kicked into the creature making it slide backwards to halt itself.

The creature after Raph charged him once again and began making several wide swings with its paws, which Raph easily dodge with no effort.

After a another quick swing, the red clad turtles saw a opportunity to finish this and proceeded to stab the monster in the stomach, yet the Grimm didn't go down.

It acted as if it didn't effect him and jumped up trying to rip Raph's head off as he holds him back, only thanks to Raph's strength he was able pushed the creature backwards and flipped backwards.

" Alright, these guys are just a little tough.". Behind him, Leo began to kick the creature multiple times in the chest to get it to back away from him, even if it didn't do much damage, it just began to growl again and tried biting at him.

Leonardo then kicked off it's chest and flipped over it, swinging his swords at the creatures back, cutting into its back.

" I told you Raph, this was a bad idea!". The leader called to his hot head of a brother, who was busy at the moment flipping and jumping around the creature so he wouldn't become turtle sushi.

Raph growled, and when he struck at the beast again getting him away from biting him, he had been able to pierce his sais threw the lower jaw of the Ursa.

He smirks up at the creature as he flips the creature backwards onto his back, ripping his sais out he began to send heavy punches towards the creatures lower half.

It wasn't long before the Ursa gripped onto his fist flinging him backwards and flying back into a tree, breaking the bark in the process with a loud thud as well as losing his sais in the process.

" RAPH!". Leo cried as Raph began to groan loudly from the damaging throw he had down to him, _probably knocked his shell loose or something" _He thought to himself as his eyes started to adjust again to everything around him.

Groaning, Raph found himself...not feeling that bad.

His eyes widen as he saw his body, like Mikey was covered in a bright glow, except his was red not a orange color and it seemed to be healing him.

" Well whadya know...this Aura stuff comes in pretty handy.". Raph smirks as his body begins healing itself, now with his new confidence he charged at the Ursa , who ran at him growling on all fours.

As it came closer to Raph, it began swinging at him, only missing him a few feet.

Raph leaped over the Ursa and rolled onto the ground grabbing his sais that had been lost earlier.

The Grimm charged at him and was soon on top of Raphael trying to bite his head off, however Raph swung his fist up into the creatures jaw an uppercut it with his sais he was able to snatch up, catching the bear-like creature in the jaw, flinging it into the air and hard onto its back again this time not getting up and to Raph's surprise a thick black smoke began radiating from it.

Leonardo, on the other hand was able to quickly able to keep the Grimm far away from him, kicking and slashing at it, but not enough to get the creature to slow down enough, almost seeming like his attacks weren't working.

He kicked off the ground, he lept over the glaring animal to land on it's back where he then kicked off it's back just in time before it noticed him.

From Leo's jump he did he grabbed a low hanging branch and used it swing up higher into the air.

Once high enough in the air, his body around to a 180 degrees, so his head would be towards the Grimm, his feet kicked off another branch sending him propelling forward holding his katana's out in front of him, slicing threw the Ursa's neck clean threw.

He landed and stood up to watch the creature fade into a dark smoke body disappearing as Leo placed his Katana's to his sides.

However behind him Raph stood there, crossed arms and a unimpressed face on.

" Ya done, Mr. Show off?". Raph asked, to which Leo gave his brother a scowl.

" Oh come on! Your the one that charged in! I was helping! And it wouldn't be bad if were helping this world now come on the sooner we find Donnie and Mikey the better.". Leo says, continuing on there path as Raph gave a audible groan in annoyance.

" Whatever you say fearless leader."

* * *

Two loud screams cut threw the forest with the two turtles Donatello and Michelangelo cut threw the lush forest as they were werewolf looking monster trying to eat them.

Mikey screamed as it swung at them with his nunchucks, the creature growled, but was knocked back, which Mikey cheered to only to forget the small victory when another Grimm appeared.

Donnie remembered reading that there was different types of Grimm in Remnant, but he was struggling in the moment to remember there name, that is until he saw Mikey get thwack with the branch he hadn't realized he pushed out of his way as he was in the zone.

Michelangelo fell back groaning as the two were surrounded by more Grimm, while Donatello pulled out his bow covering the two.

" What's going on, D?". Though right now Donnie was to busy to answer Mikey, but he seemed to click things together and jump into action as Donnie swings to get the Grimm back at a safe distance, before quickly spinning around to only bluntly hit the creature on the head to get it away from Mikey.

Mikey though quickly leaped over Donnie's staff to hit the Grimm in the jaw to get them away from him and his brother then as well serve the creature a deadly hit to the chest and a few blunt punches to it's head.

The two clad turtles took this moment to flip backward giving them more room to move around and work with, the pack of wolves though had other plans and began moving in on them.

" Don! Use that big brain of yours! I'll cover you! BOOYAKASHA!". Mikey then shouted before charging the group of Grimm with nunchucks spinning around.

He leaped up into the air and kicked at one and batted away the others with his nunchucks, then pressed a small silver button on them for small sickle to come out.

He managed to cut into one of there legs making them whimper and retreat against the other wolfs, which made them furious one of there pack was harmed.

Another came charging him, he kicked out his foot and slammed it into its back legs as it slammed into the ground from the kick making it shoot out.

While, Mikey fought off the Grimm he changed to using his sickle on his weapons seeing his blunt chucks weren't doing enough damage for him, Donnie however looked out over the pack off wolves, taking out any that tried going for his younger brother, swinging his bo around using it to swing his legs up, catching another wolf under the jaw and throwing it back.

" Mikey, we can't just keep attack them, we need to pull back, come on!". Donnie said, before his eyes widen as he got thrown into a tree putting up his hand up groaning.

" Ya know what? I can live with that.". Mikey said, before pulling out two smoke pellets as Donnie as well did the same.

They escaped threw the tree tops, about to celebrate there victory only to hear a loud howl and the group of Grimm chasing after them.

" Donnie?! Artifact?! WHERE!?". Mikey yelled jumping from tree to tree, using his nunchucks to propel himself forward as Donnie kicked and slid off the branches to gain more speed, as he could see clearly the Grimm were closing in.

" We can't lead this pack there! Are you crazy!? If were going to get this artifact we're loosing this pack first!". Donnie said confidently as Mikey turned down to see the Grimm keeping up with them, almost under them as to speak.

" Heh...yeah sure!". Mikey laughed nervously.

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael were in a much better position from there fight with the Grimm.

While they traveled threw the Emerald forest they had seen more of these creatures, but instead of wasting energy on fighting them again, they decided to uses there ninja skills to hide from these creatures, which seemed to work out for them as they were trying to get back on there schedule for finding there supposed artifacts.

However as they ran they heard what sounded as a loud shotgun being fired off, though this time closer to them.

Leo stopped in his tracts holding his hand upwards.

" Did you hear that? It was close to us. Someone may be in trouble.". Leonardo began to whisper to his brother, to which Raph nodded listening closely.

The two turtles quickly and silently went off to find the person who had fired off the gun in the direction they heard it in.

As the two closed in, suddenly a large barrage of the sounds they had heard earlier went off again and was quick to follow after.

Sneaking around the shaded area's of the forest, staying in the trees above, the two turtles made it to a clearing in the leaves to see non other then Yang Xiao Long utterly destroying one of the bear Grimm they had to deal with earlier.

She was quickly punching out into the Grimm's stomach with her gauntlets, shots coming from her fist as she punched it, driving it back down, until she gave it one good finale punch, sending it flying through several trees.

Behind her, another Grimm bear roared roared then charged her, rearing upon its legs,

She turned around to face it, her fist ready.

" What! You want some too?!". She angrily challenged.

Raph narrowed his eyes not liking this and ready to jump in as he drew his sais out, while Leonardo reached up and grabbed his Katana's, ready to jump in to her aid.

However, before anything could happen the Grimm just froze up, before falling down with a blade sticking out in its back.

Connected to the kama-looking weapon was a very long ribbon. which lead all the way to its owner, the black haired bowed girl from yesterday.

She tugged at the ribbon setting it free, bringing the kama all the way back to the girl.

She pressed a button and it folded it out into a long, curved sword.

She then inserted it into the sheath, she looked up to Yang with a smirk.

Yang looked back to her panting as her eyes went from a brilliant red to her light lilac colored eyes, then shrugged smiling.

" I could've taken him.". She added confidently. With that said, Raph jumped down crossing his arms smirking.

" Plus you had back up, ya know. Just in case.". The red clad turtle mentioned with Leonardo just behind him.

Yang looked back and smirked, waving at them.

" Oh hey guys! Fancy seeing you here!". She said and looked back to her new partner.

Though her partner now she had lost her smirk and replaced it with a small scowl, eyes narrowing at the turtles.

Leonardo had caught onto this, her constant unease around them made him feel worse and started getting to him, causing him to scowl back with arms crossed.

Raph and Yang didn't seem to notice as they were in there own little world.

" That's some fancy hardware you got there, and some nice moves. Dig the flashy red eyes to.". Raph grinned as he first looked over to the now smoking Grimm, then flashed her a cheeky smirk with he did a small point to her eyes by tapping the side of his head to compare to her's.

" That's what I call a knockout.". He grinned as he looked back over to her.

Yang chuckled and her gauntlets folded back into the prominent bracelet she had worn.

" Nah, it was nothing. They just touched my hair. That's a no no.". She said as she pulled some of her beautiful locks over her shoulder and played with it.

" Hey, have you guys seen Ruby anywhere?". She asked them a bit concernedly.

Leonardo looked over breaking is stare down with Yang's partner.

" No, sorry. We haven't really seen anyone then you two. Have you seen Mikey or Donnie?". He asked, then got the same answer he gave Yang.

The black haired girl shook her head and denied any knowledge, then Yang shrugged with a small smile.

" I guess we can all get the artifact together and hope for the best.". Yang suggested to the group, to they agreed to.

They were off with Yang and Raph occasionally talking to each other enjoying each others talk, while there brother and partner stood as far away from each other as well as looking away from each other.

* * *

" This was a bad idea!". Mikey yelled as they did quick turns threw the forst tree tops trying lose to Grimm pack chasing him and Donnie.

" D! Think of a plan! And fast!". Mikey hollered again as he and his brother ran for it.

" I'm trying over her-OH SHELL!". He stopped himself from jumping on as Mikey clung to him.

Below them the wolf pack was trying to climb up the tree's to get them.

" DONNIE! WHAT DO WE DO!". Mikey yelled freaking out.

Donnie looked over the air under them surrounded by small Grimm wolfs jumping up trying to snatch them up, he then looks in his medic bag and realizes how many smoke bombs they have on them.

" I've got it! But I need a distraction.". He said groaning as he thought pounding his fist a little then he gets a idea and looks towards Mikey.

" How are we going to do that?". Mikey asked not realizing Donnie's idea as he looks over at him.

" What?".

* * *

" I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK DONNIE I SWEAR-AHHHHHHHH!". Mikey screamed as he was swung threw the air by Donnie pulling the top of a stable vine.

Mikey's scream got the wolfs attention as they chased after him and tried jumping up to it him.

" Eat smoke bombs fuzz butts!". Mikey yelled as he poured out handfuls of smoke bombs.

They crashed onto the Grimm and ground filling the air with dark purple and black smoke, sending some of the pack running and blinding the rest.

" Aw yeah! Like a turtle do!". Donnie shook at the vine getting Mikey's attention to crawl up the vine and escaping to a cave up ahead.

Until they stopped when a loud roar shot threw the forest, making the two turtles turn back nervously as the wolves all stopped and looked at each other, then to the turtles, before slowly backing off, snarling and growling at the two making Mikey shake in fear.

" Uh, Donnie? What was that...?". Mikey asked, staying close to Donnie and swinging his nunchucks around.

Donnie did as well as he did the same with his bo.

" I rather not find out. Here! We can hide in that cave, let's get going.". Donnie urged, running threw a clearing, with Mikey close behind.

" Don't need to tell me twice!". Mikey added as they rushed out of the area to the cave far ahead of them.

Behind them, however, a large paw, similar to the small pack of Grimm wolves paws, hit the ground as it began sniffing out there trail.

When it saw the two turtles run away, it gave out a loud snarled behind it's mouth and clenched it's teeth as it began the hunt for turtles.

The ran ahead trying to get away as far as they could from those creatures when they came the cave Donnie had saw earlier.

"Come on Mikey we can regroup in here and figure out a plan if they come back.". Donnie said pulling out a flashlight and going inside.

" I hope they don't...EEP! Donnie wait up!". Mikey yelled running inside.

The two looked around the dark quiet cave seeing carvings scratched on the walls.

" Woah...it seems like ancient carvings from past generations maybe we can use it as clues for helping us get back home.". Donnie thought out loud, that is until Mikey covered his mouth when he heard someone up head of them.

" I'm not sure this is it.". Mikey then remembered from earlier today with his and Raph interaction with Ice Queen.

He remembered the girl standing next to Weiss as well as hearing a sigh.

" Pyrrha, I made the torch-!". The two students were then cut off by Mikey screaming there names.

" PYRRHA! JAUNE! MAN ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS!". Jaune screamed and jumped into Pyrrha's arm from fear of Mikey's yell.

The two students looked at each other, Prryha gave a giggle as Jaune gave a awkward cough.

" MIKEY! SHHHH!". Donatello shushed his brother, while Mikey ran over to the two, Pyrrha remembered that voice of the happy turtle Faunus she had met earlier.

" Hello!". Pyrrha waved in her happy manner she displayed from today's morning.

" Oh dang were you guys hugging?! My man Jaune!". He laughed as Jaune jumped down from Pyrha's grasp hitting the floor as well.

" Ow.". Jaune squeaked out.

" I'm sorry!". Pyrrha apologized back to him.

" I'm fine Pyrrha.". Jaune popped up again after his fall dusting his clothes off as Donnie came over holding a flashlight and shining it around.

" What are you guys doing in here?". Donnie questioned the two of them.

" Oh well I was protecting uh Pyrrha over here from these creatures! Duh I mean she was holding me close.". Jaune tried playing off as the cool calm guy going to get the girl like they seen in movies, only for Pyrrha to giggle and whisper.

" He was scared.". Pyrrha tried not giggling as she said it making Mikey and Donnie laugh as Jaune became embarrassed.

" Pyrrha!". Jaune yelled flustered that she gave it away to the cool turtle Faunus ( In his opinion.).

" Well, why are you guys in here still?". Donatello asked as he held up the flashlight since Jaune had dropped his torch during his scream.

" Were looking for the artifact. See Pyrrha I told you it was this way.". Jaune popped up smiling hoping he was correct.

" Oh thank shell! I just want to go to sleep after this!". Mikey cheered, but it didn't last long as Donnie's flashlight went out.

" Are you kidding me?!". Donnie says shaking the flashlight.

" Do you feel that?". Pyrrha asked in the darkness looking around.

" Soul crushing regret.". Jaune shivered as he and Mikey hugged together in fear.

" You said it dude!". Mikey said shaking like a leaf.

" No it's...warm.".

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, Yang and her partner, whose named they learn was Blake, excited the forest into a large clearing.

In the middle of the forest sat a small run down ruin, which on the inside sat pedestals with small objects on top of them. Yang gave a small shrug as she put her hand on her hip.

" Think this is the place?''. She asked, Blake gave her a snarky little look, and walked down the hill, Raph gave a sigh shaking his head at the sunny little dragon.

" Nah, I'm sure the one were going to is on the left.". Yang gave him a shrug following after Blake as Raph sighed following.

Leo stayed up a little longer looking around for his brother, but after not seeing anything he began going down with the group of three.

Blake was the first in and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the artifacts.

" Chess pieces?". Blake asked, confusedly. Each pedestal had placed on them a golden or black piece.

Leonardo looked over as well confused.

" Do they symbol something or what?". Leo asked as at the same time both Yang and Raph gave a shrug to him.

" Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first one's here.". Yang added.

" Alright so we just grab one and get going?". Raph asked as Blake surprisingly nodded approval to.

" I guess...that's what were supposed to do.". Blake said, after that the four began looking around, Raph went over and picked up a golden piece shrugging and passed it to Leo.

" You know chess right? What's the piece?''. He asked, as Leo paused to think about it.

" I think it is a Bishop.". Leo said, which Raph groaned remember that curtain utrom from a few months ago, Leo pocketed the piece.

Yang behind them looked over to a golden knight piece.

" Hmmmm.. how about a cute little pony.". She asked cheerfully, waving it with Blake gave a small smile at her antics and nodded to her.

" Sure.". Blake said, as the four walked to the middle of the broken ruins's.

" That wasn't to hard to find!". Yang enthusiastically comment, which Blake nodded agreeing to.

" Well, it's not like place is very difficult to find.". Blake commented, getting a cheerful smile out of Yang, Raph nodded and shrugged.

" It really isn't, I mean all things consider. I'm surprised Donnie wasn't able to find this place before us...Although if Mikey's with him I'm not surprised.". Raph joked, before the four were interrupted by a loud shriek .

Yang, Raph, and Leo quickly turned to the source of the of the scream.

" Some girl's in trouble!". Yang said, looking in that direction where the scream came from, as Raph drew his sais, crossing them.

" That or Mikey.". He said narrowing his eyes in their direction, while Yang kept looking.

" Blake did you hear that?". Yang asked her partner. Blake though was currently too busy looking up at something to answer.

Leonardo noticed this and turned back to her, before looking up with his own eyes widening.

" What should we do?". Yang asked, turning to Blake, while she was just pointing up, and a familiar voice was heard.

" Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!". The voiced screamed, and now everyone was looking up to see none other then Ruby Rose falling from the sky above.

Seeing this scene made the group of four become confused at the scene, however it got even more confusing when Jaune flew from the forest and cashed mid-air into Ruby, knocking the two into the tree line.

The four just stared from the ground the crash, before Raph raised a finger, eyes filled with confusion.

" I...what the shell?". Raph asked, before Blake had her own question to ask.

" Did your sister just fall from the sky?''. Blake asked, but before Yang could answer, more crazy happened to drop.

Behind the four, a loud crash and explosion sound was heard from the edge of the forest, it was a Grimm bear, thrashing and roaring.

However, as quick as it came, a large, pink explosion erupted on the creatures back.

Behind it's lower back area a loud cheer was heard.

As the Grimm fell to the ground a red-head girl in a white top with a black vest on, silver armor plates wrapped around her sides.

She had accents of red and blue in her middle leading down to her light pink skirt with a light blue fastened to her back as well.

Finishing her outfit off with white high top's with pink accents on it.

She stopped and started zooming around looking at the Grimm she stood on top of, as a young man rushed out, and stopped by her to catch his breath.

He seemed to be talking with her, but when he looked up, she was gone all the way past them, looking at the chess pieces.

She eyed at the golden rook, he grabbed it and began twirling around having the piece on her head singing a tune.

" I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!". She giggled in pure excitement, holding up the piece on her head, though she was interrupted by her partner.

" NORA!". He shouted and saluted, her smile still on.

" Coming Ren!". She giggles as skips over to him leaving the group of four confused.

" What the shell?". Leonardo asked, rubbing his head in confusion, as Blake was on top with another question.

" Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?". Blake asked, to which Yang seemed to try to answer...before they again they were interrupted again.

This time Pyrrha Nikos running into the clearing, before the trees behind her exploded forward as a massive scorpion burst threw the woods chasing after her.

The beast had a very distinctive golden stinger, and a exoskeleton was made of the white, boney structure with similar red designs, clearly a type of Grimm.

" WHAT THE SHELL?!". Leonardo and Raphael exclaimed, pulling out there weapons as Pyrrha swiftly dodge the creatures attacks of the scorpions claws, while getting out her weapons.

" Jaune!". She called out to her teammate after seeing he was stuck upside down in a tree with Ruby Rose.

" Of course it's a giant bug! Great! The one thing I hate more then anything is some dumb monster we gotta fight! I hate freakin' bugs!". Raphael yelled out as he held his weapons out.

Last, but not least, both Donatello and Michelangelo burst threw the lush Emerald forest.

Mikey threw shuriken's at something chasing after them from deep in the woods, before giving up and making a run for it.

From the forest came crashing out was a enormous Grimm, bigger then any wolf or bear, but not as huge as the scorpion.

It looked very similar to the wolves actually, only larger, a much thicker face plate, and ears as well.

It shout out a loud roar upon entering the clearing, then got on all four's to chase after the two mutant turtles.

The two ran along, eventually catching up to Pyrrha, while the wolf ran alongside the scorpion.

Which Mikey was, of course was screaming his head off as the three ran for it to get away from the two Grimm.

Leonardo's eyes widen when he looked over and saw them.

" Donnie, Mikey, Miss! We're over here!". Leo shouted to his brothers and the woman running away with them.

" Yeah we can see that! We're trying to get over there!". Donnie yelled as he barely missed the scorpions swing, unless Pyrrha hadn't yelled " Jump!" for them.

Ruby stared in amazement from the tree she a Jaune were in and got up.

" Whoa!". Ruby said in excitement as she jumps down, Jaune struggling to gets down reaches for her,

" Ruby!". Jaune yelled as he watch his friend jump down from the tall tree.

Next to them, Ruby dropped from the tree above and rolled over to them and pops up.

" Ruby?". Yang asked, looking over to her sister who appeared out of nowhere.

" Yang!". The two sisters were about to share a heartfelt hug, when Nora burst between them.

" Nora!". Yang and Ruby jump back in surprise of the sudden girl intruding.

Leonardo and Raphael gave looks of pure confusion of these events, officially lost at what the shell was going on.

" Did those three just run all the way here with a DeathStalker and a Alpha Beowolf on their tail?". Blake asked. And that seemed like it was the final straw for the very increasing angry Yang.

" Grrrrrrr! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING _CRAZY_ HAPPENS AGAIN?!". Yang exploded at everyone as she flailed her arms around.

Raphael not far behind from losing it himself agreed with the blond brawler.|

" Seriously, I need to know what the shell is going on! Right now! Before I lose it as well and you ain't going to like it when I'm mad!". After letting the two hot-head fighters go off on there little explosions and Ren and Nora meet back up, and Leonardo keeping a worried eye on his brothers, waiting just the right moment to rush in.

However, it didn't last long as Ruby tugged on Yang's shirt pointed up.

" Um...Yang?". Ruby asked worriedly looking upward at something and pointing up, which made everyone look up as well.

Yang slumped down not wanting to look up, while Raph groaned not bother knowing he's not going to like it, but the two hot-heads looked up and were right it was more _crazy_ again.

" HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!". Upon looking, they could now see where Ruby had fell from earlier: A massive, jet black bird the size of a small airplane.

And just barely visible hanging off the talons of the gigantic creature was Weiss Schnee screaming and clutching tightly to the beast for her life.

" I said ' jump'..". Ruby stated a little annoyed at Weiss, not like yesterday at how apologetic Ruby was to her, even kicking a small stone in anger.

" Ruby I really don't think that should be something you ' jump' from. Also, how did NONE of us notice the freaking bird up there?!". Raph yelled flailing his arm's up at the beast soaring threw the air above them.

" She's gonna fall.".

" She'll be fine."

" She's falling..."

As Ruby, Blake, and Ren went in there back and forth about Weiss's situation, noting Weiss was falling now from the beast's talon and screaming her lungs out fearing her life knowing her aura can't deflect this much damage.

As Weiss fell and reached the treeline, Jaune leaped up from his resting spot on the tree and saw his opportunity to impress Weiss, so Jaune jumped out forward by kicking the tree trunk to get further out, then he softly caught her in his arm's giving a cheeky smile.

" Just dropping in?". Weiss looked down in fear as Jaune realized what he down and began falling to the ground at a much safer height.

Jaune hitting the ground first as Weiss falls onto his back as if he was a useful pillow on a seat.

" My hero.". She says dully and crosses her arms and looks at her nails.

" My back!...".

* * *

The Deathstalker swung it's claws, knocking Pyrrha into Donatello and Mikey sending them flying over to the group, the three sprawled out groaning as they collided into the ground.

The Deathstalker and Alpha stopped there chase as they stared at the group of Huntresses and Huntsmen, scampering around in place, cautiously at the warriors.

Leonardo and Raphael helped there brothers up as well as Pyrrha, while Yang scoffed.

" Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!". She mutters sarcastically. However, Ruby smirked and shook her head at her sister.

" Not if I can help it!". With a war cry and before anyone could top her, Ruby charged forward at the beast with a blinding speed, pulling out Crescent Rose and firing it into the ground to pick up speed.

" Ruby wait!". Yang calls out to her sister in fear.

She charged at the two Grimm aiming to sink her scythe's head into the creatures, However the Deathstalker's claws and the Alpha's swung as well, hitting Ruby backwards and deflecting the silvered-eyed warrior's attack.

The two began to slowly advance towards the huntress as she stood up and turned to the group fastly like it was all under control.

" D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!". Ruby cried trying to act as if she planned this, worried still plagued her voice.

When she attempted to shoot Crescent Rose's bullets into the Deathstalker the bullets bounced off it harmlessly.

Knowing she didn't have much of a chance at getting damage on the creature from so close, she folded up her scythe and rushed back to the group.

" RUBY!". Yang cried towards her sister, Yang didn't waste a second before rushing in after her younger sister ready to fight for her sister's life.

" Get back here! Are you crazy?!". Raph yelled as he watch the blond brawler charge in after Ruby.

Leonardo's eye's widen as he saw Yang go off, he ran after her looking back at his brothers and pulling his katana's out.

" Wait here!". He cried charging in following after Yang who was speeding threw the field.

" Are you guys insane?!". Mikey cried out in fear of the three lives at hand.

However, flying above the group , the giant bird Grimm was slowly catching up to them.

That was, when all of a sudden it stopped, and with a fearsome flap the monster launched down a barrage of feathers at Ruby.

When the feathers pierced the ground, they stood there embedding to the ground and one caught Ruby's cape, pinning the huntress to the ground.

Yang saw this beginning to happen and tried speeding up to get Ruby to safety, but she was to late and barely stopped herself from colliding with these projectiles in front of her, skidding onto the ground as she stares in fear as Ruby was caught by the feather and struggled to get free once again.

Leonardo, thanks from being behind Yang spotted this and leaped over Yang, nimbly dodging the feathers crashing from above.

" Ruby, get out of there!". Yang exclaimed as she pushed at a feather to call to Ruby, who was pulling at her hoodie's cape trying to free it.

" I'm trying!". She cries back to her sister as she pulls with all her might as she looked up in fear.

" I got her!". Leonardo cried out, rushing towards Ruby.

However, he saw the Deathstalker and Alpha practically on top of her. He forced his legs to keep moving, trying his hardest to catch up to her, but he could tel her was to slow and won't make it in time.

The Deathstalker raised its stinger as the Alpha raised there paw to the girl ready to crush her like a bug, then brought them down simultaneously.

" RUBY! WATCH OUT!". Leo yells out to warn Ruby to get out of the way just somehow Yang scream to her sister.

" RUBY!". She cries out in fear, only for something to shoot by her.

Just when Leonardo thought that this was the end for the was-soon-to-be huntress, a white blur shot past him, and the next thing her saw was Ruby ducking down as the two Grimm's stinger and paw stuck in a gigantic ice block.

Leonardo stopped himself an looked around, to his surprise standing in front of Ruby was Weiss Schnee.

Holding Myrtenaster into the ground which formed the ice block she had created from Ice Dust, which made Donatello's heart and head explode with excitement, not realizing the stare Raph gave him in confusion.

Leonardo walked over to them, slowing down as he heard them talking and not wanting to interrupted.

" You are so childish!". Ruby slowly opened her eyes when she saw Weiss in front of her protecting her from the attack she didn't plan for.

" Weiss?". She was briefly cut out again by Weiss pointed at her.

" And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I supposed, I can be a bit...difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off I'll be...nicer.". Weiss said down to Ruby who looked up to her, knowing she doesn't understand.

" Weiss, I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.". Ruby said softly an a little sadden.

" You're fine.". Weiss said, before walking off, while Ruby just smiled looking down whispering.

" Normal knee's...". Ruby says under her breath as her eyes widen when she see's Leonardo coming over, she gives a gasp and smiles.

" Leonardo!". She cheered as he nodded giving the feather behind her a quick slice, freeing her.

Helping Ruby up, the two saw the trapped Grimm, each trying there hardest to break free from the ice or reach them.

They both gave her each other looks, then simultaneously decided it was wise to go back to the group.

When they got out of the maze of projectiles feathers, Yang rushed over and collided into Ruby giving her a tight hug, which Ruby gave the same tight hug back to her sister.

Yang looks at her with some much happiness that she's okay, not wanting to let her go in fear that she almost lost another family member from her life again.

" I'm so happy you're okay!". Yang exclaimed hugging tightly, the looks up to Leonardo.

" Thank you s much for saving her! I don't know what I would do with out her!". Yang added as she ruffled her sisters head as she gets embarrassed.

" Yaaaang!". She pitifully exclaims in a flustered state from her sister.

" Being a big brother I understand completely, but you should be thanking me it was Weiss who saved her.". He clarified, making Weiss turn back a little as she walked back to the group, loving the stares of pure confusion from the three turtles.

" That was...incredible.". Donnie stared in awe at the Ice Queen as she rolls her eyes .

" You four aren't as Brain dead...as I thought, though still dolts .". She says as she walks by him.

The moment was broken though by Raphael.

" Sorry to burst your love bubble Donnie, but we still have one terrible monster trying to kill us and it's coming back!". Raph spoke pulling out his sais's.

" It's circling back now! What are we going to do?''. Jaune called out in concern, only for Weiss to state out there objective.

" Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.". She said as she motions towards the pedestals with the rest of the chess pieces were still on, which Donatello nodded to agreeing.

" Weiss is right, We can finish are task much quicker then taking time to fight them.". Donatello sates, as Ruby spoke up.

" She's right, Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.". She smiles over to see Weiss nodding in approval.

Leonardo gave Ruby a nod in agreement as well. He liked the way she thought, and he wasn't alone.

" Run and live. That is a idea I can get behind.". Jaune agreed, to which Mikey gave a thumbs up.

" A-men brotha!". Mikey twirling his nunchucks around.

Behind him, Donatello selected a golden bishop , while Jaune and Ruby grabbed the golden rook and knight piece, giving each other smiles and nodding at there choices.

After that was finished, the group heard the ice cracking as the Deathstalker and Alpha struggled to get free.

" Time we left.". Ren said confidently as he watched the creatures co-motion to escape.

" Right. Let's go.". Ruby said leading the group of head. Yang and Leonardo watch as the group follows her only for Blake to come up o Yang.

" What is it?''. Blake asked, while Yang just smiles up at Ruby as she poses like her mother used to do...

Leonardo smiles on how Ruby took charge of the situation, knowing that familiar look of leadership.

" Nothing..". Yang smiles at her sister as Leonardo nods following after as Blake smirks and runs off following them.

* * *

The group of twelve students rush threw the forest and past another set of ruins.

Ahead of them laid the cliff side with a ruin surrounding the area, rising over a deep canyon, a small stone bridge connected the two together.

Their objective was just right in front of them and they would be finished.

However, there was one problem: The Giant Grimm bird, which the turtles have learned it was a giant Nevermore , was perched on top of the ruins canyon.

The twelve groups split off and hid behind the ruins , not wanting another barrage of feathers to rain down on them.

With a ear piercing screech the creature above blocking there path, each of them pulling out there weapons knowing a fight is about to break out.

" Well that's great!". Yang said sarcastically as she stood over Ruby to see the Nevermore ready to attack its prey.

However, behind them the trees crash forward as the Deathstalker and Alpha rush out, clearly mad about being frozen earlier.

" Ah man, run!". Jaune yelled out as the two large Grimm charge at them.

Leonardo watched as everyone ran forward so he could keep them protected in the back from the dangerous beasts however, the Nevermore saw them rush in and took off into the air.

In front of Leonardo he saw Ren made a call out for Nora to distract the creature as the group ran ahead, However the Nevermore began firing feathers down at her to stop her from advancing.

She nimbly dodge the projectiles being launched at her by jumping in the air then then rolling onto the ground, before pulling out her signature weapon of choice a grenade launcher off her back and firing at the beast.

Small grenades came shooting out with a violet mist shooting behind it, when hitting the creature into the face it became distracted with the light pink-ish-purple explosion shooting around it.

Mikey started in awe at the weapons they used and perked up as they ran.

" Okay seriously, where are these teenagers getting this much firepower from?". He questioned as he sped up running ahead as Nora continued Firing at the beast, driving the beast in the air away from them.

However, the two Grimm behind her had caught up to the, Blake and Ren leaped out with there weapons drawn out, Blake with her sword and Ren with two bladed sub machine guns, to deflect the Deathstaker's claws away from Nora.

Leonardo stopped himself and charged forward at the Alpha, then delivering a lunge kick to the Alpha's head, knocking it backwards.

Turning around Leo saw Weiss jump down to grab Nora, Weiss had summoned a Glyph to propel herself forward as she held Nora to get her back to the group, as he began racing back to the bridge with Blake and Ren not far behind as the Deathstalker and Alpha began charging after them.

As they began reaching the Bridge, Pyrrha looked back as she and Jaune were rushing over the long bridge, she saw how far the three were from the group and how close the Grimm were to them.

" Go, go!". Pyrrha stooped herself from running forward, she slid a little onto the ground as she crouched forward and began firing her rifle that had formerly been a spear, shooting rounds off into the creature to get them to slow down as the tree met up with Pyrrha at the beginning of the bridge.

Leo saw that his brothers had stopped, waiting for him, but he ushered the continued on as everyone started rushing onto the bridge and running for it.

The Deathstalker stopped at the edge, too large to continue on, however the Alpha snarled and leaped onto the bridge, continuing to still be chasing after them.

That was not the worst of their problems, as the Nevermore had circled back around and was quickly flying over to the bridge to crash into it.

Donnie's eyes widen as he looked over and saw the beast charging towards them threw the air.

" Oh shell! It's not stopping! It's going to take out the bridge!". Donnie yelled, moments before his prediction came true and the bird smashed into the bridge on the bridge right between the group, creating a large hole in the center of the bridge to get across.

The Alpha had seen this coming and moments before the impact it had leaped onto the Nevermore's back, roaring at the the group below it.

Leonardo was shot into the air and flung to the side of the bridge where the Deathstalker was on, Pyrrha was able to flip backward and be propelled to the same side.

From the force of the crash Blake was sent backwards into Leonardo sending the two into the grass, while Ren slid on his on his stomach.

Looking up from his crash, he saw they weren't wasting any time on engaging on the beast.

With Pyrrha and Ren firing at the creature to get it to budge backwards, while Blake was using her ribbon-tied kama to attack.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were quick to get up , and the three ran to the edge of the destroyed bride.

" Leo!". Mikey called over, Leo looked up, before hearing Blake cry out as she was knocked back from the Deathstalker, then Ren shout in after the creature to defend them. He growled at the beast an drew out his Katana's and shouted back to his brothers.

" I'll find a way over! Stay with them and help!". He said before leaping into the fight, slashing and slicing at the beast with no effect.

Raph gritted his teeth as he drew his sais out as he turned to see Ruby firing at the Nevermore and the Alpha almost taunting her from above.

Nora and Jaune rushed over to the edge of the bridge to get a good look at the four struggling against the Deathstalker.

" Man, we gotta get over there, they need help!". Jaune cried out, as Nora ran over nodding.

" Let's do this!". She said as Mikey looks down the canyon below them, they couldn't see the bottom as it was shrouded in mist.

" Uh dudes, that's one wicked jump your going to have to pull.". Mikey said worriedly as he jump back a little and watches a small part of the bridge crack off and disappear into the caverns.

But Nora had other plans as she gave them a wicked grin. She knocked Jaune back with her grenade launcher, hitting Jaune backwards into Mikey, who was knocked across the bridge.

That's when Nora's grenade launcher turned into a massive hammer with a few spins, leaping into the air she slammed down on the cracked bridge, a pink explosion similar to similar to her grenades she shot off earlier at the Nevermore erupted at the top of it's tip and catapulting Jaune threw the air screaming for his life.

Then stood on the back of her hammer-head and pulled the trigger an launched herself across, making Donnie and Mikey stare in udder confusion.

" That...shouldn't have worked...". Donnie says staring, while helping Mikey up not noticing the face Mikey gave him.

" We aren't in Kansas D! Plus this isn't even the weirdest we seen all day!". Mikey yells waving his arms around as his brother helps him up.

Raph then tapped both there shoulders to get them to focus again.

" You two focus! Our new pals here need help duck hunting!". Raph said, before dashing joining Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

Across the gap, Leonardo struggled at doing any damage to the Deathstalker. Its armor was too strong either swords or Ren and Pyrrha's bullets to pierce threw.

After another round of fruitless attacks given to the creature , he kicked off the armor to avoid the claws, which was just in time as he heard an energetic voice behind him.

Only to see Nora propelling threw the air letting out a cheer in joy, then was let out was a loud warrior cry from her yelling of " Ah, Smash!", which she collides her hammer's head into the DeathStalker's own head, knocking it down.

It was quick to retaliate however, bringing down its stinger towards her, she looked up and pulled the trigger and exploding herself backwards knocking herself back and onto her feet.

Unfortunately, the stringer smashed into the ground right in front of her , knocking her back enough to bump right into Blake, sending the black haired girl flying over the edge, which Leo's eyes widened.

" Blake!". He yelled and quickly dove off the edge after her, reaching into his belt as he shout threw the canyon he managed to slip on his climbing claws, readying to safe her and sink them into the nearby pillars.

However, as he drew closer Blake showed she wasn't the only one with a way of escaping, throwing her kama, even firing a flew bullets off from its hidden muzzle to launch it faster and farther, the blade embeds itself into the stone pillars.

Gripping onto the ribbon, she reaches her hand out to Leonardo and swing threw the mist in the canyon, using the swing as help they used it to launched themselves at the nearby Nevermore.

Leo watched as she began attacking, moving so fast he swear he began seeing doubles.

He landed on the Nevermore, Blake slashed and charged at the creature back with her now sword and sheath, showing that it was bladed as well.

Leonardo leaped over her to kick back the approaching Alpha away from her, knocking it back enough for the two to jump off and land on pillars, meeting the rest of his team, Ruby, Yang and Weiss. Raph shook his head at Leo.

" Always a show off!". Raph said, as they see the Nevermore come screeching straight towards them.

" Uh guys! It's coming back now! And if it can smash threw that bridge with little fatigue it has to be pretty strong!". Don shouted out to everyone else, Yang glared and readied her shotgun gauntlets.

" Then let's hit them with everything we've got!". Yang shouted with Raph smirking.

" Shell yeah!". He agreed with her.

The groups of eight ready each of there weapons, Yang cocked her gauntlets, Ruby extended Crescent Rose to its full lengths, Blake changed her sword to its kama/pistol shape, and Weiss spins the chambers in her rapier's hilt.

While the turtles weapons aren't normally used in long ranged combat they switch to better attacks of instead using handfuls of shurikens.

The Nevermore screeches as it picks up speed and closes in, and the eight warriors attack the creatures challenge with bullets, Dust blasts, and shurikens.

However, while bothering the Nevermore, it didn't seem to stop it's charging, with another screech, it crashed into the ruins just below them.

The Alpha on its back had leapt off shortly before impact, and crashed into the middle of the ruins.

As it took out the middle of the ruins sending everything down in a landslide, the turtles and girls were quick to begin using different climbing methods to climb up the falling parts of the ruin to get to a much more safer area.

Blake leaped off several stones, running up the sides of a pillar, Yang using her gauntlets to punch/shoot the stones and force herself up, Weiss used her glyphs as platforms to propel herself forward, and Ruby fired Crescent Rose down to propel herself upwards.

Leonardo used graceful kicks to various edges to pulling himself forward, Raphael used his sais to pull himself up by stabbing into each stone then kicking off, Donatello used the force of his bo to push down the stones to shoot up into the air, and Michelangelo used the nunchucks to wrap around various edges, pulling him up.

Once each person made it up to stable ground they all turned around to do there own tasks with Yang getting on a higher pillar, firing her weapons at the Nevermore, Blake was across on another walkway , while Ruby, Weiss and the turtles watch from below.

" None of this is working!". Weiss complained as she watched the Nevermore soar around them.

The bridge began to shake a the Alpha snarled climbing up the bridges pillar.

Leonardo pulled out his katana's and looked over to the two girls.

" You four stay up here and deal with the bird, we got the big bad wolf.". Leo told Ruby as she nods smiling.

Leo looks at his brother, before he jumps down with Raph and Donnie following after as Mikey groans.

" Why do we always have to run after scary monsters.". He as he leaped down.

The four shot down from the bridge above and aimed there kicks at the creature to shoot it back to the ground to have more of a better chance to fight it.

The Alpha snarled as it crashed into the ground with the turtles landing as well.

The four charged at the beast giving several attacks to the creature in different ways.

Raphael ran up to he beast and gave several kicks to its chest, barely dodging the swots it gave him. Meanwhile, Mikey took a opening which Raph made and leaped over the creatures head and slamming down on the creature skull with his kicks only to use it to kick back before the Alpha reached up with its head and bites him.

This leaves its chest exposed for Donatello to spin into it with his Bo, smashing directly into its chest right below its neck.

Leonardo slid under the creature and slashed at its legs, causing it to growl in pain, he rolled away before the Alpha could smash him into the ground.

The turtles attacks kept repeating or changing up giving another brother a opportunity to attack again, after Raph got a particular good hit on its head it retaliated his attack with biting onto his shell and winging him into a weaken, rolling out of the way just in time.

" Ow! Bad dog!". Raph groaned giving the beast a snarling, before charging again after it.

The distraction had allowed Mikey to wrap one of his nunchucks around its neck from behind and kicked on its back, forcing its head pointing into the air with its stomach opened for a attack.

Leo and Donnie nodded at each other as they both charge in smashing and stabbing there weapons.

However, all that did was anger the creature, it gave out a deafening roar as it used it opened claws to grip the two's weapons, then forcing it's head down, sending Mikey flipping into his brothers and sending them backwards with there weapons.

" Our attacks aren't anything to this thing but annoy it more and more!". Leo exclaims as they duck when Raph was thrown to the wall behind them.

" YOU THINK!". Raph growls rubbing the back of his head as Donnie helped him up and Leo helped Mikey up.

" What are we going to do then?". Mikey asked worriedly as he spun his weapons around, but Donnie shook his head.

" I'm not sure, if it's armor is to strong for are weapons, I don't think we have anything stronger to hit it with,...unless..". Don thought after noticing the bottom of the ruins, he pulled out his Bo, then smashing it into the ground, looking threw the gabs he had made, and sure enough with the cracks that formed there was nothing below them but empty air.

" Guy's that's it! We knock it off!". He stated, as he turned and looked back at the fight.

The Alpha was smart dodging the edge, circling the turtles, and charging itself threw them to get away.

Donnie ducks as Raph was thrown a third time threw the air after sinking his sais into the creatures back from a attack, which was getting him _mad _and if you know anything of Raph.

It's not good when he starts getting mad.

" AND HOW THE SHELL DO WE DO THAT!?". The hot-head shouted as Mikey smashed into him groaning.

" We don't! We just get it to do it for us!". He cried out, charging at the beast.

Leo got Donnie's idea he had plan and nodded as he charged the creature and slid under it, the Alpha swung a fist down, slamming the ground.

Donnie used his pole to get over to the beast, landing in front of the beast, hitting jabs into it's middle section to get it to back up, he dodge a swipe, and then back flipped a ground pound from the beast.

Raph had gotten then plan by now and began charging the beast, ducking under its swipe it gave him, bringing his sighs up.

The Alpha cried out from Mikey's chain from his nunchucks forcing it's head up.

Raph took this opportunity and slammed himself, shell first, onto the ground causing more damage.

The Alpha snarled bringing it's fist to the ground, too enrage to notice the turtles plan.

Mikey smirked and poked it's back, the Alpha turned quickly around, roaring in Mikey's face as he squealed dodging the fourth ground pound.

The four land next to each other in front of the Alpha.

It pounded the last ground pound and was about to charge the turtle when they all simultaneously leaped into the air and bringing their feet down.

The Alpha was expecting them to attack it, so it prepared to defend itself.

However, instead landed with all the weight just in front of it, before quickly leaping back, the Alpha cocked its head in confusion, that changed though when the ground began to crumble away.

It grabbed a hold of the of it floor in front of it, but that crumbled as well, the Alpha plummeting to it's doom with a howl.

Mikey smirked and looked back to his brother.

" Look's like this big bad wolf ain't going to be huffin' and puffin' no more!". Mikey exclaimed as he and his brother celebrated there victory, as they looked across the ravine, the turtles had notice the Deathstalker was gone, but Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were still there exhausted.

And they realized what was left.

The groups turned after hearing the Nevermore's screech to see it flying around as it was being shot at by Yang standing on top of a unbroken part of the falling apart ruins.

After hitting a direct hit on it in the eye it gave a swift turn and began charging at her as she locks and loads her shot-gun gauntlets up.

In almost swift, slow motion to them Yang jumps into the air, when it swoops down she gets into the creatures peek and holds it open as she starts firing at it's inside, while it was still flying around.

" I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNG-RY!". Yang cries as she sends shots into the creatures mouth, making it growl at her in pain.

She turns around quickly and back flips out of the creatures mouth as it's jaw slams shut and crashes skull first into a cliff's rocky side.

From the bridge below them Weiss used her glyphs to speed by her as Yang shot back to her group.

Weiss jumps into the air pointing Myrtenaster as she launches it into the ground creating a giant ice wall capturing the Nevermore's tail in making it screech out as it tries getting free again, to escape safely she does a back flip then launches herself off by using her glyphs sending her back.

Blake who was now on top of another pillar loads her kama and fires it threw the air, as Yang grabs the gun part of Blake's weapon and sticks it into the wall smirking, while Blake holds the other side tightly.

Ruby finally fires herself into the air by using Crescent Rose and lands on Blake's ribbon, She shoots backwards like a sling shot, but stays stationary thanks's to Weiss's as it changing it's position and it's color the glyphs now was able to hold Ruby.

" Of course you would come up with this idea.". Weiss says, still focusing on her target precisely.

" Think you can make the shot?". Ruby asked sarcastically, thinking she knows the answer already.

" Hmph. Can I?". Weiss says confidently as Ruby looks over confusedly.

" Can you-". Weiss then looked at her shock at spook out.

" Of course I can!". Ruby smirks looking back at the Grimm while glaring at the creature.

Everyone's eyes widen as they see Ruby's plan comes into full effect.

With a shoot forward by Weiss, Ruby was shout out of Blake's ribbon like a slingshot, firing Crescent Rose to increase her speed as millions of red rose petals follow her from behind.

Sinking her scythe into it's neck an pulling her scythe upward she was able to slam it against the cliff, capturing it.

Once her boots hit the cliff side several of Weiss's Glyph's appeared on the cliff side .

This allowing Ruby to vertically up the cliff while dragging the massive bird.

By using her semblance and firing Crescent Rose, she was able to run up the side of the mountain with easy as she gave a war cry while dragging this massive bird with her up the mountain.

Upon reaching the top, she pull upward and fired, decapitating the Giant Nevermore which rose petal floated everywhere in the area.

The massive body fell slowly down the cliff side, silently.

Ruby's team watched as it suck into the deep pits as the bird's head became smoke, filling the sky.

" Wow.". Jaune gasped from a far as he watched with the other, when they all saw Ruby walk to the edge of the cliff smiling brightly at there achievement.

" Well. That was a thing!". Yang laughed as she looked at Weiss smiling at her sister and even giving her a thumbs up.

" How...do we compete with her..". Mikey stared in awe.

* * *

After there climatic battle they were brought back to Beacon in the main hall to be assigned groups.

" Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team CRDL ( Cardinal). Lead by Cardin Winchester.". Opzin continued as he went on to the next team.

" Good luck.". Ruby whispered to Jaune as he smiled nodding.

" Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team JNPR (Juniper).". Nora giggled as she hugged Ren tightly making Pyrrha look over smiling.

" Lead by...Jaune Arc!". Jaune looked over shock as Ruby cheered loudly for her friend.

" Huh? L-Lead by...?". Jaune asked confusedly as Pyrrha smiled happily for him.

" Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to the clearly surprise boy, Pyrrha tried to do a congratulatory shoulder punch, but that just knocked him.

She tried smile apologetically amidst the room of laughter.

As the team moved, away Ozpin announced the next team.

The turtles stood up as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake were in front of them.

" Good luck Rubes..". Mikey whisper as Ruby turned around smiling.

" Same too you...uhhhhh..I-I'll get you back when I can think of a good nickname..!". Ruby smiled as she walked up to the stage.

" Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY ( Ruby)." Ozpin announced as the turtles and the crowd behind them clapped and cheered , while Mikey gave a confused look leaning over.

" That's going to be confusing.". Mikey said.

" Led by...Ruby Rose!". Ozpin declared, to the surprised of most assembled students.

" I'm so proud of you!". Yang exclaimed hugging her sister tightly as the turtles cheered again.

Raph smirked leaning over to Mikey.

" Your girlfriend there leader now huh?". Raph smirked as Mikey glared a him knowing how Donnie felt about them calling April his girlfriend.

" She's not my girlfriend Raph!". The two were immediately shushed by there brother, as Donnie leaned over to Leo.

" Kinda surprising, ain't it?". Donnie asked Leonardo, who was looking over at the new team.

Leonardo had caught Ruby's eyes on him, who waved back to him, before giving her a thumbs up. Leo turned back to his brothers.

" No not really. I could tell she was a good leader.". He said, before team RWBY left the stage.

" And finally: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo Hamato. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team LMDR ( Lumber).". The professor says as on the screen overhead show there new team.

" Led by...Leonardo Hamato.". Professor Ozpin announced.

The turtles smiled at each other and clapped for there brother.

Donnie rolling his eyes playfully.

" Like there was any doubt.". Donnie mentioned, to which Raph chuckled.

" Right, who's else is he going to give leadership to, Mikey?". Raph smirked pointing to Mikey.

" Hey!". He frowned, crossing his arms, to the laughter of his brothers.

Professor Ozpin allowed himself a smile as he watch the antics of three newest teams.

" It looks like this is shaping to be an...interesting year."

* * *

**OH MY GOD :')))) GUYS! I FINISHED! FINALLY! This one is probably going to be the longest till we get to then ending of this volume I think! Also I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! Thank you for the support it means a lot to me! I hope to get more chapter's out before schools starts...eeeeeeeeeee school. Also question how do you guys feel about vol 7 the girls new designs? I'm in love with them all! But I have another question would you guys read some dumb disney stories based on theses guys? Just asking! Okay okay I'm done! See you guys next chapter :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

** in RWBY this is one of my favorite episode, because of Weiss and Ruby's arcs they go threw hope you enjoy guys! **

* * *

The ceremony wasn't as long as the turtles thought only ending a few minutes after there team name was announced, and all students with there groups were assigned dorms where they'll be staying in for the four years at Beacon.

Thankfully team LMDR's dorm happened to be right next to team RWBY's dorm and diagonal to team JNPR, to the gratefully for most of the boys.

It was nice to be close to the only students they had any connection with, and Ruby and Yang seemed excited as well to be so close to each other.

The night had been filled with laughter and congratulations, especially to the newest leaders of each team, but as the sun began to set an the shattered moon rose up into the sky, the team each retired to there dorms.

Most of the other teams and students were doing the same, since tomorrow was the first day of classes and nobody wanted to sleep in or pass out in class on the first day.

Once inside, the turtles and saw the inside of the room, it was pretty nice for a school dorm, it was fairly large for four people, for large beds lined up against the walls with two on each side of the room, with a few shelves, a table and four small drawers next to each bed for students to put there things in.

Mikey was the first to walk into there new rooms on Beacon, he looks around and whistles.

"Gotta say, this isn't half bad! Good to know we're getting a good place for being warriors!". Mikey chuckled, flexing his "muscles" to prove a point.

As he did, Ice cream kitty leaped out of Donnie's medic bag and began exploring her new home, liking her new form, before jumping onto one of the beds and lays down.

" Welp, I guess that bed is mine!''. Mikey jumps onto the bed shell first as Ice cream kitty meows from the movement.

His brother walked around the room admiring it and claiming there beds as well, but as they got closer to there beds they saw on there bed were something laying on them.

When looking at them, it was some clothing wrapped up nicely in a plastic placed neatly on there beds with a note placed on it stating these were mandatory uniforms.

Looking over them, the uniform was a black suit with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie, though they didn't know that there uniforms were special, since they were given hoodies to cover them up, Ozpin could tell yesterday by the way the four acted around other students they may enjoy this gift.

Looking over them they were all surprised and one turtle was _really_ unhappy.

" No way! There's no way in shell your getting me to wear this! I'm not no prissy school boy! I'm a mutant turtle!". Raph declared slinging the to the side, Leonardo sighs as Raph storms off, he follows after him going to talk with him.

" Say Donnie, do you think these are custom? I mean they look big enough to hide our shells?". Mikey said as he looks nervously back at the arguing behind him.

" Maybe...I assume it's our correct sizes, even though are shells are on the more slimier side..". Donnie shrugged while swiping threw different articles, he decided the next best thing was to learn more on dust and what in the world was the " Schnee quarry".

Mikey lays back down tossing his uniform back and begins petting Ice cream kitty.

" Can't wait to introduce you to everyone! I hope there not allergic to a cutie like you.". He giggles as she licks his nose, then Raph finally yelled again.

" We're leavin' ASAP, got it!?". Raph grumbled as he passed Donnie, who rolled his eyes behind the screen, tossing his uniform behind him and laid down on his bed.

Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's annoyance, while Leonardo shook his head, before turning to his family.

" Alright everyone, I think we need to discuss our next move, we're already accomplished Step one of getting into Beacon, now we start step two which is gather the knowledge and resource.". Leo stated as Donnie nodded in agreement.

Mikey then jumped up from his bed holding his kitty up as he did.

" And become super awesome hero's with super powers, kickin' shell, and saving the world!". Mikey added enthusiastically, turning to them he grinned, leaning back on his bed, Ice cream kitty curled up next to him purring as he petted her.

" I'll be researching a lot starting now to get enough knowledge to home, I also looked up and they even have a library, so i'll be spending a lot of time there to get as much information we need.". Donnie said as he had pulled out the scroll Ozpin had given them.

" At the same time, we should discuss how things went during our initiation today, our problem was we weren't doing enough damage to those creatures then say any kraang bot we every faced. We need a upgrade on our weapons.". Donnie said as he looked over everyone, who knew what he meant.

" Yeah, I have to agree, our weapons weren't exactly useless, just more of...ineffective at best. None of could even hurt the Alpha, even when we'd attack all at once.". Leonardo stated, looking over to Donnie as Raph chimed in.

" But these locals don't seem to have any issues, shell Yang was able to mop the ground with those Ursa's me and Leo struggled with.". Raph mentioned as Donnie nodded back to him.

" Well the locals around here seemed pretty adapted to this world with there weapons and killing these Grimm, but I don't understand how though. They seem to look the same as are weapons in our world, but there combined? Or are they made more something else?". Donnie thought , looking threw his scroll for answers, while Raph perked up again.

" Speaking of that, why the shell is everythin' a freakin' gun?! It's pretty dumb that every weapon is a secret gun.". Raph muttered, while Mikey shout up shaking his head.

" I think you mean pretty freakin' AWESOME! Maybe were missing that if everyone has it! Hey D, can ya hook a turtle up! Just think 'bout it! Imagine: Shotgun chucks!". Mikey giggled, thinking of his amazing idea, maybe even combos they could do! He thought on, causing Donnie to roll his eyes in annoyance.

" Yeah sure, I'll get t work on it right away.". Donatello rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead.

" But you have a point, these shifting weapons seem more effective, then our weapons, I hate to say it, but if we're staying here for long we are going to need a upgrade for our weapons.". Donnie says turning to Leo.

" I know that we don't want to give up our weapons.. since what happened, and we could make do with what we have and work with it, but how long can we last on skills alone?". Donnie questioned, which Leo nodded to.

" Alright, Ruby said she made her scythe by herself, and I'm getting the feeling most of these students did the same, so maybe we should check for a forge on here.".Leonardo said.

" Possibly, but that's our second priority, we still can survive without upgrades, and we still want to go home first.". Donnie said as he made a list in his head as Leo looked up at his brother.

" You're sure your fine with doing so much to do?'. Leo asked worriedly, while Donnie nodded.

" It's fine, I'm used to having a million thing running threw my brain at once.". Donnie started, chuckling.

" Besidessss, this world is just so fascinating! From the technology, to the technology, to the culture, the history! I'm looking forward to reading about every little thing! You wouldn't believe what I already found about the Schnee quarry-!". Donnie was cut off abruptly by two loud snores.

Leo and Donnie looked over to see Raph and Mikey passed out from being bored to sleep by Donatello's fan boying, Leo sighs shaking his head.

" Alright then, so now that you have a plan, I think it's time to turn in for the night, we all had a tough, long day. Tomorrow is going to be a haul new experience for us, so I advise you to get some sleep.".

* * *

The next morning, Leonardo as usually had woken up first, he had hoped to get some morning training in, though he decided against it when realizing how cramped the room was to freely move around as he pleased.

Donnie was awake shortly after Leo, going straight for the coffee machine that the dorm thankfully had and were stocked with, then going back to his be to do more research before class started.

Instead of going off to practice Leo decided to meditate on the floor of the dorm, before slipping into a peaceful state.

_Or so he thought._

_As he practiced his attacks in his mind, his thoughts began crowding and filling his mind._

He kept thinking of their situation, particularly some topics he hadn't discussed last night, he could tell this Faunus excuse was running short and won't last forever.

In fact, he was sure that Blake was onto them already and had caught onto them.

As he mapped out attacks in his mine, swinging his katana's out at his imaginary attacker, while sending a hard kick at someone attempting to take out his legs by diving at him.

His thought kept going back to yesterday, this Blake Belladonna girl...something was definitely up with that girl, she always acted cold around the boys, giving them suspicious looks, and generally giving off bad vibes to them.

He guessed she was more of the loner type from the brief reactions they had, especially in the Emerald Forest, but he didn't think it was that though or he hoped, he saw her smile and she chat friendly enough with Yang,...but with them it wasn't the same filled with suspicion and wariness...

He sighed as he came to a conclusion as he neared the end of his morning meditation, he believed she didn't believe them for a second.

However in a instant, thanks to Leo losing his focus from thinking to much over them being discovered by Blake that he hadn't notice he was ripped by someone.

He yelped as he collided with the pitch black flooring of his mind scape, his katana's scattering across the floor far from him and into the dark abyss, his attacker wore a silk, tight, red dress complementing the outfit with black high heels as well.

The woman, he presumed was a woman's hand lit up with a growing fireball in her hand exposing a small part of her face from the glow, though he couldn't make out who she was.

_She turns her hand towards him, aiming the fire projectile directly at him as she gave him a unsettling smirk._

"_ Silly little pawn.."._

* * *

Leonardo's eyes shout open as the last thing he saw was a fireball being shout at him from this mysterious woman, he chalked up it was his brain piecing together different types of outfits and people together to get that terrifying woman.

The time of day was now later now, he could tell by the more amount of light shining threw the rooms curtains of there dorm, he paused, taking in several deep breathes, seeing now a small sweat had build up on him.

Cautiously he began looking around the room, realizing he had focus to much on Blake and there false identities that it had made him lose so much time drastically.

Leonardo saw his younger brother Donatello sitting at the small coffee table the dorm had put inside for students, Donnie was using one of the dorm's coffee cups to have his coffee as he read on his new Scroll looking at more articles, Leo stood up and tapped on his shoulder as he turned to him.

" Oh, um hey Leo, finally you finished...I thought you were asleep in meditation. I was about to go over and check on you.". Donnie said looking up at his brother as his fast gave a worried look.

" Leo? Are you okay? You look...kinda sweaty?". Donnie asked pointing a little to his forehead where you could tell he was sweating.

" Yeah, heh sorry...just a weird vision I normally get them, but what's the time? The sun's coming up now and we still have classes at nine.". Leo said, as the leader he felt like it was a almost priority to keep them on schedule, Donnie looked back down at his scroll reading the time.

" Sure let's see...the time is...8:30. We should have enough time to get to our classes though.". Donnie said closing his scroll, Leo nodded and sighs.

" Maybe we should probably start thinking about getting ready to go...especially for us.". The blue clad turtles mention motioning towards his still sleeping brothers.

" Might be a good idea.". Donnie smiled turning around to look at them from his chair.

He got up and walked over to his bed, grabbing his uniform he notice something, while Leo walked over to his brothers trying to shake off the scare from his meditation.

" Hey Leo? Does your uniform have a hoodie attached to the back part?". Donnie asked making Leo turn around and look.

" What? I didn't see that.". Leo walked over to his bed and picked up his uniform.

He looks over his uniform, looking over the outfit he and his brothers were given, looking over the uniform he saw tucked in on the inside of the uniform was hand made hoodies, big enough to hide there face's as well as comfortable.

His eyes had caught a small white note left to his uniform reading, " D_ear Team LMDR, yesterday me and Ms. Goodwitch saw how on edge you four were around the other students, because of your appearances might have given away your fake identities, so to assist you four we had custom made produced for you four that are unique to your issue. _  
_Signed, Professor Ozpin."_

" Uh I guess your right Donnie, i'll have to thank the two of them later today.". Leo says folding up his note he was given neatly and went over to his brothers.

" Alright guys, it's time to get up now, were leaving shortly.". Leo said as he went over to eat bed shaking his brothers.

Raph let out a loud groan as he slowly sat up, clearly annoyed he was woken up, however Mikey kept snoring along.

Leo kept trying to shake Mikey awake, but it wasn't working, Raph moved Leo away and smirked as he went over to his younger brother.

He cupped a hand by his mouth to elevate his voice and called out to his brother.

" PIZZA"S HERE!". Raph yells out making Mikey jump into the air flailing his arms around.

" WHERE!? WHERE IS IT!? COME TO ME PIZZA!". Mikey cried trying to find the food his brother falsely called out for, Raph pulled his brother up from the bed by his shell.

" Time for school shell for brains.". He says as Mikey groans, whining in protest and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

The four brothers were soon fully up and, begrudgingly for some, also gotten dressed. The turtles hurried out of there dorm, wanting to beat the rush of students.

The group made there way threw the maze out buildings housing dorms for each student in training and made there way to the court yard in front of Beacon academy, where Ozpin and Glynda were standing outside watching the newly teamed groups make there ways to class.

Donatello was mapping out there schedule there group was given, happy to see team RWBY and team JNPR were in some of these classes with them.

" By calculating the time we left to now we should be there by 8:58, just two minutes before we're supposed to be in class-!". The group then stopped as they saw both team RWBY and team JNPR rushing at them trying to make it to class on time.

" Hey! Wait up dudes!". Mikey sprints after them as Donnie runs following his younger brother and the group of students.

" I can't be late on the first day!". Donnie cries as he darts after them.

Leo looked over to Raph, who did the same to him, giving each other simple shrug's in exchange of words and Raph after all of them.

The three groups of students had failed to notice Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch watching them sprint by, Glynda looking down at her watch expecting the tardy bell to catch them, Ozpin however just watched the groups sipping at his coffee thinking away.

* * *

The first class the turtles were given didn't go so well, thankfully they had some familiar faces in there, so there wouldn't have to be any uncomfortable moments in the confided space they'd had to share.

There class was History taught by Doctor Oobleck, who was a tall, thin, messy green haired man with his uniform disorganized, which complemented his personality quite nicely, the man was always in motion, speeding around the room and speaking at a speed even the calmest of people would find annoying at best.

Donatello was eating up everything the man talked about, taking note after note on what he went on about, anything and everything may be important for there trial of getting home safely, Leonardo tried listening to the speedy man, but he only listed to topics he thought were important, like the foundations of Dust and the Faunus civil rights movement, Raphael gave a try, then gave up immediately after hearing the speed of this man.

Michelangelo just rested his had on his hand, his mind wandered as he drew doodles on his paper, hoping see his new friends at lunch.

He was so deep into thought he didn't even here the bell ringing away and almost was left behind, if his brothers weren't there to get him up.

* * *

Their next class was the class every student at least paid the most attention to, even Raph and Mikey. There class was Combat with the professor teaching the class being being a shocking one, Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Michelangelo swallowed hard at this news hoping she won't call them out or embarrasses them, getting flashbacks from the past few days of staying here in Remnant, the professor prove to be a challenging one, strict and serious, keeping a eye on students, making sure there attention was on there lesson they are learning, explained that this class would feature sparring matches with most focusing on how to use their aura and something that was called a Semblance.

The three clad turtles looked over to there genius brother, who gave back a sheepish shrug, this news however brought a big smile to his face, at least he's getting something out of this class.

They still had one more classes before lunch, after which was weapon cleaning, though it was seemed to be more of a free period, where students could tweak up there weapons if they were broken during battle or give them modifications, but now they were finally given a break, which was lunch in the middle of there classes, they were initially going to get lunch then eat outside of the cafeteria, avoiding most of the students.

There uniforms seemed to help them keep under the radar, hiding most of there green skin thanks to the small finger less gloves they were given and how baggy there uniform was also helped covering there shells up, though the best part of there unique uniform designs were there hoodies covering there heads, though there bandannas where give away's to them.

However, as they were making there way out, someone called out to them.

" Hey guys! Over here!". Came from the blond brawler, looking over the turtles saw Team Rwby, and as well team JNPR was with them as well, Ruby as well was waving to them happily.

The four gave each other looks on deciding on what to do, but they did come to the decision of going, walking over slowly they each took there seats as Yang spoke up.

" So how has your first day been going guys?". Yang Questioned as she bit into her apple, she got many mixed answers.

" Outstanding! I'm simple amazed at all I'm seeing and learning!". Donatello said excitedly, to which Mikey groaned at.

" Yeah, by you mean totally boring! Like seriously we should be smashing bad guys and kicking Grimm's butts!". Mikey groaned again with his head collapsing onto the table, Pyrrha shook her head and looked over to Mikey.

" Michelangelo, you should focus more on your classes, these are very important towards your career as a future huntsman!". She added softly, trying her best to cheer the young clad turtle up, Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, Leonardo nodded agreeing with the red-headed warrior.

" What about you touch guy? Any words on your classes?''. Yang giggles as Raph rolls his eyes giving her a scowl.

" Nothin' but a lode of shell I don't need.". Raph said pushing his food around on his plate.

The guys seemed to notice the something wrong in the group, from the quietness from Blake, which may seemed normal if she was giving side glances, however she gave a more nasty look to the heiress, the tension was heavy as Weiss ignore her and looked irritated at her team, only for Ruby to perk up to them.

" Oh! Which reminds me! What is your guys next class?". Ruby said perking up as Leo looks threw there schedule on the scroll they were given.

" Oh um, it's Grimm studies with Professor Port.". Leonardo said,_ having no clue what they were getting into._

* * *

" Monster! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha.". Professor Port jokes, letting out a booming lay, which had woken up a sleeping Ruby.

No giggles were let out around the classroom from Professor Port, boring the students at most or annoying them to say the least.

"Uhhhhh, and you shall too, from graduating from this prestigious academy.". He stated out as he began on with his lecture, Donatello was of course was eating everything up, taking detail after detailed notes and focused on every word.

Weiss Schnee was as well doing the same wanting to learn everything she is tasked to know an graduate as the top of her class! She fantasize these thoughts, as she tried ignoring all distractions and continued on.

Leonardo attempted pay attention and try learning something, yet different topics seemed to slip his mind or the topic just flew over his head.

However, Raph and Mikey on the other hand didn't bother taking the notes they were given, Raph still saw this haul plan as a waste of time, trying to lay his head down and pass out waiting for this to be over, but every time he tried he was met with Leonardo hitting his leg to wake him up.

He shot glares at the clad turtle, yet he paid no mind to him as he continued on listening, Raphael groaned quickly as he watched the clock tick away, however he soon caught Yang leaning back in her seat giving him goofy expressions to perk up or smile at the blond, yet he just rolled his eyes as she was snapped back into place when Professor Port came by her area.

Michelangelo just kept daydreaming away, doodling on a scrap paper he manage to get from Ruby before she passed out from the tedious talk they were given, he drew out all sorts of things, including comics and cartoons he was missing, and designing a super awesome weapon he'll turn his nun-chucks into so he could impress everyone, and most importantly what he wanted for dinner, only to be caught off guard by the teachers booming voice.

" Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces. And that's were we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses...". He clicked his tongue as he winked and pointed over in Yang's direction, as she gave a nervous chuckle, making Raph roan rolling his eyes.

" Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why...The very word!". Some students cheered, but stopped shortly after no one did as well and stated at him confusedly.

" That is what you are training to become. But first a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me! When I was a boy,blah blah blah...". Michelangelo lets his story fade into the background.

The class they were so blessed to be in was for Grimm studies, they had a large man name Professor Port, who seemed to think very highly of himself as a great Huntsman, though Michelangelo found it hard to believe that he'd had ever done anything.

He went on about some story from his childhood that supposedly occurred when he was a young Huntsman, a story even Weiss found it hard to stay awake.

Weiss blinked away the drowsiness the plagued her, wanting to look presentable even though Professor Port's story was such a boring tale at that, glancing over at Ruby she see's her sketching out something, though she stayed focused and continued to listen.

" Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. " Peter", he told me...". Weiss became irritated from the giggles of Ruby who was snickering at the art she had just created.

Taking a quick look over her shoulder she saw Ruby holding up a page with a silly drawing of Professor Port on it, sticking her tongue out she showed it to her sister, which got a chuckle out of Yang and Ruby, which nerved Weiss more they weren't seeming to take this lesson serious, though the joke was short lived as Professor Port cleared his throat, getting hi stolen attention back.

" In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero.". He gave a quick bow as he signaled the ending of his story, Donatello let out a silent sigh thankful he could get back to learning.

" The moral of this story? A true huntsmen must be honorable. A true huntsmen must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic...Well-educated and wise!". Weiss was practically foaming with anger towards Ruby, her supposed " Team leader" was goofing off proving to Weiss that _she_ should have been the leader of team RWBY not Ruby.

She shook with anger as Professor Port spoke up.

" So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?". Professor Port looked around the room for a volunteer, Raph rolled his eyes and gave a smirk over to Leo, shaking his head Raph turned back and raised his hand, before he could, however the clad turtle was just to slow for Weiss's anger. Sooting up from her seat, thanks to her rage she shouted out.

" I do sir!". Weiss cried out as she had become fed up with her teams behavior, wanting to prove that _she was supposed to be the leader of her team. NOT RUBY._

_" Well then, let's find out._

Step forward, and face your opponent!". He cried out happily as the class stared at Weiss or the clattering cage behind her housing a home for a Grimm.

* * *

Weiss held up Myrtenaster directly at the beast smashing and colliding with it's cage, snarling and growling wanting to be free, readying her attacks, while on the sidelines her teammates were cheering her on.

" Goooooooo Weiss!". Yang cheered shooting up a arm, encouraging her teammate.

" Fight well! ". Blake says almost quietly, yet trying to help out.

" Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!". Ruby cheered the loudest, spreading out her arms as well, which Weiss sent a nasty glare over to Ruby.

" Ruby, I'm trying to focus!". Weiss snapped at Ruby, making her smile falter and fade away, as well as Yang's sunny smile and Blake's small one she wore, they looked over to Ruby who looked like she wanted to shrink in her seat.

" Oh, sorry.". Ruby said quietly, nervously looking away from the Ice queen as she swiftly looked back to Professor Port.

" What's up with her?". Mikey whispered over to Donnie who gave back a nervous shrug.

" Alright. Let the match, begin.". Professor Port said proudly, he pulled out his weapon of choice shocking team LMDR, the professor's weapon was called Blunderbuss which was a cross between a battleaxe and a blunderbuss.

He clashed the axes's head into the lock holding back the beast, the creature burst threw the cage, snaring and growling at Weiss.

The creature Weiss was presented to fight was called a Boarbatusks which looked almost like a large boar like creature, snarling at Weiss as it stamps it's hooves onto the ground, then charged directly at her.

Weiss clashes her metal weapon into the beasts long tusks, though thanks to the speed of the creature and Weiss's attack she was sent of balance tumbling backwards, though she was quickly able to get back onto her feet, the beast though speeds around the room, turn back to Weiss snarling.

" Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?''. Professor Port boats happily as he stood against the wall watching his student's battle.

" Hang in there Weiss!". Ruby called out to her teammate as Weiss uses one of her Glyph's to increase her speed and sprint forward to hit it directly in the face.

The Boarbatusks saw what her plan was, as she came up close to the creature ready to attack the animal the best swung it's head backwards, catching her by surprise.

The beast caught her Myrtenaster in between it's tusks and tried flipping her backwards to lose her hold on her weapon, but she held on tightly and began fighting the beast for her weapon back, having a tug-o-war battle between the student and the beast.

" Bold, new approach. I like it.". Professor Port boasted as he watched his student's battle, Ruby jumps up from her desk smiling.

" Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!". Ruby cheered loudly to help her teammate, Weiss tried pulling back Myrtenaster, but thanks to Ruby's out burst she lost her lost her focus, she gave a irritated glare looking at her.

However, since Weiss had lost her focus the Boarbatusks took it as a opportunity and swung her weapon backwards, clinging against the ground as Weiss stared as her own line of defense was on the other side of the room, the beast snarled and rammed it's tusks into her chest, sending her backwards.

" Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?". The professor questioned enthusiastically as Weiss looked up to the beast, narrowly dodging it ramming her again, as it collided with the wall she used that as a way of escape as she ran for her weapon, she grabbed Myrtenaster as she slid on the ground panting.

" Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-". Ruby spoke up trying to help Weiss out, until she spoke out.

" Stop telling me what to do!". Weiss yells back at her partner as she looks down nervously, Yang glared over to Weiss trying to calm the rage crawling up her, she stood up slightly as Ruby grabbed her arm, Blake flinched a little at the sudden movement as Ruby spoke out.

" No Yang please...i-it's fine.". Ruby whispered to her sister as she sat back down, though she was now sporting the pose of a _very _agitated big sister now.

Mikey as well didn't sit well with the outburst of Weiss as he taped his fingers against the desk, Donnie patted his brother's back hoping this'll help him from calling out Weiss during this training session.

However, the moments of anger were cut short, only for the class to go into shock from the Boarbatusks, squeals out a thundering roar it forms into a circular shape, spinning out at high speeds and bouncing off the floor, charging at Weiss.

Weiss though, was ready for the creature charging once more at her, she used her glyph as a solid obstacle placed in front of her, which caused the beast to collided right into it and fall backwards, right as the creature fell onto it's back Weiss jumped up into the air where a glyph was waiting there for her next move, the platform turned to a black color from it's original blue coloring, she used the glyph to propel herself forward, which was effective in slicing into the Grimm's chest killing the beast.

" Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today.". Ruby looked down in sadness as Professor Port wen on.

" Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed.''. With a huff Weiss left the class to go and change into her school uniform once again, as well as the rest of the class flooding out into the hallways to there next classes.

" Sheeesh what's up with her?". Jaune asked as he walked over to the two teams still inside the room, Leonardo gave a glance over to Blake who was looking at a _very _mad Yang Xiao Long.

" _I don't know. And I don't like it.". _Yang said crossing her arms tighter over her chest still mad Weiss, who saved her sister, who were now buddy's, are now enemy's again.

" I Told you not to waist your breath on her Ruby, ain't nothin' but a brat.". He closes his eyes and places his hands around his head in a laid back stance.

" Yeah don't sweat it Rubes, want me to play a prank on her for being a big, fat, bratty, princess-...Uhh? Ruby?". The group looked around them to see only a trail of rose petals left behind.

* * *

Ruby raced threw the hallways trying to catch up to Weiss who seemed to be avoiding her all day not once letting herself be caught or seen by Ruby, though she was out of luck now, since Ruby was hot on her tail, though as Ruby approached her she slowed down her Weiss talking to somebody.

" Miss Schnee, Hundreds of huntsmen have graduated Beacon, the only time transfers were ever necessary were if one of the teammates could not complete there year. I'm sorry that I can't fix your problem, but I trust Professor Ozpin's judgement on his decision, good day Ms.". Professor Glynda walks away, leaving Weiss's anger foaming from her, Ruby tries making herself look like she was running after Weiss still and not listening.

" Weiss!". Ruby calls trying to catch up to her, Weiss turns around quickly in a irritated manner.

" What?". Weiss turned back to face Ruby, heels clicking against the ground as she did.

" What's wrong with you? Why are being-". She however was abruptly cut off as Weiss pointed at herself then her.

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Your supposed to be a leader and all you been so far is a nuisance!". Ruby scoffs at the girl not knowing what she did and for acting ridiculous.

" What did I do?''. Ruby shot back not believing she caused this.

" That's just it, you've have done to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!". She shouted back at Ruby in anger of her unfit skills to lead her or there teammates making Ruby shrink a little worriedly.

" Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team.". Ruby uttered back to Weiss confusedly by Weiss's new actions.

" Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better.". Ruby tried reaching out to Weiss wanting to fix this, wanting to make it better, but Weiss returned to her a final blow.

" Glynda may not say it aloud, but hear me Ruby Rose: Ozpin made a mistake.".

Weiss stomped off, revealing to Ruby she heard her footsteps stopping as she listened to her arguement with Ms. Goodwitch, leaving Ruby was left alone in the hallway herself with her thoughts.

Though she did not hear the foot steps coming up from behind her.

" Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well.". Ozpin looked down at Ruby, she looks up nervously.

" Is she right? Did you make a mistake?". Ruby's eyes sparkle a small amount as she felt she was on the verge of tearing up.

" _That remains to be seen_.". Ozpin gave to small girl a quiet chuckle, Ruby stared at him a tad bit confused.

* * *

Weiss storms out of the hallways of Beacon, anger bubbling from her, peaking it's highest level.

Her heels clicked against the ground, she looks up to see a familiar face, perking up at her Professor who proved to the class that a Schnee could be a huntress, she speed walks over to the Professor, hoping he'll be able to help her out of her problem.

" Professor Port.". She spoke smiling up at the mentor, turning around to the voice.

" Ah, Miss Schnee. And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?". He questioned to the girl, Weiss spoke up to his inquiry.

" I-I enjoy your lecture.". She stuttered out with Professor Port agreeing with her opinion.

" Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you!". Port declared to Weiss making her anger fade away.

" You really think so?". Weiss questioned at the Professor as he agreed with the preppy student standing in front of him.

" Most surely. Hmm, something's troubling you.". Weiss nodded concurred with the man, giving a small nod as well.

" Dear, girl confess to me your strife!". The Professor boasts loudly to the heiress, who spoke up voicing her opinion.

" Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY!". Weiss shouted out squeezing her fist tightly, Professor Port stared at her for a few quiet seconds, before perking up.

" _That's preposterous_."

* * *

" What do you mean?". Ruby questioned in confusion, Ozpin shaking his head yet still keeping a calm demeanor.

" I mean it's only been one day. _Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet_. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them.". Ozpin leans forward at Ruby whispering the last part.

" _Do you?". _Ozpin asked, Ruby looking up at the headmaster a little, thinking of her answer.

* * *

" Excuse me?". Weiss gave a shocked and almost disgusted look towards Professor Port as he gave his statement.

" I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray.". Weiss spoke up as she tried defending her point to Port.

" So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?". She scoffed, Professor Port then began to give her his reasoning.

" With all due respects your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude.". Weiss let out a gasp, Port silenced as his point was proven.

" How dare you!"

" My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted.". Professor Port stated, Weiss stood her ground trying to defend herself yet begins seeing her flaws.

" That's not even remotely true. Well, not entirely true.". Weiss uttered out.

* * *

" Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?". Ruby stared up at the older man wanting to answer.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision. So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be.". Weiss stared up at her mentor, giving back a small smile.

* * *

" You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it.". Ruby opens her mouth up, she quietly closes her mouth, giving a smile back to Professor Ozpin, with a nod he leaves.

" Wait, Professor Ozpin?". Ruby spoke up making Ozpin turn around to speak to her again.

" Yes, Miss Rose?". The professor questioned with a comforting smile.

" How did you know I would be here? I didn't see you around Professor's Port's class when I left.". She uttered her question

" Oh, your friends from your own team, JNPR and LMDR came to find me after you went missing. It appears you have marvelous teammates keeping a watchful eye on you.". The Headmaster states as he walked off, leaving Ruby gaining her smile back pleasantly, turning back around back to her room, something catches her eye.

Looking threw the wide opening, there was a circular, large balcony on the outside, used for different classes or students who want to see a view.

What surprised Ruby the most, she saw Professor Port leaving a conversation, with a almost nervous Weiss, left thinking of her actions and what was spoken to her, giving Ruby a warm smile and left sighing.

* * *

Weiss spent most of the night away from her team, as well keeping her distance from the other two teams, thinking about what Professor Port had told her, while she walked to her dorm.

Slowly creaking open the door, she could already hear Yang loud snoring from the outside, she peeked inside the room seeing her teammates peacefully sleep away, creeping over to the bunk bed of her and Ruby's she lifted the blanket hiding her from the outside world.

She was in her pajamas sleeping away, books and paper scattered around on the bed, Weiss eyes widen at the scene, once again Professor Port proving her wrong again, Ruby did care for her study's.

She sighs quietly, clearing her throat and shakes Ruby's arm to wake her up from her snoring and gurgling.

" Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry-". Ruby was abruptly cut off as Weiss covered her teammates mouth, she looks over to the empty mug, then quickly looks back over to her.

"How do you take your coffee?". Weiss asked quietly over to the silver eyed warrior.

" Uh, I-I don't.".

" Answer the question.". Weiss trying her hardest not to get mad at Ruby, yet she wasn't in the slightest surprised at the girls answer.

" Uhhh! Cream and five sugars!". Weiss sighed telling the girl not to move, she went off to the dorms coffee machine, refilling her cup and adding the insane amount of sweetness in her cup, she returns the girl's cup back with warm coffee inside of it.

" Um, thanks Weiss.". Ruby says nervously as she holds up her cup.

" Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have.". Ruby looks up to Weiss giving her a small smile with Weiss returning a bigger one back to her.

" Good luck studying." She says as she moved town to leave the room, only to pop back up.

" That's wrong by the way." Weiss said going back down again, with a confused yet happy Ruby.

" Hey Ruby?". Weiss whispered for the third time, Ruby replying back with a quiet " Uh-huh?".

" I always wanted bunk beds as a kick.". Weiss closes the door leaving a very happy Ruby fixing her wrong answers as _she thought about this new friendship blossoming._

* * *

However as the night went on and the streets were quiet, a familiar voice was heard threw the streets of Vale, entering threw a hideout, the familiar criminal Roman Torchwick stood in front of a large map of Remnant.

A small flame appears as he lights his cigar up, chatting away on his scroll, marking up his map.

" Don't worry about it, I got everything under control in Vale! You can stop sending me your passive aggressive emails to me about the plan...Now why don't you sugar towards ol' Roman-.". The phone call he was engaged in was abruptly cut off.

" Must be the connection in Haven...Oh who carry's about them! Soon Vale won't rise anymore,but for now I have help coming soon~.". He laughs as he swipes down on his scrolls walking to a dainty peony colored door, revealing a _elaborately decorated umbrella emblem craved into the door._

Unlocking the door Torchwick goes into the room, a colorful room, that clashes with the darkness of the abandon base he was working with at the moment, looking up to see a lace bed in the corner of the room, hiding inside was a sickly person, with only there pale hand peeking out of the bed.

Roman waltzes over to the bedside and crouched down to the bedside whispering to her.

"You better be getting better, after how much Lien I wasted giving to that filthy animal faunus, just to help him out, though I need you in a few months...this will be the biggest heist we have ever done.". He stood up as his scroll went off signalling him of new information for what the Schnee Dust company is contributing to the Vytal festival.

" Interesting." He gave a devilish smirk, walking away he turning his head back to the mystery person curling away miserably under there Neapolitan swirled covers laid.

" _Take care Neo. I have business to do."_

* * *

**I'm so happy how this chapter turned out even though it was many Ruby and Weiss focused, but I think it was amazing :) had fun taking inspiration from RWBY rewrites, hope to get the next chapter out sooner guys! See you guys next chapter :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys welcome back! :D Thank you so much for the feedback I can't even! I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Metal clashed together as the two huntsmen fought, which sent poor Jaune colliding into the ground thanks to Cardin's attack.

Today happened to be the sparing match of Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc.

_And Jaune Arc wasn't looking to good._

Both students weapon's slamming into each other, after Jaune's charge at Cardin, the two were deflecting each other's attack's from doing any kind of damage at the moment, until Cardin knee's him in his stomach cackling as Jaune crippled to the ground.

Cardin swing's his over his head aiming it down at Jaune, until Ms. Goodwitch flickered on the stage's lights signalling the match was over.

" Cardin, that's enough. Student's as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, This would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match.". From the crowd of students sat a worried Pyrrha looking over the difference in Jaune and Cardin's aura bars, with Cardin in the lead by a long shot.

" Mister Arc, it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more..._defensive strategy._ We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?". Glynda spoke giving Jaune a stern look.

" Speak for yourself...". Cardin uttered out pulling his mace over his shoulder and walking away, Raph sent glare's his way, the guy's act made him want to roll his eyes as he played up the '' School bully act", Leonardo shook his head as he stared back up to the stage.

" Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few semesters away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving to Vale, so keep practicing!''. The two clad turtles, as well with Pyrrha, gazed over to Ruby, Weiss,and Yang, who were excited for the upcoming Vytal Festival coming soon, practical bouncing in there seats.

The two turtles wished Donatello was there to give them a answer, so they gave small looks of confusion over to Pyrrha, though she gave them a smile in excitement in return, they decided it was best to ask Donnie at a later time.

" Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale.". With this new exciting announcement, the bell rang signalling the classes to change, Pyrhha looked back in sadness as Jaune looked utterly embarrassed on stage, letting his head hang low, Leonardo looked over in sympathy to Jaune as well to Pyrrha as well.

He was getting a good idea how the leader feels right now from past experiences.

* * *

" So..There we were...In the middle of the night..''. Nora spoke in a creepy tone.

" It was day...". Ren sighed out, sipping at his drink in hand.

" We were surrounded by Ursai.". Yang stared in amazement, watching Nora tell her story as Ren corrected her, while Blake sitting next to her continued reading on in her book with a flower imprinted on it, _a rose and a Iris 'Rajah' flower intertwining with each other_.

" They were Beowolves.-". He was abruptly cut off again by Nora.

" DOZENS OF THEM!". She stood up from her seat making Yang jump back and shake Weiss's arm.

" Weiss! Weiss! Did you hear that?! Dozens!". The blond brawler stared amazed, Weiss groaned as she was filing her nails down.

" You know sitting right next to you.". Weiss says back to the sunny little dragon.

It had been only a few days, since Weiss had given her apology to Ruby, though the heiress knew Yang would still be angry at her out burst to her sister, after only getting a side glance at her, feeling the anger radiate from the blond student

However, the next day Weiss had decided to give her apology to Yang, she had found the blond brawler outside working on bumblebee, she was nervous from not knowing how the hot-head would react, only to find out that during her conversation with Ruby she had woken up and began listen to her apology, becoming a tad more happy Ruby seemed to start fixing her problems by herself, not asking Yang once to talk with Weiss once, even though it did hurt her pride a small bit, she wanted to encourage Ruby more to do this.

Weiss was shocked that she didn't hear the obnoxious snoring stop, but Yang gave her an encouraging smile thanking her for giving Ruby a second chance, leaving the heir shocked, yet content.

Raph rolls his eyes, stabbing at his food not wanting to eat much, to much running threw his head at the moment.

" Actually, two of'em...". Ren spoke again continuing on the story as he sighed at his partner's story, which she exaggerated.

" How are you so interested in this?". Raph spoke up to the brawler, but was cut off by his younger brother Mikey.

" How could you not dude! I'm on the edge of my seat listening!". Mikey perked up excitedly, just how Yang was acting toward the story. " Go on! Continue! What happened next!". Mikey said as he listen along with Yang.

" You got it! Ahem!...But they were no match. And in the end...Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!". She lean back on the bench smiling from finishing her story.

" Ah...She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now.". Ren says sipping at his cup of tea.

Pyrrha notice how down Jaune has been. Not even a small chuckle from listening to Nora's story/dream she told everyone, though she realized since Cardin's and his sparing match he hasn't been acting the same, looking upwards Ruby and Leonardo share small looks of concern to each other.

" Jaune...Are you okay?". Pyrrha leaned forward nervously trying to get his attention.

" Uh? Oh, Yeah! Why?". Jaune asked nervously not knowing if he was ignoring someone.

" It's just you seem a little...not okay...". Ruby pushes her fingers together nervously at Jaune, seeing Leonardo nod as well.

" Eh, guys, I'm fine...Seriously, look!". Jaune struck a pose trying to show he was the same old person.

" I'm agreeing with Ruby, since the sparing match you haven't been acting like yourself Jaune .". Leonardo stated with Pyrrha adding on.

" Jaune, Cardin's has been picking on you since the first week of school.". Pyrrha said, crossing her arms, trying to get her point across, Jaune looked around nervously trying to avoid the eyes of his worried friends.

" Who? Cardin? Nah...H-He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!" Jaune tells the group nervously, trying to show he can take care of his own problems.

" _He's a bully_." Ruby states knowing how Cardin acts to everyone getting Mikey to agree with her.

" I know practical jokes man and that dude isn't doing a comedy act. He's bullying you!" Mikey commented onto Ruby's statement.

" Oh please...name one time he's " bullied'' me..." Jaune states out confidently, making quotation marks around his words, then gave a nervous laugh.

" Oh I can think of a few..". Raph said giving Jaune a glance." How's about the time he putted a open box of Grimm into your locker?". He raised a eyebrow as Jaune wanted to shrink away at remembering the memory, he had opened his locker and let out a attack of tiny baby Nevermore chicks, chasing and pecking him around the school.

" Or when he opened your shield as you were walking and it caused you to get stuck in the doorway for 2 hours?". Donnie spoke up from tinkering with a small cylinder tube.

Jaune let out a nervous groan remembering the memory as well, Glynda was very mad at Jaune after finally getting him out.

" Or when he pushed you into a rocket propelled locker!". Mikey added with Jaune cringing at that last moment. " I didn't land far from the school..". Jaune laughed nervously looking away from the group, Leonardo cut in abruptly.

" The point being! Cardin is bullying you.". Leonardo stared up at Jaune as Pyrrha nodded speaking out.

" Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..". Pyrrha voiced to Jaune with concern, before Nora shot up from her seat.

" OOH! We'll break his legs!" Nora cheers out excitedly striking a fighting stance when she spoke.

" I'm agreeing with her on that one and I know just the turtles for the job for it.". He sends Cardin a glare, even though the tormentor didn't catch it.

" We would be expelled in moments Raph.". Leonardo voiced dully to his brother, giving him a glare, a secret way of saying ' You know why were here', even though the blue clad turtle didn't mind giving Cardin a piece of his mind, remembering some disgusted glances Cardin gave him and his brothers a few time in the hallway's, however Jaune stood up holding his tray trying to fix the problem, before more start.

" Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone.". He left walking up to throw his food away, the group however agrees to Jaune's last statement.

" He's not wrong though.". Yang utters turning the apple in her hand towards her taking another bite from it, before being cut off by the bunny fanus from earlier pitiful cry.

" Ooww, that hurts!". The bunny fanus cried as team CRDL was mocking her, Cardin doing most of it though, pulling at her rabbit ears trying to escape his grasp.

" Please, stop...". She tries persuading him to let go only for him to laugh at her.

" I told you it was real!". He laughs with his teammates, who nod along laughing with him, she breaks away covering her face from anyone and flees the scene.

" Atrocious. I can't stand people like him.". Pyrrha says irritated by his behavior, before seeing Jaune glance over to Cardin and speeding off.

" I'm going find out what's going on with Jaune. Wish we luck.". The red head warrior said as she walked off after Jaune, however as she left surprisingly Blake spoke out.

" He's not the only one.".Blake snarled at Cardin gripping her book before standing up.

" I'll be back.". She exits the cafeteria, following after the poor fanus who left in a hurry, Yang looks over in sadness as she watch Blake run after the girl.

" It must be hard to be a Faunus.". She leans on one arm looking at the table, before glancing up at the turtles.

" Sorry you guys have to deal with that as well.". Yang voiced to the turtles giving them the same uncomfortable feeling anytime someone talked about there looks.

" Thank you Yang, but _we _just decide to ignore comments like, we have dealt with worse.". Leonardo said, closing his eyes.

" Right Raph?". He had expected a grumble or at least a growl, but he was left with silence from his brother. " Raph?". He opened his eyes to see Raph giving irritated glares over to him and his brothers, mocking them.

" There bigger freaks then rabbit over there." Cardin taunted the team, with his team laughing on at the mocking, Raph growls becoming irritated by Cardin.

" That's it..!". Raph stood up fast, slamming his tray as he shot up into the air, ready to confront the annoying bully, however his insult was cut off by the lunch room door's slamming open.

A group of three students walk storm inside, a tall teenager girl with fair-skin, short dark-brown hair that was dyed at the end with a caramel color, dark-brown eyes, wearing her uniform, however her outfit looked like a designer one, with mixture of cocoa-colored, Mocha, and blacks, with gold accents added on some parts of the school uniform.

She was wearing a raven handbag with gold stunts and accents on it, with a hand on her hip she pulls down her glasses to send a glare at Cardin and his teammates and Raphael.

" Which one of you idiots made one of my teammates cry? Hm? I'm going to need answers and make it quick". She points out to the group, giving them glares from her sun glasses.

Cardin gave out a audible groan of annoyance, before standing up and leaving with his team.

" Come on guys, let's leave the faunus advocates alone, before they beat us with there caring words.". He snickers waltzing away, with the rest of team CRDL snickering along with them, the teenage girl shot up pointing at him as she yelled at him, ready to run after him.

" Excuse me?! You made her cry! We are defending her!". She was about to run after them to give them a piece of her mind.

Her teammate who was dark skinned, had messy copper hair, and his most noticeable trait was his lack of pupils, stopped her from advancing after him by putting hirs hand on her shoulder.

" Let it go Coco..". He states as she lets out a irritated huff, before turning back to the three teams sitting at the table.

" So your the groups of first year students that defended Velvet, huh?". She glanced over the groups, though she gave a longer stare at the turtles, giving them a nervous feeling again.

" Well I-I mean..". Ruby spoke up, nervously only to be cut off by the student again.

" Your teammate got guts, I like that. And thanks, we saw you about to yell at Cardin, something he deserves.". She pushes up her glasses again giving Raph a smirk, he rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

" He deserved it, Cardin's trash, but there's nothing we can do.". Yang says laying her head on both her arms, before Nora lets out a whisper liking her idea.

" We still can break his legs..". She let's out a whisper, giggling at the idea with Ren shaking his head sighing.

" Why can't we? Why would stopping bullying be a bad thing?''. From behind the team leader, which they found out was name Coco, Blake come out crossing her arm with the same faunus girl from earlier, she was happy she had some help, though she felt as if she had caused this scene to happen.

Though before the conversation continued the lunch bell rung out, signaling a period change, with heavy sighs the groups and team's in the cafeteria left, as well with the four teams.

However, as Yang was throwing away her food, she heard a side comment being sneaked in by Weiss, a comment on her bafflement with faunus even being allowed to attended Beacon in the first place, staring at her as her heels clanged against the ground, walking away from the group to her next class.

Yang surely knew this was going to cause some cracks in there team dynamic, as well causing tension with Blake if she finds out what she said.

She let's out a huff thinking away, as if tensions weren't high enough now, leaving the cafeteria for her next class.

* * *

Pyrrha had followed after Jaune wanting to see what has been troubling him so much.

She know's partly it may be from Cardin, but he seemed to be more nervous when it came to class, as he was the first day of school.

Walking threw the empty halls she was able to see a light cutting threw the dim hallways, peeking around the corner she hear's Doctor Oobleck's shouting from his classroom, as she stalks closer she hears who he's talking to.

" Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by my next class! Now! Run along Mr. Arc.". And with that Oobleck was zooming out of the classroom with Jaune looking at the recovery packet he'll have to do for history if he wants to stay a huntsmen.

He's been so busy trying to catch up to everyone's insane level that he had forgotten to study for his big test he had, and now flunked it.

With a heavy sigh he left, only to be spooked by his teammate, Pyrrha Nikos.

" Jaune, why didn't you tell me you needed help in your studies?''. Pyrrha asked Jaune, he nervously played with the papers in his hand, with a sigh he looks away, only for Pyrrha to perk up grabbing his hand.

" I have an idea!". She cheers pulling him away with her.

" Here, come with me!". She calls out as Jaune lets out cry from the pull she gave him.

However, the two students did not here the quiet snicker of Cardin Winchester following after them.

* * *

Crickets chirped quietly as the sun began to set, the two huntsmen walked threw the open passage to a open balcony area which over looked Beacon's towers, showing a beautiful site, however Jaune spoke up nervously at what this meant.

" Pyrrha what's is this about? I mean the sunset is pretty, but I need to get to work..". Jaune looked at his book, which he had to finish by tomorrow.

" No Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class with practicing so hard on your fighting,which is cutting into your study time, but...I want to help you!". Pyrrha told him, giving a encouraging smile, though Jaune's face was more concerning, seeing this she tried fixing the way she phrased it.

" We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!". Pyrrha spoke happily to Jaune, wanting to encourage him, however she didn't get the answer she was expecting.

" You think I need help?". Jaune asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Pyrrha eyes widen and spoke up.

" N-No! No, that's not what I meant, everybody needs a little help from time a time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon , that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!". Pyrrha said to Jaune making him feel worse about himself, turning away from her he sighs.

" You're wrong...I-I don't belong here.". Jaune utters out, nervously looking at the ground.

" That's a terrible thing to say , of course you do! Just because you failed a test doesn't make you lesser then any of us.". Jaune turned back to her quickly.

" No, I don't...I want's really accepted into Beacon..I didn't go to any combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! _I lied_! I got hands on some fake transcripts and I lied." Pyrrha gave him a shocked look, she heard of people trying this, but it never went well.

" What? But why?". She asked confusedly.

" 'Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My Father, My Grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all hero's! My I just wanted to be one too..I wanted to prove to them I could be...I was never good enough..". Jaune looked down at his shoe's nervously avoiding eye contact with Pyrrha, she reaches her hand out to him and places it on his shoulder.

" Then let me help you-"

" I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

" Jaune! I-"

" I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for there lives! Iv'e been trying to catch up with everybody to defend them or help them! To prove everybody wrong! That I can do this! But, if I can't do this on my own, then how can I prove to my family I can be a huntsmen.". He didn't look at the disheartened and unwanted Pyrrha, who leaves sadden.

With Jaune alone on the roof Cardin takes this new information he has gained to use it as a advantage, leaving from his hiding spot he confronts Jaune.

" Well, this is a touching moments. I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room ."Jaune freezes up in that moment seeing Cardin there and now knowing his secret was in his hands now.

" You snuck into Beacon, huh? I've gotta say Jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel.'' He crossed his arms smirking at Jaune, who was backing off slowly, heart pounding against his chest.

" C-C-Cardin! Please, don't tell anyone!". He stuttered out, shaking like a leaf.

" Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!". He waltz over to Jaune as he looks at him nervously.

" F-Friend?". Jaune stuttered out nervously, then Cardin wraps a arm around him cackling, pulling him down with a gag ecaping his mouth.

" Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy! But friends help friends out, so the way I see it , as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time.". He states darkly, dropping Jaune to the ground as he coughs, gasping for air.

" That being said... I _really_ don't have time to do those extra readings Oobleck assigned the class today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? Don't worry Jaune; your secrets safe with me.". He mocks him cackling as he left Jaune alone.

* * *

With Cardin knowing Jaune's secret he was left ragged and worn out with staying up threw the haul night doing not just his homework, but all of team CRDL's homework now, which had caused him to fall behind in his own training to catch up with the other students.

He was so out of it, snoring loudly in the class, he didn't even hear Doctor Oobleck calling on him, only for him to be awaken by Oobleck calling out his name.

" Jaune Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?". He questioned to a sleep deprived Jaune.

" Uhhhhhh...The...answer...the advantages...over...the guy..wassss...Um, B-Binocular's!". Jaune spoke out giving the asinine answer, which made the class abruptly quickly with laughter, especially Cardin, but his friends gave concerned looks of confusion on his answer, questioning what's been wrong with Jaune.

Oobleck sipped at his coffee cup, shaking his head at the once attentive Jaune to become _lack luster in class_.

* * *

Thankfully the class soon ended with Jaune being the last one to leave the room, a sluggish manor thanks to the lack of sleep Jaune was missing, but before he could get going to his next class he was pulled back, a arm wrapping around him.

" Hey Jauney boy, me and the guys are going out tonight you think you can do the homework for me and the team?". Cardin casually orders to Jaune, though to prevent his secret getting out he slumps over nodding defeated.

" Thanks your a _real pal_." He proceeded to give Jaune a hard slap to the back causing the weaken Jaune to fall forward, with a cackling Cardin structs off leaving a tired Jaune on the ground.

* * *

"-ne?..-ne!...-JAUNE!". Jaune jumps awake after hearing the distanced voice; praying he didn't fall asleep in class again, but he wasn't as luck as he had thought after seeing he wasn't in class.

" Dude what's with you? Are you like sick? Is it contagious?! Are you dying?". Mikey questioned to the delirious boy, though he was cut off by Raph's knock to his head, letting Leo cut in to talk to Jaune.

" You realize that you have been sleeping for most of lunch? It's only over and you haven't even touch your tray. Is Cardin still bothering you?". Leo uttered to Jaune with Yang commenting as well.

" Maybe we should tell Glynda...". However Jaune jumped up immediately at Glynda's name, wanting to avoid her help as much as possible.

" NO!". He stopped for a few seconds letting the yell sink into everybody at the table, he sat down swiftly, cheeks turning a light pink in the process.

" No..no..no I don't need Glynda guys really I'm fine." He stood up nervously holding his tray.

" I-I'm just...tired. Yeah I'm tired. I-I think I might go back to the dorm's to rest up. S-See ya guys..". Jaune says, shrugging them off and leaves them, heading back to his dorm in order to get started on the large amount of added workload he would need to do if he wants to stay enrolled in Beacon.

" Something is up with Jaune guys I can feel it!". Nora speaks up voicing her concerns to Pyrrha who is still uneasy from the night she talked with Jaune, but equally confused as the rest of the group, but she was too polite to ask him.

" Maybe he just needs a break? I mean, come on he looks like he may pass out any second! And I have a idea where we can go!". Yang states her intent wanting to bring the group closer together, a notion that Donatello counters.

" Jaune didn't seem like he liked the idea of us getting involve, not that we shouldn't be concerned, but it's maybe not the best plan for Jaune right now, he seems like he wants to solve this himself. If he's acting this distressed over something like this we may make him feel worse, but telling". Donatello said, reading away articles in his scroll as well as notes he has taken.

" What about you Blake? You in?..Blake?". Yang looks over questioning no response from Blake only to see her paying more attention to team CRDL today, watching out for the faunus girl from yesterday, who they had learn her name was Velvet.

" I don't understand why people like him get to go to a school for training warriors to protect everyone, even though he treats Faunas as second class.". Leo utters glaring his eyes at Cardin's team, not noticing Blake's bow twitching with his words he stated, as well giving a glance over to him.

" Agreed, but there really isn't much we can do about the situation.". Ruby said sadden by this scene, pushing her food around on her plate.

" I got a few ideas we could to.". Raph grunted, cracking his knuckles showing what he meant.

" See! He gets it!". Nora stood up cheering, Ren groaned placing his hands over his face.

" Raph you know that would get us suspended, if not expelled.". Leo told Raph with Donnie nodding in agreement as he read along articles he had discovered.

Though he wasn't expecting Blake, who has been silent the haul lunch period to speak up and bites back.

" Why would stopping _bullying _be such a bad thing?". Blake spat back placing her book as she argued back, which did startled Leo, since he didn't expect her to even say a word to him like she's been doing.

However, before Leo could respond to her, a annoyed huff came from none other then Weiss.

" Faunus should understand that humans don't take attacks on kingdoms with open arms. It baffles me that such a prestigious academy would even allow Faunus to attend Beacon in the first place.". This statement caused a barb wire to snake it's way through team RWBY, making Blake, Yang and Weiss seem more of enemies then teammates with there word views.

The lunchroom's bell rings out signalling the block was over, Weiss stood up with a huff and left for her next class.

" What's up with her?". Mikey asked making Raph sharply hit his elbow irritated, Ruby gave out a sigh looking down at her food which was left untouched.

" Sorry your team seems so divided right now Ruby. I know how it feels when each member of your team seems to be against each other.". Leonardo said over to Ruby as the table began getting up to put there food away.

" Thanks Leo..I just-how do you guys have such a good team dynamic?". She waves her hand around to get her point, making Leonardo chuckle a little.

" Maybe I can tell you over a sparing match. I haven't seen you fight against anyone since we meet.". Leonardo offered to Ruby, which she gladly took up the offer.

" I think I'll take that challenge.". Ruby agrees to his challenge, nodding up to him with a confident smirk.

They were about to get going, but Ruby remembered something she needs to confirm.

" Oh! Wait! Blake were still going shopping for the Forever Fall class trip right?". Ruby spoke up to the Faunus, leaning on the table as she asked.

However, Leonardo noticed something about Blake when Ruby mentioned the class trip, though she shook it off nodding.

" Awwww yeah hope to get some good books for the ride down. Maybe we can find marshmallows?". Though she was cut off by Mikey practically zooming over to the two.

" Excuse me? Marshmallows? I thought this was a dumb a class-boring-work-trip! Not camping!". Blake gave a very puzzled look over to Mikey as Donnie let out a long sigh shaking his head.

" Why would we be going on a camping trip? Mikey you know that it's for our survival class?". Before Mikey could answer however, a strict voice cutting threw there conversation the group was having.

" Excuse me, but I believe that _the bell has already rung."._ spoke strictly out to the three lingering groups of teams, which got them to quickly collect there things and made it towards the doors with Blake leaving in the opposite direction of Weiss, as her comment was irritating her more and more, she needed space.

" So, you guys want to come with me and a few buds in downtown Vale, since it is Friday. It may take some of the edge off were feeling.". Yang whispered back to the group not wanting to get caught by Ms. Goodwitch.

The groups of teams decline Yang's offer with Ren having decline for both him and Nora and Donnie having to cover Mikey's mouth before responding.

" _There lost.". _Yang uttered out to herself as she began walking to her last class period of the day, planning her night of partying.

* * *

The bell rung all threw the school, signalling that all the classes were over and the weekend had began.

Mikey burst threw Professor Port's classroom doors, exciting the class with a giant yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" I thought his lecture was never going to end...". He slurred out with his voice thick with sleepiness.

" How does he have so _many_ stories though?!". Yang spoke up, drowsy as well.

" But I have to say it's a good...because we get less homework now~.". Yang said as she stretched her back out, putting her arms around the sides of her neck.

Ruby, who was acting a bit more somber since the incident at lunch, goes over to her locker with team LMDR and with her sister as well, Blake and Weiss seemed to still be very tense since lunch and seemingly been avoiding each other in any way possible.

Blake has been in the library reading away at any book she could get her hands on to keep her occupy, while Weiss was studying in her dorm as a excuse to not talking to her team.

Ruby punched in her locker code to opens the lockers door up, she reaches inside the locker to get Crescent Rose out and her Dust cartridges.

" Leo I got Crescent Rose! And there ready to destroy you in a sparing match". She cheered striking a pose with her weapon held in her hands, trying her best to hide away her worried fears of her teammates.

" Then you won't mind if we test that idea out in the training rooms hm?". Leonardo said as he pulled out his twin katanas, which makes Ruby cheer up as she looks at his weapons in excitement.

" Awe! Twin Katana's! I'm sorry there just- so cool!". Ruby cheered out with her and Leonardo leaving for a sparing match before heading to her dorm, but as Ruby left Yang turned around, her back facing Ruby and pulled out her scroll to pull up her friends group call they had set up.

" Nowwww, time for me to get going if I'm going to meet my friends in time. Catch ya later dudes". She said pulling out hers shades she seemingly always had on her, placing them onto the bridge of her nose and pushing them upward.

Yang walks off from the team, going back to the same pose she did when she walked out of class.

Mikey gave her a small wave goodbye a little jealous that _she_ got to go out partying, but they couldn't.

He was about to rant this back to Donnie, however he noticed how Donnie was failing to even be listening to him, focusing mainly on his scroll as he seemed to be making out a plan for tomorrow, since Donnie was beginning to work out idea's for the new Dust powered weapons to fight against the Grimm to cause more damage to them.

As Leonardo made his way to follow after Ruby he was swiftly pulled back by a irritated Raphael.

" Excuse me, fearless leader where are you going?". Raph growled out annoyed with Leonardo turning back to him a tad bit annoyed.

" Raph what are you talking about? I'm going to train with Ruby. We need more information on how this world weapons work and notes will only get us so far.".

Donatello opened his mouth to comment on that sentence, but was swiftly cut off by Raph arguing back.

" _We'd _get more information if we were all here working!". Raph growled out getting up in his face as Leo glared back at him, crossing his arms.

" Raph I know you don't want to be here, but we need to get a lot of information on this world if were going to figure out how to get home." Leo said scowling back at him.

" Yeah no duh, fearless. But how's playing with there toys going to help us get home!". Raph growled towards his brothers making them more irritated the longer this went on.

_They all knew they had to get home, but how can you get home if you don't know where you are.._

" By _playing _with there " _toys_" Raph we'll be able to figure out more how this world works by seeing how they defend themselves and how a Huntsmen powers there weapons.". Donatello spoke up finally as he felt his attitude becoming irritated from the rising conflict.

" _We_ could _learn faster_ if we are doing it _together.". _Raphael growled out towards his brothers, only for Mikey to speak up.

" Dude what's with you? Why are you still freaking out about being here? We'll figure out a way back! Right D?..Uh? Donnie?". Mikey looked back over to Donnie when he didn't respond back to him.

" _Whatever,_ if you three want to joke around, while were stuck in some alternate dimension then have at it! I'm going to follow our leader and do it by myself!". Raph shoots his hands into the air with a jaded, exasperated breath coming out as the red clad turtle stormed off.

" I know he's still made about being here, but I thought he warmed up a little to the idea". Mikey said in a concern tone of voice.

Donnie pats Mikey's shoulder trying his best to help him out.

" Don't worry Mikey, he'll come back, but I think I know what is bothering him so much." Donatello announced to his brothers as his expression turns to a glum structure.

" Though, we should allow him to have breathing room. Crowding him with questions would make it worse. We don't need two dysfunctional teams right now..". Donnie utters as the three give sour expression, remembering what happened earlier today.

" Alright..". Mikey sighs out with him following behind Donatello as he was returning back to there dorm to begin working on there new weapons, as well as plan for what they'll need for the Forever Falls trip tomorrow and Leo going in the direction Ruby had went off to for there sparing practice.

* * *

Raph stomped threw the halls of Beacon as he walked out to the back part of Beacon academy where the student parking was located, with a loud grumble he began working on his bike, which he manage to get Donnie away from his research to convert the Stealth bike to use Dust as a energy source.

They haven't tested the motorcycle yet to double check if it was working well, he began working on the bike, checking it over and over, getting ready to test the bike out and maybe find some information to get out of here.

He was focusing so much on the Stealth bike that he didn't hear Yang pulling up towards him on her own ride, ending her group call on her scroll as she approaches the hot head.

The hotheaded turtle groaned loudly trying to ignore them, but failed to ignore her as Yang's shadow loomed over his back.

Feeling them standing right next to him, he stood up irritated and turned to them.

"Mikey I swear, if this is you tryin' to be funny, I'm going knock you clean into the air!''. Raph exclaimed, the response he had gotten was instead a familiar chuckle that wasn't Mikey's.

" Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Mikey.". His head perked up as he heard the voice of Yang, which he had found it easier to tolerate her more then others here.

Standing up quickly, he hit his head against the handle bar of the bike, he let out a yelp as he rubbed his head and turned to see the familiar blonde hair huntress, Yang Xiao Long.

" Oh 'sup Yang, Whatcha doing here? I thought you left with your..friends or whatever?". He said dusting himself off, though she jut shrugs with a hand on her hip looking back at the turtle.

" Nothing much, just came out to get good ol' Bumblebee." She smirked back at her shining bike, but her eyes wandered over to Raph's ride. "So this is the bike you've mentioned?".

" Well Donnie fixed it back up and I kinda use it the most. We named it the Stealth Bike." Raph added, patting the top of the bike.

Yang nods at him, returning her lavender eyes over to him as he smirks proudly.

" Probably the best and fastest bike ever." Hearing that comment made Yang's friendly smile turn into a competitive smirk.

" Oh is that so, huh? Well clearly you've never seen Bumblebee in action, she's may be a beauty to look at, but man she's the fastest there is!". Yang smirks pulling down her glasses at Raph with a big smirk on her face.

" Listen lady, I'm sure your bike is pretty decent here, but there's no way Bumble bee matches against the Stealth Bike.". He proudly states back with a smirk on his face, he leaned back on the motorcycle confidently with his arms crossed, but Yang wasn't the one to back down from a challenge.

" Oh yeah? Prove it! If this thing can beat Bumble bee all the way out to the down town part of Vale where my friends are tonight, not only will I pay for your drink I'll tell the haul club that the Shell cycle was better then Bumble bee." She challenges him, crossing her own arms.

" _Your on Yang, let's see who's bike is the best_.". The two stared back at each other with smug expressions, ending it with a handshake.

* * *

With a loud roar the two bikes shot off from Beacon's parking lot, the route was simple enough: they would cut threw the forest get down to the city area of Vale, using the long road to get there and down to the industrial part of Vale.

Raph revved his bike at Yang to taunt her, she ignored him with a smirk slipping onto her face.

The two of them were neck and neck on the road, Raph took notice how many times Yang would swerve in close at him to try and mess him up to gain ground on him, making sure when he looked back at her to send a glare she would stick her tongue out at him to taunt him more.

_So that's how she wants to play? _He smirked accepting the challenged and shot forward down the steep road, which was coming closer to the rocky trail leading into Vale.

The two made it to the half way point, the road turning into a dirt trail leading into a part of the Emerald Forest, Raph grips the bikes handles tightly as he and Yang speed up on the road, there bikes shoot threw the air from the propel of the hill side.

Yang cheers in excitement when Bumblebee slams down onto the mossy ground and shoots off with The Stealth cycle coming quickly behind her.

Yang swerved Bumblebee at Raph, he swiftly dodge the attack making Yang give him back a smug expression in return, the dirt on Beacon's trails gets swiftly picked up into the air as Yang and Raphael zip off, trying to mess up each other while racing.

" Your going down Xiao Long! Bumblebee can't beat the stealth bike!". Raph shouted out back to her with a smug grin still plastered on his face, Yang pushes up her glasses and swiftly turning to her.

" Oh yeah, then you better watch the road then shell-head!". She cackles out as she lowers her body and floors it, Yang shoots out into the air, Bumblebee shined in the moonlight, crashing down into the overpass of the industrial part of Vale.

" That cheater! If she's playing like then that's how were playing then!". Raph spun around on the bike, the roar from the machine seeping away into the forest again.

Yang looked behind her laughing, thanks to her incredible recklessness she had lost Raph, she could practically taste the sweet victory! However, her win was quickly cut short.

A warrior cry came barreling towards her from none other then Raphael himself, who had propelled himself upward and into the air by using a Dust trucks as a ramp.

Yang quickly dives forward causing her to get behind a pair of cars, forcing her to slow down and lose her lead she was previously leading.

The turtle turns back to her to see she the blonde, but she wasn't giving up so quickly. She forced Bumblebee to shoot forward, zooming quickly between two car gaps, even though Raph was sure she won't, she cackles happily as she has was coming at him quickly.

Raph gritted his teeth together, seeing as his victory was coming to it's quick end, however by using his rear-view mirrors on the Stealth bike he could see a pair of cars quickly approaching behind Yang.

He could tell by the flashing lights from the stores that were merely blurs shooting by them that they were getting closer to Yang's night club, he had a idea that would surely give him victory.

He pulled back snickering, he pulled the bike back on it's back tire, causing the machine to slow down, Yang recklessly took the advantage, skating right by him victorious and oblivious to his plan.

He let the two cars go in front of him, he pulled backwards, the bike fell forward as he used the two cars as camouflage to hide from Yang's eye sight.

She turned her head back, knowing Raph was still trailing behind her, yet she couldn't see him thanks to the traffic on the highway tonight, but there was no way she would let him pass, staying in front of the crowd of cars, peeking around to catch a glance if maybe she could try to see him.

Raph clung to the back of the cars, laying low from Yang's piercing glances in his direction, but missing him by minor seconds.

He swiftly changed his position as the cars began moving forward to pass right by Yang, Rah watched the blond brawler try keeping her lead in victory, denying Raphael even the tiniest breathing room up there, wanting to win this race.

Raph gave out a sigh, tired of her tricks and games as Yang was enjoying them clearly, looking up Raph realized he was running out of time when he saw a exit sign indicating they were close to the end of there chase.

He needed to act fast now and with his limited space he had, it would be a close call. Grinding his teeth he looked ahead of Yang, currently on the third lane to the right, ready to give him the quick slip and floor it towards the Three brother's Bear's Night club. Next to her was his target, a upcoming car that would be a obstacle for her, as has for him. He took his chance and followed after it.

Just as the car passed right next to Yang, Raph faked a turn right behind it, hoping to mess her up while pulling up right behind her. Seeing the car Yang groaned pushing her sunglasses back up as she wasn't prepared for Raph's attack.

He came out of nowhere almost, pulling up dangerously close to her, too close for Yang to make a swift dodge, thanks to his speedy maneuver he used that to his advantage, he shot off the bike aiming to kicking her off the bike, his ninja body coming full force at Yang.

Yang's lilac eyes widen as she pulled back immediately, she watch him as he gave out a slow-motion kick with his leg, striking against the car's side and flipped backwards into the Stealth's cycles seat, pulling away in victory.

He threw his arms into the air, cheering out in excitement _that it ACTUALLY worked!_ The final exit was coming up close and for the first time Raph was enjoying himself in Remnant, he cupped his mouth with his hand and cried out a cheer.

" Eat my dust, blonde!". Raphael shouted back victoriously, as he cheered and laughed at his accomplishment he had failed to a small dust explosion by a fire shard happen ahead of him, followed by two blurs, one a mix of orange and white and the other more of a dark color, shot threw the traffic, which had caused the cars in front of Raph to slam on there brakes.

" OH SHELL!" He yelled out, gripping the handles of his bike trying to slow down, he turns the bike on it's side, sliding down the screeching halt.

" That was...to close...". He pants out from narrowly escaping, only to look up quickly from the hum of a motorcycle increasing in volume, he looked up quickly to see flying pass him.

Raphael swore that as Yang shot by him on Bumblebee she gave him a wink as well. Raph hit the top part of his bike as he had lost the impressive lead he had, while Yang had gotten a better one.

Yang flies down the highway's steep inclines, cheering out in excitement as Raph stared from above, but quickly looked over at the holographic railings on the side of the roads.

Thinking for a second, Raph shrugged.

He spun around on the Stealth cycle, he revved his bike backwards and floored it straight at the railing, he pulled at the handles of the motorcycle as it formed into a structure of a giant turtle shell, crashing into the barriers and over the overpass's side.

The bike and rider plummeted down towards the street's below, smirking after he catches the few of the striking yellow of Yang on Bumblebee, grinning he crashes down right next to Yang, swerving into Yang from the crash landing only prompts the two to finally finish this race with smug expressions on there faces as they look at each other, speeding down the road, to fast for words.

The two brawlers and hotheads were neck and neck, motorcycles humming and roaring as there speeding there way through the streets as they were closing in on the Three Bears Night Club.

The two were barely edging ahead of the other, only taking advantages to try getting ahead of the other one, however, what happened next the two didn't expect it, if anyone would ask the other would probably, jokingly blame the other one.

One of there bikes front wheels take a sharp turn, normally they would had avoided it, but since they were trying to cause the other to mess up to win the race, since they were so caught up in the race had caused the wheel to crash into the others wheel.

There bikes both lost control from there riders causing them to fly threw the air and crashing into the ground.

The hot-head turtle and reckless blond brawler crashed and tumbled threw the streets, groaning and gasping until they crashed into each other, which caused them to finally slow down, Yang opened her eyes as she landed on top of Raph's chest thanks to the crash.

There Aura's flashed around there bodies as it got to work at healing up the damaged they took from there abrupt crash landing onto the street.

Both laying still for a few minutes they finally got off of each other and sat up looking over the damages of the vehicles, groaning in pain as they did.

To be fair, their bikes weren't..._that bad_..at least they weren't broken_ broken, _which was a good thing! But man..Donatello's going to have a fit over the state over the machines.

Looking back over at each other and feeling the adrenaline slowly deplete away and the sheer realization of what actually happened hit them, the two lost it and burst into a fit of laughter. As there laughs slowly subside they slowly and painfully stood up as everything felt sore.

The two looked over the mess that was there bikes now. She chuckled looking over at her competitor.

" Well I'll say that this is as close to a draw as you get!" She adds, extending her hand out to Raph, which he took it and snickered.

" Yeah I guess our bikes are pretty equal to each other." Raph said with a smug grin on his face, slowly walking over to his bike with Yang following him to retrieve her.

" Yeah, I say. Even though the Shellcycle's driver cheats at a race." She smirks and playfully hits his shoulder.

" Hey! It wasn't cheating it's called training." Raph defended back, knocking her in the shoulder, which caused the two to keep arguing, though still friendly as they walked towards the _Night club.  
_  
_However, with the two being in such high spirits, playfully hitting back at the other one they had failed to notice a peculiar red eyed raven watching them from a far._

* * *

Ruby pushed threw the metal doors of the combat room, groaning as she did. She had never used up so much of her semblance on _one opponent._

_" How...just how?!_

...How did you keep up with me?!". Ruby panted out as her Aura slowly began repairing her health back, Leonardo walked out of the sparing room with a smug smirk on his face.

" Heh I guess I've been threw a lot of experiences to help me keep up with you." Leo says swiftly putting away his katanas; looking over he see's Ruby's eyes sparkle at them still.

" I keep forgetting you _really_ like weapons." He says darting his eyes back to his weapons only for Ruby to quickly perk up.

" _Liking weapons? Just liking WEAPONS?! _I LOVE THEM! There simple, but complex structures! How they work so well with the user! They're an extension of ourselves! There almost a part of us! They're so cool!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed as she and Leonardo walked the empty halls.

Beacon was almost silent in the night only being able to hear the chirps of crickets as they excited into the courtyard. Leonardo looked back over to Ruby as he was about to comment on the noiseless nighttime when he noticed Ruby had quieted down when they had passed the dimly light library.

Weiss must have still been inside, even though it was becoming the late hours into the night. He hadn't scene her since there last class together, which was Professor Port's class, she looked irritated and left quickly after the bell rung, the same with Blake she walked the opposite direction of Weiss and went swiftly back to team RWBY's dorm.

" Ruby have Blake and Weiss...talked to each other yet?". He looked over at her as she distracted herself with her long flowing hood.

" N-Not yet..Blake doesn't want to talk about it and Weiss...hasn't left the library yet. I'm just worried I'm doing everything wrong. Even though Ozpin said it wasn't a mistake, but I still feel like it was a mistake to, but me as the leader." Ruby kicks a stone across the campus courtyard.

Leonardo stares down at her in shock, Ruby was a amazing leader. He saw her quickly think of a way to beat the Nevermore on the second day of Beacon. She was able to help Weiss defeat the boarbatusk in Professor Port's class. He seen her care for her teammates wanting to do her best and wanting to prove to everyone she could lead team RWBY.

Leonardo looked down at the silver-eyed girl as he remembered a conversation he had between himself and his father. He remembered what Master Splinter had told him about being a leader.

He remembers being stressed out, thinking he wasn't fit to be leader of his team, thinking that he would mess up and cause his team to fall apart, until Master Splinter told him what it means to be a leader, about having Giri..

He hadn't realized he had whispered the last word out until Ruby spoke up to him." What was that Leo?" Ruby questioned him as he perked up slightly.

" Oh, I said Giri..my f-..master told me about it..Giri means " The burden hardest to bear". Ruby for being a leader to my brothers is a Giri for me. A constant reminder for me that if i'm not giving my all in battle, then I could lose them. It's a burden we have to carry now with our titles. Being a leader is a Giri for me, but as well as you and even Jaune. But if I can handle I'm sure you can."

Ruby looked down at her hands thinking over what he had said to her, before her smile on her face became a lot bigger.

" Thanks Leo." She smiles up at him realizing they had found there way up to there dorms, she looks around confused for a few seconds before waving Leonardo goodbye.

" Goodnight Ruby" Leonardo waved back to her in a more hushed tone after hearing his younger brothers obnoxious snores, which made Ruby giggle at.

Leonardo rolled his eyes remembering this to pester Mikey with later, with that he closes the dorm's door. Ruby gives out a sigh turning back to her dorm before her scroll goes off showing it was Jaune calling her.

She press the message he left for her a tad worried." Ruby can you-uh- meet me o-outside? I-It's about..Cardin." Jaune spoke out nervously as he was conflicted about what Cardin had asked him to get for him.

With that, _Ruby was out in a flash with a trail of rose beetles behind her._

* * *

The sun pierced it's way threw team RWBY's window and hitting Ruby Rose right in her eyes, causing her to groan and roll over to hid away from the prickly light waves and try to get back more sleep, until she heard talking.

Though since she was in a dorm that had more then one person in it, she had learned to block out the noises from others to gain more sleep, but what had stopped her from continuing on with it was when she heard the two talking. It was Weiss and Blake.

_When did this happen? What time did they come back?! Are they making up? _Ruby thought to herself, before she began listening to them continue there talk.

Though she was quickly let down as she listen to Weiss go on and on about how if she was the leader of team RWBY she'd have them into perfect form by now.  
However, Weiss was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

" Thank the gods" Blake muttered out from behind her book she was reading, she placed it down and got up from her seat on the bed to open the door, only to have it slammed inward at her from non other then Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina.

" Professor Ozpin isn't going to like this.'' The bunny-eared girl groans out.

" You! Schnee! Where's the leader of team RWBY?" The taller-dark haired woman ordered out, making team LMDR stop fixing there bags for the Forever fall trip today.

" Annnd there goes Yang." Raph groaned out with Mikey giving him a confused look as he petted Ice-cream kitty.

" Who is it?" Mikey questioned, not even looking up. Raph growls out a little strike him upside the head, before getting up and opening the door with a loud creek.

" It's the same two idiots, who help me get Yang's dumb self back here." He points to the two of them only to see rose petals appear.

" Team RWBY's leader right here! Oh! Hi neighbors!" She waves back at the turtles with Mikey shouting a" What up!" over to her as he had now stolen the scroll to see if he could play anything on it.

Though Donnie quickly swiped it back.

The bunny faunus girl noticed the extra pairs of eyes on them and turned facing team LMDR, familiar with one member of there team, being Raphael" Oh. Hello! Sorry about her she's just...um.._extra._" She looks back at Coco, who seemed to be chewing out team Rwby.

She walked over to the turtles holding a yellow motorcycle helmet," W-We found this left in the streets. I-I'm guessing this was left from last night?" She holds up a bright yellow helmet, a black fire emblem printed on it's side.

" There it is. I told her it would show up again." Raphael groaned out remembering how Yang lost her helmet after there ' tumble' threw the streets of Vale, the other night, only realizing it after she could barely stand and was done laughing her butt off in the Three Bears Nightclub with Raph and her friends.

" We saw it after me and Coco's early morning jog and I thought she'd be needing this." The bunny faunus smiled back at the four. She gives a small wave to them as she goes over to her teammate trying to pull her away.

" Come on Coco! Class starts in a few minutes!" Velvet says finally being able to pull the taller girl away from the scared team RWBY, while Yang was scene snoring away in her bed.

" So where were you and Yang last night?" Mikey smirked up at Raph.

" MIKEEEEEYYY!" Raph growled out chasing after him, Mikey gave out the most girliest scream anyone has ever heard as he began chasing after his younger brother.

" Should we help?" Donnie asked looking up at the scene, while he packed away a book he found on the forest of Forever Fall.

" I told Mikey not to say it, but he didn't listen." Leo says as he watches Mikey zip around the room to avoid his brother.

_" GET BACK HERE MIKEY!"_

_" NO PLEASE!"_

* * *

Professor Goodwitch and Peach lead the group of students threw the woods with all of them carrying supply's they'll need for there assignment. Every student stood in awe at the forest they were in.

" Wow. It's so...beautiful!" Ruby gawked walking ahead of the group of students, trying to keep up with Goodwitch and Peach.

" Ugh. This forest is covered in sap! It's going to stain my heels for sure. _Fantastic_." Weiss said, trying to avoid the puddles of sap coating the ground around them like icing on top of a cake. Which Nora happily jumped into.

" What? Miss your frozen castle, Ice queen?" Raph smirked down at her as she scoffed back at him.

" That was pretty schneeky of you, Raph." The blond brawler snickers, causing Weiss to let out a huff of anger.

" Yes students. The forest of Forever Fall is indeed breathtaking. The forest is practically glowing with color!" Professor Peach smiled happily and gazing threw the tree lines of the vibrant vegetation.

" Professor Peach, why is the region in this state of non-changing autumn?" Donatello looked towards the smaller woman as he took notes on his scroll, which she happily answered.

" Sadly, to this day no one is sure how this region experiences a perpetual state of autumn, which makes it one of Remnant's many wonders." The short teacher told her student as she held up her gown, not wanting to ruin her glowing outfit.

" However, we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach brought you all here to test your survival skills, and I'm here to help ensure none of you die in the process. This region is plagued with the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to keep your eyes out for any sign of near by threats. We will remain here for the next 48 hours, so with that good luck!" Professor Goodwitch voiced to her groups of students.

" And don't die!" Peach cheered out, cupping her hand around her mouth.

" Very encouraging, Thumbelina." Glynda groaned out, pinching the bridge of her nose as Professor Peach waved bye to her students.

" Leave it to Ms Peach to give us encouraging words." Mikey jokes aloud as the teams go off to explore the safe areas rope off for them.

Cardin swiftly grabbed a handful of Jaune hoodie to stop him from going on, he gave him back a devilish smirk.

" C'mon, buddy! Let's go." Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha staring back at him only for him to be pulled along by_ Cardin._

* * *

The sun glowed brightly in the sky above, causing the forest to give off a bright glow over the land, team LMDR finished setting up there tiny campsite they needed for there stay here.

" Finally. Were done." Raph huffed after looking over there campsite as Team RWBY came over to see how the team was doing after settling into the area.

" What up dawgs! This forest is pretty cool isn't it!" Mikey said going over to the team of four.

" Aw yeah!" Ruby cheered agreeing as well to the beautiful scenery as Yang yawns with a smirk, a hand on her hip as well.

" And we got the best seat in all of Remnant." She smirks confidently, bouncing a tad bit on her heels.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Donatello questioned as Yang pulled out her scroll with a grin on her face.

" We're overlooking Lake Persici! It's so beautiful! I'm so happy we got the spot!" Ruby awed over the few over the surroundings. Yang shows off the picture she snapped when they first got there;

" It's also coated with slap I should know, I almost slipped off the cliff side if it wasn't for Blakey over here!" Yang calls out wrapping a arm around her partners neck, though she seemed to be on edge here and Yang pulling her over to them wasn't making it easier on her.

" I-I..it was nothing Yang, I told you to watch out, though you weren't listening." She recalls remembering as she had to swiftly use her semblance to catch Yang by the back of her jacket.

" Yeah Yeah I know! I'll keep an eye out blakey!" Yang laughs pulling her partner closer with a one-armed hug.

" Oh yeah! I can't wait to taste this sap!'' Mikey exclaimed, while holding one of the jars he and his brothers got for this field trip.

" I didn't know you could eat this stuff" Leo said as he looked at the stained grass, covered in pink sap.

" Actually you can, I did some reading on this place beforehand. The trees are supposed to taste amazing." Weis stood surprised as Ruby nods in agreement, drooling over the sweet taste she's been missing all her life.

" It would be best not to have it til nightfall. It tends to make you fall asleep faster." Blake says as she seemed to be on edge being in Forever Fall now, Leonardo stared at her as he could see how nervous she had become, but still trying to seem all right to her teammates.

" You had it before?" Yang asked confused.

" No. Old friend of mine. She loved the stuff." Blake said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I think we'll be find. We're not trying to get on Goodwitch's bad side." Raph smirked only for Mikey to hit Raph with a small ball of pink sap.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake stood there shocked, expecting the worse as Leonardo and Donatello know what was coming.

" You good Raph?" Yang snickers covering her mouth as Raph slowly turns toward Mikey.

" _Oh yeah Yang, I just gotta teach mikey A LESSON! GET BACK HERE!" _Mikey screamed loudly scaring a small crow into the air as Raph chases after Mikey.

* * *

The red glowing vegetation blew threw the air as Team CRDL were relaxing and taking it easy as Jaune walked over slowly, stumbling over to the group holding five containers of the sap.

With a exhausted huff Jaune dropped all the containers of sap, he let out a loud sneeze which sent him backwards, colliding into the ground.

" Hey. Great work, Jauney boy. Now that wasn't to hard, was it?" Cardin snickered out to Jaune.

" I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said sickly and congested.

" Great, great great. _So, Jaune, _I bet your asking yourself, " why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?" Cardin snickers as Jaune tried giving out a sarcastic line, but it was...disappointing at best.

" _I wonder Cardin_." He sniffles as Jaune was able to get himself up off the ground.

"_ Well come with me and you'll find out." _Cardin snickered back at the small blond, but Jaune was prepared to stand up to Cardin, but before Jaune could hit Cardin back with his ' card' he was saving up to fight back with he's dragged off to fulfill Cardin's evil plan.

* * *

Team CRDL watched the three team collect there supply of sap with there partners, with Jaune leaning lower to the ground when he see's his friends.

Donatello hand Mikey his jar filled with sap as he gets a glare sent back to him after trying to steal a taste from the container.

" Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked worriedly over to Cardin as he felt his nerves getting worse and worse.

" Payback.." Cardin glared daggers over at Pyrrha who was quietly filling her jar up as she chatted along side Leonardo and Raphael.

" What are you-"

" _There they are. Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart and those freaks from lunch. This is going to be fun._ Alright, boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up a entire box of rapier wasps. And know we're gonna put'em to work. Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinkin' it's time we teach them a thing or two." Cardin growled out as he shook the box to irritate the rapier wasps more.

" And you're going to do it or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin growled stabbing his finger into Jaune's chest.

Cardin smashes the container into Jaune's hand as he stared back at his friends, clutching it close to his chest.

" No." Jaune growled holding it to his chest, tightly.

" _What was that?" _Cardin bit back at Jaune as the team was ready to fight him.

" _I said...NO!" _Jaune cried out throwing the jar into Cardin's chest, the glass drips down his chest from the sap.

_" Oh-ho-ho, you've done it now."_

* * *

Slap after hits go to kicks and slams. Team CRDL take turns beating Jaune into a pulp, but there was no way Jaune was _ever__ going to hurt his teammates and friends. Not to just save his skin. He wasn't going to let Cardin use him for something that scummy._

With a direct punch to the face sent Jaune backwards as his Aura began to flicker bright yellow over his body. Cardin gripped the front of his hoodie and pulled him upward.

" I'm going to make sure they send you back to your mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces." Cardin shook him, growling like a beast at him.

" My mom would eat you alive. But I don't care what you do to me Cardin, but you aren't messing with my team." Jaune scoffed back at him.

Before Cardin could get his hit on Jaune for comment he spat back at him a thunderous roar shock the forest.

A towering Ursa Major broke free from the forest prison, snarling loudly at the five students. Attracted by the smell of the sap that coated Cardin's chest.

Russel, Sky and Dove scatter out of the area, dodging the Ursa Major's swipe at them, the three sprint back to there classmates as Cardin curses under his breath.

He dodges the creatures swipe at his legs, Cardin smirks back the beast as he pulls out his mace and activates his aura.

_A warrior cry left Cardin's chest as he dashed forward at the beast._

* * *

A loud, thunderous roar ruptured shout threw the tree tops as ear piercing screams followed soon after filled the air.

" Hey did you guys hear that?" Ruby perks up as she was holding her's and Weiss's jar of sap.

" That was a Ursa's roar!'' Pyrrha stated, jumping back as the rest of team CRDL came sprinting threw the forest in pure fear.

" Ursa! Ursa!" Russel cried as he slammed into Yang and Blake, though Yang swiftly pushes him off the two, she grips him by his shirt and hold him up.

" Hey watch it buddy!" She growled at him as he tried not to anger the blond brawler.

" Why the shell are you sprinting threw the forest?!" Raph snarled at Russel as he began begging the group for help.

" There!-There! It was a Ursa-! Came from nowhere!" He cried out in fear.

" What? Where!?" Leonardo said as he pulls out his katana's ready for a attack, with a quick nod Donnie and Mikey pull out there weapons.

" Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel said scarily, Pyrrha shocked by this news drops her jar, fearful for her partners life.

" Jaune!" Ruby look over to her teammates as they retrieve there weapons, ready to attack.

" We can get Goodwitch!" Nora said as she pulls out her weapon and turns Magnhild into it's hammer form, Ren nods with her and pulls out Stormflower.

" This weapons are still so cool.." Mikey gawks at each students different weapon they used for battles. This world was so interesting!

With nods sent back and forth to each other for good luck, The three teams split off with Pyrrha, Team RWBY and Team LMDR _going after the Ursa Grimm._

* * *

Racing threw the thick woodland area the seven students come a crossed a clearing in the wood leading two different ways, a cliff side and a root going deeper into the woods.

" Great. Road block." Raph groaned out as he twirled his sais's waiting for the enemy to appear, out of nowhere a loud scream abrupt from the cavernous, vast forest.

There heads slowly turn towards Mikey, expecting it was him that gave out the loud, blaring scream, Mikey shakes his head swiftly.

" Not me dudes!" He shakes his head repeatedly.

A thunderous roar came following after the scream is tear as Cardin was thrown threw the air from the Ursa, colliding into the ground looking around for his mace, but he was to slow from his Aura beginning to heal him back up again, causing the huntsman to lose his mace over the cliff side.

The creature looms over the defenseless student, ready to destroy his aura with a final blow. In a final attempt to escape, Cardin throws a jar at the Ursa as a attack to ward the creature away. It growls deeply as it licks at the sap coating it's face.

Jaune stares at the beast, forming a idea. He whistles loudly and opens the fresh jar up, wafting it around in the air to get the creature to follow after him, it snarls at Jaune following right after him.

" What is he doing?! Is he crazy? Mikey whispered out in fear, as Donnie quickly follows up to him.

" Grimm are attracted to the sap, they'll go after it if they get the scent. Jaune's not crazy; it's genus!" He laughs as the creatures roars loudly following Jaune threw the path in the woods.

" Let's get that beast! I always wanted a bear head on a wall" Raph said twirling his sais's and began to get ready to attack the beast.

" I hope Smokey doesn't mind a small fire" Yang gave a smirk as her bracelet turned into her golden gauntlets, however the two were stopped when Weiss cut in.

" Please you ruffians, we could effortlessly deal with the creature with my glyphs. _Simple and straightforward_." Weiss crossed her arms over her chest as Raph glared back at the snotty princess. Mikey groaned rolling his eyes at her, though she just sent a huff back in anger and irritation. But before he or Yang could get a comment out to the Ice Queen Ruby popped up.

" Leo you can keep up with me right?!" She quickly spoke out to him, which caught him off guard a little.

" You mean when we were sparing? Then yeah, but we'll have to keep it distracted if we're going to try that."Leonardo said to the smaller girl as she nodded quickly to him.

" Yang, keep that bear from escaping back to the woods! Make sure it can't escape and keep it towards the cliff!" Ruby said with Yang smashing her fist together nodding.

" Won't let Pooh near the honey sis" She smirks as her hair almost ignites into glowing flames.

" Mikey be support for Yang if the Ursa tries escaping" Leonardo states as he reaches and grabs his katana's out. Mikey nods with a smug grin, swinging his Nunchucks around.

" Can do, dude!" He and Yang run after the beast in toe of Jaune.

" Blake Pyrrha can you guys keep the thing distracted with me and Leo?" She gets a quick nod from Blake as she quickly disappears with Pyrrha.

" Don Raph remember when we fought that Beowolf, we'll break the ground like we did last time" He gets a groan from Raph, since he was excited to get back into the rhythm of fighting again. But both turtles went off to fight against the creature.

* * *

Jaune rolled out of the way of the Ursa's attack on him he saw Team RWBY and Team LMDR appeared, the four jumped out to protect Jaune from the devastating blow.

The Ursa major roared out in frustration, swiping at the ground Blake quickly dodged the blow to the ground, using her semblance to avoid the hit to her.

Ruby fired Crescent rose at the beast to distract the creature from Donnie and Raph using there weapons as blunt forces to the rocky cliff side, Donnie stabbed his sharp end of his bo-staff into the red stained grass, while Raph dodged the Ursa's boney, sharp armor sticking out from it as the beast swung backwards to attack Ruby.

The beast cried out on it's back lays, it huffed out puffs of air as it charged down Ruby, who was firing rounds into the Ursa for a distraction, the beast threw it's claws into the air ready to strike the girl down.

Metal clashed together as Jaune and Pyrrha came together to defend Ruby from the attack, slamming there shields upwards the beast stumbles backwards.

Ruby looks over to Jaune, she knew he had there backs.

Though the reunion was cut short as the Ursa Major slashed out at the students of Beacon, readying a attack to tear them a part.

" Ruby, what's the plan?" Pyrrha said, holding her shield up as defense, the Ursa major snarls loudly out as a chain wrapped around the beast tail, causing it to screech.

The chain yanked it back, causing the creature to investigate, but was quickly met from a suck-punch to it's face, which gave Ruby enough time to get her plan.

" I know what to do! We can't penetrate threw a Ursa Major's hide, but I can knock it off the cliff, but I need a boost from Weiss's spring glyphs to give me the extra push! All we need is an opening!" Ruby calls out, Jaune and Pyrrha immediately hear this, giving each other quick nods.

Jaune sprints for the cliff side as bait, Pyrrha sprints for the other side of the path to get a view on Jaune. The Ursa growls going after Jaune, which gives them that opening.

" Now!" Ruby cries out as Weiss summons a glyph, this shoots Ruby forward swiftly, Leonardo grabs onto her as they shoot by, landing a power blow to the beast, Jaune barely able to move out of the way, with Pyrrha demonstrating her semblance by dragging him the few extra inches two safety, with nothing to stop the Grimm from falling it sends the creature flying over the cliff.

Pyrrha lets her hand fall to her side as it stopped glowing a dark color, she smiles happily that Ruby's plan worked out with her quick thinking.

" Uh, What was that?" Mikey asked looking back at Pyrrha's fallen hand.

" How did you do that Pyrrha?" Yang tilted her head in confusion as Pyrrha chuckled.

" Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss uses her glyphs, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha says quietly as Mikey stares in awestruck.

" You have control over magnetism? That is incredible! If you wouldn't mind, could I maybe see how your semblance works against the properties?" Donnie asked as Pyrrha kindly agreed to his inquiry.

" Not at all! Though, I would like to do it in more..._private_ locations" She says a tad bit nervous, pawing at her fingers. She and Donatello turn back and were about to make there way back to camp before they were stopped.

" Wait, Pyrrha? Where are you going?" Weiss questioned to the red-haired champion with Ruby agreeing with her, since she wanted to tell Jaune what happened.

" We could. Or we could let this be our little secret. Cardin doesn't need to know. Come on now, Ms. Goodwitch may be worried we were eaten up by the Ursa" She says as she was off, making her way back to the camping area, followed quickly behind with the rest of the students, but Ruby and Leonardo stayed behind just in case.

Jaune walked over to Cardin slowly, he held out his hand a waiting Cardin's choice. With hesitation Cardin grips Jaune hand and pulls himself up.

" Don't ever mess with my team, my...friends, ever again. I had a _friend _sneak in and swap out your transcripts with forged replicas that we made from the originals. We both now have the same black mail over each others head. If you drop the blackmail and call it even then we're good. Got it?" The two come to a agreement to drop the blackmail on each other, though animosity clearly is still lingering around the two.

* * *

The broken moon in the sky above glows brightly over Forever Fall, the three teams stayed together after the events that went down today, but right now Jaune was soaking up the alone time as he watched over his friends sleeping away.

He quietly moved the burning pieces of wood around to keep in going, the night was quiet as Remnants other wildlife made noises in the night.

Jaune was so lost inside of his thoughts that he didn't hear Pyrrha unzipping her tent to come over to Jaune.

" No Cardin tonight? I guess you scared him off." She smiles warmly at the blond.

" O-Oh-hey, um..Pyrrha. I wanted to talk to you...I'm sorry Pyrrha. I was a jerk to you. You only wanted to help me. I-I just-I just wanted to be a good leader. I wanted to prove to myself I could become stronger if I just kept training, but...putting you guys in the dark is the worse thing a leader can do." Jaune sighed out letting his head fall.

" It's okay Jaune. I always believed in you Jaune."

" Huh?"

" Even when you told me you didn't want my help, I still believed in you. I never resented you and I knew you would come around. But your team really misses their leader Jaune." She smiles standing up.

" Well, I need to get back to bed. I'll be helping Ren tomorrow with Yang! He's making pancakes, though our syrup has been devoured all up. You can thank Nora for that." She smiles walking towards her ten.

" Wait!" Jaune called out to her as she stopped turning to him.

" Pyrrha..I know I don't deserve this after everything that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me?" Jaune gave back a nervous smile To help me become a better fighter?" He asked her nervously, unaware of the small smirk she gave when she was turned away from him and it was taking everything in Mikey's power not to cry out in excitement.

She walked over slowly to him and pushed him backwards. " H-Hey! What was that for?" Jaune asked as he dusted his jeans off.

" Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She says smiling and helps him up. Forming a combat position she gives him a smile.

" Let's try that again, shall we?"

* * *

Roman torchwick squeezed his lighter tightly as he looked over the map of Vale, scratching area's off with his mark in the other hand, he was in a old abandon Dust ware house, readying his next attack. But after that huntsmen attack him on the highway, he wasn't in the best of mood.

" Yes. Yes, Cinder, I'm aware. Look, I got all the Dust I could manage after that idiot attacked us." He snarled out flicking away articles on his scroll.

" Yeah...yes I hear you." Roman's eyes widen at the word 'mutated' and shivered. He couldn't lose her to those monster and wasn't going to let them.

" Y-Yes Cinder. I won't disappoint you." Roman hangs up and sighs loudly and exhausted. He lights his cigar up and smokes it.

A cough comes from the other room down the hall. Roman quickly puts the cigar out heads over to the next room. He always joked the bright colors burned his eyes, but right now he said nothing as he made his way over to a sick bed ridden Neopolitan, coughing in bed.

" How ya feelin', kiddo?" He feels her head as she smiles at his touch.

" Just rest remember? I need you alive and well for our big mission in a few weeks." Neo looks over at him giving a face.

" Excuse me?! Watch the facial expression, young lady!" However, Neo quickly gives him a puppy dog face to avoid getting in trouble.

" Oh, I can't stay mad at you." He kisses her forehead as he stood up. " Get some sleep, okay, Neo?" She happily nods yes to him.

" Which means no scroll, no video games. Not even a book. Just sleep." She happily nods again to him." Good girl" He turns her light off and leaves the room, only for Neo to get back on her scroll.

" Give.." He calls out as she rolls her eyes and hands it to him. He leaves with the scroll in hand, he lets out a sigh.

" You're doing this for her, Roman. Neo is all that matters." Roman puts away her scroll as he goes on his, coming across a story about the Schnee Dust company contributing some valuable artwork to Vale for the Vytal Festival.

_" Well...I was always a fan of the classics." He snickers lighting his cigar again_

* * *

**Guyysss I'm back :D how have you been! I hope you guys enjoy and be on the look out for new stories coming! Me and this amazing person are beginning to write our own TMNT and RWBY story called TMNT: the Remnant remix and two Final Space stories ( please I need to get my feelings from that season finally aaaaaahhhh) I hope you guys enjoy and see you guys around! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Welcome to our season finale guys of our TMNT and RWBY crossover! It's been fun! Season 2 coming soon! Hope your ready!**

* * *

_The crescent moon glowed brightly above as it's glowing raise shined down against the down town area of Vale, the more shadier side of town._

_Int. Abandoned Dust warehouse, Roman Torchwicks base of operations, better known as his hideout._

" You all know our plan." Roman says overseas his men getting into the Bullheads. Many were quick at work preparing there heist, one's were putting on White Fang masks, other were supplying the ships with weapons and container of green ooze with poison bombs filled with gases.

" If these idiots mess this up I swear, trust me the higher-up's will hear about this!" He groaned loudly before making his way down the hall to a current Neopolitian colored room where Neo was getting her parasol ready.

" Ohhhh~ Neo, how's it going?" Neo looked up at him, with her parasol, and gave him a thumbs up with a nod.

" And you're sure your up for this?" Neo nods to him as he sighs.

" Just be careful, kiddo." She nods back at him, before coming over in front of him, smiling and twirling her umbrella.

" Ahhh, fine. But only one." He leans down and kisses her forehead.

" Such a tender moment.." This scares Roman instantly, he groans realizing who it is and pushes Neo behind him for protection.

" You know, you don't have to creepily loom around in the shadows." Roman glares back at Jason, the White Fang Lieutenant, he growls behind his mask at the two.

" I was given instructions to watch you from Taurus, human. You have quite the reputation for causing trouble." He crosses his arms over his chest glaring back at the two, with Neo from behind Roman sticking her tongue out at him.

" What can I say? Unlike The White Fang, I'm a master of personal branding." Romans gloats.

" I will let you know, if this plan goes south, there'll be another kind of branding heading your way." Jason spat back at the human, Roman couldn't take him serious, giving him back a smirk.

" Wow, so threatening. Sorry, honey, but I'm not into that kind of stuff. But feel free to own your own truth, ya freak." Romans scroll goes off as it was a call from his boss again.

" Oh great. Again. C'mon Neo. Yeah, I'm in the middle of setup. What is it?" He walks off with Neo, holding his hand as they walk away.

The White Fang Lieutenant glared at the two humans that walked away, he growled walking over to Roman's table, he growls at the glowing container of green ooze, then something catches his eyes.

He looks over at the other side of the table and grabs a pamphlet of the Vytal Festival, with a section of the Schnee Dust Company's contributes.

" The Schnee Dust Company. Today, your treasures. Tomorrow...your heads." He laughs out, readying his chainsaw and slicing a picture of the Vytal Festival painting of the Schnee family in half, _decapitating them._

* * *

The bell rung it's way threw Beacons hallway's as the first year students had returned from there field trip from Forever Fall and were returning to there schedules again. The week with quickly coming to a end with the semester as well, which the turtles were excited about, now with there new information on this place they'll be to get the materiel they need to hopefully get home soon enough.

But for now the turtles plan was to finish the week strong, or well at least try to without getting in any kind of trouble, before the break in between semesters.

Students filled into Professor Port class for the day, ready to finish the day, however after a while of waiting the students become restless.

" Where is Professor Port? He's never this late! I'm so boreeed! I'll take a lesson over this!" Mikey said, sitting on his desk with Ruby turned around in her chair, facing him with her scroll in hand.

Weiss glares back at the two, she rolls her eyes muttering " uncultured" out, before she fix's her posture and returns her gaze back to class.

The doors of the class slammed open as Professor Port burst into the room with a grand entrance.

" Students! Your skillful teacher has returned! I'm sorry for my lateness, but I was in a brawl with a nasty critter, no offense to any of my Faunus students" Blake rolled her eyes at the comment," but I would say the situation was looking pretty.._Grimm." _The class let out loud groans in complaints from the joke he said, though he got a laugh out of Yang, which Raphael rolled his eyes at. She looks over laughing.

" What?! It was funny! Come on! You have to emit it!" She giggles out with Professor Port, while most of the class groaned at the puns.

" Ah Ms. Xiao Long I see you find my jokes about the Grimm quite amusing! Ho ho ho! I'll have to keep that in mind! We all could use more laughs!" He laughs along with the blond brawler.

" Yeah sometimes class can get...un-_bear_-able!" She laughs out as she pointed to the Ursa major head plastered on the teachers wall, which makes him burst into a fit of laughter.

Weiss scoffs a loud, this was a waste of time, she thought as she raised her hand." Um...Professor?" Weiss asked aloud to the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?" Professor Port asked the white hair warrior.

" What's any of this have to do with Grimm studies?" She asked out, trying her best not to sound irritated by the jokes, even though she found them amusing.

" Ah, Ms. Schnee I was getting there. I can see your excited for today's lesson, but patience." Weiss sighs out, as Professor Port went along his lesson.

" Now students, Remnant is filled with many wonders from Oden's domain to Forever Fall, but our most useful item is Dust! Now, Dust is our primary source of fuel, but it as well is used to fight against our greatest enemies...Grimm! Today students we will be learning each kind of Dust and how to use it against different types of Grimm. Now, each of you will find a Dust vial in your seat, along with Dust crystals. Before we start tampering with it, we must understand what each substance is! Aside from outliers such as Energy, Gravity, or Lightning Dust, the four primary of Dust are Fire, also known as Burn, Water, Earth and Wind. These types and be placed and matched together to create other forms of Dust Volcanic, Steam and Ice. However, the most dangerous combination would be mixing Fire and Wind Dust together their reaction is..."

Ruby glanced over at Weiss, she needed to get her to at least crack a smile today, growth. Growth. She needed some form of growth, so she quickly put a plan together as she zoned out Professor Port's lesson.

Ruby takes a few dust crystals from the veils placed on there desk to try and make Weiss giggle. Ruby uses a green Dust crystal, which was Wind Dust, to impersonate Professor Port's hair and mustache.

Weiss spares a glance over to the silver-eyed warrior as she copied Port's every moment. What got her to chip away some of her hard shell was when one of the crystals fell off Ruby's face and hit the floor. Weiss quickly tries to hide the giggle that came from her mouth by covering her mouth immediately.

However, when Weiss did this she caused some powered Fire Dust to pour out onto _the green Dust crystal_

" Watch out!" Yang calls out as her aura activates and tackles Ruby to the ground to save her from the explosion of Dust, Blake quickly escapes the explosion by using her semblance to get away.

As well, Donatello jumps from his seat to get Weiss to safely, with a swift jump off the table top, he kicks off of it swiftly, thanks to his Ninja training he swiftly grabs a hold of Weiss and gets her out of harms way. He slid against the tile flooring as he used his shell as protection for him and Weiss, which protected them from any major damaged done by the explosion.

Smoke cleared as most of the class was covered in Dust particles and soot from the explosion with the desks completely destroyed, with othe students scattered and caked with specks of soot.

" Explosive...thank you for the demonstration and !" Professor Port exclaimed to his two students, Yang shot her head up from the ground as her hair began to heat up slightly.

" Did you...did you nearly let them-" Her hair began to spark like someone was igniting a firework.

" Relax, Ms. Xiao Long. I knew you'd come to there aid. Probably. Though I'd thought they would at least activate there auras!" The professor watched as the three turtles burst from there seats and rushed over to where there brother was.

" Woah dude look.." Mikey gawked as Donatello had Weiss safely in his arms, protected most of the harm from the explosion with his whole body glowing a vibrant purple as his _Aura had been finally unlocked_.

Donatello's eye opened up as he noticed the peculiar glow." Incredible.." He mumbled as his eyes trailed over his body as it shimmered brightly.

" Welcome to the " Aura" club D." Mikey whispered-yelled to his older brother not wanting others to hear, but making sure Weiss couldn't hear either, though Raph rolled his eyes at the statement. " Whatever, just don't go doing dumb stuff like that again, especially with _princess_ over here."

..Princess..Princess?!

" Weiss! I'm so, so sorry! Ah- A-Are you okay?" He anxiously looked down at the heiress in his arms. However when he looked down he wasn't expecting the expression he got. Her face was twisted, yet it wasn't in a bad way. Not rash and hurtful, like her cold demeanor they were very used too. No this expression she held was more of a...confused look. However, she catches her self in the act, she quickly fixes her appearance before she chastised back at him.

" I'm _quite alright!_ You realizes that what you did was completely irresponsible! You could have seriously gotten hurt if it wasn't for your aura you know! Who jumps into a situation just like that!" She says, quite bratty. Raph growls back at her for even giving a snarky comment back to his brother for saving her, but instead Donnie didn't get mad at her.

" Actually more of the opposite Weiss. With having a Aura, I could quickly activate it to be able to protect you from the explosion, plus with the added protection from my shell, I would have been able to stand threw the damages from the blast." Donatello stated out making Weiss stunned silent once again, she stares back at him mouth slightly open. Which did get a snicker from Mikey and a victorious smirk from Raphael.

Until, a distant clap catches their attention. Ozpin strolls in threw the door as he had been watching from the entrance with his coffee cup in hand.

" Glad to see you eight are finding this lesson rather...interesting." Professor Ozpin spoke down to the two groups of teenagers.

" P-Professor Ozpin?" Weiss stuttered out." How long were you..? Blake whispered out her ask.

" Would you young ladies and gentle men care to join me in my office?" They all glanced around at each other in confusion.

" _It wasn't a reques_t."

* * *

Team LMDR stood anxiously outside of Professor Ozpin's office while team RWBY was on the inside getting chewed out by not only blowing the dusk lab up, but for there behavior over the weeks of being here at Beacon. From not working together, to avoiding one another at school.

" Hopefully there not getting hurt from them. Especially Professor Goodwitch." Mikey shivers at the thought of the terrifyingly, strict teacher. With his thought cartoonishly slamming his face with her Riding crop, The Disciplinarian.

" Owwwww.." Mikey rubbed his cheek as he got shushed by Donnie when the four saw the elevator slowly coming down from his office.

" Okay that's a little pretentious.." Raph grumbled out as Weiss came out, arms crossed and clearly annoyed and irritated by the whole situation, with Blake and Yang following slowly behind her as she stated out angrily.

" I can't believe this. He lied to us all on team formations!" Weiss spat out, filled with anger as Yang cuts in Weiss's sentence.

" I thought he had pretty good reasons." She says as she plays with a stray, long, fluffy curl.

" That's not the point, Yang. Besides, why do we need to be on teams if we can protect humanity just fine individually. Blake, you agree with me right?" Weiss looked back at the quiet, black haired girl, though she walked along with her head facing the floor nervously and silent.

" Wow. Thanks I'm really feeling the support." Weiss said annoyed by Blake absents in the teams argument they were having.

" What's wrong with princess over there? What's she so mad about this time that has her attitude this nasty?" Raph asked arms crossed over his chest as he asked Yang.

" The professor had a hand in our teams. Apparently we were over looked and assigned this way." Yang said as she leaned against the walls of the dark greenish hallways.

" Maybe he has a reason for you four being together." Leonardo said, who has been quiet over most of the situation. Thinking about Donatello's Aura being unlocked,how all his brothers Aura's were discovered, while he has still not been able to unlock it. _Wonderful. He's there leader and still hasn't been able to, even with all his meditation its still not helping and those visions aren't either._

" Hey hold on a minute.." Leonardo hums as he looks up, pulled from his mind." Yeah? What is it?" He asked the blond brawler as she looked around in confusion.

" _Where's Ruby_?"

* * *

Ozpin sips at his coffee cup, admiring the outside. His eyes glance back at the door way were nervously Ruby peeks out from the doorway.

" You want to have a word, Ms. Rose?" He turns around in his chair, facing her. Ruby slowly walks over and stands in front of Ozpins desk.

" Yes, Professor."

" You couldn't have asked it beforehand?" The Headmaster questioned the young student as she played with the side of her red, flowing cloak, nervously.

" Sorry Professor..I-I just needed to ask you sir..I know you have your reasons for putting us on a team, but why? Why did you pick us specifically? Is there a reason or anything? Or was it a...m-mistake" Ruby asked nervously, wrapping her cloak around her arms sides, nervously avoiding the Headmaster's gaze.

" Now my dear child, that is something you have to find out yourself. But at this moment, I wouldn't consider your appointment as teammates as one of them. Do you?" He questioned the silvered-eyed girl as she shakes her head disagreeing, yet still filled with nervousness.

" What? N-No sir.." Ruby whispered out anxiously.

" Teammates are not just a strange you are stuck with for your time spent here at Beacon, but friends that you can remember and stay with for a life time. But Teammates are meant to work a long _side-eachother._" Ruby gave a worried expression as she looked to her side. _Blake and Weiss._

" It's a burden leaders carry . _The burden of your teammates._ You must find a way to communicate with each other , or this will soon cause a detriment in your team." That sentence hit Ruby like a freight train full of Dust.

" Thank you, Professor. I'll do my best." Ruby spoke out nervously.

" Good. It seems like it is perfect timing for you to get started, as it seems your team is in need of you right now." Ozpin stated, sipping away at his coffee.

" Huh?" Ruby gave a confused look to her headmaster as he gestures towards the elevator. Ruby turns as Blake, using her semblance, phases through the door of the elevator.

" Ruby!" Blake shouted.

" Blake?- How did you-?"

" Nevermind that! Weiss and I tried to calm her down, but-"

" Where. Is. RUBY?" From inside the elevator Yang screams loudly in full sister mode. She screams, blowing open the elevator doors with fire. As the smoke clears, she stands there, here eyes red, panting. Raph whistles at the damaged Yang caused from her explosion.

Her eyes return to violet as she spots Ruby inside.

" Ruby! Thank the gods!" She grabs a hold of her sister tightly and holds her in a spine crushing hug.

" Professor-"

" I'm afraid this is her battle, Mr. Hamato. Not ours. But trust me, worst things have happened to that elevator." Leonardo closes his mouth as Ruby tried to get free of Yang's grasp.

" Is Ruby going to be okay?" Mikey wondered to himself as the girl was going red from embarrassment.

" I can fix the elevator for you Professor if you'd like?" Donnie asked to the white hair teacher as puts a hand up shaking his head.

" No Need, I will call someone to fix it soon. Or It will be Glynda if she beats me to it.." He says sipping away at his cup.

With a _Ding! _The other elevator door opens up. Weiss stands there, she looked at the destruction and rolled her eyes." Savages". She says as the the two teams were sent back downstairs.

_..He would talk to Team LMDR another Day...soon..._Ozpin spins in his chair to face his window of the outside.

" Gylnda's not going to be happy about this.."

* * *

The guys went back to there dorms after the whole events that took place in Professor Ports class. With the first semester pactically over they needed to get to work quickly. Classes had finished early and the day ended with Lunch, but with team JNPR out to lunch to celebrate there team dynamics and how much they been improve to team RWBY's whole situation in the class today. _They weren't take hungry for lunch.  
_

Donatello was enjoying the time away from there busy schedules of being students of Beacon. He was quickly working at his newest inventions for him and his brothers, which were new weapons to work against the creatures of Grimm. Though there weapons could kill a monster, they weren't the most effective. There needed new ones that matched the students here, so he got quick to work with his newest creations.

Mikey laid against his bed as he doodled against some school notes he had left around his area. Sketching out, again, ideas of his new weapons he had in mind, while he was petting Ice cream kitty, who they named" Ice cream" ( for the time being), on her back. She purred with content as he drawled against his bedding. He stuck his tongue out as he scribbled out his ideas while contently listening to the satisfied purrs of his cat.

" Alright guys, let's get going. If we're going to start looking for materiel Donnie needs, then we need to get started now. I don't think anyone will pay mind to us if we stick to the shadows and use our uniforms to go around town." Leonardo said as he bounded his katana's to his school uniform.

" Anything to get me outta here." Raph spat as he twirled his sias in his hands.

" Our best options is to check out any area's of unwanted tech. I can use that stuff as a starting base to get started on." Donnie says as the floor clad turtles were off.

* * *

Team RWBY came back from getting lunch from the cafeteria, but it wasn't going well. Weiss was arguing with Blake once again. She had just up and left the table after losing her focus on Cardin pester two other Faunus students a goat faunus and a _chameleons faunus.._then for Weiss the criticize her like that. Blake didn't need to be chastise by a princess who could bearly stand alone against a Boarbatusk. She didn't know anything about her, yet Weiss was still arguing with her as they went down the whole, even Ruby was stepping in to stop them, trying to be a better leader.

However, when the heiress and the bowed-hair girl walked into there dorm they were met with a ear piercing whistle to the face. Causing them to jump backwards in surprise, even making Blake's bow twitch from the sudden movement.

" I hate whistles" Weiss groaned out rubbing her ear as it wrung from the loud noise.

" Weiss, what's-"

Another whistle is blown, causing Ruby top freak out and fall onto Weiss.

" Get off of me, you dolt!" Weiss spat as she struggled to get Ruby off of her, a shadow looms over them as they look up to see Coco Adel looking at them.

" Look alive, girls!" Coco says as Yang picked up the two smaller girls. Weiss crosses her arms as she dusted herself off.

" Oh no..Why are you back here?!" Weiss glares at the taller girl, though she smirks adjusting her glasses.

" Glad you asked Schnee. Never gave you my name icesical. Coco Adel. This is Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi. And we're your new mentors after your accident in Professor Ports class. We'll whip you four into shape just like your friend over there." She smirks pointing her thumb over to Team LMDR room.

" I think we can handle ourselves." Weiss said to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Back talk, aye Schnee?" Coco pulled down her glasses as Weiss jumped.

" N-No, Ma'am.-"

" Gimme twenty push ups!" Coco blew her whistle as Weiss dropped in fear.

" Coco, I don't think Ozpin meant..well this." He motions towards the girls getting Coco to laugh.

" I'm messing with her Copper cheeks. Get up Princess." Weiss blushes as she stood up quickly, blushing.

" Sister " training'' huh, Ice Queen?" Yang snickers, mentally noting this moment to tell Raphael later on. This was golden and she couldn't keep it to herself.

The copper colored hair boy sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose." We've have a lot of work ahead of us..". Thankfully he got a sympathetic back rub from Velvet, who seemed confident in the teams.

" Come on guys, I think they have what it takes! I mean we weren't all that well behaved when we started! Plus we can always get help if we need it!" She claps her hands together and looks over to them.

" I like Yatsuhashi's idea! Let's split into groups! Coco can go with Ruby, Yatsuhashi, you can go with with Yang, Fox can take Weiss and I can be with Blake." The bunny faunus looked over to Blake as she rubbed her arms, nervously. Which Velvet caught onto, she'd ask her in private later.

" Alright! Everyone Good?" The teens glanced around at each other, not knowing what to say. Coco, being lovely Coco took that as a yes.

" Break!" She blows the whistle loudly, causing the teams to fall back.

" I really need to get another whistle."

* * *

The four clad turtles were standing on Beacons roof top looking out as the sun made the Emerald forest glow. The four were going to split a part to go and cover more ground threw Vale. They wanted to be as quick as possible, so they won't be seen as suspicious. The four already had enough looks to make they feel on edge in there new surroundings, thankful it was the last day of the semester and teams and students were leaving or going out of Beacon left and right, so it should be easy to sneak into the inner city of Vale.

" Alright guys, got the plan?" Leonardo said, placing his katana's in there holster at his sides as he looked back to his brothers, who were looking over there alternative outfits Beacon has gifted them. Leo's outfit was a light blueish, white hoodie with a hood hanging over his head. His mask was a dark shade of blue that glowed against his skin. Lastly his hoodie had a familiar shell print on it's backing, giving in a lot of character. Donatello had his hood up as well,it was for of a violet color, which made his mask more noticeable in day light, but perfect for night. His Bo staff was placed against his back, which was the most easiest place to grab t in case there plans went south. Raphael's hood was a bright, dark read with small fashioned in rips and tares to help him with fighting with his sias. On his back the print of a shell had a crack against it, which Raph couldn't lie he did enjoy. Finally, Michelangelo's hoodie was bright orange with two small shells on the top of his sleeves, but now there was paint splatters against it, which he added to give his hoodie character, though he was to most excited when they had gotten them.

" Yeah Yeah we get it, find parts for Donnie and be back before any' body notices." Raph says as he twirled his sias's in his hands, smirking as well.

" Before we go though, I've been working on these since Professor Ozpin gave us three extra scrolls for all of us." Donnie's brothers eyes watched as Donatello pulled out three tiny turtle shell's, reminding them of there t-phones.

" There almost like our t-phones, but the shells pull apart into a scroll." Donatello demonstrated the his brothers." Quicker way to go back and forth with each other while exploring Vale." He stated to them as he popped the shells parts back into place.

" We'll split up after we catch a ride on bulkhead and search threw Vale for parts." Leonardo says as he swiftly pulls out his katana's and use them to propel himself off the platform to the ground. He leaped off the roof of the building, he landed with a roll to ease himself.

" Show off.." Raph muttered as he cracked his fist and followed quickly after him, which he did crash into the ground. Donatello used his staff to leap off the roof and get to the ground quicker as Michelangelo slid down the side of the roof by using climbing claws. With quick nods they make there way to the docks. However, when they get there they see team RWBY standing next to team CFVY in there Huntsmen outfits.

" Ruby? What are you guys doing?" Leonardo says, causing Ruby to turn around and notice the four teens coming over.

"Oh,hey guys! What's up?" Ruby says, which made the remaining members of team RWBY turn towards them as they went over to them.

" We're-uh-going into Vale to get supplies to upgrade our weapons. We misjudged the power the Grimm have here, not enough damage to hurt them without a lot of energy being wasted.'' Ruby and Yang seemed to be following a long with there fake identities, however from the look Blake gave to them, she wasn't buying it.

" Exactly, _where are you guys from?_" Blake voiced to them, her eyes filled with mistrust and suspicion." _I don't remember you guys talking about it?"_ The four turtles stiffen at Blake's words, but thankfully someone spoke up to help the nervous tension.

" Come on you four, you've got three whole minutes before we're going." The older teen instructed to them, she brats her eyes at " angsty bow girl" as Coco put it.

" Come on Coco, were just waiting." The bunny faunus whispered as Coco groaned loudly before walking off and placing on light brown lip gloss.

" Ahem, Why are you four even doing this?" Weiss asked, her face looked unamused. The Copper hair colored boy gave her a look, he noted this moment before they went on.

" With more stuff they find,the more great stuff Donnie can make." Ruby protested, after seeing him being to fix both Bumblebee and there bike, which she found out the name was the:Stealth cycle within a few hours, she was truly astounded by Donnie's craftsmen ship when it came to that stuff.

" They're training to become huntsmen,not garbage people." Weiss uttered out, not looking amused by the guys going out to scavenge for things, though Yang won't let the spoiled princess get the last laugh in." Just because they're not dainty and frail like you doesn't mean they don't know what there doing, princess. If Donnie can make three great rides imaged what he can do with this." Yang said with a giant smirk on her face, she then pulls up a picture of some computer parts.

Weiss glared daggers at the blond hair girl as the bullhead landed, with a loud huff she went inside with Blake following her nothing wanting to continue talking with the turtles.

" Nice burn on the Ice brat Yang" Raph smirked over to the blond hair girl, which Yang grinned at as the heiress stomped off." Nah, it's fine Raph. I love seeing people get what they deserve." Yang snickers as Coco marched over to Ruby and Yang.

" Alright you two, ship. Move it, or lose it." Coco cried to the two younger students, speaking to them like a general for a army.

" Bye guys.." Ruby waved, saddened they had to go and nervous over her being alone with Coco Adel.

" Good luck.." Mikey gave the red, cloaked warrior a nervous look, which she smiled at and followed after Yang quickly with team CFVY making sure they were with them as the left Beacon.

" Man, I thought Ms. Goodwitch was scary.." Mikey mumbled out. Donnie nodded as well, after seeing Coco's attitude he won't want to get on her bad side.

" Hopefully we won't be on the receiving side of her anger. Won't want to have that happen to us." Donnie voiced to Mikey as they got onto one of the more emptier ships _heading towards Vale_.

* * *

The four turtles used the tall buildings and dark alley ways the go threw the city. Nothing like New York, they'd think. They used the shadows from the after noon to hide among the citizens of Vale. Making there way threw Vale was a easier challenge however. They closely resembled Remnants faunus, which they were very grateful for, but they were still strange compared to them. So, they taken to the shadows, not enjoying the strange looks they'd get.

Leonardo pushed the tip of his blade up as he made a signal, before using his ninja training to scale the building to the roof. Raph groaned running threw the darkened alley leading to some area in Vale..

" Lead the way, showoff.." Raph thought to himself as he watched Leonardo sprint across the roof tops.

* * *

Donatello stared down at his scroll, looking at the Beacon team trackers. He marked off and filled articles off of the T-scroll, which was the name Mikey was calling it now.

" Bingo..Come on Mikey! I think we'd hit the mother-load of all technology!" Donatello says as he tightens the grip on the cellular device.

" I should be excited right?" Mikey asked, confusedly. Donnie sighed heavily as he looked at him." Yes. We get this stuff and we can put your art skills to use for our new Remnant improved weapons." Mikey almost burst into flames as he sprinted threw the streets, clutching Donnie's hand as he tried staying on.

" COME ON D! TIMES WASTING!" Donnie gasped out as Mikey speeds along.

* * *

Leonardo jumped over openings between Dust shops, cafe's and buildings. He landed against a roof's property and examined his surroundings. He removed the top of hood as his gaze caught something in the distance.

It was a girl running across a rooftop, she could have been a huntress, but something was off about her. Her hair was done up in two twin tails that were black with white streaks in it with small white bows accenting the outfit. She wore an outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with white legwarmers. She seemed to be very _acrobatic. Preforming graceful flips over the roof tops, until she jumped down and shattered into glass on impacted._

Leonardo gasped in shock as his eyes widen." What the-?!"

"-You saw that right!?" Leonardo jumped back from the sudden appearance of his brother, Raphael, showing up out of nowhere.

" Raph, you scared me half to death!" He whispered, yelled back to Raph.

" You were taking to long! And ya' just missed this girl! She busted into a 'million pieces!" Raph said as he pulls out his scroll showing the recording off.

" We'll continue searching later. We need to show this to Donnie. He maybe will know how they were able to do that." Leonardo said, standing up as Raph pressed a button against his scroll with the video sending off to Donatello.

* * *

Donatello and Michelangelo rushed threw downtown Vale as they were on the hunt for electronic parts Donnie needed to create some sort of machine to get them home. The two teenagers jumped from roof top to the next one, quickening there pace to search more area's. Most of the stuff they found was useful but they were still lacking. Vale wasn't really know for it's technology either.

" Come on, were is electronics when you need them?" Mikey asked as he looked around from on top of a dust building. Donatello landed next to him and looked around as he stood up.

" Sadly Vale isn't as viable as New York was Mikey." Donnie says to his younger brother as his eyes catch something. He walks a head as Mikey looks around, babbling on about this being impossible. Donatello gets to a vent and crouches behind it. Pulling out his scroll, he zoomed in on the area and caught a surprisingly big picture of three red claw marks against a wall. It was suspicious. The marking looked like a symbol. He's never scene it before, he'll spend tonight looking for any information on it. The markings weren't just a mistake he could tell that. They seemed like they were placed there by someone. Right as Donnie was about to call over Mikey to see it, there scrolls went off quietly against there belt. He nabbed at his swiftly as he got a look at it. As he got a good work at what was sent to him, his eyes widen.

" That can't be good.." Mikey gulped, re-watching the video Raph sent, Donnie nodded quickly as he returned his watch.

" We can put this search on for the time being." Donnie said, standing up and pulling out his Bo staff with Mikey nodding at him.

* * *

By the time Donnie entered threw the window of there dorm he was bombarded with questions he didn't have answers to. With what information he had of Huntsmen and Huntresses here, it could have been a semblance. Using what he remembered from Pyrrha Huntsmen has one to use against Grimm or other huntsmen in battles. He knew this was going to bother him all night, if he didn't get to the bottom of this. He sat at the table replaying it again and again as he tuned out his brothers.

" That was so cool! She just busted into glass like nothing! That's has to be a cool super power here!" Mikey blabbered out, before Donnie spoke up.

" Maybe it's there semblance?" Donnie says flicking up on his Turtle scroll. Leonardo perked up as he locks over to Donnie, Leo perked up as he looks over to Donnie, who had his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

" Wasn't that what Pyrrha had explained during the field trip we had?" Leo questioned as he began remembering what Pyrrha said, but before he could ask Donnie anything else he hollered with excitement.

" Bingo! Cracked it! Who's a genius?~ Donnie is!" He cheered, smoothly joking, before realizing what he did and looked over nervously laughing as they gave him blank stares.

"H-Heh!-yes it was. From what Pyrrha told me a semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power. As well each person's ability is completely unique to each individual. If that's true, the video you guys got seems like it's her semblance, but after I did some decoding I got a hold of the surrounding surveillance by using the video Raph took and look what I found." Donatello says as he pointed to the screen and motions his brothers to come over. The video began to play out normally with Mikey giving a confused look from the side.

" Uhhhh? What are we looking for D?" He squints his eyes at the scroll. Donnie sighs, zooming in at the alley way and slows it down, which _reveals something interesting. When the girl burst into a million pieces, a vibrant, orange hair was scene peeking from behind the wall._

_" _It's that Torchwick-guy that shot me!" Mikey stated, still annoyed that he landed a hit on him.

" Seem's like he's got a henchmen to follow' him around" Raph grumbles out, arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the flamboyant man on the scene.

" But what's he doing with them? You think there planning something? Like a super villain? It makes sense in a world like this." Mikey goes on with Donnie adding on.

" You may be onto something, there has been a recent spike in robberies around the outer parts of Vale, especial in Dust, just like the place he was robbing the night we got here from the portal." Donnie says going back to the night they came to this strange world.

Leonardo began thinking over the two events that seemed to be connected somehow, it was small, but it was something." Maybe..maybe this is connected to us. We need to look into this more." Leonardo looks at the recording again looking at the scene caught in front of them.

" _Tomorrow we'll find out what he is up to._"

* * *

The team of four had a made a plan that night to go after Torchwick, to search threw Vale for any sign of him. If he was behind the recent Dust robberies in Vale and Dust was a key power source to get them back home, then they were going to need to step of them game against him. But they would have to wait till nightfall to send there plan into action. Daylight for them could lead to them being easily noticed even with the hooded gifts given to them. Daylight was there enemy at this point, so they would have to wait until the later hours of the day to execute there plan, as well as not giving away there plans. They didn't need anyone getting involved like what happened with Ruby when they first met her.

The sun rose up into the sky as the next morning the turtles were planning out where to find Torchwick and what he was conducting and if he was someway connected to them. As they were going over there plans for Torchwick, they heard a knock at there door.

Leo goes over to the dorm's door, trying to focus on not giving away something was wrong or they were planning something, but when he opened the door Ruby was standing in front of the door with Yang towering over the smaller girl.

" Neighbors!" Ruby joked, arms spouted out into the air.

" What's up, Rubes!" Mikey welcomed to the two girls, with Ruby smiling at the nickname.

" Sup guys, how's my favorite shell-heads doing?" Yang quipped, holding back her own snicker from her joke, but it gets a groan from Raph." What? Not enjoying my puns! I'm sure you'll have a.._shell-_of-a-time!" Yang broke into a fit of giggles. Ruby sighed loudly and annoyed at her sisters antics.

Leonardo shakes his heads at the puns from the blond brawler, knowing how she feels having to deal with Mikey and his jokes.

" Don't worry, I know how you feel Ruby, but how have you-" Leonardo's eyes flicked upward as he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw the familar face of Blake Belladonna. The two stared down each other, the tension that filled the air was thick and they felt it. Ever since Leonardo has known Blake, he had the feeling that she knew something about them that no one else did, but he didn't know what he had did to her. They haven't been here for a long time, but after becoming quickly acquainted with team RWBY and JNPR, Blake was the most distant to them. Though, her team would chalk it up to her being her usually self. Which still worried Leonardo. As the days went on for them leading up to today, there suspicion grew for each other. There stand off was cut short as Blake walked off, continuing over to her bunk of her beds. He watched as her glowing eyes glared at him as she went along, knowing soon one of them would speak up about this.

"-Er..-you two been?" Leonardo questioned, quickly recovering from his sudden pause. But it didn't seem to affect the conversation.

" Good, so far. Professor Ozpin's sibling-team idea for us has been working out pretty well. We all have someone to vent to in team CVFY. It feels awesome to talk about it to them." Ruby cued on, imagining a comedic version of team CFVY striking poses. " Though, I wish Coco would make more analogies with weapons..." She deflated as Yang figuratively popped her bubble.

" That's why you got good ol' Donnie here to geek out over that stuff." Raph comments to the brainy, clad turtle sitting at the breakfast nook.

" Intellectual, Raph. Not geek."

" Same thing."

" Aw, come on Raph. We all have our own little things we like!" The blond jokes as she jumps onto the couch and lets her long, golden hair hit the couch. However, she jumped in surprised as she felt something move under he it a little. Her eyes widen as a multi colored cat stretches against the sofa. She was a mix of bright, beautiful neapolitan colors, reminding her of ice-cream almost. The feline lets out a meow as Yang's eyes widen at the cat in front of her.

" Why hello there!~ I see your "Fe-line"-fine!" Yang laughs in excitement at the her new friend. Her eyes widen as she purrs rubbing underneath Yang's hand.

" YOU GUYS HAVE A PET!" Ruby hollers as she races over to the animal wanting to see them and cue over them with her sister.

" Jeez Ruby, tell the whole world we have a cat why don't ya?" Raph commented from the outburst as he watched the two girl flaunt over the kitten.

"Hey! You're not off the hook either, hot-head! When we're you going to tell me about you guys having a cat!"

" Hold up, blondie! When did ya get hook up on felines?" Raph jester back to her as behind the blond Ruby was playing with the colorful cat. Though Yang crossed her arms over her chest, looking serious in a playful manner still.

" I'm great with cats!" Yang boasted as she pets the neapolitan colored cat." I told you Raph, it was a smart idea bringing her along." Mikey whispered as he jumped over the coach, confident.

" I see you guys are getting acquainted with my little kitty." Mikey purred letting Ice-cream kitty nuzzle into her hand. Ruby gasp as she leans forward towards him.

" I didn't know you guys have a pet as well!" Ruby gawked in shock, Donnie cocked his brow turning in his chair.

" Did you guys sneak a pet into Beacon as well? Though it's hard to decide if I should be shock or not.." Donnie went on as he questioned the two.

" Gosh, I wish! I miss my Zwei.." Ruby sighs, remembering her childhood pet.

" Zwei?" Mikey tilted his head while Yang nods pulling out her scroll with a picture of her, Ruby and a black and white, mixed corgi in there laps, trying to jump up to grab something he seemed keen on getting.

" Yep! Our little guy! Our dad got him for us when we were little! He's pretty amazing! Does trick and even is a pretty good guard dog! Hopefully one day you guys could meet him!" Yang went on as she put away her scroll and leans against the couch.

" So? Why did you ladies pay us a visit?" Mikey asked to the two huntresses in training, which Ruby went on to answer.

" We wanted to see if you guys wanted to come along with us to do our clean up in Vale after our...accident with the dust containers." Ruby rubbed her head nervously." We also get a sneak peek at the Vytal festival!" Ruby tried making it sound more interesting for them to want to come along.

" Uh..what's the Vytal festival?" The orange clad turtle asked, raising his hand a little. The two girls looked him in confusion as even Weiss, who was standing in the hall way irritated, looked in with confusion. As well as Blake looking up from her book as she was in her dorm.

" Who do you not know about the Vytal festival?!" Weiss demanded staring at the four turtles. Donatello looked up from the demand from the ice queen.

" I was just reading about it, the Vytal festival is a massive international festival celebration of peace and unity among the four kingdoms. Every two years the festival is hosted in the winning kingdom of the last tournament, and many people from around the world attend and celebrate this occasion. It's quite interesting, actually!" Donnie added, a bright smile on his face as he looks at his scroll on the Vytal festival. Weiss was still annoyed that the four didn't know what the Vytal festival was, but she was glad at least _one _of them knew.

" Sounds pretty borin', if ya ask me." Raph stated, yawning boredly at the idea, which made Weiss ruffle a little, with anger. But Donnie quickly opposed him with a smirk.

" There's something in there I think more with your interested, Raph. It's the main event after all. The Vytal tournament." Raph raised a eyebrow, enjoying this idea.

" Tournament you say?" Raph smirked. Yang nodded standing up.

" Big time tournament! I'm surprised you haven't heard of it Raph! Students from all over various Huntsmen Academies compete in a massive combat competition to show off who's the best of the best!" Yang stated, which made Raph smirk.

" Now you got me interested.'' Raph grinned at the idea. Leonardo came over as he asked the two girls, or well three.

" When does this competition start again?" Leonardo asked. Ruby paused for a moment before speaking.

" -Oh! Ah, it's at the end of the school year! Our last semester before we move onto our next year of our huntsmen training! It's going to be awesome!" Ruby cheered.

" So? You guys in or what?" Yang smirked as Ruby smiled leaning forward a little." What!? This isn't a get together! We can't bring others along!" Weiss stomped out, annoyed, but the two ignored her.

" Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR left already, so I have nobody to train with today. So I'll join you two." Leonardo stated.

" I'd love to see Vale in preparation for this festival! There may be some fascinating cultural topics we could learn while there!" Donatello agreed.

" If it gets me out of this room, then I'm down as well." Raph gave a shrug as Yang knocked him in the arm a little.

" Comics store after?" Mickey held up his fist to Ruby as she nodded smirking.

" Only the best." She booped her fist into his.

"Come on guys! It'll be a.._Shell_ of a time!" They whole room erupted into groans. _This may be a long day..._

* * *

_The two teams strolled threw the streets of Vale as Team RWBY was holding up two trash cans for there community service to pay back for the damages, even though Weiss could have simple paid for it, but Professor Ozpin had other plans in mind. __The turtles weren't in there usual outfits. Again they were in there alternative outfits from earlier the other day. Feeling far relieved in there disguises while they were out and about. There was many new people entering the city of Vale as a Vytal festival banner was being put up. S__ome streets were a tad messy from a festival getting ready for the festival.__  
_

" Disgusting. You'd never see this kind of clutter in Atlas." Blake rolled her eyes at her comment. Leonardo makes a glance over to her as she was staying far away from them.

" Trust me, Weiss. It's gonna get messier when the real show begins." Yang says as she leans against the trash can under her arms.

"Alright!" Velvet, the sibling team student, approaches the team with there company, smiling as she came over.

" Last day! Let's start the clean up! The quicker you guys finish; the sooner you eight can hang out and enjoy the scenery of Vale!" The bunny faunus states as she ties her hair up in a bun.

The four turtles stepped back as team RWBY got to work with there services. The four guys stepped back from the cleared area with Velvet, who was making sure the girls were still doing there service.

" This is the best part!" Yang cheered as she tightened her grip on her trash can. Blake did the same getting a good footing on the ground so she won't fall back like the last few times they had to do this. Weiss begrudgingly did the same to her can. She found this task degrading and disgusting, but she pushed past it and held onto her can, irritated.

" Holler if you need any help girls!" Mikey hollered, knowing that this act would bristle Weiss.

" Please!-" The Ice queen huffed out." We have done this multiple times over and over and-!" Before she could finish Ruby used her semblance to zoom through the air, sweeping up all of trash into there trash cans. Which gets some on her, since she was distracted.

You could swear there was steam rising out of Weiss. Mikey gulped nervously as he was being given the look of pure anger from the Ice Queen.

" Uh oh" Ruby mumbled out as she looked back to, nervously." O-Oops..." She gave out a nervous chuckle as she stood as can be. Yang bit her lip as she tried containing her laughter, but failed. She tries holding it back until she just burst into cackles looking at Weiss. Blake covers her mouth to avoid eye contact as she silently snickers. Raph smirked as he wanted to laugh at Weiss's problem, but groaned in annoyance looking at Weiss, who looked like she was going to lose it.

" Now look what ya did." Raph stated as Velvet stepped forward taking action.

" Don't worry, Weiss! We can get you cleaned up!" She jumped forward before anything could happen, not wanting the teams to be in anymore trouble as she quite enjoyed be around them.

" I think I saw somewhere you can clean up, a little away from here, but still close! Come along!" Weiss huffed out her irritation as she was lead along by the Faunus girl.

As they were far enough away, Raph knocked Mikey a little on the head for what he could have caused.

" You better knock it off, before you make the princess explode." Raph quietly told his younger brother as Mikey groaned.

" Come on, she was asking for it." Mikey stated.

" You're not going to be saying that when Weiss get's payback, Mikey." Leo says to the younger turtle.

* * *

After the Ice Princess got herself fixed up from the muck and grime of Vale's streets, the two teams were allowed to finish early after that eventful scene. Velvet didn't want there to be any tussles to happen, so to de-stress the situation, she let the two groups of teens go threw Vale to admire the Vytal festival, which Weiss found the most exciting out of everyone.

" The Vytal festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She stated, arms raised in excitement, then cupped her hands together.

" I don't think I've ever seen you smile smile this much Weiss." She shivered a little." It's kinda weirding me out.."

" Oh hush, How could you 'not' smile? A festival so dedicated with the amount of planning and dedication put into this event is simply breath taking!" Weiss went on with excitement, though everyone wasn't as impressed as she was.

" You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed, crossing her arms. Raph nodded in agreement.

" It's as bad as Donnie going on about something boring." The two hot heads were shot back by both Donnie and Weiss for there claims against them.

" I'm so bored here! I'm so bored I'm losing my memory! Tell me why, of all the places to go, were staying and spending our afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang grumbled, annoyed.

" Ugh, they smell like fish!"Ruby gagged, covering her nose." Mikey sniffed the air as he shrugged, not bothered by the smell of the bay.

" Hey, the docks don't mess to bad. I've mean I've smelled worse." Mikey tried defending. But, once again Weiss cut in.

" If you must know, I've heard students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, since semester one has finished for all schools. And as a representative Of Beacon Academy, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this kingdom." Though, she had spoken her response, they couldn't quite believe the Ice Queen was being this nice. And for the first time, Blake spoke up.

" She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake explained to the group. The turtles chuckled at what Blake noted, especially at Weiss's discontent turn to Blake.

" You can't prove that!" Before there argument could go on, Ruby notice something odd.

" Woah.." She gasped quietly as she looked over. Towards the more inner part of Vale was a small Dust shop that was taped off by police. Standing in front of the shop was two detectives that were over looking the crime scene. The two teams made there way over as curiosity filled them as they got closer.

" What happened here?" Leonardo asked, making the police men look back at him as he swung his pistol.

" Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He said going over to the broken window of the shop.

" That's terrible.." Yang muttered looking over the shop.

" Frustrating more like it. Hate when jerks like that get away with stuff like that!" Raph muttered, crossing his arms irritated.

Meanwhile, the detectives went on and caught Leonardo's attention."-Who needs that much Dust? You thinking that uh, Torchwick guy? With the orange hair and the cane?" The taller detective asked as the other one went on.

" Ya, but that bozo hasn't been seen since a few months ago." They went on about there conversation, but Weiss seeing the Dust store like that set her off.

" I bet you a hundred lien it was the White Fang!" Weiss cursed crossing her arms over her chest.

" Isn't the White Fang that group of crazy faunus or something?" Raph asked. Remembering the news report on them the first day they got to Beacon. But, before he could get a response, Blake spoke out against them.

" What do you mean? What's your two problem with the White Fang?" Blake criticized, which surprised the four brothers from speaking up, and it seemed like she was very irritated by the matter.

" What do I mean?! I simply don't care for the criminally insane. This kind of thing is right up the White Fangs alley!" Weiss defended her statement as Blake shot back.

" The White Fang is hardy a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus. They won't do this. They burn businesses to the ground, not steal from them." Blake spat back. Weiss cocked her brow in confusion as she looked at Blake. The turtles gave each other confused looks over Blake's statement.

" How is that any better?" Mikey question, only for Weiss to cut back in.

" Misguided?! They want to want to wipe humanity off the planet!" Weiss accused.

" So then there very misguided." Blake glared back." That doesn't change the fact that they never stick around long enough to risk getting arrested. It doesn't make sense for them to rob a random Dust shop in the middle of Downtown Vale." Blake looked at the scene, rubbing her arm.

" Hate to rain on your parade Blake, but...that really doesn't sound like the misguided." Mikey went on with Raph nodding too.

" Yeah, gotta agree. If there going that far, there's no defending that." He crossed his arms. But, Blake glared back at them. However, Rubt stepped forward looking over the scene.

" Hmmm. Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never found that Torchwick guy we ran into a few months ago. And he did have a bunch of hench men and a huntress with him when he robbed that Dust shop. Maybe it was him." Ruby pitched in, trying to keep the situation calm. But Weiss wasn't buying it at all.

" That doesn't mean the White Fang didn't help him do it. They could have payed for the airships he used to get away. There still just a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss exclaimed, which only made Yang take on a sour expression, even with Raph nodding not liking the White Fang already, but this only made Blake grow very upset over.

Leonardo stepped forward to stop them and get them to calm down. But Yang spoke first." That's not necessarily true. It's a bit of a stretch, Weiss." But, before she could continue, a loud and mad shout came from the docks.

" Hey! Stop that faunus!" The voice called out. The turtles and team RWBY quickly sprinted over to the railing of the docks. On a boat across the way, the two teams watch two sailors give chase to someone.

This guy had tan skin, golden, spikey hair, and wore a thin, white vest and light blue jeans. And most noticeable trait on him, was his long, golden monkey tail that match his hair color. He jumped onto the edge of the boat and laughed waving at the sailors.

" Thanks for the ride guys!" He laughed, before leaping onto the docks, then leaps onto a lamppost and hung from his tail, upside down on it and pulled out a banana.

" You no-good stow-away!" One sailor exclaimed with anger.

" Hey! A "no-good'' stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away!" The faunus laughed, correcting them. Before, dodging a rock that was thrown at him. The two detectives strolled up to the law breaker as they demanded him to get down, only for him to throw his peel of his banana into his face.

He swings himself upward onto the post, before laughing, mischievously laughing. He shot into the air and fell back to docks, doing a flip on the way down to land safely. He smirked sprinting up the stairs of the docks, giving the police a game of chase.

As he made it two the streets he was coming in on the group of eight, he smirked as almost in slow motion, he gave Blake a cocky smirk, winking at her, before vanishing away. They all stayed there confusedly.

" Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang stated. Weiss jumped into the air as she broke off into a run after them.

" Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed as she sprinted threw the streets. They followed her not as invested in catching him, though _Blake seemed to be more shocked by the guy._

As Weiss came rounding the corner she ran right into someone. The two fell to the ground, crashing into the payment, ending Weiss pursuit on them.

" No! He got away!" Weiss cried. She had failed to notice that she was on top of someone else.

" Uh Weiss?..You're not the only one on the ground there." Donnie stated. Weiss quickly looked down as she saw a smiling, short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that comes down to her chin, and wearing a pink bow on the back of her head that could be seen. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She gave Weiss a friendly smile as it startled Weiss and caused her to jump back in fear.

" Salutations!" The stated, still having a smile plastered on her face and giving a little wave.

"Um..hello." Ruby tried being friendly, evn though she was unnerved by her.

" Are you alright Miss?" Donnie asked coming over to the smaller girl.

" I'm wonderful, thanks for asking!" She smiled, still lying on her back.

" Are you gonna get up?" Yang questioned, confusedly to the mystery girl.

" This concrete is very comfortable! But thank you for asking!" The girl thanked the group again as Yang gave a awkward look at Raph.

" To teacher there own, I guess.." He muttered out as he shrugged giving a confused look.

" Um...do you need help getting up?" Donnie once again asked her. The girl seemed to think for a minute, before smiling once more.

" No, I am alright!" She pushes off the ground as she leaps in the air and lands on her feet, making them all step back a few feet as they got a look at her.

She was wearing a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. As well as it seemed she had a small gray-ish backpack on her back.

" My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl named Penny exclaimed. The eight gave looks of puzzlement and confusion, before Ruby spoke up.

" Hi Penny. I'm Ruby. That is Donatello." Ruby motions towards the purple, clad turtle. Each member introduced themselves to Penny, until it was Mikey and Yang's turn.

" You sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit Yang's side after she said that."-Oh, I'm Yang." She introduced herself.

"-Or a alien?" Leonardo covered his mouth before he could finish that." Sorry, Miss. This is Mikey." Penny still never lost her smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Penny repeated, making Weiss give a confused look.

" You already said that." Weiss affirmed. Penny seemed confused for a moment, before continuing." So I did!" She said excitedly. Mikey raised a brow and whispered to Leo.

" Krang droids have better memory then this." He whispered to Leo as he nodded a little. The conversation was covered in a heavy awkward silent. Weiss decided it was to much and ended it there.

" Well, sorry for running into you." She quickly turned around as Ruby waved.

" Take care, friend!" Ruby hollered before Donnie nodded.

" Bye Penny, it was nice meeting you, pal." Donnie stated as they walked off, leaving Penny standing there shocked.

When they were far enough away from Penny, Yang spoke something that was on everyone's mind.

" She was...weird." Yang muttered out confusedly. Trying to find the correct words to describe Penny.

" No, were pretty weird. Mikey is the king of being the weirdest, but she's a different word i'll tell ya that much..." Raph went on. Yet again Weiss lead ahead looking threw the streets." Now, where is that faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss spoke, directly, before right in front of her appeared Penny, who was staring deeply at the group.

" What did you call me?" She asked slowly, tilting her head. Her smile from early was gone this time. Weiss jumped back baffled, even the turtles were confused by Penny's quick action and they were masters of ninjutsu and stealth. They were stunned to silence by the fact she was able to sneak past them. Weiss pointed back and forth from were Penny used to be, pure confusion on her face as Yang was met with Penny's gaze.

" Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said. Raph chuckled at her answer and elbowed the blonds side.

" Yeah, I'm sure that makes this better..." Raph teased as the blond glared at him. But Penny only shook her head.

" No, not you." She walked forward, pushing past mostly everybody, until she got to Ruby and Donatello." You! And you!" Ruby gave a nervous look as Donnie's face read more of a confused one. Ruby let out a nervous stammered, trying to figure out what they had said, but Penny interrupted them.

" You called me "friend". And you called me "Pal"! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked in shock. Ruby looked over to her teammates that were signaling for her to say no. Donnie brothers were the opposite, trying to hold there laughter's back as the situation was real funny for him to be stuck in.

" Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby said, before nervously chuckling. Penny smiled even wider then before, taking the answer to mean for them both. Ruby's teammates fell backwards, in a comedic style. Slapping there foreheads from Ruby's decision. This made Donnie's brothers loose there composure and laugh at his situation he was stuck in.

" Ahaha! Sen-sational!" Penny exclaimed with joy." We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Donnie gave the girl a questionable look as she went on, raising a eyebrow at her statements. She looked over at him and tilted her head, until she realized what she said.

" Oh, um...We can talk about you then!" Penny cheerfully giggled. Donnie's face scrunched up as his cheeks went a hint pink by the comment. Causing his brothers to laugh again.

" Aw, how cute. Donnie's got a new girlfriend." Raph snickered and looked at Leo." Or more of a lost puppy to me." Leo joked as well. Even though Yang was enjoying the scene she decided to get a few answers from Penny.

" Soo, what're you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, seeing how she wasn't wearing a school uniform and it didn't match much to the style of Vale clothes.

" I'm here to fight in the tournament for Atlas academy!" Penny exclaimed confidently, surprising them all.

" Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in confusion.

" I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted to Weiss.

" Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss stated as Raph rolled his eyes.

" Says the spoiled brat with a princess dress on and heels." Raph muttered and earning a high five fore the come back to her from Yang. Weiss scoffs at them, crossng her arms over her chest as she posed.

" It's a combat skirt!" Weiss argued back, earning a cheeky smile from Ruby, who was going to " Cool" lean on Weiss, like they were buds, but Weiss realized something and her eyes widened at the realization she had and walked forward quickly, causing Ruby to trip up.

" Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, then you must have arrived here early enough to have seen that monkey tailed.." A glare from Blake made her change her wording for a moment from Blake."...rapscallion."

" Who?" Penny asked. Weiss quickly shouted out in anger as she needed to get answers, and quick."-The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss stomped out in anger. _That was Blake's tipping point for her poor choice of words._

" Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake demanded. Weiss turned to her teammate as she stomped forward." Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person! A person you know nothing about!" Weiss glared at her, not being someone that liked to be talked down to.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. _Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?!" She pointed to the near by items. The turtles felt uncomfortable from Weiss's word choices, they weren't real faunus, but Weiss doesn't know that. Treating faunus as if they were just another thing to her.

" Stop it!" Blake shouted, growing more upset. Donnie and Mikey look between themselves. They have dealt with Leo and Raph's arguements, but they never seen Blake and Weiss argue. Or Blake yell in general.

" Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss argued back. Leonardo decided enough was enough and stepped forward to end it.

" You ignorant little brat!" She stopped off as Weiss went after here." How dare you talk like that! I am your teammate!" The two girls went back and forth at each other, anger was boiling from them with each jab they sent at the other.

" Weiss, don't you think that's a bit of a stretch." Leonardo asked, but Raph only shrugged.

" Seriously, Leo. I mean, it sounds like some of the stuff that happened to us before." Raph pointed out. He knew with what they been threw, the White fang did sound like it, but he shook his head and spoke up, only for Blake to comment on his answer.

" Oh, because you've seen it happen before, it'll happen again?" She shouted her question angrily. He glared down at her, narrowing his eyes at her.

" I didn't mean it like that, little Ms. Anti-social, I mean it can happen again." Raph spat back. He turned his head back when he felt Leo's hand on his shoulder.

" Blake has a point Raph." He states, trying to help the conversation get more controlled.

" Oh, so now you're disagreeing with me?" He smacked his hand off him." Hey now, Raph. I wasn't saying it like that." Leo argued back.

From the side lines, Ruby, Yang, Mikey and Donnie watch as the argument as beginning to spiral out of control. They began engaging in a four-way argument with no side seeming to be winning.

Ruby and Yang looked worriedly between the four as there arguing grew worse. They looked embarrassed and worried as the argument was escalating.

Donnie and Mikey sighed, they have dealt with these issues before in there team, but not when it was about a topic they new less about.

" I think we should go.." Yang whispered out.

* * *

The four tried moving the argument to another area to show that this debate was outlandish, but that didn't work. The debate was stubborn and it hardly mattered to them if they were moving or not. Even moving it into team RWBY's dorm was no use, as Raph was to stubborn in his ways to let it go and Leo won't let him leave until they finished it. It didn't help that Weiss would pull the turtles back in at every statement Blake shouted at her while Blake would constantly would come back at Raph with anything he would say in the moment of rage. There fight was going on for a while, from sunset to the late hours of the night, and it didn't seem like it was going to end soon.

" Do you think they'll stop soon?" Ruby asked to Mikey, but he shook his head as he let Ruby pet Ice cream kitty.

" You learn to get used to this kind of crap in a team, a team especially with Raph and Leo." Mikey said.

" You learn to deal with it." Donnie added as he watched with Yang. Weiss stepped forward at the group, fuming with irritation.

" I don't understand why this is causing such a problem why this is causing such a problem" Weiss spat back, irritated. With Blake growling at them.

" That 'is' the problem!" Blake argued back at Weiss.

" You realize that you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you?The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss argued as Raph turned to Leo with that response from Weiss.

" Yeah, explain Leo why are you defending them again?" Raph prodded. Leo glared back at him with bitterness, irritation at his brother.

" Again, Raph, I never said I was defending there actions." Leonardo crossed his arms as Blake spat back.

" There's no such thing as " pure evil"!" Blake countered, but was coughed off by Raph in anger.

" That's a load of shell." Raph argued back at her, but she gave him a harsh glare in return, but it didn't seem to bother him.

" Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because people like Cardin, people like you two, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake fought back.

" Wiping out humanity is not excusable Blake." Raph declared back. Weiss stood there seemingly stunned by Blake's accusation.

" _People like me_?!" Weiss claimed.

" _You're discriminatory_!" Blake yelled. _Weiss had enough at this point._

"_ I'm a victim!" _Weiss shouted. The room around her went deathly silent at her outburst. She sucked in a hard breath as she collect her thoughts. Anger still clearly in her eyes.

" You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. _War. As in actual bloodshed. _My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust..._stolen_. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss angrily stated, clenching her fist tightly. Mikey noticed how Blake turned her head away at the train accusation. Raph and Leo stared at Weiss, causing them to go silent and cause there minds to clear from a feverish rage.

It was becoming clear now that this argument was clearly more personal to Weiss then their little spat intended. Donnie put his arm forward at Weiss wanting to help her. But he didn't even know how to respond to her after hearing that. Ruby went over to Weiss, nervous.

" Weiss, I-"

_"-No!" Weiss shouted in rage, unable to take it anymore, she felt her chest tighten as she suddenly exclaimed, which caused Leo and Raph to jolt by the sudden noise. Weiss rounded at Blake, who looked know less angry at her._

_" You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because there a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss shouted right into Blake's face, forgetting all about the turtles standing near her._

_That broke Blake..." Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"Blake shouted out in anger. After a few seconds she noticed everyone was all looking right at her. Blake quickly realized what she had just said. All eyes in the room were on her, shocked and standing there in fear. Weiss started backing away slowly, and Blake started to begin to panic._

_" I-I-..." That's all Blake said before she used her semblance to escape, dashing out of the room. Ruby ran to the door in shock, crying out for her to come back._

_" Blake! Wait, come back!" She yelled out. In the room, the turtles and her teammates were too shocked to really do anything about it. Leonardo gripped his belt tightly as he had felt like he was partially responsible for driving Blake away._

_"I'll be back." Leonardo said, quickly leaping out of the dorm window._

_Leonardo land on the tree near the window of the dorm, he swiftly made his way up to the roof of the building. Dashing across it, he tried to get a view over Beacon Academy to find where Blake was. It didn't take long for him to spot the dark haired girl. She was standing in front of the statue in front of Beacon. He watched her as her arms raised up to her head and began to pull at her bow. His eyes widen at the site, sure enough Blake had revealed just underneath of her bow was cat ears. She wiped at her tears._

_He thought it made sense in hindsight as some of her actions made sense from her wanting to hide away her Faunus traits in fear. But he couldn't help but stare at her and feel surprised as he saw her do so. As he was about to move though, he saw the guy from the docks, the monkey faunus. He jumped down from a tree smiling at her as he said something, she looked at him in shocked, a smile crept across her face. Leonardo shook his head as he looked at them, it was a good time to go after her now that she stopped. He leaped down from the roof and went after her._

_" Blake!" He called out to her. Blake jumped back, startled. Her eyes widen at him as she saw him walking towards her, without a bow on. The newcomer looked between the two, before looking over Leonardo appearance again._

_" Blake look, wait-" Before he could finish Blake ran past him. Leonardo gasped, stunned for a second, before turning back at her. He went after her._

_The two ran towards the building as Blake looked up at it. She pulled out her weapon and launched the blade up at the wall, she pulled at it and used it to swing up towards the roof. Leonardo frowned as he did the same, launching himself up and kicking back and forth between the walls to climb up the walls to get to the roof. Leaping into the air, he pulled out one of his katanas and swinging the duller end of his weapon into Blake's ribbon, hitting into it hard._

_Blake felt the harsh hit against her ribbon which caused her to collided into the ground. Leo landed against the roof ahead of her thanks to his stunt. Looking up Blake saw the turtle with his sword drawn at her. Her eyed widened in fear, as she scrambled for her weapon, she yanked back her ribbon, pulling Gambol Shroud towards her. She aimed the gun at him. His eyes widened at her._

_" Woah, wait Blake! Sorry I didn't mean to- look Blake I'm sorry, just put the weapon down.." Leo said slowly, holding up his hands. She lowered her weapon as he did with her. Leo took a breath and looked at her._

_" Blake..please come on, you don't have run. We're your friends. You can trust us..." Leo said trying to calm her. Her exposed ears flickered as her eyes widen._

_" Trust!? How can I trust you?!" She demanded, pointing her pistol at him." I don't even know what you are!"_

_" W-What do you mean, Blake? I'm a Faunus, just like yo-"_

_" Stop it. Stop it right now. You may have fooled everyone else, but I know from the moment I laid eyes on you and I know you are NOT a Faunus! And You and Your team have been lying to everyone here!" Blake shouted as she accused him. He visible swallowed hard as he lowered his gaze._

_" Blake...I..." Leonardo muttered, before sighing. " You're right. Me and my brothers...we're not Faunus."_

_Blake kept her eyes narrowed at him, but she seemed surprised at his answer, shaking a little. Leonardo wasn't quite sure why he was admitting it either. But he really wanted to earn her trust back. But Blake shook her head at him._

_" Then what are you?"_

_" Blake...I-I...I can't tell you. I can't say what or where I came from." Leonardo said, hint of defeat in his voice. She narrowed her eyes at him._

_" It's not that I don't trust you...you'd would never believe me..You'd think I was just-"_

_" What?! Just Crazy?-Yeah, that's what I thought." She accused, before stepping back, he had nothing left to say and with that...**Blake was gone**...  
_

* * *

_**...In down town Vale, there was a little box store in the busier part of the Kingdom. The store was called " Tukson's book trade". The bell wrong as the door opened right as Tukson was coming out with a stack of books in his arms. He was about to start closing up shop, until the front door bell's ring got his attention. **_

_" Sorry, we're closed. You can come back tomorrow if you like-..".He stopped himself looking up at the girl standing before him. Blake stood there, without her bow, standing before him. Her eyes welling up with tears._

_" Raja?...What happened to you?" The store owner, which was a good friend of Blake, spoke to her. His face slowly becoming worried at the site of her exposed Faunus traits.  
_

_Blake slowly began to break down as her sniffles lead into tears. Tukson wraps her in his apron and takes her inside, worried filling his insides up._

* * *

_That night went by slowly after Leonardo returned. The next days passed by fairly tensely. Blake hadn't returned to her team dorm that night she fled for the one person she could trust. She didn't return the next night either...or the next. They were starting to get worried..._

_Ruby woke up the next morning, she didn't sleep much again that night. She yawned laying up as she carefully moves her empty coffee cup to the bed side. Her eyes gazed over to the empty bed of Blake...where could she be? Ruby jumped as she heard her sister and arguing against Weiss. She threw her helmet at the wall as things were getting heated...Blake...Where could she be?..._

* * *

Inside of Tuskson's book shop, the stowaway from the Haven ship, sipped swirled his tea cup, nervously with his tail. There he was sitting at a table with Blake, who as well was sipping at her drink. He gave a sip at it, until she spoke. Surprising him almost.

_" So?" He looked up at her, not expecting her to have spoken to him so soon. He looked up at her with her cat ears exposed while in a employee outfit for the book shop._

_" How did you know I was in Vale?"_

* * *

**;O; so many twist guys! ahhhhh! We're so close to the ending of vol 1 and I know you guys will enjoy it! I can tell! But for now tell me what your looking forward to in vol 2? Or any other vols actually! Also how are you guys enjoying vol 7 of RWBY so far episode 3 is my favorite! If you have any questions you can ask!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the end of Vol 1 enjoy! ;) It's been a amazing ride! Stay tune for vol 2 when it comes out!**

* * *

Ruby slowly feels herself waking up, the sun blinding her eyes as she opens them. When did she fall asleep last night? She didn't really remember, the days have been kinda mushed together for her as they were trying there hardest to find Blake. But she knew that she must have passed out after coming back from there disappointing search, but right now there was a new problem arising between Weiss and Yang. They been fighting against each other ever since, Blake went off. Yang and Blake had become very close in the few weeks of being team partners and for this to happen, it had to be hard on her. Yang had threw her helmet into the wall when she came into the dorm, is clearly exhausted an irritated from her failed attempt to find Blake once more. And she was done with Weiss's attitude.

" I told you to give her at least a week to show up!" Yang spat back at Weiss as they argued on.

" You already searched all of Vale, right? Clearly she's long-gone by now. We need to tell Headmaster Ozpin." Weiss declared.

"I said. Wait." Yang felt her anger bubbling threw her body as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Pop the brakes, Ice Princess. We still got a day to find her, before you go off to blabber to the Professor. " Raph stated, a hand on Yang's shoulder to keep her from attacking Weiss, but Weiss was stunned at first until she turned at him.

" Why are you suddenly defending Yang now?! You agreed with me on the White Fang's actions, and now your stalling us from getting the authorities into this. That girl was a criminal in plain site and nobody knew about that!" Weiss accused him back in rage.

" I'm not sayin' what those idiots are doin' is okay, but I'm saying if Blake was still in the White Fang, won't she have struck ya by now, won't she avoided blowing her cover?! If she's still these terrorist why has she spent all these months putting up with you." Raph fought back at Weiss.

" You can't just hide this, anymore! She's a terrorist!" Weiss shouted back.

" Really? If she's a terrorist, then you should be gone by now! She didn't strike you, or go after you either! Why this much time wasted for nothing!?" Yang went on.

" To get close to me, obviously. That's exactly what happened with my uncle. Poisoned by my aunt's favorite servant. A Faunus, no less." Weiss spat out, bitterly. Once again forgetting about the " Faunus" turtles in the room.

" Well maybe you shouldn't even have servants!" Yang hollered, feeling her hair began to spark like a match.

" They're well compensated, and have plenty of benefits! Plenty more than they deserve, given their history with my family." Yang's hair begins to burn bright as she stands up even with Raph's arm holding her back.

" Yang, stop. Just… let her go." Leo spoke up. All eyes in the room were glancing at him. Leonardo hasn't been the same since that night he came back with out Blake. He was conflicted about what had happened that night on the roof tops, but they needed to find her. It was the right thing to do, but fighting like this isn't going to help any of them.

"But-" Yang uttered, but was met with a head shake only from him. She grumbles, crossing her arms. She grabs her helmet from the corner she slammed it into.

" I'm going back out. We're finding her. T_oday." _She straps on her helmet and grabs her scroll dialing Donnie and Mikey, who were on a search for Blake as well.

" Raph, you coming?" The blond grumbles out in irritation and impatience.

" You go ahead and get a head start Yang."The red clad turtle looks over to Leo as he gave him a nod of approval to go. He left with the firey warrior, even though now he was stuck with Weiss.

Weiss only scoffed at him as she glared at the window over looking the cross yard. He made his way up to her, movements slow, trying to remain calm so Weiss won't do anything.

" Weiss...please. Please. You need to hear Blake's side of the story. Not just for Blake, but...for your team. Believe me, I've been in a team for a long time, and if two of your teammates are fighting, it just doesn't work out for anyone on your team. If you two could get together and listen to each other, you'd see that she isn't after you. She isn't in the White Fang and she's not going after you and she's not in White Fang anymore..." Leonardo explained to Weiss, he just needed her to listen, but after seeing Blake expose herself as a Faunus, the same creatures that caused her family so much pain. She didn't want to listen to her claims anymore.

" I can't trust her anymore. She's a faunus. A faunus that was a part of the White Fang! A faunus, who caused my family to deal with so much pain." She stood up, clenching her fist tightly, before she stormed out.

" I'm taking this issue straight to Professor Ozpin." Weiss slams the door shut with a heavy force. The room was silent now, with only Leonardo left in the room with his thoughts. His many thoughts that seemed to be pilling up at the minute. They were losing time, they had to find Blake soon. As he was about to stand up he caught some worrying sounds. The sounds of...crying. He swiftly turn back to the top bunk of team RWBY's dorm, where laid Ruby, turned on her side, away from him and curled in on herself. Ruby was awake for it all...

"..My team is falling apart.." He made his way over to the smaller warrior as her body was holding back the rattle of tears threatening to fall. He gave a comforting pat to her back as she shivered under the touch, she didn't expect it.

"Ruby… what were you…?" Leonardo was going to ask, until she cut him off with a hushed whisper.

"..I-I wanted to prove to my mom...my family..that I could lead a team of my own..Just like my mother...But it's falling apart.." Ruby muttered out. His eyes widen as something inside of him spoke to him. Almost tell him what to say to Ruby. He's been like this before. He wasn't going to let Ruby go threw this pain.

" Ruby, you're going to be a amazing leader here at Beacon and even after you become a huntsmen. Ever team has to go threw struggles of there own. Believe me, I know. Me and Raph never used to get a long, heh..well we still don't see eye to eye, but he's my teammate and brother. I have to work with my team to make sure there all save. And your going threw the same thing Ruby. We'll find Blake and once Weiss realizes that Blake isn't in the White Fang anymore, then you'r team ill begin to see that they need each other. To look over each other." He smiles at the red haired girl as she stared back at him, using her arm to try and dry her tears.

" You-You..really believe in me?" Ruby doubted. But she was quickly met with a confident nod.

" Yes. A hundred percent. Ruby, as a leader myself. You have a lot potential as a team leader. I know you do. When this is over I know you'll be able to pull threw this and lead your team to do amazing things.'' Leonardo smiled at the Red headed warrior. She smiles at her tears smiling, before she jumps off the bunk and grabs her huntress outfit.

'' Ruby? What're you-'' He questioned, till Ruby spoke up.

'' Now that the Ice Queen's off our backs, we can start searching.'' Ruby stated.

'' You…?'' He questioned.

" You wanna find Blake? Then no questions. Let's bring her home." Ruby wiped her tears away, smiling at the Blue clad turtle. He held out his hand to her as she took it.

* * *

Leo and Ruby left the dorm room after Ruby had gotten her outfit on with Crescent Rose as well. They made it outside as Yang was on her Bike, Bumblebee, as well as Raph who was on his bike, Stealth Shell.

" Any ideas of where we should look today?" Mikey mumbled as he leaned on his arm. Raph bit back a glare at his younger brother as Yang only sighed sulking forward on her bike. She's been pretty torn up about her teammate leaving and it was messing with her a lot.

" We can try around Vale outer area's again? Maybe the docks later.." Ruby stated.

" Good place to start." Leonardo says, getting onto the bike with Raph." Alright, Ruby and Yang try Vale again, Mikey and Donnie Emerald forest, and me and Raph will try down town." Leonardo informed the groups as Ruby gets on Bumblebee with Yang.

" It's a solid plan we have so far, well keep at it." Donnie added as the turtle then looked over to the two girls, crammed onto one bike." Good luck." Donnie states as Ruby gives the turtles a quick nod before Yang shoots off on Bumblebee.

"Before we go on, we need to talk about something." Donnie states as his brothers look over to him." Our weapons aren't too effective against the Grimm, even weaker ones" Donnie added as he continued on." However, using our Aura is only one aspect we can improve on, see there's another aspect of combat in Remnant." Donnie adds, before turning around and pulling out his gifts for his brothers to help in combat of the Grimm. They were weapons. At a first glance, they seemed identical to the ones they already had, two katanas, two sais, two nunchucks, and a bo staff. However there were some minor differences. Handles were somewhat thicker, the bow staff and nun-chucks weren't made of wood and metals, and specifically on the nunchucks there were small tubes running across them. Donnie's brothers looked at them curiously, then back to him. "Go ahead, try them out. I need to see how they work before you guys go off. They'll be more helpful in battle, but if they don't work I need to make sure of it. Even if we have other tools to fight against with." Donnie explained with the first one to pick theirs up was Raph, who looked over the Sais, which mad Donnie grin.

'' Now then, pretty nice and familiar. I tried keeping them as close to the our weapons, as much as I could. Just press one of the tips against the back of the other sai and push that button there." Don explained.

Raph shrugged and did as he said. Once he did, however the weapons moved, the back of the first Sai opened up and took the prong inside of it. The tip of the first one split open, a small barrel appearing as well. The two sets of prongs on the sides of the Sais also rotated down to the underside of the fused weapons, fusing together. On the rear set, a trigger and trigger guard sprang out. Raph widened his eyes, holding the new weapon, while Don was almost bouncing with excitement.

"You like them!?" Donnie watched as Raph's eyes widen over his new weapon." Now your sais are fused together and have formed a fully functional automatic weapon" Donnie added impressively.

Raph looked down at them, eyes still wide, obviously extremely impressed. "I... well that's definitely not what I expected." Raph said, pressing the button again, allowing them to split up into sais again.

_Oh. Oh these were cool._

Mikey was quick to leap up. "Oooh oooh, me next! Me next! I want to see what mine do! Come on D!" He said, rushing over to grab the nun-chucks, looking them over, he noted they were made of a hard but lightweight metal instead of the traditional wood, and he spied several buttons and triggers on his. Donnie chuckled, before leaning back with grin. "Now, this one actually has three parts to it. First there are these triggers on the side, two sets of them actually, press the larger ones." Don pointed out, to which Mikey nodded and did so, from the tips of each shaft a short, curved blade popped out "Boom, instant Kusarigama! Just pull it again and your nunchucks are back to normal. You'll get the hang of it quickly though."

" Woah, that's pretty neat!" Mikey said, giving them a test swing, making sure to keep them away from himself. Pulling the triggers again, the blades folded back up.

Don leaned over to him. "Now for this next one, I'm going to want you to point the ends of your chucks outside of the windows. Now, up where the chain connects to the shaft is a small button. Press it". Mikey nodded and aimed one of the chucks out and used his thumb to press it.

His eyes widened in pure amazement as he saw a small jet of flames shoot out from the tip, looking down at it, Mikey was almost lost for words, Don smirked "And that's not all, if you press and hold the smaller triggers on the side now" Mikey did so, and soon the ends of his chucks lit on fire, Letting go it went out, Looking up he couldn't help but give his brother a big hug. "Holy shell bro, these are freaking awesome! Look at these thing go! The damage these bad boys can do! Donnie, these are amazing!" Mikey said, looking over at his new chucks, giving them a couple of spins.

Don chuckled and patted Mikey on the head, Raph simply rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yeah great idea Don, givin' Mikey of all people a flamethrower."

"Hey, I'll have you know I am very responsible... well most of the time." Mikey countered, Don decided to preemptively interject and end the brewing argument, before it began.

"For you Leo, I know you're a turtle of simple tastes, so yours is a bit simple as well." He handed Leonardo the two katanas, Leo holding them in his hands to test the weight. Donnie pointed out a button and a switch. Pressing the button, the sides of the handle opened up and two large, star-shaped shurikens rested next to the blade. "There you go, and with a swing of your sword, you'll launch those at impressive speeds. Also the switch on the side will distinguish between different styles of shuriken, such as star and narrow ones. As well, there's a button on the bottom of the hilt. Press it and it'll switch. I know it's not as simple, but I tried to keep it calm." Leo only nodded to him. As he pressed the two katana's buttons on the hilts, the sword's split into two as it switched and rotated around into two shotguns.

''Wow... this is actually really impressive Donnie, we're really grateful. Thank you for taking the time to help us and make all new weapons." Leo added, a small smile on his face.

Don smiles wide, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw guys, it's nothing really, it was a lot of fun getting to mess around with Dust and this world's shifting technology." He said, then bent over to grab the bow staff.

"And last but not least, the grand finale!" He grinned and pressed a side button, the staff collapsing to the size of a baton, then extending to full length. Another button also shot out a blade from the tip and two smaller ones from underneath it, turning the bo staff into a yari, finally, a twist of a knob folded it back, and a trigger, guard, and iron sights popped up, the staff turning into a rifle.

Returning it to its bo staff form, he struck a pose. Reminding them of when Ruby showed off Crescent Rose, when they met again on the air craft. Don bowed to the applause he got from his brothers . "Thanks guys, and really I'm happy to help, we're likely gonna be stuck here for a while, so why not make the best of it?" Don asked, sitting back at his desk.

Raph sighed and nodded. "Gotta admit...things like dis are making our stay a bit more bearable." Raph admitted, looking at his new sais, He got a round of agreement from his brothers, and Leonardo stood up.

"So, it seems that we've now got the knowledge, the equipment, and the team to thrive in this world." Leo said confidently, grinning as he looked over his family. "Let's see just how well we do." Leonardo added confidently. _The sun glows brightly over the group as they were off._

* * *

" _So? Who did you know I was in Vale?"_

_" _Wow, straight to the point, huh? No, ' Hey man! How you've been, huh? Glad my boyfriend didn't chop your head off'." The monkey faunus joked, which Blake only glared at him at first." That came out wrong, right?" But she lets out a heavy sigh before smiling.

" Are you going to answer me or not?" Blake questioned.

" I forged some documents and got myself enrolled into Haven Academy. Build myself a whole new identity from the ground up.'' Blake gave a slow nod to him as she sipped at her cup." New name, birth certificate, the work!" The faunus explained to Blake, yet she didn't seem like she got her answer.

" And you're still not answering my question."

" Relax Princess, I'm getting there. My buddy Neptune actually was the one who helped me. He started talking about how this awesome fighter from Mistral ended p at Beacon. And when I looked up the roster, guess who's picture I found along with her's. Gotta emit, _Blake Belladonna_ is a pretty catchy name." His hands played at his cup as he gave her a more worried look.

" But, I've gotta ask. How did you get away?"

* * *

**_Red  
_**_...Red everywhere...__..all over..._

_...A train cars horn whistle threw the air..._

_..Bright Red. Bright, lush, leaves flew past her as she stood on the train cart. The red petals cut threw the threw air, passing by her._

".._Hey, what are you doing..Come back here...Our mission" A voice called out to her. There white masked man called out to her, like a Beacon in all this burning red. Blake in a different uniform, a black one with a hood, stood up. Cat ears exposed to all of Remnant._"...I'm done." She whispered, retrieving Gambol Shroud from her back and splitting the connection on the train in half. She disappeared into the over powering color of red, only her shadow being scene as she places on a bow.

* * *

" I can't believe he just let you go like that.." They stated to her, almost concernedly by there actions.

" Me neither.." Blake whispered back, in a hush tone.

* * *

With Beacon students being out of class today; with the start of students on break, Professor Ozpin wasn't expecting any guest today. His eyes were fixed on his reflection in the mirror as his cup was held tightly in his hand, steaming into the air. Weiss was standing in front of Ozpin's door, with a huff she went inside. Ozpin sits in his chair, sipping his coffee and facing away from Weiss...

"-For all we know, Blake—if that's even her real name—could be reporting to her superiors right now. Something must be done." Weiss tried proclaiming to the professor.

" I see. And what did your leader have to say of this?'' Ozpin leaned forward, fingers intertwined in his hands.

'' She's no leader of mine. Ruby's far more incompetent than I first thought. She and her sister were defending a criminal, for gods' sakes."

" What I'd call incompetent is chastising a leader for defending her teammate."

" Excuse me?"

" Ms. Schnee, I assure you that no student enters Beacon's doors with any secrets I am not in some way aware of. I was well aware of Ms. Belladonna's actions and exploits before her first day here." The professor informed.

" Y-You knew? Then why…?" Weiss asked in confusion.

" If Ms. Belladonna was indeed a member of the White Fang, she certainly has turned herself around. She's proven quite amicable given the right conditions. You on the other hand have proven quite… stubborn. So stubborn, you've done so much as to inhibit your leader's progress. Or do you still believe I made a mistake in assigning Ms. Rose as your superior?"

" N-No, Sir. Of course." She looked down.

" I advise you to think back over what you believe being part of a unit to be all about. Especially when you aren't the one in command of it. Otherwise, the only mistake I'll have made—at least, in regards to your team—is admitting you into Beacon Academy." Ozpin informed her as she stood there, dumbfounded.

" You are dismissed Ms. Schnee." Ozpin finished as he turned away from the student. Weiss lowers her head as her heel click against the floor, leaving Ozpin sipping at his coffee. Only to swirl it and walk off.

" Ah..Rather cold now, isn't it..."

* * *

Blake and Sun walked cautiously threw the streets of Vale, as Blake was given a break from Tuskson and Sun thought it could help her relax.

" Why are you still here anyway? Is it like a plan you guys have? What about your teammates?" Sun asked, arms up in a chilled back way. Blake went silent as she turned her head away from him.

" Silent treatment . Okay. Fine. I can deal with it...Soooooo, who do you think is stealing all this Dust? I heard most of it was going towards the Vytal festival." Sun turned away, expecting Blake to not respond to him, but in fact she did.

" _I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed this much Dust before. The cops think it's Roman Torchwick, but Weiss it's the White_ fang." Blake stated, holding her arms. She notice that Sun stared at her as she walked along with him." What?"

" Nothing. Just missed your voice." The monkey faunus hummed as Blake smiled rolling her eyes."..-wait. Did you say the White Fang? There here?" Sun gave a concerned look towards Blake as they were now making there way towards a store. Well, more of Sun, just for Blake's safety, but Blake managed to get him away from that idea.

"-There not here. But they've always burnt down places like that. Especial a SDC one." Blake stated. Sun's eyes widen as he got a idea that could clue them in on who was doing this.

" Like a riot? They loved starting riots. So, what if they changed there strategy, because the cops would never suspect it. They'd skate right under the radar. At least for a while. Right?" He pointed to her.

" They'd have to store the dust and then smuggle it out somehow." Blake thought a loud.

" I saw some _huge _warehouses at the harbor, but the port authorities probably locks them." Sun stated back.

" How huge?"

" 'Huge'. You could store Nevermore in them. Big Schnee Company freighters." Sun made a emphasis on the size part, making his arms go up as he did.

" Tonight, when they lock up we can sneak in and see if they come." Blake says as she opens Tuskon's shops door and walked inside with Sun following along.

" Raja- I mean Blake!..Sorry." Tuskon stuttered nervously as he tried fixing his mistake quickly for Blake.

" I prefer Blake, it's alright Tuskon. Here, let me help you with that." She grabbed a crate Tuskon was carrying." Thank you, I appreciate the help around the shop, Blake" She only gives a small nod to him." Weirdly busy today. Oh well." Tuskson heads to the front area of the store, while Blake continues overseeing stock. She pulls on her new uniform and gets to work.

Sun mainly was freeloading, using the excuse of knowing Blake to stay around, though he was mainly sneaking peeks at the new manga they had around the store. As Blake continued working, she heard some costumers talking.

" Hey, Tukson, have you heard? Apparently, the White Fang's upping their recruitment process. Supposedly, they've partnered with a local crime boss. Bad news around these parts." The Faunus costumer spoke quietly, filling Blake with fear and curiosity.

"..That Torchwick guy? I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just steer clear and we'll all be fine, right?" Tuskon said trying to keep a hush tone near Blake, as well as calming the Faunus costumer.

" I suppose. I just hope the White Fang hasn't found us out."

'' Trust me, they won't. And even if they do, I'll take the fall. I promised you a fresh start." Tuskson stated.

" Thank you, Tukson. I owe ya one." The costumer thanked.

" Don't owe me nothin'. Have a good day." Tuskon added with a smile.

"..You too." The front door bell rings threw the store as they leave. The conversation left Blake in a state of Blake anxiety, as she thought in here head what this could mean, here eyes dart to her side as she comes across Sun's monkey tail, then jumps back. She puts her hands up defensively as Sun backs up.

" Whoa! Whoa! Heh sorry. Still forget your jumpy." The monkey faunus apologized as Blake pinched the bridge of her nose.

" What is it? I just overheard Tuskon and some faunus costumer talking about something with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang." She looked up as Sun looked at her a little nervous.

" Yeah, same. And now some else did."

Blake gave a look of confusion." Who?" Sun points behind her and turns around, revealing Penny Polendina, standing there and bubbling with happiness.

" Salutations Blake and her friend!" She waved happily to the two as Blake gave a confused look over to Sun, who only shrugged.

" Sup Carrot top." Sun waved.

" Uhhhh, Hi Penny." Blake gave a small wave to the girl.

" How'd did you even get in here?"

" I found a secret route!" She points over to the air vent smiling. Penny didn't notice the weird look she was given by Sun and Blake.

"-What's happening over here R-Blake?" Tuskon called over to her as he looked in confusion." What is happening over here?"

" Relax. She's a friend of mind...I think."

Penny Gasp in excitement." Two more new friends! Hooray for friendship!" Penny cheered as she threw her arms into the air.

" Up top, redhead!" The two more energetic of the three quickly high five as Tuskon shakes his head leaving Blake with the two.

" What are you doing here Penny?" Blake questioned.

" Oh, well! I'm assisting in more clean up efforts to prepare for the first stage of the Vytal festival! I'd enjoyed it so much when I was helping you guys, so I took it up as a part time job! My father wanted me to get out thee and socialize more!" She quickly turns to her side as she thought aloud." Though, I'm questioning if I'm properly interpreting what my father meant..Regardless, is Ruby and Yang here with you as well. I always have a good time when team RWBY is together!" Blake only shakes he head to her." No..Excuse me. I need to finish stocking these shelves. I'll see you tonight Sun..Bye Penny." She walks by here and grabs the box of extra books.

" Don't be a stranger!" Penny waved her happily off, though when Blake is out of ear shot Penny realizes that nobody actually knows where she lives.

* * *

Ruby saunter threw Vale's streets as she holds her scroll tightly in her hands." Any luck?" Ruby questioned as she looks down again at her scroll as she was in a group call with Yang and Team LMDR at the moment, trying there best to find Blake and where she could have gone..

"..No.." Yang lets out a heavy sigh."...What if-"

"-Yang, we will find her. We just have to keep-' Ruby was about to continue on, until her scroll began to beep with Coco's image popping up.

" Hold on. Coco's calling." Ruby presses onto Coco's picture on her scroll and answers." Hello?-"

" Hey. I heard about what happened to Blake." Coco states.

" What? How?-"

" Velvet. Meet me at the Rose Cafe. We need to have a chat."

" Coco I'd Love to, but uh-"

" That's an order, not a request, okay, see ya!" Coco'c image vanishes. Ruby groans rubbing her face.'' Oh boy.''

'' What's up?'' Yang asked.

" Gotta talk to Coco. Keep me posted, okay?" Ruby asked.

" Will do Ruby." Leo says.

"..Gottcha...Me and the guys will keep searching. Will keep ya posted." Ruby sighs as she turns off her scroll and starts to walk off to the cafe.

Yang sighs dropping her head on Bumble bee's controls. She looks up when she feels a pat on her back. Yang gives a grumbled hum as she looks back up, she smiles when she see's it was Raph.

" Don't worry, will find her." He gave her a encouraging smile, which gives Yang some confidence as she she pulls herself up."..Alright. Thanks." She smiles at him as Leo looks back on the Turtle's scroll." Donnie's heading back to Beacon. Mikey's going towards the docks. If we turn around we can check down town again." Raph nudges Yang at Down town part of Vale." Don't you have a friend that could help us?" Raph smirked as Yang cheers up at that." I do! Could give him a try! Maybe he's seen Blake!" Yang pulls her helmet back on as she fires her engines up." Come on you two!" She calls out as the bike shoots off in a blur of yellow and black.

" Should I ask who this friend is?" Leo gave a more worried look as Raph shrugged pulling at the handle bars of the Stealth shell.

" I tell you later! Hold on!" He pulls back and shoots off, chasing after Yang while on Bumblebee.

* * *

Ruby and Coco sit at the cafe. Coco sips her coffee, while Ruby pours excessive amounts of cream and sugar into her coffee. Coco is disgusted.

" You realize you're lacing your coffee with death, right?"

" Hey, you dragged me here, so you can put up with my drink." Ruby drinks and sighs.

" So, what did you wanna talk about?" Ruby questioned

" Oh yeah. That. See, I had my own issues with my partner my freshman year.-" Coco went only, but Ruby cut her off before she could continue.

" Fox?" Ruby almost choked on her drink.

" Oh no. I actually had another partner in the Emerald Forest." Coco explained, almost too calmly.

" Really? What was his name?''

" Don't remember. He immediately got mauled by bears.''

Ruby goes wide-eyed.

" Oh don't worry, he's alive. I think. Last I checked he was only lethally injured." Coco tried helping Ruby calm down, but that remark really didn't help.

'' _O-Oh_…''

" Point is he had to drop out afterwards, and Fox's original partner died during initiation. Once that was all done, we wound up paired together. Things only got more tense, since I was a bit of a showboat and Fox was a… loose cannon, to put it lightly. No matter the circumstance, we were always trying to one-up each other. It took Velvet and Yatsuhashi staging an intervention for us to get our crap together.'' Coco added. Swirling her cup in her hands as Ruby clutched hers.

" Oh. So was it smooth sailing after that?" Ruby looked down, almost sadden, why couldn't her team be like that. However, Ruby was met with a different answer from Coco.

" Oh no, it was still awful. But with enough time and shared experiences, we eventually formed a mutual respect. It took our entire first year, but we made it there." Ruby sighs, looking down at the table she placed her cup on.

" Better than my team..." She whispered out, remembering Leonardo's words of encouragement.

" Wow, you are oblivious. My point is that it takes time for a team to find their dynamic. Even with all your growth as a leader, sometimes it isn't your fault things don't go as planned. Best you can do is roll with the punches. Doesn't mean you can slack off, of course, but you also can't be too hard on yourself." Coco stated.

" Well, uh… thanks, Coco. I appreciate the talk, but… it's not gonna get me any closer to finding Blake." Ruby gripped the cups handle as the cream and sugar swirled around in the cup.

" I wouldn't worry about her. From what Velvet said, Blake's got a good head on her shoulders. Once she calms down, I'm sure she'll come back to the home you, Yang and your friends have made for her." Coco hummed as she sipped away at her coffee cup.

"..If only Weiss would stop trying to wreck that home.." Ruby tapped the table as she looked to her side.

" Weiss has her own issues, yeah. I mean your dealing with a Schnee. I know it can't be sunshine and rainbows. But as I said, you can only stretch yourself so far. Whether she comes around her is choice at this point." Ruby sighed once again, but this time she returned the gaze back to her mentor.

"..Thanks, Coco." She looks up to her smiling.

" Welcome, send a message Team CFVY's way when you find Blake. I'll take you and your friends out to celebrate when she's comfortable again." She stands up and walks by the table, only to rustle Ruby's hair a little, in a almost sibling way. She pulls down her shades as she waves her bye.

" Catch you later kid." With that Coco leaves as Ruby was left there to think. She got up from her seat in the cafe and left the coffee shop. Ruby lets out a sigh as she takes a sip from her coffee cup, closing he eyes as she refreshes.

"-Ruby! You frequent this lovely shop as well!" Ruby nearly does a spit take on her hot drink. She coughs rouchly into her sleeve as she see's a familiar face.

" O-Oh, Penny!" She coughs into her arms as she holds the cup from dropping it." What are you doing here?".

" For the Vytal festival! Oh." Penny looks around Ruby." Where is the rest of your team? As well as Donatello and his team?" She tilts her head at Ruby as she still didn't understand why Blake was at the book store. Ruby lets out a sigh and adds to her question." We've been looking for Blake all day. She's been missing since Friday.." Penny gasps in excitement as she practically scoops up the tiny girl." That's terrible! But, I've seen her!" Ruby's eyes widen.

" What?! Where?" Ruby questioned.

" Oh, down at this lovely book shop!" Ruby thought to herself as she nodded swiftly." This-this is amazing! Thank you Penny!" Ruby thanked her as Penny was practically glowing with excitement. She clutched Ruby tightly in her arms, cheering." Your welcome, friend! I'll show you the way! I won't rest until you find your teammate!" Penny saluted her. Only to quickly wrap her arms around Ruby and dash off with Ruby dropping her almost empty cup.

* * *

_ The sun was beginning to set as once again, Donnie returns back to Beacon with no site of Blake. He won't say it allowed but he was starting to get worried this search was going to be only leading them to a dead end. The turtle sighs as he enters the hall way to the student dorms. Maybe he could try the __surveillance again. _As the intelligent turtle trudged threw the halls as he looked to see a message appeared from Ruby, which almost made him chuckle. Feeling a wave of relief wash over him, as well as everyone else.

_" Cat's in the bag.'' Donnie chuckled to himself over Ruby's text she sent, updating on the search, as well with a added picture of Penny pulling her along the streets. Donatello was just head back to Beacon now after not finding anything, perfect timing._

_However, Donnie's eyes catch something. He carefully hides his scroll away, trying not to make a sound. He see's Weiss, who was walking soberly threw the halls, making her way up the stair case of the dorms. Something told him to follow her up to the roof tops. She let out a heavy sigh as she took a seat against the ground. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip with nerves. Thinking to herself.._

" Is this seat taken?" Weiss visible jumped back in her seated position on the roof of the dorms. Not the reaction that he wanted, but he didn't leave Weiss alone. He gave her a reassuring smile, putting his hands up in defensive." Sorry, I can leave if you want-"

" No!...No, It's fine.." Weiss awkwardly shifts over as Donnie sits next to her. Weiss didn't make eye contact with him as she tightly wrapped her fingers around the silk of her dress.

Donnie knew Weiss needed someone to speak to, after everything that went down. She needed to talk about it. Though, he wasn't ready for how quickly it came.

"..I'm sorry..Donatello.."

Donnie perked up at her response. Weiss has never referred to them by names before. It was unusual to say the least." Pardon?" He looked over to Weiss as she tighten her grip on the silk of dress.

" I'm sorry Donatello! I'm sorry that I insulted you and your brothers, and I'm sorry I insulted Blake and any one else I rudely spoken to while at Beacon!.." Weiss scrunched her eyes shut as she gripped the stone of the building." I'm so confused..I'm so confused about everything happening around me and my team. Back in Atlas, everyone would just kowtow to me to me, my family won't; they had more power over me...I specifically wanted to get away from them. To break free from them...But now, I'm finding it harder and harder to connect with anyone..I feel sick to my stomach with anxiety.." Weiss pressed her sharp jawline into her knee's, tightening the hold on them."..I came to Beacon to be free from there hold, but I feel more suffocated then ever...Nobody would understand. I've gotten good at it.." Weiss closes her eyes as her gaze falls to the roof again. She didn't expect him to help her. Why should he? She's been treating everyone like dirt for the weeks they been at Beacon. However, Weiss was wrong. Donatello was not the kind of turtle to turn someone in need of help down.

He pulls pieces from what Weiss is saying in order to help Weiss sort threw it and even manages to relate her to her grief."..Actually, I know how you fell. Well, more of my sister?..My sister dealt with that." Weiss looked over to him, almost apologetically.

" She's fine, if your wondering, but she's more of a adoptive sister, then ya know.." Donnie chuckles nervously as he motions towards himself, which Weiss did crack a smile at." See, our dad adopted us,..but he had lost her to someone that was a psycho. He turned her into someone that only saw others around her as there for her. More like servants, but after learning the truth, she got some sense knocked into her head and realized what she needed to do." He explained to Weiss as she stared at him." But, her situation seemed the same as your's, so I'll tell you what she started doing to mend the problem. It could really help. Start looking at others as your equals before anything else. Humans, m-" His eyes widens a little as he quickly recovers from his slip up."..-Er-Faunus!-It really doesn't matter.." He lets out a sigh before looking back to Weiss, who seemed to haven't notice." If you want to fix this mess between you and your team, then you need to humble yourself, just a tad. Take it from me, you could be as skilled an well-trained as you wanted too, but nobody wants to work with someone on a team who acts pompous and bossy towards others." He looks back at the entrance as he smirked catching Ruby, quickly hid behind the wall of the open hallway, Donnie smirked knowingly and stood up to Weiss. Her eyes were still fixed on the ground, thinking. Until, a hand was offered to her." Team RWBY needs to get Blake back. You guys can't have team RWBY with out B and neither without W, but now with W back in the team, I think we'll have a greater chance on finding Blake, but for now. I think Ruby needs your confirmation." Weiss's eyes widen as the turtle walked around Ruby and left the two awkwardly on the roof.

Though, when Donnie quickly hid behind the wall he was not expecting to find Penny there as well." Salutations, pal!" Donnie jumped a little at the sudden cheer. Quickly looking over to see good Ol' lovable Penny.

She stood there smiling, waving at her friend in happiness." Oh, Penny! Um, hey. Have you and Ruby find Blake?" He looks over to her.

" Not yet! But don't you were friend! As soon as Ruby retrieves a gift for Blake when she comes back, we'll be off to find her!" Penny cheers.

" Well, with the way things are going Penny, I think we'll find Blake soon enough.'' He turned back to the two girls on the roof top as they talked and apologized to each other.

"..Ruby, I want to apologize for my attitude lately..for being so unruly and disrespectful to just about everyone.." Weiss states.

" Weiss,..I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry for being childish. I should have stepped in as a team leader and fixed the problem before it got any worse. I admit, it's hard being a leader.'' Ruby chuckles nervously as she rubs the back of her neck.

Weiss adds on to Ruby's sentence, almost self-deprecatingly." _It doesn't help when the people under you don't_ listen."

" Hey, I mean..you did help everyone back in Forever Fall. That has to be some type of help? Right?" Ruby joked, trying to crack a smile.

" I suppose, and your fighting style and tips for us are...helpful. In your own ' Ruby-way' ". Weiss hummed.

" I have a idea...Why don't we sweep this all under the rug and start from scratch." Ruby smiles turning to Weiss and offers her hand to her.

" Hello, Weiss. My name is Ruby Rose. I'll be your partner and team leader for the next four years and I look forward to having you at my side." Weiss cracks a smile at Ruby's idea and firmly takes her hand.

" Hello Ruby. My name is Weiss Schnee. And I'll be the best partner Ruby will ever have." Weiss confirms to her leader as they both had stone faces, until the two abrupt into a fit of giggles. The first time Weiss genuinely laughed with her team..Well more like friends now.

Friends..Weiss liked that actually

..Friends..

Weiss's eyes widen." Wait, Ruby. What about Blake?" Even if Weiss was still uncomfortable about Blake's history with the White Fang, though with her trying to have a change in heart, she at least wanted to know if she was okay.

" We found her. Well I didn't really find her. Someone else did, but I didn't.'' Ruby pointed out as Weiss gave a confused look." Then who?-"

" _Salutations!_" Weiss jumps back defensively.

" Oh, Ruby? Donatello? Is that how friends greet each other?" Penny tilts her head.

" Ehhh, more or less. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Donnie explained as he and Penny trudged over to Ruby and Weiss.

" Well, what are you two waiting for? Are you ready to reunite team RWBY?" The clad purple turtle asked, especially to Weiss. Her face was on edge, however there was apart of it that was confident.

" _Yes_."

" _Hooray for friendship_!"

* * *

Michelangelo stood on the rooftops of one of the buildings near the docks. He thought that maybe because that's where the fight had started Blake would head back there? It wasn't incredible evidence, but what can we say, Mikey's not quite Donnie. Leaping across, Mikey sprinted towards one of the cargo docks, seeing a warehouse. Just as he was about to leap over, Mikey could see a couple shapes trying to stay hidden in it while watching the docks. As Mikey landed, he could see that one of them was indeed Blake. The other was the stowaway from earlier in the weekend.

" Feeling hungry?" The stowaway shakes a handful of apples at Blake.

" Did you really leave me here alone to get a bunch of apples?"

" Uhhhh, technically it's called a bushel."

Blake glares back at Sun." Well someone's sour."

" That was a pretty good joke there, Monkey king." The two shot up, Blake putting her hand on the handle of her blade and the monkey Faunus raised his arms defensively. Mikey smirked.

"Hey chill guys, it's just me, Michelangelo!" Mikey said. The blonde haired teen looked down at Blake.

"So... friend of yours?" Sun asked. Blake frowned.

"So, monkey king and Blake, what're you doing here! My bros and your team are looking all over for you!"

"Monkey king? The name's Sun!" Sun said defensively, but he was ignored by Blake.

" I'm proving for once and all that the White Fang did not do this." Blake stated defiantly. Mikey grinned. "Oh, this a stakeout? I am so in, dudes!" Mikey said, squatting down on one knee, looking out excitedly over the docks. Blake shot Sun a questioning glare, who just shrugged in response.

That all ended when a bright light shot over the cargo and a massive wind blew over everyone. A large hovering vehicle flew down over the cargo, before coming in for a landing. Mikey smirked.

The three looked down over the Bullhead as it landed. The doorway opened and a ramp extended down. Out from it came several disguised people, wearing cloaks, masks, and uniforms. On the back of said uniforms were the markings that Mikey recognized from the news stories. The White Fang.

" My team is still in Mistral. I guess we'll have to call in yours.." Sun whispered over to Blake. She only sighed." We should have just called the police..my teammates isn't coming..''

"Bummer... that's gotta sting Blake." Mikey said slowly, feeling fairly bad that she turned out to be wrong. Lowering himself, he moved across stealthily, unseen. Several were armed, and the members started to lash up the cargo crates. From out of the Bullhead came Roman Torchwick. It'd been months, but Mikey sure recognized him. He frowned.

"Well isn't that interesting...This went better then expected. Though, I see why nobody seems to have a eye for priceless artwork." Roman waltzed down the ramp with a smirk." Alright, hurry up! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soooo pick up the pace, before a friend of mine gets mad." Roman smirked pridefully.

On top of the roofs Blake stood up. She pulled out Gambol Shroud and flung the blade out." I guess the cops were right after all.." Before Mikey could get more of a look, he saw Blake dash out of there reach and into containment shipments. BLAKE slithers through the docks as she glares at Roman intensely.

" I'm hoping you have back up at least?" Sun whispered a yell towards Mikey." You think I won't? Who do you take me for?" He pull out his T-scroll as he presses a few buttons only for Sun to see Blake making her move at Roman while his back was turned.

" Strap the low down and get that air ship out of here-" A blade is pushed against Roman's neck as he groans in annoyance." Oh joy, here we go..For f-"

" Nobody move!" Blake cried out. The masked criminals aimed there weapons quickly at Blake as she held her blade tightly.

" "Yeah, that's a D in ninja school there, Blakey." Mikey grimaced. He saw the White Fang who were out either pulled out guns or swords. Mikey noticed that the swords that were being wielded were... different. They had arcs of electricity flowing around the blades, sparking and snapping.

" Come on, my bro's will be here soon. And if things go South for Blake we should be ready just in case." Mikey slid down the roof, using his new weapon to turn into its Kusarigama form to slid down the containers of Dust.

" Wo-ho-ho! Would you look who the cat dragged in.." Roman sneered back at Blake as she was surrounded by White Fang. Her eyes shifted back at them as she reached for her bow. Blake pull off her bow, proving with her cat ears she was in fact a Faunus.

" Do you recognize me now?! "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake demanded. Mikey saw that the members only lowered their weapons to look at each other in confusion. Mikey shook his head." This stuff never goes as plan.."

" Oh kid. Didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture. Though, I've gotta say. I'm surprised Adam hasn't put you six-feet under the dirt." Roman smirked back at Blake as she pushed the blade closer to his neck.

" _I'm surprised no one's put a bullet in the back of your head. Now, _Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Instantly, a thunderous, loud noises of several more Bullheads descending from the sky. Causing a gust of wind to shoot by.

" Well I guess we're all just chalked full of surprises tonight. _And by the way, kitten. _I won't exactly call it a little operation." The loud noises of several more Bullheads came from the sky above. Distracted, just like Blake, Mikey heard a loud explosion just below him. Looking down, Mikey saw Torchwick use his cane to explode Blake backwards several on the ground.

Blake shook her head as Torchwick smirked wickedly at her and fired. Blake quickly rolled out of the way of the explosions in quick fashion. Roman aims his cane back at Blake and fires again, this time she escapes the damages by flipping backwards to avoid the hit, even using her semblance to escape and regroup.

" You're just a bag of tricks..aren't you-" While Torchwick was approaching her. Smirking, Mikey leaped down with a yell. He landed on one of the Whit Fang members, Mikey took him out, then spun his nunchucks around the gun of one of the surprised members, pulling it away. Mikey gripped his weapons and felt his Aura flow threw his body, ready just in case.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but do you guys happen to know where I can get one of those junk masks? I lost mine." Mikey taunted, before pressing the small button on his chucks. The tips lit on fire, and Mikey spun them around in a dazzling display. The Faunus charged and the turtle met them head on, swinging his nunchucks, smashing one in the face to knock him back, ducking under another one as he tried to fire his rifle before swinging his fists up under the assailant's chin. Looking back, Mikey saw there was just one terrorist with a sword left. However, the enemy swung his blade down, and an arc of lighting launched towards Mikey, taking him offguard long enough for it to hit him, sending the turtle back.

"Ugh... why do the bad guys always get the cool toys?" Mikey grumbled, sitting up. He looked up and quickly screamed as the White Fang operative charged him, ready to swing his blade... only to get knocked back several feet, a loud gunshot filling the air. Looking up, Mikey turned back to see Donnie standing on one of the crates, his bo in its rifle mode. Leaping down and changing it back to a bo, Don smirked.

"I dunno, I'm thinking the good guys have the cooler toys this time around." Don added. Mikey smiled and got up.

"Donnie! What're you doing here?" Mikey asked.

" Your kidding right? I bet half the city heard that explosion, I just happened to be nearby." Don said. The two turned around, just in time to see Sun leap down and kick Torchwick in the head.

" Head's up buttercup!" Sun joked, before rolling and flipping over to the turtles, facing Torchwick.

" Long time no see Roman." He pushes up his fist as he turns towards Mickey and a new friend." I'm guessing your backups here?" Sun stated as Donnie turns towards Mikey.

" Look I'll explain later!" Overhead the Bullheads opened up and out from them leaped several White Fang members, each holding a rifle, pistol, fancy sword, or some combination of the three. The three were surrounded as Roman got up. Don grimaced as did Mikey.

"Hmm, surrounded by masked criminals with fancy swords and high tech gadgets. Am I having deja vu?" Donnie joked, while Mikey swung his nunchucks about.

'' You of all people jumping into the middle of a fight that you had nothing to do with you, _well imagine that._" Roman stated, almost irritated by the whole time, only to chuckle glaring back at them.

" You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman smirked, then looked over at the turtles. "And if it isn't the two out of four freaks who I had the displeasure of meeting last time. How wonderful, my old shoes were getting just worn out." The White Fang charged in, and the turtles, plus Faunus; stood their ground. Mikey lashed out, his flame engulfed nunchucks knocking aside weapons and smashing masks, while Donnie used his bo to pole vault over several members, lashing the end back to catch two of them in the face. He heard Mikey call over.

"Hey Don, seems you got some competition with the ol' stick there." Mikey joked, kicking off the face off a pistol shooting Fang. Looking back, Don saw that Sun had pulled out his own bo staff. And he used it quite impressively. Don frowned.

"Anyone could do that." He justified, before narrowly dodging a swing from a blade, hearing the electricity crackle. At that moment Roman fired at Donatello. Thankfully Mikey wrapped a nunchuck around his hand and pulled him to the side. It shot past them right for Sun who spun his bo, blocking the shot.

" Let's go!" Blake cried as she dashed forward at Roman At that moment, Blake leaped out from one of the cargo crates, launching herself at Roman. The two battled it out, Blake furiously charging at Roman, using all of her speed, almost blinding with it. Amazingly, Roman was able to keep up with her, deflecting every blow, even landing a punch himself, before swinging out and delivering several hard blows with his cane. Roman kicked Blake forward as Sun jumped over her and serving a kick right back at Roman. Only to quickly add onto the attack by pulling out hi signature weapon. He spun the gun-chucks around quickly as it destroyed most of Roman's damage, with explosion and bullets flying around everywhere as the two duked it out.

"Hey Mikey, seems you're not the only chucker extraordinaire." Don teased. After delivering a harsh kick to one of the Fang, Mikey looked up.

Sure enough, Sun was swinging around nunchucks with skill Mikey had only ever seen... well, by Mikey! But that was not the end of it. Every time Sun swung his nunchucks, a shotgun blast fired out at the end. Mikey felt his eye twitch.

"Shotgun chucks?! That thief, he stole my idea!" Mikey yelled angrily, swinging his own chucks at a Fang trying to gun him down with a pistol. Probably more amazing then Sun's shotgun chucks, however, would have to be Roman once again deflecting every single shot, easily a match for the stowaway Faunus. As he blocked, Blake leaped at him, kicking the criminal away from Sun with the added pressure of a slice.

Roman was a quick thinker. He quickly got up and fired at the crane Mikey had been on, knocking a crate down towards the two Huntsmen in training. Sun rolled forwards while Blake leaped back, meeting the two turtles who had just finished off the last of this group of White Fang. The two rushed around just in time to see Roman aiming his cane gun at Sun.

Sun shook his head from the quick escape as all he saw was the end of Roman's cane facing him dead on.

" Sun get out of there!" Blake called out as he leaned back in fear. Donnie turned his bo to a rifle, ready to aim, but everyone was interrupted by a voice Blake knew to well.

" _Enough!" _Roman growls as he still kept his cane aimed at Sun, but stopped the attack as Jason, the White Fang Lieutenant, approaches. Blake goes wide-eyed.

" _No_…" Blake fearfully whispers out as Donnie had his rifle Bo aimed directly at the masked individual.

" Bad new, right?" Donnie asked as Blake's reaction to this guy was concerning to say the least. She could only not as her weapon was pointed at him.

" Oh goodie..." Mikey whispers.

" _Well, well. If it isn't my dear old friend Raja? Master Taurus has been searching for you for so long." _Jason grimaces at her. Bullheads rise into the air as they leave with some of the cargo's of Dust. Blake rushes to try and stop them, trying to avoid Jason's attacks. She dodges his slice at her from his chainsaw by rolling under the blade. She hits him back, only for him to crash his chainsaw into Gambol Shroud. He growls kicking Blake backwards into the dock. She's knocked to the ground as Blake see's the Bullheads escape with some of the Dust. Jason smirks as he holds the chainsaw over Blake, only to have a barrage of shotgun bullets be slammed into him with a burning pulse.

" Well, I _saw_ what your trying to do there." A woman spoke, walking out from the mist of the dock, dissenting from the darkness and reloading her burned a bright yellow.

" And there's my back up! Just in time guys!" Mickey stated. The a gust of wind blows at Jason, which made him growl and cover his face from the debris that came with it. He growled glaring his eyes as they meet two two more of the turtles Roman spoke of.

" Awww, Don't tell us it already ended. The party just stared." Raph rotated his weapons barrels and aimed the new sias at the new enemy. Blake's eyes widen as she had her cat ear's still exposed and was in front of everyone. Leonardo's eyes widen as well, gazing at her as she was under the foot of the masked individual.

" You alright Blake?" Leonardo asked as his twin katana's were aimed at the new terrorist and Roman Torchwick, which he was surprised to see her. Before, Blake could respond, The masked man only laughed.

" What's so funny you off brand horror movie killer?!" Raph shot back at the psycho.

" _Now, I don't like killing my own kind, but with the way you freaks are...Let's just see." _

Yang's eyes burst into a deep red color as she slams her fist into each and ignite. The ground under her and around her burst as she rushes in forward ready to strike the White Fang Lieutenant. However, she couldn't get around to battle the White Fang Lieutenant. The grunts of the White fang held her back. However, Yang only smirks Yang of course comes at them and was just a powerhouse of power against them. Kicking the living crap out of most of the grunts there and White Fang. Raph laughs as the grunts are practically exploded back from her damaging way. He kicks a grunt back into another guy, sending the two living back into a Dust container. A grunt comes at him aiming his crackling sword at Raph, however Raph quickly spins on his heel and misses the attack done to him. The White Fang gives a shocked look, until Raph pulls them down using his Sais to slam him forward.

" Nice try. Better luck next time." Raph stated, firing a round of bullets off. Mikey twirled out his nunchucks and swirled them around a few grunts, sending them flying back, he flipped over anothers attack as Donnie used a shot of Lightning Dust to force the guy to scatter, which lead right into Mikey's swing.

Yang's thrust her fist into a grunts jaw. Her eyes widen as she caught Mikey's new weapon. Her smile turns into a confident smirk as one grunts slams painful punch into her.

She crashes into a container of Dust, aura flaring up." Yang!" Raph called out, however Yang only smirks, standing up from the Dust as her_ Semblance then activates._

" _Oh, you're gonna regret that_." Yang's fist clash together as _her hair shoots up into the air with a firey explosion. _Another Bullhead arrives flying threw the air, causing Yang's burning hair to fly backwards, against the wind. Her eyes widen as someone jumps out of the bullhead. There heels crash into Yang and send her flying back. Raph spins around aiming his sais back at the new attacker. They flip backwards and jump's onto a containment of Dust. Her parasol twirls slowly as she turns it away from her with a smirk. Her different colored eyes stared back at them. Neo stood up facing back at Yang, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Surrounded by the unconscious White Fang grunts. Her parasol aimed at them with a intention to fight. Neo tilts her head back at the four, as Yang reloads her shout gun pistols.

" Hate to bring this up, but is anyone getting deja vu from this girl?" Mikey asked, turning his nunchucks into it's second form, the Kusarigama. He aims the slit apart at her, though she only smirked.

" Hate to say it, but agreed." Donnie spun his Bo staff at the girl, while Yang locks and reloads her shot gun gautlets. Yang glares back at Neo with a confident smirk.

" Whoever she is. She's going down." Neo's dainty smirk turn sour from Yang's remark. Raph points his sias.

" Yeah, she doesn't look as touch to deal with." He aims his sias's at her and turns them into it's automatic gun form. Bullets fly out of the barrels of the gun. Only for the damage to come crashing back into Raphael. He growls, shaking his head from being sent back by the blast of deflected. Neo stands back, untouched by the damage. Sneering , she pops her parasol back and twirls it slowly behind her shoulder.

" Okay Little Missy. You wanna play like that." Raph shifts the two guns back to the sais forms and points them directly at Neo, who only pointed back to herself in a condescending way.

" Let's dance Snow cone! Hope you don't melt~" Yang commented. Neo only gave a dull expression in return, having heard many Ice cream jokes from her cold attitude and name, so she rolled with it. A smirk returning to her face. Yang dashes in forward as Raph flips backwards. Giving Mikey and Donnie a quick nod, before slipping into the shadows to sneak up on Neo.

" Will help Blake's friend get out of his sticky situation." Donnie stated, adding a quick hit into a unsuspecting grunt of the White Fang.

" Easy peasy! I'll be able t show off who's the superior nunchuck master is!" Mikey punctuated by spinning the nunchuck, that was inflamed, into a few last grunts that were trying to take them down, though failing quickly as Mikey's flaming weapon's collided with there electrical swords made from Lighting Dust. _Causing explosion._

As Mikey and Donnie escaped the line of Neo, she and Yang busted threw the burning explosion cause by Michelangelo's new weapons. Though, they didn't seem to notice. They were two distracted by there duel to focus on it. Yang stood up growling back at Neo as all her attacks against her were being forced back into her face, or dodged all together.

" Sure are staying frosty there, Snow cone." Yang spat back at her as she popped the used shot gun bullets out of her gauntlets and pulling out fresh ones. Neo only smirks, standing there daintily. Her eyes widen with her smirk as she flips backwards and clashes her parasol into his sais. Holding them back from any damage. Yang took this moment of Neo focusing on Raph and used it. Yang gave a confident smirk. Her yellow gauntlets burst off with a bright explosion, the bullets flipping out as they were useless now. Yang quickly grabbed a new set and popped them in as she glared at Neo. Yang then burst forward ready with a attack. Neo, however swerved out of the way. Using her parasol to push back Yang's fist and flipping backwards. She smirks at the two and runs at them, flipping over Yang she sends a quick, forceful kick into her. Sending her back growling. Neo lands against the ground and twirls back, leaning on her parasol smiling smugly.

" She's real slippery." Yang huffs, gauntlets steaming. Raph presses the back of his sais's, shifting them into the gun form.

" Let's see for how long." Raphael fires at the ground below Neo, sending her backwards. She flips out of the way of the explosion and uses her parasol to send it back at them. Yang tanks the hit smirk as she rushes Neo. Raph runs up the containment of Dust and uses it to crash into Neo. Her eyes widen as she slams Yang back forcefully. She collides her Parasol into Raph as he turns his guns back into sais's trying to hit Neo. She smirks taking the damage. When Yang runs at her taking this moment to send a punch into her jaw, Neo takes the damage she took from Raph's attack and sends it forcefully into her. Sending Yang tumbling backwards near Blake and Leonardo. Shaking her head, she fires off again.

Leo fires into a container of Dust, causing a explosion to occur, which gave Blake enough of a time to escape from Jason. She rolls out of the way of his slashes at her from his chainsaw.

" Will you STOP MOVING!" He roars as he slams his chainsaw into Blake's neck, only for it to disappear as it was a shadow. He growls at her. Blake stands up as she was in a defensive stance next to Leonardo.

" Glad to see your back." He states turning one of his katana's into into automatic gun form." You know this guy, I'm guessing?"

" He's apart of the White Fang. He's the Lieutenant." Blake slashes Gambol Shroud forward as it's blade form. Jason grips the chainsaw with a bristling growl.

" _You left the White Fang. Blake, you know what happens to traitors.''_ He charges at the two of them with incredible speed. Blake pulls Leonardo out of the way with her semblances. He comes around and attacks Jason with his Katana's, dodging the slices aimed at him, trying to cut him to bits. Leonardo flips back as Blake launched herself at him, using all of her speed, almost blinding with it. But, he was still able to keep up. Leonardo came in with a a ray of bullets. The Lieutenant hits the bullets away with quick, timed slices, only to catch Blake by surprise as she was coming at him with another attack. He catches her by her ribbon and slams her forward into Leonardo. He was forced back by Blake crashing into him so quickly. She crashes to the ground as Blake's Aura flickers around her. She was using such much of it, that it was bound to break soon.

'' Finish them off already!" Roman shouts in irritation. His boot slammed into Sun's chest to keep him from escaping. He aims his cane on his target: Blake and Leonardo and holds up his cane at them. The top pops off as he smirks, wickedly.

" _No! Keep her alive!" _Jason shouts back in protest of his order to Roman. But, Roman only smirks. Blake's eyes widen as she threw herself in front of Leonardo and braces herself for impact as Roman fires.

" Blake-!"

...But, she was met with nothing. No pain. Nothing. When Blake opened her eyes, she looked up, her eyes widen in shock.

Weiss stood there, standing confidently. Myrtenaster stuck into the ground with a shield of ice protecting them from Roman's deadly shot.

"..Weiss?" Leonardo questioned, his eyes dilated in confusion. Weiss gave a faithful, yet comforting smile back at the two. She helped the two up from behind her wall of ice.

" Are you two okay?" Weiss asked, a concern voice coding her words.

" Y-Yeah. Why are you-" Before Blake could get out her question, the ice wall breaks with ice chunks exploding around the three of them.

" We'll talk later. _Now_…" Weiss readies her weapon with Blake doing the same. Leonardo aims his weapon back at Jason, Weiss and Blake at his sides as well. Jason grumbles, standing up. He wobbles a little from the damage the explosion of ice caused. His glare goes darker as his eyes spot Weiss. He smirks in a psychotic way.

".._A Schnee. My lucky day~." He pulls back his chain on his chainsaw. _

* * *

Roman grumbled under his breath over looking the scene. Both, Neo and The White Fang Lieutenant were holding there own against these annoying brats, but there plan was going down hill. Roman was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the stowaway faunus under his boot try grabbing his weapon as he was distracted. Roman stepped harder making Sun yelp back, tail curling as he glared back at Roman.

" You really don't know when to not stick your nose in a situation, do ya kid?" Roman chuckled as Sun grimaced back at him.

" 'Least I know my own morals." Sun spat. Roman just groaned aiming his cane.

" Yeah yeah Kid. I couldn't care about your " Morals", but since 'ya care so much I'll put you out of your misery." His cane was then tugged from his grasp, making him miss the shot aimed at Sun.

" What the-Hey!" Roman looked back to see standing before him, Donatello and Michelangelo.

" Do you freaks_ seriously_ have nothing better to do." Roman hissed back.

" Not particularly, though that Dust you're apparently trying to steal is a problem we're planning to fix." Donnie counters back.

" And I'm back here for some sweet revenge after you shot me in the chest. Thanks by the way." Mickey added, swinging his nunchucks around.

Roman only smirked at them, chuckling at the scene." You want to play that game oh I can play-"

" Hey!"

"- _Oh, you've got to be kidding me.._" Roman exasperated. Everyone looked up to see Ruby Rose walking forward on top of the warehouse, Crescent Rose in her arms. She spun it around behind her before planting it on the ground. Despite her small stature and young appearance it was still an intimidating sight. Penny walking just behind her.

" _Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" _Roman gave a infuriate jab to turned back to say something, and Roman took the chance. Raising his cane up, Roman fired at the girl, sending her flying. "Ruby!" The four turtles shouted with Yang, Weiss and Blake, before glaring at there enemies. Mikey and Donnie both charged at the laughing criminal, which made Roman only pull back a bit to strike at them, letting Sun grab his weapon to fight against him, as several White Fang members moving in to intercept. Yang slammed her fist together ready to charge Roman, only to be stopped back by Neo, who was able to keep her from getting any where near Roman. Raph couldn't make a clear shot at Roman either with the mindless grunts of White Fang he had to deal with. And Jason, the White Fang Lieutenant was able to keep Leonardo and Blake on there feet.

All hope seemed to be draining by the second for the group of hero's, However before either group could do anything, several swords launched down, striking the White Fang and sending them flying. Standing between the turtles and Torchwick was Penny, several swords seemingly hovering behind her, like a deadly set of floating wings. She casually swung the group to her left and right, taking out several White Fang with ease. She then had the swords spin in a circle and threw the deadly ring of blades at a charging group of the Fang. The turtles were stunned by just how she was doing this.

" So... Ice Queen was right about the White Fang, but dead wrong about Penny." Michelangelo said. Ahead of them, the group of Bullheads flew towards them, and under each one a machine gun revealed itself, firing right at the turtles. Mikey screamed but instead of feeling hot lead and Dust hit them, the brothers saw Penny in front of them, using her swords to spin ahead of her, deflecting the bullets. "Oh, hello, Donatello! A pleasure seeing my pal here!" Penny said cheerfully. Donnie just nodded slowly. "Er… and boy am I glad to see you here as well." Donnie said. "Exactly! Now, I hate to be a bother, but I need to get between you for a moment." Penny said. Then her backpack opened up and two more of those swords unfolded out of it and launched back between the brothers. This close, they could see that tiny, thin wires were how Penny was controlling them. Speaking of, those wires yanked Penny back, flinging herself as well. Proving that she was just filled with surprises, Penny had the swords spin in a circle ahead of her, a green glow forming in the middle. Suddenly she stopped and thrust her arms ahead, several large lasers also firing at the oncoming Bullheads. They sliced clean through two of them, the crews falling out from them.

Ruby from on top of the containment watched in amazement as Penny performed these attacks flawlessly. She shook her head as she jumped down to the deck of the dock.

" Need a hand sis?" Ruby appeared, firing a few rounds off at any stray White Fang trying to escape.

" Ruby! I'm so glad you okay, but watch out. Snow cone there's been giving me some trouble." She pointed back as she caught her breath. Ruby watched as Raph was avoiding Neo's quickening attacks against him.

" Little help her, Yang!" Raph exclaimed as he forces Neo back. He kicks her back as he pulls out a egg shaped smoke boom. Neo bristles from Raph's sudden shove. She sprints at him, doing gracious flips, ready to send a violent attack back at him. Only for Raph to burst into a chalky smoke mist of purple and black.

Raph exhales when he leans against the Dust cargo, using the most that was covering Neo's vision to get over to Yang and Ruby.

" How is she that slippery! I can't land a single hit on her." Yang whisper shouts as she glances over to the others fighting away at Roman and the Lieutenant. Ruby perks up getting a idea.

Ruby locks Crescent Rose and turns towards the two hot heads." I have a idea! Cover me!" Ruby says jumping forward.

" She always got one." Raph presses the blunt end of the sais's, changing them to automatic guns. He twirls them and leaps forward.

" Blake, Weiss, parasol!'' Ruby fired Crescent Rose, while it was in it's sniper rifle form, which knocked off Jason's tempo as he fought against Leonardo, Blake and Weiss. Leonardo aims his katana's up at The Lieutenant, realizing Ruby's plan.

" Guys, Chainsaw guy!" Leonardo snaps as Jason pulls at his chainsaw. Blake and Weiss nod at him. Blake flips backwards as Weiss stabs into the ground, summoning a glyph under her heels and sending her back.

"Sun! Go get the police!" Blake calls towards the taller Faunus.

" What?!-"

" Go!" Sun is hesitant, then nods and runs off.

It was at that point that Roman Torchwick decided he may have over stayed his welcome. He quickly grabbed Neo's hand and signaled Jason that they were leaving. With a unhinged groan and began to retreat. Jogging over to the resting Bullhead, Roman was interrupted as Don and Mikey landed in front of him.

"Sorry pal, but you're not going anywhere!" Don threatened, as he and Mikey aimed their weapons at Torchwick. Torchwick grumbled and raised his cane.

"I can't believe I have to be the one doing this." He stated, before charging in. The two teams fired at them. The turtles swung their weapons at Torchwick. Torchwick swung at Mikey, who slid under it towards Don, who leaped into the air. Raph used one gun to shoot himself forward as he made quick stabs at Roman, who locked them, though wasn't for long. Don flipped over Roman and swung out with his staff, catching Roman and sending him stumbling into Mikey's flaming nunchuck surprise. Backing up, Roman grimaced and glared at the two. He fired several times, but Mikey was able to deflect both shots and the two edged closer. Leonardo came in at Roman, slicing quickly at him. Ruby fired Crescent Rose into the ground, which sent her higher up into the air. She fired into the ground.

Roman sent Neo off with Jason as he turned around, he smirked unloading a last stitch attempted to escape. His cane sparkled with electricity and aimed it at the teens following after them with a wicked smile.

"You brats have been a pain in this operation for to long! _You deserve a reward!_" In a instant, a vibrant electrical bullet shot forward at them. It could have took them out for sure, until a row of glyph's appeared! Breaking the destructive explosion down, one by one.

_Roman looked as if he was going to explode._

" Give it up Torchwick, it's finished." Leonardo threatened.

Roman shook his head. "Kids, freaks, or whatever you are, this isn't even close to being finished. You don't know what you just started" Torchwick threatened before the curved head of his can shot out between them, a long cable connecting it to the rest of the cane. It hooked around one of the discarded swords and he pulled it back. Catching it, he swung the blade, sending an arc of lightning at the turtles. Grimacing, the two leaped back to avoid it. Roman took the chance and dashed ahead. Turning around, Roman swung the sword into the ground, a shock wave rushing back and hitting the two turtles as they landed, knocking them backwards. They groaned as they looked up and saw Roman, Neo and The White Fang Lieutenant get into the rising Bullhead, joined by the last surviving Bullhead, the two flew off. The Bullhead takes off. Blake tries to go after it, but the others hold her back and nod "no." Blake only sighed allowing it.

" Are you all okay?" Penny worriedly stated, approaching the group.

" Penny, that was amazing! Thank you so much!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging Penny tightly.

" Anything for my friends!" Penny cheered as Donnie walked over.

" Really, thank you Penny. I don't think we'd would have been able to pull threw if you guys didn't come just in time." Donnie added. His eyes widen as Penny pulls him in for a tight hug, smiling brightly.

" _Also, excuse me_. When did you guys get new weapons!? They're amazing!" Ruby points out, gushing over the turtles new weapons. As Ruby went on blubbering on about there newest weapons, Blake and Weiss share at awkward glance towards each other, and Yang is nervous about the tension. Leonardo notices the more quietness of the rest of team RWBY was being. With a sigh, Weiss walks off, and Blake sighs. She was ready to face her actions and consequences.

" Here." Weiss holds Blake's missing bow out to her, smiling." Well, don't just stare."

" R-Right." Blake takes the bow." Thanks.." She puts it back on. They're both still silent.

" So…" Mikey was about to start, until police sirens go off in the distance, startling them all.

" Oh boy… what do we-" Donnie looks back at the glowing lights. The guys were still not use to being so open now. Sometimes they'd forget they were in Remnant again. They were a bit uncomfortable being surrounded like this without a disguise. But, they didn't feel that running away and leaving Blake, Sun, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Penny behind was the right thing to do. However, they weren't expecting Weiss of all people to stand up for the turtles. It practically shocked everyone, expect for Donnie, Ruby and Penny.

" Roman Torchwick hired some thugs to impersonate the White Fang."

" Huh?" Mostly everyone questioned.

" That's our story. Understood?"

_The group gave small nods to each other, while Weiss let her smile stay on Blake, who returned the smile to her._

* * *

Team RWBY, Team LMDR, PENNY, and SUN were all sitting against lose cracks around the dock as police officers secure the scene. After everything they went threw this was what they needed. Blake and Weiss were quiet near each other not knowing much to say after there argument a few nights ago, thankfully however and officer walks over and hands Weiss a cup of tea.

" Tea, Ms. Schnee?" She offered.

" Yes. Thank you." Weiss takes it as the officer walks off

" Huh? I didn't take you as someone who drinks tea." Leonardo expressed.

" I don't." Weiss hands Blake the tea, though she's unsure to say the least.

" Are you going to do that every time I perform an act of kindness?" Weiss questioned, worriedly.

"S-Sorry…" Blake takes the tea and sips it.

"..Suppose I deserve that, after all I said."

" Great...talking about the fight-" Raph was going to say something about the fight, but Yang nudges him a little, watching hopefully with Ruby. Though, Sun and Penny decided to stay out of it, _well more of Sun did._

"..Weiss… I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with them-"

" _Stop." Blake froze in her tracks._

" Do you have any idea how long everyone was searching for you?" The whole group was silent, not knowing if this'll go well.

" Twenty-eight. Hours. That means I've had twelve-eight hours to think about this. And in those twelve-eight hours, I've decided… _I don't care_."

"..You don't… _care_?"

" I mean, of course I care! About you,.. I mean." Blake gave a confused look towards Weiss as she sighed.

" Look, I may not like the White Fang. I might always hate them. But… that doesn't mean I have to disrespect the Faunus when they're just trying to live. You said you weren't in the White Fang anymore, right?"

" N-No, I haven't been since I was-

" Upupupupup! I don't want to hear it. All that matters is that you are here, and we're all together, safe and sound. And all I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll trust in your teammates. Your partners. And your..friends."

Weiss gestures to Yang, who smiles. Ruby, who was holding back herself from tearing up, and the turtles each of them giving there own confidnet looks towards Blake. She starts to tear up, but dries her eyes, giving a nod.

" Of course." WEISS smiles back at her.

" Would you… mind a hug?" Blake gives her a nods. Weiss inches herself forward and hugs her tightly. Blake slowly hugs her back.

"Yeah, Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered in excitement now that her team wa back together and seemed to be solving there problems.

" Group hug!" Yang throws her arms out.

" I'm not much of hug guy." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck.

" I'm not much of a affectionate guy either-''

" Yang, Raph really likes hugs." Raph glared daggers at Leonardo. They all were quickly pulled into a giant hug, with Yang squeezing them all tightly in her hold . Sun smiles over the group, leaning back. Ready to leave Blake now that she was with her team again. Standing up off the box he was about to get going when all of a sudden.

" Oh no, monkey boy. You think you can escape me!" Sun groans loudly as he was pulled back into Yang's inescapable hug.

" Ack-! How?!"

" Dude, it's a hug! Enjoy yourself!" Mikey joked being squished into Donnie's side and Ruby' arm.

" Is she t-This! Strong!" Sun gasps.

" You have no idea Sun.." Blake commented with a smile at her partner.

"-Hey, wait, weren't you that stowaway?" Weiss pointed out to him. Sun nervously chuckles. Weiss sighs, chilling herself out.

" It's fine. I'll give you another chance." Weiss states before she wags her finger in his face. " Don't mess this up."

" Actually.." Blake enters, placing a arm on his shoulder."..A old friend of mine.." Looking back at the turtles, she sighs realizing what she has to do. Blake walked over, sighing.

" Leonardo I... I'm sorry for what I said. I was doing the exact same thing as you." Blake apologized sincerely.

Leonardo smiled and shook it off. "No its fine... you're not the only one who was wrong about how they handled things." Leonardo said, and for the first time Blake gave the four brothers a small smile. As she walked off back to her team, Raph leaned in.

"Uh bro, what da shell was that?" The hot head asked. Leo shook his head. "I'll tell you all when we get back." Leonardo said.

Everything seemed to be looking up for the two teams. After everything they've been threw in these few weeks it was nice to finally be able to with everyone.

" You guys did so good! Those new weapons are awesome!" Yang complemented, getting a good look over over the turtles new weapons. Ruby pops forward nodding.

" They're amazing! Look at them! They look just like your older ones! They have different stages as well!" Ruby went on in excitement. The rest of team RWBY chuckled at Ruby's antics." And let's not forget Penny and those awesome laser swords!" Ruby looks around realizing something.

Donatello's eyes widen noticing as well." Hey… where is Penny?

Team RWBY looks around as Team LMDR gets up doing the same. _Over in a car, Penny sadly watches the two teams. _

" _You should know better than to wander into a situation that dangerous without proper approval." _

" I know, sir.." The window rolls up as the car drives away.

" _Penny, your time will come." The stealthy car speeds away into the night as the shattered moon glows brightly over the Docks. _

* * *

Inside a old dirty warehouse, Roman, Neo, and Jason stood exhausted from the fighting they endured threw the docks.

" Those freaky's and brats…" Roman grumbles grabbing his lighter, only to be slapped by Jason. Neo's eyes widen as her more exhausted expression turns to a enraged one instantly.

"What the-!"

" _I told you. Master Taurus wants the Faunus girl alive!"  
_

" Hey, leave your enemy alive, they'll kill you. Excuse me for having sense!"

Jason readies his chainsaw as Neo jumps forward, grabbing her parasol getting ready to mess Jason up to protect Roman from his attacks. Though, she gets held back.

" _Neo_, No."

"~_Now, now, children." _The three go silent at the voice, all shutting up quickly as a woman steps forward, walking into the light. With two others standing behind her.

" Tonight was a good night. You managed to grab all of the artwork, and more importantly, all the Dust and Paladins. Well done, Mr. Torchwick. Mr. Reavey.~" The Lieutenant salutes her, while Roman only sighs.

'' Told ya not to worry, Cinder.'' Roman tried reminding her. But she seemed more focus on another problem they faced now.

" Though… those children who got in your way."

"_Oh boy_…"

" _We need to talk about them We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. And with a little help we'll be able to." She stated darkly. As her voice was soon interrupted by that of another booming voice._

_" These are the underlings you've spoken of." _Roman's eyes widen with Neo's as the thunderous steps of someone appear. A a bulky figure appears behind the smaller young lady as she smirks. They snarled at the three.

" Yes, _Tiger Claw_. _These three are just what we need for the plan." The three stared back at the towering figure. He looked nothing like they ever seen. Clearly not a Faunus. He was a towering Bengal Tiger crossed with a human. The three were in shock._

_" What kind of faunus is that.." Roman murmured. Only to raise his hands up defensively as the creature, who was named Tiger Claw _

_apparently, growled back him. Neo defensively put's her arm up in front of Roman._

_The White Fang Lieutenant steps forward, kneeling in front of them before speaking._

" Yes. We've located Rajani as Master Taurus instructed." Jason informed.

" We have. Though, I'm more concerned about two girls in particular."

" You mean the redhead with all the swords?" Roman questioned.

" Yes. But more so, the girl…" _Cinder hand ignites with a flame smirking as her eyes glow as she's now fully visible while a girl with short mint green hair enters with a guy with short gray hair enters the light with her, standing next to the formidable Tiger Claw._

" _With the silver eyes."_

* * *

**And that wraps up vol 1! God this was a longggg chapter to write! But wort it!**

**It's been a awesome to write this story out, and I hope you come back for vol 2! Which I'm excited to get two since now everyone is beginning to grow! I'm really excited to go into more character interactions especially with Weiss and Pyrrha! Tell me what you loved so far or what your excited for to see! I can't wait to start vol 2, it'll be amazing!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Hope I didn't keep you waiting that long! This volume may be shorter then vol 1, but only because it's leading into what I have in store for vol 3! But today, let's get started on Volume two!**

* * *

After, the excursion of events leading to the dock fight, everything seemed to be finally turning around for the teams. That was until, Ruby and Yang got called immediately by there father, after catching wind of what happened at the docks and were now supposed to spend there break locked up at home. _What a great way to start off a semester._

As well, Weiss thought it would be a good idea to go home for the semester as well. Wanting to figure herself out and have some alone time to think over her actions towards overs have been. As well, Jaune went home to see his family in his home town, while Pyrrha went to Mistral for the break. Leaving, Blake, Nora and Ren with the turtles. Which, was surprisingly entertaining. Nora's high jinks keep everything interesting and Ren, though he may be the opposite of Nora, was a calming source to talk to.

However, the most surprising of all, Blake seemed to bond with the turtles the most. Since her team had left after the situation at the docks, she didn't particularly want to be alone in those moments, so she'd spend most of break with them. And oddly enough bonded a lot with them. She got along quite well with Leonardo and Donatello, now that she knew she could somewhat trust them now. She was more on the fence about Raphael, but ' Hey at least she can fight' Raph would think. And surprisingly, she'd bonded with Michelangelo, though it wasn't much, but after he introduced his kitty "Icecream Kitty" and immediately regretting it, she caved in and at least tried. Ironically, Blake seemed to love the cat. Anytime she was around, she'd give the cat and soft pet and let her on her way.

As well, over the course of the next few weeks, the turtles had been enjoying their time off from school. Leonardo chatted with Pyrrha on his T-scroll and started to train with Pyrrha for Aura, almost every day in fact, but with her being in her home country over the break, which they had learned from Weiss happened to be Mistrial, he was sticking to doing it by himself for the time being. Raphael kept busy in the sparring gym, since he couldn't go out with Yang to do reckless stuff to blow off steam. He mainly would training in Beacon's Gym,where he'd usually see Nora or Yatsuhashi there. He heard from Yang they were good sparing partners. They'd keep the training more on the interesting side, with Yang being gone in teenage solitary confinement. Oh the joys of being a teenager with a protective father figure. Michelangelo spent his time playing video games or reading comic books he found with Ruby and Jaune before break. While Donatello's time was mostly spent in the library or in his makeshift lab that was on the island in the kitchen area. He also began looking into more knowledge on Dust. He wished Weiss was there so he could have had someone to ask for more information on Dust, or some samples.

Leonardo was strict in making sure the brothers were not behind on their training, keeping their senses sharp with midnight runs through the city of Vale. However, classes were going to be soon starting up again for students.

* * *

Donatello was fast at his efforts in his working area in there dorm. His hands fixed on a machine that he has been working on since the first few weeks of school. His magnifying glass was placed closely to his face as he twisted at the mystery machine. He was hunched over at the tiny desk he had, tongue stuck out and working himself to the bone to finish it.

Mikey, who had walked by bored once again that day, was about to go to his bed to search for a comic he hadn't finish with Ice Cream kitty tagging along, until he slowly walked back to the opening in the dorm.

" Donnie? D? You doing okay there?" He joked as his brother only stuck out his tongue more with frustration, the screw driver twisting quickly away in his hands.

As Donnie continued to work Mikey slowly crept over to Donnie's working area. Wanting to see if he'd could snap his brainy brother back in to reality. He slowly inched his finger towards Donatello's cheeks as he still didn't notice. Until, Mikey's finger sunk into his skin.

" _Boop_."

Donnie's eyes widen at the sudden touch to his cheek as he realized Mikey was poking him. He swatted his hands widely at the his brother to get him to shoo as he was already so close to finishing his work.

" What is it Mikey?" Donnie questioned finally getting himself away from the touch.

" Bored as usually. Then I saw you weirdly looking at your machine and wanted to see what you were doing?" Mikey explained sitting against the counter top of the kitchen.

" If you must know, this machine is a trans Dimensional-Dimension detector!"

Mikey only blinked slowly.

" Huh?"

" It's a-" Donnie was about to continue on before Mikey put a finger to his mouth. " Sorry Einstein-tello, But I have no idea what that means." Donnie groaned and exhaled." This machine with show us what dimension we are in at the time. Knowing the technology advances here we can tell it might be a few decades away from us, as well what timeline were in."

Mikey looked at it with a confused look before speaking up again." You going to test it out or what?"

" I was about to but-" Donnie didn't finish his sentence before Mikey grabbed onto his hand and pulled him forward.

" Lets go then! I wanna see this bad boy work!"

* * *

Outside a few good feet away from Beacons grounds, Donnie had set up on the ground his machine, readying to get a practice run on it to see if it actually works. His brothers stood around him and watched almost in anticipation.

" How much longer Don? I kinda wanna finish my sparing match with thunder head, before her boredom over throws the campus." Raph butted in as Donnie attached a wire to a small dust container of fire dust.

" Almost done. Just a few more tweaks and.." The machine sparks up and smiles, standing upward." There we go!"

" Finally!" Mikey slid off the bench as he was laying on it upside down." It took like forever!"

" It didn't take forever. If it did then I would-" Before Donatello could go on Raph covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Brainac. I'll do ya a favor. Stop." Raph grumbled.

Leonardo sighed and walked forward to his two younger siblings." Donnie, how does this machine work?" Donnie pulled away from Raph and went over to his machine.

" As I was going to _explain_-" He glanced at Raph who glared back and punched his fist together, like Yang would do."-Ahem. This machine will tell us where we are."

" But, we already know where we are D. Beacon, that's in Vale. In Remnant." Mikey pointed out as it was followed by a cartoony demonstration of t from Mikey.

Though,Donnie quickly added to it.'' Yes, correct Mikey. However, with my searcher I have been conducting over our break from Huntsmen classes. I've recently discovered, with the advances in technology, from Dust to there weapons. We may be on a whole 'nother galaxy or dimension!'' Donnie explained with excitement leaking from him.

" So we're like aliens?"

From behind Mikey, Raph faceplamed himself as Leonardo cuts into his brothers explaining." Does it work Donnie?"

" Of course it does! It's powered by electrical Dust threw the wires and fire dust powers the whole thing." Donnie sets the tiny machine down on the ground. He presses into a button on it's side as a tiny antenna shoots out from the top of it, followed by it turning yellow from the electrical Dust coursing through the machine.

" Now, by using this machine, it'll see what dimension or galaxy we're in at the moment and see how far away we are from our home, Earth." Donnie stated.

" Uh. Donnie."

"-The machine will be able to use the electric Dust, used from other machines found in the air and conduct them threw it's wires.-"

" _Don."_

"-_And finally use the fire Dust to-!_"

" Donnie!" All at once Donatello's brothers altered to him, making him lose his train of thought." What?!"

The dimensional machine began to smoke as the engine of the machine's Dust was began to seep into the machine. Their eyes widen as they knew what happens when fire Dust happens to mix with electrical Dust.

" DUCK!-"

In a instant, the machine exploded into a cloud of red dust, with electrical sparks shooting threw the air of the dust cloud As well as a carter being made into the ground from the explosion, _as well as blue electricity._

" Ugh.." Leonardo groaned as he rubbed his head." You guys all good?" The eldest turtle questioned as he saw his brother was alright from the explosion.

" So much for that..." Raph muttered and rubbed red soot off his body and face.

" Aw man, hope this stuff doesn't stain." Mikey questioned as his bright orange mask was covered in thick red blobs of dust.

" Sorry guys, I thought that maybe this could work for us. To get us home.." Donnie sighed as he slumped his shoulders forward.

" It's alright Donnie. It was nice for you to build this. But, we don't need it at the moment. We still have time to figure out where we are and how we'll get home." Leonardo stated as he helped his brother up." Maybe we can help you get parts for your machine before we have to go back to classes?" Leonardo smiles.

" Yeah, D! We can get you your parts!" Mikey said reassured his brother as he went over to the crater where the machine was. Mikey kneel down to the hole and went to grab the device, _until his eyes widen when he saw something moving under it._

" AHHH! GUYS!" Mikey jumped back quickly.

" What!? What's wrong!?" Donnie ran over to him.

" THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER THE MACHINE! IT'S IN THE HOLE!" Mikey pointed at the crater left in the ground from the explosion, fearfully. Donnie gave a questionable look as him and Leonardo went to inspect it, with Mikey fearfully holding his nunchucks up in it's kusarigama form, and ready to ignite them.

" What is it? Ugly grimm? I've been itching for a fight." Raph unhinged his sais into there shotgun form.

" No, Underground type Grimm are more known for lurking in the west side of Remnant, which is Vacuo. Vale is more natural wild life. It can't be a underground Grimm.." Donnie kneels down to the whole as Leonardo pulls out is katana's. With a quick breath Donnie leans over to see what was inside the hole.

His eyes widen as Donatello saw a familiar site. Laying inside the hold was non other then Raphael's pet alien; Chompy. The alien baby alien turtle chirped in excitement of seeing a familiar face and began to try escaping his dirt prison to say high to Donnie.

" No way.." Donnie looked up after hearing Leo's voice." How? How is he here?"

" What!? Who's here?!" Mikey shouted.

Donnie managed to get his hands around the eager pet that tried escaping quickly._ Once freed, Chompy squeaked happily with excitement. __This recognizable chirp made Raph's eyes widen as he looked up, almost in shock as he realized what was there._

" CHOMPY!"

Almost immediately burst forward at to the excited alien, who was ecstatic to see Raphael again. He ran straight at the his three brothers, making them dodge the bruisers oncoming happiness from seeing his pet once again. He quickly snatched Chompy from Donatello's hand. He was able to avoid Raph's impact as he crashed to the floor holding his squirming alien with excitement.

" Chompy! Buddy! I've missed you so much!" Raph exclaimed as his pet exclaimed in happiness back to him, merry to be back with his owner.

'' Chompy?! But! How is the little guy here!" Mikey asked frantically.

" I-I don't know!" Donnie looked at what was left of his dimensional time checker. He examined what had been saved from the explosion caused by the mixing of the dust compounds." I'll have to examine what's still here in the machine and see if I can find any noting problems of what caused this and see if there is any remnants of the after effect." He took the broken parts from his brother.

" We'd should get back to the dorms before anyone gets suspicious of the hole we created." Leo concerned and gave a nod to his brothers.

_With Donnie's new machines __accidentally __causing Raph's beloved pet Chompy to appear. His attitude had turned to a much less sour one then before. Though he was stuck being in a unfamiliar world, but at least he wasn't alone. And Chompy wasn't alone either._

* * *

_After a few quick weeks, Beacon was about to start back in session for the second semester of the school years. Bullheads and air crafts flew threw Beacon all morning, in and out of the landing docks quickly. Today, students that had left for break would be returning, as well with the remaining transfer students from other academies, which the turtles learned from Donnie, for the upcoming Vytal festival._

Mikey jumped with excitement as he moved threw the over populated area. Going from post to post with anticipation, which only gave everyone following him a headache trying to keep up with him.

"-Mikey" Leo said, having been able to catch Mikey before he leaped off, holding him back by his bandana.

" Sorry I'm just so pumped to see Ruby and Yang again and to be coming back!" He stated, escaping from Leo's hold as he flips off a bench with excitement.

" And Weiss as well." Donnie commented, trying to still clean soot from his skin.

"You two been on a good side ever since Ruby's team came back together. Especially before she left for her home in that tundra." Raph leaned on the pillar and looked over his brothers shoulder." Wanna explain whatcha did to melt the Ice Queens heart?" Donnie coughed out as Raph pulled him close to surprise him.

" No reason in particular. She talked to me that night when it happened that night. I learned why she acted the way she did and even though she said she couldn't change what she did, I said she still could."

" Does your brother always have this much energy?" The team of four turned back to see none other then Blake Belladonna walking over to the four. After last semester at the docks, she seemed to have warmed up to the turtles over the period of time.

" Look's who's up from her bed today." Raph smirked and crossed his arms.

" You're in a good mood."

" Good morning Blake." Leonardo welcomed her. The teen walked over to the faunus as she nodded to him.

" Any site of them yet?" Blake questioned.

" No! When's this jet even coming!? Doesn't lunch start soon?" They said the bullheads would get here before then! Rubes had something planned for all of us! Something about spending the last day together." Mikey explained as Blake shook her head with a sigh.

" Sounds like something Ruby would plan." She looked up with a smile.

" She did make it known to everybody, when she came back she wanted as much time as possible to see everybody." Leonardo remembered.

" Guys!" Mikey shouted in excitement." I think there on that one! Come on!" Mikey raced ahead of his brothers and Blake as he made his way to the docking area of Beacon, where surprisingly Michelangelo was corrected about Ruby and Yang being on the arriving ship.

The ship had landed at Beacons docks and the doors opened to a plethora of students excitedly returning to Beacon's grounds. With Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long exciting the ship with her as well. The two were caught in a ongoing tangent the two were having on the bullhead, mainly though it was Ruby talking about how excited she was to be back at Beacon, since she and Yang were grounded the minute there father got to see the news of what happened at the end of there first semester. To keep it short there father gave them a earful the second he saw them and grounded them on the spot.

The two poked and jived at the father's protective dad acted not working much now that there training to be huntsmen, though Ruby was a little mad Yang some how managed to sneak out of there mutually grounding together, but she didn't get far.

Ruby gasp in excitement as she see's team LMDR mating at the docks for them with Blake as well.

" Guys!" Ruby cried. She gripped onto Yang's hand and shot forward in a array of rose petals. She crashed into the group and formed a rather warm group hug around the five with Yang's help.

" It feels like forever, since we seen you guys! We finally escaped Dad jail!" Yang joked self deprecatingly." We were gone for to long!"

" It sucked being stuck in there for so long, though I got to catch up on some stories and weapon designing, but how was life over the break?" Ruby asked with anticipation.

" Pretty nice and calming." Blake smiled." Ren was good company and Nora's shenanigans kept most of break interesting. Team CFVY as well paid there visits to us, though I think Coco just wants us to stay in check."

" After what happened in the gym, I can see why.." Donnie chuckled, making Ruby want to know what happened.

" What! Did something awesome happen?!"

" You sound crazy Ruby. Did getting grounded mess you too up that bad?" Raph taunted.

" With are dad.." Yang starts." _Yep._" Ruby ended and sighed." We missed so much time together! I just want to know everything so I can finish my planing!"

" Planning?" Leonardo questioned. Blake whispered to him." It's a Ruby thing."

" You too need a catch up real quick! Raph and Nora got into a brawl! Thunder vs Fire! The show down of Remnant history!" Mikey over exaggerated. Though it did make Ruby and Yang light up in excitement.

However, before the two could get there answers the groups eyes spot a familiar airship landing at Beacon. It was a Schnee company airship landing at the docks a little further own from them.

" Oh look. The ice queen has returned. Your buddy's back Don." Raph nudged Donatello forward as the intelligent turtle narrowed his eyes at his brother.

* * *

_From inside the airship, Weiss was composing herself over the bathroom mirror. Her demeanor is far more relaxed then anyone has ever scene her before. Back less straight, smile more soft, face less controlled and less confident then how she scene in public usually. As the Schnee airship lands Weiss's demeanor shifts to a her more usually behavior and swiftly exits the airship._

_Outside the airship, her family workers are offloading her luggage. One of them, a faunus, __accidentally drops a brief case. This act makes Weiss almost go up to him and snap at him, until she saw his Faunus features. Two golden cat ears perched on top of his also golden curly hair._

_The heiress visibly locks her jaw and takes a step back, sucking in a sharp breath as well to calm herself down. Instead, of going on a long __tirade, she takes the case from the man herself._

_" Please.._be more careful." Weiss sharply states as her fingers clutch the case. She keeps her eyes lowered to the ground.

_" _Thank you M-Miss Schnee.." The faunus thanked.

" You're welcome..,but please call me Weiss"

From behind the heiress, the two teams watched the scene play out before them. They were shocked to say the least as after everything that happened, they were surprise the see Weiss actions towards the Faunus. Blake, after watching that, began to get a tiny smile from Weiss interaction of waning away her more controversial thoughts of the faunus away and highlighting her more better traits. Donatello as well was smiling proudly at the heiress as her attitude had seemed to change as she has time to think to herself.

The two teams slowly approached her and while it's clear that the two groups want to comment on that small little back and forth they refrain. Ruby and Yang however, pounce on Weiss immediately and pull her into a tight group hug. Blake abstains which Weiss seems to appreciate as well as giving playful glares to Team LMDR as she saw them hiding grins and giggles from her circumstance of the two sisters squeezing her back.

" Hello Ruby and Yang." Weiss greats and gives tiny pats to there backs almost against her will." Hello everyone." She smiled and greats everyone else once again.

" Hey! The ice queens back! Ready to make Beacon frozen again." Weiss glared at Michelangelo as she smirks and rolls her eyes.

" . Very funny."

" Well, it's true." Raph taunted back as Weiss huffed." _Oh I guess you ruffians don't want my gifts I brought from Atlas that I hand picked myself." _ Weiss commented.

" Awwww Weiss! Ya didn't have too!" Yang cheered.

" Ooooo! Gifts! Come on Ice-Weiss! Show us!" Mikey pestered, until Weiss gave in.

She sighed and held a bag out with seven gifts inside the bag. A organizer binder for Ruby, High-end Atlassian shampoo and conditioner for Yang, a copy of the book Third- Crusade for Blake.

" Oh..wow..Thank you Weiss." Blake looked up to Weiss as she gave a quick nod to her." You're welcome." She went over to the turtles with the four last gifts to give to them. She handed Donatello five new samples of Dust powders, a Atlas limited addition comic book to Michelangelo and to Leonardo and Raphael she gave the two of them was high powered polish for there weapons.

" I hope you all like them." Weiss was nervous as she waited for there responses, ringing his fingers out as she watched them.

" OOOO! This is awesome! I've never seen this before!" Mikey cheered in excitement as his head was deep inside the comic book.

" Yeah, this stuff is actually useful for our weapons." Raph commented." Surprised you know with such a dainty weapon." Raph smirked as the heiress crossed her arms.

" Myrtenaster is _not_ dainty! There a excellent weapon to hone my fighting style!" Weiss shoot back.

" _Either way.._" Leonado pushed threw and gave a side look at his brother." We really do appreciate the gifts Weiss. Really." Leonardo stated.

" Extremely!" Donnie added." My last stock of Dust compounds had ran out and I didn't have enough time to get more!"

" Well, I'm glad you all love them! I tried my best to try and mend..a few strains in our relationships.." Before Weiss could continued on, Blake stepped forward as almost a sign to Weiss that she didn't need to continue on and that they all understood what she meant.

" Thank you, really Weiss. But, I think that know that we're all here we should help you three settle back into the dorms then head to the cafeteria. Nora and Ren were planning on doing the same when Jaune and Pyrrha got situated." Blake suggested.

With a gasp, Ruby nods and grabs onto Yang's and Weiss's hand, as they were the three that needed to unpack." Come on! We have to unpack soon! We already wasted so much time! We have to see everybody!" Ruby spurs on the plan and rushes everyone of to team RWBY's dorm.

_As the two teams leave the docking area, a team of two Mistral students dressed in more laid back attire complain and look for there leader Sun- Wukong and there last member, who went early to Vale to scope out the place, but was really there to see a old friend, which they later found out. They just hoped there teachers and Beacons teachers could catch him and they all agree when they find him they'd give him a earful when they find him. _

* * *

With classes starting to start up once again soon, the turtles were currently sitting in the cafeteria with their friends from teams RWBY and JNPR, who were sitting in front of the two other teams. Donnie was busy writing down some notes as Mikey had decided to joined Yang in catching food tossed by Nora from the other table.

Raphael and Leonardo were busy picking away at their own food when Leo looked over at Donnie. " What are you doing Donnie?" Leonardo asked as his brother wasn't really eating much and paying more attention to his notes.

Donnie looked up and smiled. "Oh, it's research I've been working on ever since our incident happened at the docks." Donatello stated, picking up the notebook to show Leonardo. "It's those weird swords that they were armed with. Blake, or as what Mikey is calling her," Local spy of the White Fang'', back there said that she had never seen the White Fang use weapons like them before, and had no idea how they got them in the first place."

"Didn't ya tell us they could like fire electricity or somethin'?" Raph asked Donnie as he looked up and nodded.

"Indeed. Before the police showed up and during the fight, I noticed that it had Dust chambers built into it with Lightning Dust particles specifically. However, that was where it stopped making sense. The shock-waves and tremors that they caused didn't match anything I've seen before, or anything I've seen so far with electrical currents in Dust. I'll admit I've never seen some of the more advanced stuff like what the Kingdom of Atlas is supposed to have, but that still begs the question of why they had them."

"Or how..." Leonardo said, as next to him he saw from the corner of his eyes, _Blake was looking over sketches in her notebook and her eyes were focused on a gorgeous sketch of a rose..Well she was focused until Yang leaned forward and made her lose her focus._

" Whatcha doin?"

" _Nothing._" She said quite quickly and shuts her book closed swiftly." Just's going over notes from last semester.."

Yang, however, catches a pea out of air from Nora flinging it at her." Lame." She playful giggles and catches another one, giving the red head a thumbs up.

Leonardo seemed to notice how Blake was more noticeably worried after she looked threw her book, making him worried too.

" Hey, uh… you sure you're-"

" Heads up! Yang and Mikey jump up from there seats and try catching the pea as it's thrown at them. They both miss and audible 'aw' in sadness from it. Weiss walked over to the lunch table and held a tray tightly in her hands as she dodges another pea while she juggled holding a tray of coffee and tea.

" If you could not launch projectiles at me as I'm getting you drinks, that'd be fantastic."

Weiss walked by the table and handed Yang her own coffee, that had two pink straws in it and and Y marked on it, coffee to Donatello who liked his bitter and dark, which she surprisingly liked and gave Blake her tea as well as Leonardo. It was another way for Weiss to try and make up for being so crumby last semester.

" Thank you.." Blake hummed and slowly sipped the drink.

" Have to admit, it's nice having the Ice Queen wait on you." Yang winked at Weiss as she rolled her eyes. She walked over to the other side of the table and sat on the other side of Blake, as she enjoyed her own drink.

" I just hope Ruby gets here before her coffee gets cold. I swear, the amounts of cream and sugar that girl demands is blasphemous." Weiss stated as she placed the bright red cup down on the table.

" Couldn't agree more." Donnie said. The one thing he and Ruby could never agree on was the cream and sugar the girl poured into her cup.

" Harsh D." Mikey stated as he pumped his fist into the air as he finally beat Yang and caught a cherry. He stuck his tongue out as her as she growled and did the same back. He gave a thumbs up to Nora who only laughed at what she was causing.

" Yeah, where is she?" Leonardo questioned as she Yang swallowed her sip." _I.._" As at the end of the table, almost in a flash Ruby slammed down a book, motioning towards her team, JNPR, and LMDR.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss..." Ruby said, of which only Mikey was paying attention.

"_ Hey_!"

" Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby declared.

" This oughta be good." Yang snickered and nudged Mikey's shoulder. While the Ruby went on with her speech, Leonardo,Donnie and Raphael we're back on the situation of the weapons at the docks they saw.

"_So what yer sayin' is dat it don't make sense that some thugs should havin' tech like that but got it somehow? Don't that seem just a bit familiar guys...Purple dragons ring a bell? Those idiots began working for the Shredder and got power for a while and we couldn't figure out why.._" Raph stated.

" Correct. How they're getting them though, is the what we don't know. But, I think it has something to do with all of the more recent Dust robberies that happened threw way." Donnie suggested, as next to them, Yang angrily threw an apple at JNPR's table. " But that worries me as well. Despite having stopped the robbery, they still got away with some Dust from the docks as well maybe more. We don't know what they'll do with it either." Donnie stated. Raphael stood up against the table and crossed his arms, while behind his back Michelangelo was sticking his tongue out at team JNPR.

"Maybe we could just sit here and try figuring out what the shell happened or we can stop messin' around and try lookin' for a way to make sure dey can't-" The hothead's words were cut off when he felt a something cold, hard splat impact the back of his head. Seeing creamy custard liquid running down the back of his neck, his two brothers looked up, staring wide eyed with shocked expressions... and a hint of fear. The red clad turtle turned around slowly, his whole body tensed as he was seething. Looking around, he saw Mikey standing there, shaking in his shell.

" Raph.." Mikey gave a nervous look back to JNPR." I know it looks I did it... but they did it..." Mikey uttered, pointing his finger frantically at JNPR's table. Their facial expressions were all it took to indicate their guilt: Pyrrha and Jaune had wide eyed shock, Ren was face palming with pure disappointment, while Nora nervously pointed at Ren. Raphael was steaming, fists clenched as he stared across at them.

"Alright!" He slammed his fist onto the table." Oh ya really done it now!" He angrily stated, reaching behind him and grabbing the pie tin and what was left of the desert. However, he heard the voice of a certain white haired proper student.

"Hmmph, how childish..." It wasn't exactly clear if Weiss was talking to whoever threw the pie, Raphael, or even both of them, but with Raphael already in a agitated mood he didn't care. He turning to her and stormed right over to her.

"Oh childish!? Huh Ice Queen?! Maybe I should show ya how "childish" I can really get!" Raph threatened, holding up the pie tin and aimed it directly at Weiss, but she only rolled her eyes.

"_Oh please_, as if you would actually-" She was cut off by the white splat that engulfed her head, Raph sneered as he held it on her face. But from behind the two hot heads, the rest of team RWBY stood there with eyes widened, staring at them. For a second, tension filled the air, as all three teams had their eyes glued on to Raph and Weiss. No one truly knew what would happened next, only one thing was for certain. This was going to be get messy.

" _YOU DARE ASSAULT ME WITH CARBS?!"_

* * *

Walking threw the outside lunch area of Beacon, Sun was walking along with a tall neon blue hair student in a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.

"-So then we were fighting side by side, and she was super fast, and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!

" Nice." The blue haired boy comments.

" Right? And the best part is: she's a old friend!" His eyes widen and covers his mouth, looking around." _But that's a secret, okay._"

" Got it."

" And not an "I'm gonna tell Sage and Scarlet the second Sun turns his back" secret! I'm talking secret secret!" Sun pointed back to him.

" Dude. Hate to say, but we already kinda new. Sage and Scarlet are still looking for you though. But you can trust me._ Chill out._" Neptune stated, trying to calm Sun down.

" Sorry. I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

" None taken." Neptune shrugged his shoulders.

" Okay, they should be in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so… be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" The monkey Faunus confirmed.

" Dude."

Neptune smirked, pushing back his neon blue curls and striking his "I'm cool" pose back to Sun.

" _Good point." _Sun opened up the door smiling as Neptune's once cool and confident face morphed into a frightened one as they had enter as people ran out screaming. On top of a tower of stacked lunch tables was Nora cackling loudly as Team JNPR's were surrounding her and her castle of flpped tables and vending machines.

" I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!~" Nora cheered in a singing voice.

" Well, this situation spiraled out of hand quickly." Donnie said, almost deadpanned. Only to look over as Ruby stands on a table as she crushes a milk carton.

" Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Team RWBY burst up from behind Ruby with a cheer.

_" Off with their heads!~" _

The next minutes escalated so fast that nobody knew what had just went down. Almost immediately after the fight between Raphael and Weiss happened with the pastry, Michelangelo had leaped on top of the table, calling out a food fight, and began firing off food. Leonardo and Donatello were amused, figuring Mikey would be the one to start a food fight out of everybody, though Nora was a close second.

_But it did not stop there._ Things quickly escalated beyond reasons quickly. The entire cafeteria was embroiled, to the point were someone, probably Raph, Nora or even Yang, used poor Jaune as a projectile, causing him to slam into the wall and stick there. Which is where Sun and his teammate had walked by without noticing.

In no time, Nora had managed to construct a stack of a large number of tables up into her own castle, with her teammates guarding their self proclaimed queen.

That's when the majority of the students ran from the cafeteria, leaving just the three teams. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello stood near the back of the cafeteria, next to the no man's land between the cackling tyrant team JNPR and the resisting team RWBY. Leonardo looked out as team JNPR launched a barrage of watermelons at their foes.

'' Alright... How did this lose control so fast." Leonardo stated.

" Agreed." Donnie added, while Raph smirked.

"I dunno either, but I'm likin' it!" He said, cracking his knuckles.

Near them they saw Yang rush in. She flipped onto the table and forced her fists into two turkeys. She bashed her fist together causing a explosion, sending her curls back behind her and charged ahead into the battle, smashing through the watermelons like nothing, using then as if they were boxing gloves and forcing the watermelons away from her teammates, breaking them into tiny pieces. She jumped backwards and narrowed her eyes as she punched threw waves of watermelon. Blake then flipped over her teammate and grabbed two long bread rods and helped cut threw the watermelons with Yang, who shot her boxing glove turkeys into team JNPR. Pyrrha gracefully flipped out of the way, but Jaune pulled from the bad luck bag and was sent back into the wall.

Mikey grinned and watched the scene happening before him. "Well come on, Leo you always get on us and say we should train more... so lets showing them how a turtle do!" He exclaimed, then looked down. On his plate next to some half eaten pizza slices were some mozzarella-sticks. He bent down and snatched the two up, breaking them in half so theyed be held together by the gooey cheese.

With a few quick swings around, they we're ready for the fight. And by quickly adding some bit of aura to the food, he had himself some genuine mozzarella-stick-nunchucks. Grinning he charged in, swinging his weapon back and forth.

Raph smirked and reached down, grabbing onto a pair of spoons. He twirled them around and smirked " Works for me." He said, before flipping over a table and charging in too.

Behind him, Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other. They both shrugged before they as well joined the fight.

* * *

Ahead of Leonardo, he saw Yang being forced back by them entering the fight, knocking her back to regroup. Grinning Leo leapt headfirst towards the food she left from her attack on Jaune. He reached down and grabbed onto the drumsticks. Yanking them off, he spun them around with a grin. He saw his first targets to take out: Blake and Pyrrha, who were locked in a bitter baguette stalemate. With a sneer he narrowed his eyes and dahsed up the tower of tables and flew into the air with drum sticks aimed at the two. He brought down his twin drumsticks down onto both their baguettes and sending the two girls back, smirking as he landed. The two tried pushing back.

"Hello ladies." He taunted, before swinging his legs up and kicking them both out. That proved to be a mistake as the two both charged him at once, Pyrrha stabbing out with incredible speed while Blake swing both sticks at him. Pyrrha span away from his jab as Blake used her shadow clones to jump over his head as flipped back and swiped at him. He blocked Pyrrha's blow, but Blake ended up knocking him back, making Leonardo landing on his shell. Blake went back at Pyrrha who was abe to keep up with her attacks, till she threw herself into the air with a spinning flip, thanks to her clones, and shot her baguette down into Pyrrha. The red haired warrior shot her heel into the bread stick and broke it in half. Pyrrha then widened her eyes as she saw Blake crashing to the floor, only for Leonardo to take his drumstick and slam it into her, causing her to fly backwards threw the cafeteria.

Pyrrha grabbed onto Blake's other baguette she aimed at Pyrrha and grabbed onto it. She huffed and shot it at Leonardo, but he quickly used a lunch tray to deflexed it back to her. She gasped as she caught it and shot it around him, right as he came down at Pyrrha with his drumsticks. The bread ended up hitting a target, which was Yang, who was busy keeping them away from her, but she ended up failing as it crashed into her and caused her to hit the ground. Ruby saw this and grabbed onto a lunch tray. She skated across the table on a tray she had found, causing food to fly everywhere, only to leap up and hit the bread back into her. She flipped away and glared at Ruby as she crashed into Pyrrha. She kicked off her, which only caused her to knock the warrior right into Leo and made them crash into the soda machines.

Michelangelo rushed to his brother's aid, swirling his ' nunchuck' as he did. As he charged towards Leo, Nora and Ren rushed in behind the blue clad turtle as well. Mikey leaped up, bringing a foot down towards Ren, who nimbly dodged it, but didn't dodge the strike from Mikey's spinning weapon. However as he did that, Nora leaped up and kicked off his shell into the air, grabbing a metal rod from the ceiling, breaking it off only to then impale it into a watermelon, granting her a hammer. Mikey groaned and took a small bite off the tip of his weapon. His eyes widen when when he saw Ruby dash forward, using plates to keep her speed, which Weiss was in fact using as her glyphs. The two we're keeping there speed around the three until Ruby stopped and flipped over Weiss, who held out a ketchup bottle and shot it into the ground, causing a red sticky explosion, which sent Ren back and with Mikey taking advance of it, he shot his nunchucks into Ren's chest, forcing him back.

Grinning, the redheaded tyrant charged forward, slamming her hammer into Weiss, only for Ruby to take the hit and fly back, which was just enough time for Weiss to grab a hold of a swordfish. Nora huffed and ran at her only to be by several cracker shurikens to impale her melon hammer's head.

Turning around, she glared as she saw her challenger, Donatello. The brainiac threw several handfuls of crackers aimed at her, all of which Nora blocked with her handle and melon. She jumped and dodged his handfuls as she got closer. She roared and slammed her hammer into im, only for him to dodge it by using as well a long baguette as well. The two hit and bashed there long blunt weapons at each other, until Nora got the upper hand. Thrusting, she smashed right into Donnie's stomach.

She snickered and brought the end up with enough force to send the purple turtle flying up into the air with a cry. She finally finished it with a power move, Nora jumped up and swung her hammer around and smashed it right onto Don, sending the turtle crashing to the ground. He groaned, and laid there as the bruiser marched off, looking for a new opponent.

_"...Does anyone have any orange slices..."_ The brainiac groaned before slumping over from the force of the hit.

Michelangelo flipped over Donatello, using trays to send kick back into the enemies, until he found himself at the business end of a swordfish, wielded by Weiss. She was fast... very fast, even for a ninja like him. Mikey was just barely able to keep up, and kept on the defensive side with her quick jabs and slices, forcing her weapon away from his body. The two we're so into it that they didn't notice the cheese was working in Mickey's favor and got around her weapon. Weiss gasped as she he smirked at her. He had managed to wrapp one of his mozzarella sticks around her swordfish's "sword'' and pulled it away from her, and yanking the whole thing out of her hands.

Grinning, Mikey then delivered a devastating series of blows at her, sending Weiss tumbling back. Only for Nora to come in right as Weiss was able to get up again and slammed her hammer into her, sending her crash into a pillar, which Ruby caught her and dramatically cried for her.

Mikey cheered and took a bite of his mozzarella stick, only to have a boot to the face, from none other then of Lie Ren. Near the center of the room, Yang returned to the fray, rolling into another two set of turkeys so they wrapped around her fists. She looked up, and saw her own opponent charging towards her as well: Raphael. Smirking, Yang threw a punch, which he blocked with his spoons. The two stared each other down for a moment.

" Hey, hot shot. You're not gonna hit a girl now?" Yang joked as she tried pushing him back as he only did the same.

" How will I tell if you're really a good fighter. So let's see what ya got, make sure ya ain't just talk." Raph taunted, before forcing her fist down, and swinging a leg up to connect with her face. However, when her fist were forced down, she brought it back up, right into the turtle's chest and knocked him backwards. Giving her enough space to launch herself forward and give him another punch, hitting the hot head's face.

Groaning a bit, Raph spat as he shook his head after landing on the ground and turned back, still smirking. "That all ya got?" He said, charging in and leaping over Yang, swinging a spoon down, which was blocked.

" Not even close!" Once landed he crouched, and swung his leg out and caught Yang's. It caused the blond to fall backward, and pushed off the floor with her hands, aiming at Raph. However Raph just leaped up into midair, and threw a leg down, knocking her on her back.

"Gotta say Yang, I'm a bit disappointed." He said, twirling his spoons around. Yang shot up and with a sneered at him, with a cry she threw an uppercut right into Raph again, which knocked the turtle backwards.

" Who's disappointed now?" Yang smirked, until of course a watermelon hammer stroke her in the back. She flies backward and crashed onto a table as another mash almost hits her. Yang charges at her and throws a fist directed into Nora's face, only for Nora to come down from below and launch Yang into the ceiling and smashing through it. Nora looked down at her headless hammer and pouted at it as it went soaring with Yang.

" Awwwww, I broke it-Hey!" But Nora didn't have time to fix it, as a orange clad prankster landed on the pole, wrapping his cheese around it like a chain.

" Mine!" Mikey said swinging it, and sent Nora launching back. Which, Blake took her chance to get her revenge on her for sending Yang threw the ceiling. Looking up Mikey smirked and saw Blake. Leaping at her, he kicked his leg out, which Blake nimlby dodged, cartwheeling away, and grabbing a chain of linked sausages as she did.

Mikey smirked and brought up his own weapons ready to show her how a turtle do!... Until, he noticed Blake's look of confusion.

Looking back at his hands, Mikey's own eyes widened, and he let out a quick scream as he saw that he'd actually eaten them down to just the "handles".

" What!? There was more left I swear-!" Mikey's eyes widen as he heard a familiar laugh from Nora. He turned around to see her waltzing on top of some tables and chairs, eating the rest of his weapon happily. Looking back, he chuckled nervously, backing away with his hands raised in surrender.

Blake smirked and threw the end of her sausage chain at the turtle, wrapping around him him like rope. Letting out another scream, Mikey was flung about, smashing into the ground, wall, pillar, and finally launched into Ren, who as well slammed into Nora, sending the girl crashing into the soda machines.

Blake was about to follow up her swinging attack on Nora, until a drumstick to the back of the head reminded her that she wasn't alone. She flipped off the ground after the tumble and groaned, Blake looked up to see Leo smirking as he spun his drumsticks.

"Hey there Blake, remember me? Still have to finish this." He stated cockily, before charging in. Blake swung her sausage up, lashing out at him and around him like a long whip. However Leonardo was quick on his feet, ducking and dodging quickly and swiftly. He dashed ahead, nearly hitting the links, and finally landing on top of it, wrapping it around his foot. Hepulled on the chain, pulling Blake towards him, bringing his weapons out and aimed them at her. With a groan, she flipped back to dodge Leonardo's weapon as he stabbed them down.

She flipped over the blue clad turtle and slashed her sausage wink against the floor. Then, a explosion of soda erupted right in between the two, throwing them both back. Looking back, the two saw Nora was throwing soda cans that were fizzed up hard enough to break open and cause a explosion to happen. The two rushed off in different directions, nimbly dodging, leaping, and flipping over the makeshift explosions that hit the floor.

Pyrrha look around at a group of discarded soda cans as she was in a mush of green mashed up fruit. She got a idea when she saw the aluminum cans of empty and filled sodas that surrounded her. She slams a hand onto the ground and polarizes all the cans making them begin to start levitating on her command. With a rush of energy, she fires them into the crowd of frenemies.

* * *

_Outside the lunchrooms of Beacon, a tall, slender woman is walking around in uniform. Her hair covered her left eyes as she looked around agitated. She wore a black uniform for Mistral's academy Haven._

" _Where are they?" She grumbled with irritation. She was just about to storm off and keep looking until her eyes widen and saw the scene Pyrrha performed._

_A smile creeps along her cheeks as she decides to take note of this moment and walks off._

* * *

The soda cans hit Blake dead on the most, sending Blake back near the entrance of the cafeteria and crashing into the ground below. Raph saw Pyrrha look at Leonardo with a smirk, and that's when he made his brotherly move.

" Sorry Red!" He twirled his spoons, making a wave of cans fire off rapidly in different directions." Can't let ya have all the fun!" He said, jumping up and batting at her to touch his spoons, Which from her semblance sent the spoons out of Raph's hands and into her's, catching her off guard,and he used that as a advantage to escape. He kicks her back into the tables and flips back to Leo. They run and hide behind a table, finally catching there breaths.

"Things aren't looking pretty good, Leo. Mikey and Donnie are down, while we still got Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby out there." Leonardo assessed. "Good, never liked it too easy, ruins all the fun." Raph said, sarcastically. "If we could take on Pyrrha and Nora now, we'd have this done. Ruby isn't a big threat." Raph suggested, as he gazed around for another weapon.

"Maybe, but Ruby-" Leo stated, before stopping and tapping his brother's shoulder.

"Raph, Ruby's up to something."

" Huh."

Sure enough, the small leader of team RWBY was kneeling down onto the floor, she closed her eyes, then kicked off with a high energy burst of speed. She was running so fast that all of the debris, cans, drinks and foods that were on the ground or were still being thrown, were quickly picked up by the wind she left behind from the amount of speed she had.

Leonardo widened his eyes. " RUN!" He shouted, dropping his drumsticks so he could dash in the opposite direction in some chance to escape, Raph following him. Ruby blasted by the two in a blur, her winds picking them up and swirling them around, as well as all of team JNPR.

Stopping right next to the opposite wall, she crashed into the wall, leaving a crater in the wall. The two teams each smashed into the wall, while Ruby leaped up into the air to avoid what she was bringing. The four brothers could only look up and see the massive amounts of wind, food, and various fluids of food and drinks rushing towards them in a instant. It quickly splatters against the two teams, coating them in a thick layer of food and liquids.

Ruby finally landed onto the ground and held her pose as the eight others slowly fell to the ground in a sticky unconscious mess.

Mikey groaned as it was all finally over. Team RWBY was victorious. He sat up, trying to wipe off what he could, and looking back towards the entrance. There stood Sun and someone else, covered in purple stuff and not looking happy about it.

" I love these guys." Sun smiled, but when he looked over to his friend, he only gave him a annoyed look.

'' Hey,..when did he..get?-" Mikey started, before he could finish, the doors slammed open, revealing a very enraged head master Glynda Goodwitch, storming into the dining hall with a growl. Even, making Sun and his friend step back.

Mikey screamed, trying to find somewhere to hide from her.

Glynda aimed her riding crop at the mess as some food were about to fly in and hit her, but she stopped it and sent it flying back with a glyph with a purple haze. The food, debris and drinks flew back as most of the tables started flying up as well. All of it slowly began to reorganized back into order where they were originally. The last table hit other tables until Glynda angrily placed it back into its spot.

"_Children, please! Do NOT play with your food._" She said, readjusting her glasses. The only response she got from the eleven there was a large burp from Nora, who covered her mouth in surprise, then a crash as Yang finally returned back to Beacon from somewhere above. This caused a up roar of giggles and laughter to erupt from the teams, especially among Yang, Ruby, Mikey, and Nora. While, the rest of the teens found it more funny and endearing that this happened.

" Let it go." Ozpin said, as he arrived onto the scene and placed a hand onto Glynda's back to calm her down.

" They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda narrowed her eyes as she watched them laugh and giggle on, even Yang smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up to the teachers after dusting herslef off from ceiling rubble.

" And they _will_ be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin stated, ominously." After, all..." He walks off." It isn't a role they'll have forever.." _He was glad for these moments, hoping they'd last until they returned home..._

Ozpin left quickly with Glynda giving them a finally glare before leaving...and right as they did the doors opened again with Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina going into the cafeteria as they talked.

" I'm just a little worried for our two training missions coming up, Coco.." The bunny faunus stated.

" Oh, Velvet. Don't worry,I'm sure we're going..to..be fine..-woah." Coco poked Velvet's shoulder as she gasped in surprised and covered her mouth at the site of the lunch room, with Team RWBY, LMDR and JNPR in the middle.

" Oh my.." Velvet stated almost mortified by the site of the mess.

" Soooo,..." Coco questioned and pulled down her sunglasses." Who stared?" Immediately most of the teens shot and fired fingers at each other trying to put the blame on one another in a playful manner.

" Wonderful." Coco grumbled in a deadpanned voice." I'll get the mops and buckets." Coco turned on her heel as the were still stains all over the lunch room Glynda's glyphs couldn't get out.

" This is a good way to start break off.." Velvet chuckled nervously as she tried lighting the situation up, but it didn't need it, because the minute they left, they all began to burst into laughter again.

* * *

_Down in the under belly part of Vale, Roman Torchwick walks out of a safe inside a Dust bank. It was a successful Dust theft lead by him and the White Fang he smirks proudly as Neo skips out behind him._

" My My, what good job there Neo~" Roman chuckles and kneels down to Neo, who smiles even though he was baby talking her.

" Those poor guards won't know what ever hit them." He stands up and pats her shoulder." Strap the dust containers up, I don't trust these animals." He sighed and pulls out his light.

Neo nods and before she skips off Roman pulls her back." Ah, ah, ah. Missy. Umbrella." Neo turns around and hands her parasol over. He smirks and cleans the sharp end of it as it was covered in blood.

" Can't have you catching some diseases from some guards blood now, can't we?" Neo shook her head as he smirks." Good girl." He hands her the air crafts hangers keys for her to lock up and she skips away. He sighs and pulls out his cigar and lights it.

" _I'm surprised." _Roman chokes and coughs on his smoke." _You worked very efficiently during this operation." _The White Fang Lieutenant, Jason, explained.  
_  
" Jason. Im going to seriously hit you one day if you keep scaring me!" _Roman groaned." And, as so long as children stay out of the equation. I can work just wonders by the pest just leaving." Roman adds self deprecatingly and ignores the low standers the Lieutenant had for him." Though, it wasn't all me doing the work. These boys we're a big help." He preens and points to the White fang workers pushing and dragging containers and bags of Dust out." This work force was actually competent one."

" _We try to be. Our motivation is a drive. Not by any greed that could __satisfied." The Lieutenant spoke._

_" _Though, greed can fuel a man greatly. Especially selfish ones as well." Roman peered.

_The two men step onto a bullhead with there troops after the shipments were pushed into the ship, with Neo sitting in the front seat and smiling. The air crafts began to shake and hum as it rises into the air and flies off.._

* * *

**And thats the end of episode one of volume 2 everyone! This is the start off of the second volume of TMNT and RWBY crossover I'm writing! I hope you'd enjoyed**

**Now for some questions, The ****villains will be coming back into play for chapter 11, though only for a little white, but chapter 12 is were they really shine :)!**


	11. Chapter 11

After the teams of four were forced to clean up any remaining damages they caused from there food fight from earlier, thanks to team CFVY. Ruby finally got to do what she finally been wanting to do since the end of the dock situation.

Ruby's Best Day Ever activities!

Which involved dragging all of her team, LMDR, JNPR and CFVY off to do a number of fun and silly thing around the whole campus of Beacon. Such as playing a whole lot of video games, walking and chatting threw the courtyard, fishing and a cook out in the evening which would complete the best day ever off.

Everyone was kinda, well _very _impressed with Ruby's plan and were down to do it as well, since everyone was already back in their dorms once again, so they decided to follow Ruby's Best Day plan along.

* * *

First was the lot of video games, Ruby brought back from her house on Patch, as well as Yang, who brought some of here's as well. They huntsmen in training spent half that morning trying not to fry up Team Rwby's Tv and scrolls just to play all the games.

Mikey, who was clearly dealing from what he called " Video-Game withdraw" was heaven at the site of so many different games and wanted to play them all. Most of the ones they brought were classic fighting game that reminded the turtles of games from the world. Before playing, Ruby and Yang got into a fight which character was better.

Which, Weiss called childish, until she did the same when Raph called her dainty little character the worst character after he beat her.

Though, Donnie did get Weiss some revenge points after beating Raph with her character.

Most of team CFVY watched the three teams play the games, until the power went out from the finally contestant: Ruby vs Mikey, having a all out war on each other with their characters.

Making them switch over to Ruby's next activity on her list: Walking and Chatting with friends!

* * *

This seemed a lot more safer, then practically exploding team RWBY's power in their dorms, which was a plus side to the teens, not wanting to get on Ms. Goodwitch's bad side again today.

To entertain herself, Ruby brought skates along and tried teaching Weiss how to skate on them, though it was more of holding hands and shuffling back and forth, as well as biting your tongue to not laugh at when Weiss falls down.

" You can fight in heels, but can't handle a pair of skates?" Mikey joked, skating right by them. Weiss huffed, face going red, as she tries keeping herself up. She moves forward a little bit and she beams in excitement.

" I did it!" Weiss cheered as Ruby did the same.

" You did!" Ruby laughed and tried hugging her, only for them to fall onto the ground.

" They're like two puppies." Raph snickered and swirled a soda container Yang brought. He, Yang, Blake and Leo we're sitting on a small wall in the courtyard, while team JNPR and CFVY walked along with each other.

" Don't be rude." Yang nudged him in the shoulder and sipped her drink. She laughed and looked over to Blake, who was being more quiet ever since they started Ruby's Best Day Ever plans, which was worrying after everything that happened. She seemed more somber and in her head now that everyone was together.

" Raphie!" Yang shook her head, regaining her sense as she looked over to see Mikey waving down Raph as Jaune was shaking and trying to keep himself up on the skateboard was cursing on earlier on, looking terrified, as he clung to Donnie's arm trying to keep standing upward. And not trying to fall in front of everybody. Especially Weiss.

" Come on Jaune!" Nora cheered, giving him her best cheer routine." You can do it!" She yelled, tugging on Ren's arm as the two watched with Pyrrha who chuckled.

" He's going to fall." Coco smirked, pulling down her shades.

Yang chuckled and watched the scene take place as Raph got up." Yeah?"

" Come help me show Jaune how to skate like a turtle do!" Mikey exclaimed, getting Raph up to his feet and making him walk over. Leaving Yang with, Leo and Blake.

" Sooooo" Yang nudges Blake, making her jump. Yang puts her hands up to surrender." Sorry! Sorry!" Leo turns to them, have been noticing Blake's more anxious behavior of late.

" Sorry.." Blake exhales, dropping her own hands with Yang as well.

" You..You doing alright, Blake?" Yang questioned.

" Yes.._I'm fine_." Blake gets up and Yang gets worried.

" Blake, wait-"

" _I'm fine Yang_..Really." Blake turned away from her and sighed, before walking off to look at the fountain. Leonardo looked towards Yang, as she did the same with a unsettled expression on her face." Something's up with her." Yang stated, gnawing at her lip.

" It may have something to do with last semester." Leo tapped his fingers nervously against the top of the wall." With Torchwick escaping and the White Fang working with him, and owning tech so powerful. She has a right to be worried. Especially when she's..a fanus from there." Leonardo stated, turning towards Blake, as she was sitting against the fountain.

" I guess.." Yang mumbled, pushing herself up onto her. As Yang left to see what everyone was laughing about, Leonardo decided to sit back and watch everyone. His eyes soon fell onto Blake, who was staying away from the group just like him. She looked so anxious as she sat against the fountain thinking to herself.

* * *

The familiar docs still smelt like fish, Ruby would say if she was up on the docks fishing, but she was walking by the sanding floor under the docks. She and Mikey were looking all over for stuff that may have find on the beach. Team CFVY went off into downtown Vale with JNPR to get stuff for tonight, leaving the turtles and team RWBY together at the docks.

Raph had went back to get a surprise to show the girls, which was chompy, and immediately Weiss and Blake freaked out, not knowing what the creature was, while Ruby and Yang were more calm around the alien pet. He told them it was something he found on a ' Island', though could you could a alien planet in space a island? Either way, Yang was playing with the alien creature on the dock, she dragged her finger along and watched Chompy run after her.

Blake and Weiss made sure to stay away from the animal, still a little frightened by it as they fished.

" Remind me why we are doing this again?" Weiss questioned, eyeing Chompy from the side of her eye as the alien nipped at Yang's bright orage infinity scarf, which made the blond chuckle as Raph picked up the alien. The squeaked and chirped happily as they kicked their legs out.

" Because if we went fishing at the ponds over in the school gardens, Coco would kill us. _Literally. And Ms. Goodwitch won't care._" The turtles shivered at the thought of the angry professor or an angry Coco Adel.

" No.." Weiss pinched her brow quietly.

" I think she means, why fishing? Of all the activities?" Donatello clarified as Weiss nodded to him, following his stance on how to hold a fishing pole, as she has never done it before.

" Hey, fishing is fun! Besides, it's for… uh…" Yang stutters out awkwardly before she glances at Blake. She leans towards Weiss and whispers.'' Blake likes fish.''

" _You realize I can hear you.''_

" Huh? But how-" Blake points to her bow.

"Ooooh…. Sorry." Weiss anxiously whispered, before the whole port goes silent, only the sound of the waves to be heard, until Weiss spoke up again.

" _Are you sure this is allowed though?" _Weiss questioned with a cautious look to them.

" Hey, you wanna start being a rebel, you gotta break some rules." Raph stated, before a fish hits against the dock near Raph, which makes him jump back and Chompy chirp excitedly as Yang laughs. Leonardo stared at the stunned in surprise and a bit of shock, until he looks over to Donnie and him and Leo look towards Blake, who was holding tightly onto her pole with a tiny smirk. Blake was really good at fishing.

" Wow. You're pretty good at this!" Leonardo chuckled as Raph grumbled, trying to get fish slim off of him as the fish escapes into the sea.

" Thanks." Blake smiled somberly.

_It became quiet once again._

" Ruby and I learned from our dad on Patch. Did… you and your parents fish together?" Yang asked, seeing how Blake went back to her more depressed attitude.

"… Yeah. Of course we had to do it when the aquatic Faunus weren't around.'' Blake's bow slowly fell back against her raven like hair as she stared into the ocean water, running her fingers along the fishing pole. Right as Leonardo was going to ask her if she was alright, Weiss shakily spoke up.

" Um..Blake, I've been meaning to ask how that all works. So… they can breathe underwater, correct?" Weiss tapped her fingers against the wooden deck. Blake turned towards her and gave a little nod.

" And it's true you all have night vision?" She asked, a bit quieter. Though, her cat ears were able to pick it up, so she nodded again with a response this time." Most of us, yes." She hummed and glanced at the turtles, keeping it unnoticeable.

" Is it different…Having four ears?..-Nevermind-I'm s-Sorry I asked.." Weiss went back to fishing, while everyone around her stared a little confusedly.

" Woah woah, back it up Princess. When did you start caring so much about what you asked in said?" Raphael spoke up.

" I'm just curious!..I just want to know these type of..questions before I speak.." Weiss mumbled as she tightens her hands over her pole.

" _Which.." _Donatello cuts in and look towards Raph with a irked expression, feeling towards Weiss sympathy.'' Is fine Weiss. We know your trying to better yourself after last semester.'' Donatello calmed her, knowing she was trying her best, though she was still worried.

" Ah, thank you Donatello, but I just-" Weiss's eyes widen as something holds her hand. She looks down and realizes it was Blake.

" Weiss, it's okay." She smiled somberly to Weiss.

" O-Oh, um..Thank you, Blake." She smiled and clutched the fishing pole tightly.

" _It's..It's alright_ Weiss..." Blake soon looked off at her reflection in the water...staring off..

* * *

" _Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."_

_After Blake was left to herself after Ruby and Yang were taken back to Patch and Weiss went back to Atlas, Blake was __escorted to Professor Ozpin's office for a chat about the dock incident. Even though Sun tried going after her, he was yelled at not to by the Turtles, knowing how bad Glynda was when you went onto her bad side. But that didn't stop the monkey faunus as he quickly and sneakily followed threw the night, irritating the turtles already after a high stressful night._

_" He's as bad a Mikey. Not listening..!" Raph cursed as the four raced after him, trying to not get caught as well._

_"..I know right.." Mikey whispered, then glared." Hey..!"_

* * *

_Though, when Blake got there, she wasn't expecting what happened to her that night. _

Blake was informed by Professor Goodwitch to sit down at the table and wait for Ozpin, but as soon as she said wise teacher entered with his cane and mug in hands. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But… I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin quipped.

" Of course." Blake nodded anxiously.

" Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparations training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few who did not. _And you passed the exam with flying colors."_

" I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Blake stated.

" You have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich. Poor. Human." Ozpin slowly sipped at his coffee mug.

"_ Faunus."_

Blake scowled back at Ozpin.

" Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" He questioned her, placing the mug down. Blake looked up to her bow as her ears twitched from inside her bow.

" You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, _but your species is not."_

_" True_. But we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide. As you can tell with your _friends_."

She knew who he was talking about." With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am. _Not what I am."_

_"And what are you?" _

" I… don't understand what you're asking." She looked nervously at him.

" How did you know that Roman Torchwick would be at the shipyard tonight, along with White Fang impersonators?"

" I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." She quipped back to him.

" _You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman. And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake… are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" _

_" I'm sure." _Blake stated.

" Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna..." Ozpin stands up and begins to leave, walking towards the exit. " If you ever need to talk to me… please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Blake sighed and closed her eyes tightly, trying to regain her composure, until she felt a harsh tug at her.

" Blake, your line!" Yang cried as she points to the pole. Blake quickly snapped out of it and jumped." Huh?!" Her line quickly starts going nuts as she tries to regain control over it. It slips from her hands quickly and Leonardo dives for it, but he misses by a few inches. They watch as it crashes into the water, sinking into the bay.

" Yikes.." Raph mutters as Yang tries to spot over the dock if she could see it. Weiss and Donatello were in shock as Leonardo felt his neck and face burn red.

" Blake, I'm sorry..U-Uh here." He holds up his line to her, making her jump anxiously." Do you want my line?"

" No. It's fine." She stood up quickly. Needing to get away from everybody." I'm feeling tired. I'm going back to the landing docks. I'll see you guys when your done." Blake scurries off as Yang turns back to her." Blake, wait-!" But the blond didn't finish in time. The black hair girl was gone, a clone of her vanishing in the wind.

" What's wrong with her?" Raph asked, turning to Yang.

" I don't know..She's been quite lately. I'm real worried." Yang bit her lip anxiously, clutching the more quiet Chompy in her hands. Leonardo watched where Blake had ran off too, a worried expression over his face. He knew something was up with her.

" Don't worry Leo, it's not you. She may need some space." Donatello tried comforting his older brother as Leo dropped his head over the dock, looking at his reflection with a worried look.

" Was it something I said.." Weiss whispered, pondering to herself. Right as Ruby and Michelangelo returned to the dock with a bucket full of shells and other knick-knacks they found on the beach.

" Guys! Look what we found! I think it's a Grimm shell! Look it's Blake and white-" Ruby states excitedly, finding the shell really fascinating, until she noticed somebody was missing. And she wasn't the only one.

" Hey? Where's Blake? She run off?" Mikey questioned. Raph shook his head and groaned, pressing his fingers against his forehead. Ruby looked over to Yang confusedly.

" She said..She wasn't feeling well Rubes." Yang mumbled, playing with her curls nervously.

" Oh...Should we? Get going?" Ruby asked, getting nods in agreement in return." _Okay.._"

* * *

The " Best Day Ever" Was coming to a end that day with the finishing activity being a cook out that night. Team JNPR and CFVY came back soon after returning to Beacon and the teams quickly got to cooking most food in the bigger dorms of team CFVY, as they were in their sophomore at Beacon, and got bigger rooms. Which meant a bigger kitchen to work with.

Once most of the stuff was cooked up, courtesy of Ren and Yang, the teams took the food and other games to the fields near the loading docks to end off the wonderful day. Mostly, team JNPR and CFVY were holding up the excitement as the turtles and Ruby, Yang and Weiss were wondering what was freaking Blake out so much. As the picnic was going on near one of Beacon docks, so when a air ship comes landing in, all of them got a perfect look of Sun Wukong jumping off the ship with a big grin on his face, cockily laughing away as the captains tried going after him, but his tail and other Faunus traits gave them the slip up.

" _Is that..? _Blake's friend?" Weiss inquired, squinting her eyes to see.

" It is blonde!" Yang joked with a cheer.

" Oh great. _The weapon-stealer-idea-thief is back." _Mikey groaned, crossing his arms.

" Huh?" Ruby turned puzzled over to Mikey as Donnie just shook his head.

" Don't question it." Ruby turned back to Pyrrha who she was talking to before Sun made his grand re-introduction and shrugged to her with a confused expression.

" Thanks for the free ride fella's!" Sun laughed, flipping over the side of the ship, escaping the guards as the yell loudly at him. He smirked landing against the port and races across it. Sun was looking for Blake as he had some news he wanted to share with her, however, and unknown to everybody, Cardin was walking by when he saw the seen unfold. Once Sun was about to pass by him, he slides in front of Sun, causing him to be stopped.

Sun shakes his head from the impact and looks up, glaring at Cardin, until he realizes Cardin's in a huntsmen uniform as well." Hey? Are you a huntsmen in training like me, 'cause if you are, then we're both on the same side! Im from Mistrial's academy." Cardin wasn't having it and stood there silently, until two crew-men from the air ship, who were chasing Sun, finally showed up, looking irritated.

" Thank you, good sir.." The two thanked Cardin, clearly out of breath, making Cardin preen and the compliment." Thank you. I'll be taking this flee bag to my headmaster now, if you don't mind." Cardin grabbed Sun as the monkey faunus wasn't liking how this was going.

" Excuse me!? Flee bag?!" Sun bit back and tried pulling back. From the picnic area the teams had set up, they all got a few of Sun trying to pull away from Cardin and the two crew men, though Blake was quick to take action right as the turtles stood up to go end this. The girl snarled audible and used her semblance to get there faster. Landing a punch on one of the guys trying to get a hold of Sun, causing the other one to jump back and let Sun go as well. Blake growls angrily as she was about to land another punch on the other guy, until her hand was held back by Leonardo, who held her back from doing anymore damage. Shortly after, she calms as the realization of what she did hits her, eyes widen in fear as she looks to him anxiously. He only pushes her behind him as almost a brick wall, right as the others come over, not wanting a fight to break out.

" Cardin. What are you doing?" Leonardo commands, taking charge of what Blake did and not letting them near her as she calms down from behind him.

" Yeah." Raph growls, not liking much of Cardin, especially the last few encounters they had with him." What the shell are you doing?! Ya look crazy."

" Him?!" The crew man shouts." She's crazy-" Before he could finish, Ruby stepped next to Leonardo, wanting to defend her teammate.

" Excuse me, but if he's a huntsmen problem, then he's not your problem. Me and my teammates will take him to Ozpin to see what we can do." Ruby explained, trying to hid her nervous look by eyeing back at Sun as she talked.

" _Then what are you going to do about her?" _The other crew member asked, talking about dealing with Blake.

" _What about her?_" Yang growled, stepping forward and bashing her fist together, causing the ground around her to ignite as her eyes turn red. From the area igniting around her, caused and terrifying effect for the man to see, as not only was Yang glaring back at him, but Team JNPR, CFVY and the turtles were glaring back as well ready to defend her.

The man, practically shaking like a leaf, dragged his buddy back to the ship, not wanting to deal with that.

" I can personally take him to Ozpin."

" _Excuse me-_" Raph starts, but Leo cuts him off.

" We can go with him as well.'' Leonardo volunteers, so the rest of the teams can keep a eye on Cardin, so he won't pull anything on Sun.

" Agreed. We'll be coming as well." Ruby acknowledge wanting to watch Cardin's behavior.

* * *

From inside Ozpin's office, at the top of the fantasy like bell tower, Sun was escorted out of the room by Ms. Goodwitch, getting a proper reprimand for what he did at the air docks that afternoon.

" Students. Thank you for bringing this to my knowledge. As events like these can lead to many unfavorable events." Professor Ozpin glances towards Blake as she clutches her fist tightly, only to stop when Leonardo places his hand on her arm.

" Pardon me sir, but she _did _just commit a crime onto those men at the air docks-"

" _For a reason_." Yang added with a growl.

" In Blake's defense, you and those guys at the docks looked like you were going to hurt him, and Blake wanted to stop that from going on any further." Ruby comes to Blake's defense, laying out to full scope of what happened.

" _And you are sure this is what really was happening ?" _Ozpin claimed, calling Ruby's side of the story into questioning, though not accusing her. Wanting to make sure she wasn't just bending the truth for her team mate.

" Sir. Ruby is correct." The rooms eyes fall onto Weiss as she steps forward, stunning Cardin to silence.'' We watch it with her own eyes as he was trying to explain to Cardin that he was a huntsmen and wasn't a threat." Weiss bluntly explained. Her reputation for being very honest around Beacon gives all Ozpin he needs.

He gives Blake a very knowing look and stands up." I understand the situation. I can turn a blind eye to this in this circumstance, but please. Please take care of and watch your behavior in public from now on. Take into note that your action not only reflect you, but our school as well. How may others react by seeing huntsmen who've been sworn to protect each other..._fighting against one another.."  
_

Cardin is none to pleased by this, especially since his statement comes off as a reprimand of Cardin himself as well. He slams his fist against Ozpin's desk." How was I supposed to know he was a student?! For all I knew, he was just another one of those crazy White Fang guys from Vale trying to hide under everybody's noses here! There's a lot of equipment worth stealing here and I don't want Beacon to wind up like another Dust shop that already been hit by them." This immediately starts setting off alarms for the turtle and team RWBY as they'd managed to delay the problem back for at least longer last semester.

" What the shell do ya mean?" Raph glared back at Cardin as he spat back.

" Open a newspaper some time." He spat before storming out of the room.

* * *

_The next day, Ozpin had all the students and the arriving students from the other schools to report to the __auditorium to welcome them back to Beacon as the second semester was about to begin._

_" Good morning to you all. I hope you all had a splendid time on your break between semesters and for the Shade and Haven students we are housing for the Vytal festival, I hope the flight here was quite alright. I say this, because due to weather, Atlas students will be arriving later on today. Even though they aren't here with us, we all stand united. Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas..Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. _It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, together we stand together. United. That's why, we must keep cooperation between kingdom's and understanding between each of our cultures and peace worldwide. Not focusing on these goals will only lead to the same disastrous conflicts that plague our history." As his speech comes to a close,_ Blake feels her hand tighten around the newspaper she swiped before coming in. It's covered in White Fang and Faunus articles and __propaganda on it._

_" So, as of today. Students from all over will be united in Beacon as one. No more violence, no more arguments, no more problems for the world to face. Huntsmen and Huntresses." Ozpin looks over the crowds of different students._

_" Welcome to Beacon."_

* * *

**Ahhh! Another chapter finished up! I loved this chapter as the story for this volume is slowly starting now, especially in chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this was a little late but here we go! Next chapter will start on the city arc!**

* * *

Beacon's library was silent today, surprisingly. Today most new students were exploring Beacon and getting a hold of their schedules today, leaving many students at Beacon to have a easy day.

It was the afternoon now and many of Beacon's students were in their now, either reading or trying to avoid the others new students here trying to find their classes now. Off in the corner of the library, two tables were almost squished together. The first table held team RWBY as a board game was in front of them showing all of Remnant with tiny soldiers scattered all over, plus one overly excited turtle who was watching the game excitedly. While, the other table held the rest of the turtles who were doing various activities and team JNPR as well.

Mikey quickly looked between all for girls of team RWBY with a look of anticipation. Weiss looked over her cards with a face of confusion, Yang seemed relatively calm yet cocky with her set, Blake seemed to be thinking, probably over her strategy, and Ruby was practically grinning like a mad man.

" In this corner, we have the Queen looking very uneasy with her set of cards!" Mikey announced.

" Hey!"

" In the next corner, we have Yang looking very confident with her set of cards! Going to protect Mistral with your life?"

" Yeah!" Yang laughed with a triumphant cheer.

" Now here, we have Blake, Oooooo she's thinking of a plan of action! I can feel it!" Weiss looked over to Blake a little nervous, then stared at her cards.

" And lastly," Mikey strummed his fingers against the table," We have Rubes! Defending Atlas! Heh, Ice Queens turf!" He snickered. Weiss huffed loudly and tightened her hold on her cards.

" Thank you my good fellow! Ahem." Ruby cleared her throat dramatically." Yang Xiao Long, prepare your nation for battle!"

" Bring it on!" Yang shouted dramatically.

" I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby declared. Standing up towering over everyone at the table. Causing Yang and Mikey to gasps in surprise." Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursi and attack your walls directly!" Ruby stated, playfully making airplane noises.

YANG gasps again." You fiend!"

" Weiss! You better start preparing for Ruby's attack." Michelangelo said anxiously, peeking over Weiss's cards.

" Stop that!" She snapped and shook her cards at him to shoo.

" I was just saying," He leaned forward," You should start a alliance-"

Weiss only shooed him away again.

"-Oh! And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby watched the board cockily with a smirk at her sister. Her expression changed at she head her sister laugh dramatically.

" _Hehehe_… pretty sneaky sis." She held up a card slowly." But you just activated my trap card!" Ruby and Michelangelo gasped loudly as she through down the card to show it off." Giant Nevermore!" She cried triumphantly and slammed her arm into the table, causing all the pieces to go everywhere." If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

" _But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!_"

" _That's just a chance I'm willing to take."_

As Yang ran victorious, Ruby let out a wail of anguish while nobody else seemed to even bother looking up at the seen. Over at the tables, Ren was reading away at some book he had taken a liking too, flipping the pages onto Nora as she slept on the book. Jaune was trying to reads a comic, but Pyrrha replaces it with an academic book making him groan as a Nevermore piece hits Jaune.

Donatello was reading a collection of Dust textbooks, Semblance and Aura textbooks on his scroll, taking notes on papers as well as his scroll as well. Leonardo was quietly reading a book as well on Aura's and semblances as he had yet to unlock his yet out of his brothers. And the last turtle Raphael, was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed trying to rest, Chompy pulled at his mask quietly. Leo saw this and rolled his eyes. He flicked Raph in the back of his head, causng him to jump up and groan. Leo chuckled and looked away as Raph growled and rubbed his head.

Back at the table, Ruby was laying on it with tears streaming from her eyes intensely and giving a tiny wail in protest," Nooooooooooo..." She whimpered.

"You'll get her next time." Mikey pats Ruby backs." Okay Weiss, Ruby is out for a while, which leaves Yang a target you need to take down if you want to win-Are you listening?" Mikey snapped his fingers at her, causing her to jump as she wasn't focusing right now on the game, but on Blake." I have...absolutely, no idea what's going on." She said.

" Oh come on Weiss, I just gave you like two good tips!" Mikey shouts as Yang leans inward." I got it, so Weiss. You're playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explained to Weiss, leaning towards her and looked at her cards.

" That sounds dumb." She complained.

" Hey! Yang! You can't just do that! You're on the enemies side!" Mikey shouts as she picked up a tiny figure and threw it at him," Shoo!"

" See. You've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge… oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! Now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet-" Ruby whines," And put it in your hand!" Yang cheered as Ruby cries out a small," Noooooooo..". Mikey shook his head and glared at Weiss.

" Weiss! Stop listening to the enemies! She's gonna use you to win, I know it!" Mikey exclaimed in dumbfound as she kept listening.

"Okay…?" Weiss questioned with a confused look.

" And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my country!" She suggested, only to point at her and narrow her eyes." J_ust know that I will not forget this declaration of war_."

"And that means…?" Weiss asked meekly.

" You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby sobbed loudly.

" Don't go for it Weiss! It's a trap! Look at how guilty Yang is! Look at her!" Weiss ponders for a few moments then stands up to laugh menacingly.'' _Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!-"_

" Trap card."

"Huh? Weiss gasped in confusion as she watched Yang rearranged the board completely then leans back cockily, stretching back in here chair." Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss fell back into her seat." I hate this came of emotions we play!" Ruby jumps into Weiss's seat and hugged her tightly.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll get through this together!" Ruby cried with her as Weiss hugged back.

" Shut up! Don't touch me!" She hugged her back tightly.

" Weiss, come on. Even I saw that! Yang was definitely sizing up your cards up to see what you have, so I propose you put me in instead!" Mikey declares with Weiss glaring at him.

As Yang was confidently watching the three, she turned to Blake looking a bit concerned at her quietness." Blake?" The huntress jumped in shook as she was caught off guard.

'' Huh?..S-Sorry. What am I doing?" She questioned nervously.

Everyone looked at her worriedly, but Yang gave her a smiles." You're playing as Vale. Trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang reminded.

"Right…" Blake whispered meekly.

" Hey! Can I play?" Jaune called from his table, bored of studying already.

" Sorry Jaune. We've already got four people people, plus one." Ruby declined.

" Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss protested, cunningly.

" Weiss, weren't you the one who attack their own navel fleets two whole turns ago." Mikey shouted in annoyance. Weiss huffed and hid her cards away from everybody. Ruby giggled.

" He does have you there."

" Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader!" Jaune said confidently posing.

" By who? Your mom?" Weiss teased.

"-And Pyrrha!" Jaune pointed to the red heart warrior as she grins and waves to them quietly.

" Weisssss!" Jaune drew out and pleaded." Let me play your hand for a turn! "

" I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss scold at him and held her cards away.

" Why not? House of Arc seems like a better choice instead of the Ice Queen icy tyrant clutch on Vacuo." Michelangelo jumped in.

" Say Ice Queen again and I'll show you a icy tyrant!" Weiss stood up and threatened.

" EEP!" He ducked down.

" He has a far point, though." Jaune jumped back as she turned to him and exhaled when she sat down." N-Not that I'm saying it's right! B-But! You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean, You told us all that Blake is secretly a-" Everyone practically jumped up from their seats as Pyrrha sprinted over and covered his mouth, seeing many other students walking by." Fun loving person whom we all admire and adore!" She covered up quickly as Blake was staring daggers into Jaune now. " R-Right." He bowed." Lades. Enjoy your battles." Jaune scurried off.

" What a idiot," Raph whispered with a snicker.

Before the game could start again, a new voice entered the scene." 'Sup losers. Sun said as he walked into the game with a cool confident smirk, followed by the same friend he was with yesterday at the food fight.

" Oh great, It's that Sun guy..." Mikey groaned loudly. He pushed Sun's tail back as he smirked walking by him.

" Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted and got a wave from Yang.

" Ruby, Yang, Blake, Mikey, _Ice Queen_." He smirked greeting everybody at the first table and looked over them.

" Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss grimaced.

" It's a mystery, ain't it?" Raph shouted and was proceedingly nudged roughly by Donatello." Ow."

" I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun continued and stepped aside," Are other teammates, Scarlet and Sage went site seeing." He explained as his blue hair friend stared down at the game board.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" He asked as Ren shot his arms up into the air." Thank you!"

Nora's eyes shot up," Pancakes!" but she quickly fell back to sleep.

" Agreed. Well, not on the food case, but reading wise. And studying. _Quietly._" He eyed the girls table with game pieces all over. Mikey chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck.

" Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun turned to his friend as he leaned on Blake's head making her groan.

" Ah Ah Ah, intellectual. Okay." He asserted." Thank you. Hi, I'm Neptune and for the record Sun, this '' Nerd'' beat you with straight A's all through Mistral's feeder school program." Neptune flaunted but Sun only rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

" A fellow intellectual I see." Donnie grinned.

" Great more nerd for Don." Raph teased as Donnie groaned and went back to his notes.

"So Neptune," Weiss said almost dreamily as he waltzed over to her smoothly." Where are you from?"

" Haven. And I don't believe I caught your name..._Snow Angel~" _He grins smoothly and leans forward towards Weiss.

" Ummm..." Her cheeks lit up," I'm Weiss.." She answered to his smooth questioned, while in the background Jaune was losing it as he couldn't believe what he saw. Raph feels a large smirk grow on his face as he turns towards Donnie." _Looks like another one of your girlfriends has a crush." _Donnatello slowly pulled the book down from his face and glared back at him.

As most of the group watched Neptune smooth talk his way towards Weiss, Sun who was leaning on Blake leaned forward more so he was upside down talking to her." Never took you as the board game playing type." Sun tried joking with her, but she didn't feel like dealing with it right now. Her head wasn't in the right space. She looked at him and at the rest of the table a his face went to a more concern one." Hey? You alright? Your kinda glum and spacey right now. You wanna get some fresh air and get a good bite to eat? Being new here I don't know whats up."

" Right...I'd loved too but..'m not feeling that hungry..." She stood up and puts her cards down," I think I'm done playing. All see you guys back at the dorms." She said anxiously and walked off quickly. Everyone watched as she left in a hurry. Yang turned to Sun." She alright?" She stood up.

" Yeah, she said she's just tired." He sighed and shrugged."...What are you guys even playing?" Before he could sit down to see it, Mikey swooped in and stole his cards." Finally, now I can show you how to run a kingdom Ice Queen." He glared over at Weiss, wanting victory.

At the table, Leonardo opened his eyes after seeing Blake part with the group and decided to get up." I think I'm going to head out as well." Raph raised a eyebrow at him and shrugged," Don't do anything I would do." Leo nodded and left to go after Blake.

* * *

"..._Hey!...What are you doing?! Come back here..."_

_" I can't believe he just let you like that.."_

_" I'm surprised Adam hasn't but you six feet under the dirt yet..."_

Blake flinched as she held her legs tightly together. She closed her eyes tightly, until she heard a tiny meow, getting her to open her eyes. Ice cream kitty was on her bed, staring back at her. She gave another meow.

" Oh..Hey there kitty..?" She said in confusion and ran her hand down her back. She purred and flopped onto her side as her tailed wagged." This is a little awkward..." Blake muttered and picked the cat up." Let's get you back to their room.." She sighed and got up, caring the cat all the way back to the turtles dorm.

She placed the cat down as a shadow loomed over her." Bla-" Her eyes widen as she grabbed Ice cream kitty and used her semblance to get away. She aimed the blade quickly." ADAM-" Her eyes widen when she saw Leonardo standing their, holding up his hands in defense.

" Woah! Woah! Blake it's me!" He explained.

She shook her head and sighed." _What do you want_?" She looked at him tiredly.

" You kinda left out of nowhere. And I came to check on you. If you were okay." He stepped forward as she turned around.

" Leo, I know you want to still apologize what we went through last semester, but we've been through it already." She held her arms tightly over herself as he stepped forward.

" Blake, wait-" Her eyes widened as a bright red light shot over her vision.

" NO!" She gasped, using her semblance to turn into a shadow and jumped forward, escaping from the threat she thought she was facing. Leo's eyes widened and stepped back in shock. The cat faunus stared in fear before she disappeared again.

* * *

Leonardo went after her, not wanting another situation like last semester to occur once again. But with her semblance, plus skills, she managed to avoid him and get herself back into her room, where her teammates came in after finishing their game in library, wanting to give Blake space.

" We should have never let him play!" Yang groaned as she stormed into their dorm as Blake was facing her bed and grabbing extra Dust for her weapon.

" You're just mad cuz the new guy beat you see if you had just attacked when I said too none of this would happen." Ruby said as Weiss stared seeing Blake stalk by, clutching her weapon close.

" Stop." Weiss commanded, as on top of the dorm, Leonardo skidded across as he heard team RWBY from bellow. In the dorm below, Blake held her hand back from touching the doorknob." Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody, Blake. It's worrying." Weiss stated.

" Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang quipped, but regretted it.

" Which I get.." Weiss stepped towards her, unsure." But, you've been doing it more than usual, which..quite..frankly is worrying. You made a promise to me. To all of us. That you would let us know if something was wrong. So, Blake..What is wrong?"

Blake let out a sigh," I just..don't understand how everybody can be s_o calm_."

" You're still thinking about Torchwick?-" Ruby questioned.

" _Torchwick! The White Fang! All of it! Something big may be happening and we aren't doing anything about it! Since we never caught Roman he may still be out their he and..That..White Fang guy! Are still causing so much trouble now! _All I know is that the White Fang is getting worse! They've stolen all types of Dust, all these military weapons, and now they're planning on killing defectors in Vale!"

" Ozpin told us not to worry though. Between the police and the Huntsmen. I'm sure they could handle it-"

" _Well I'm not!" _Her team jumped back in shock as she lashed out," They don't know the White Fang like I do.._" _Blake looked up to her teammate," We have. To stop them. Stop them from keeping this own. All three of them at the docks. To stop ruing the name of the White Fang." Leonardo moved down the building side as he went silent as her team did the same.

"Hold on. You don't mean… you can't be serious. We're students. We're not ready to handle this kind of situation." Weiss stuttered a little shock.

" And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there… somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready… or not." The room went silent as Yang stepped forward.

" I'm with you." Yang nodded to her as Ruby smiled." I'll help too!" Blake looked towards Weiss. She gave a look at her,only to give her a nod.

" Alright..I'll help you do this. So long as we remain cautious and level-headed." Blake explained to her.

" Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the people of Vale… say "aye." Ruby cheered, holding her hand up into the air.

" Yes!" She grins, pointing at Blake," I love it when you're feisty!" Yang pointed towards Blake with a laugh.

" Okay. I suppose it could be fun." Weiss crossed her arms and smiled at them. Ruby whimpers and pokes her fingers together," None of you said "aye."

"Alright." Blake nodded to them." We're in this together." Team RWBY huddled in close to each other.

" Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby cheered with her sister." Should we tell anyone?" She questioned. Leonardo's eyes widened as he listened closely and ready himself to get back to his brothers to tell them what may happen.

" No. We shouldn't draw anymore attention to this. We can't let this get it out and for others to find this out too. Not anyone here, no other schools, no teachers. Nobody." Blake admitted.

" Okay." Ruby nodded quickly, then her eyes widened with a gasp." I left my board game in the library!" Ruby cried, holding her hair up.

" We're doomed." Weiss shook her head.

Right as Ruby zipped off, leaving petal's behind. Leonardo was off, racing across the rooftop. He made his way to the other side of the building and used his katana to make his way down the building. Leo aimed to get back to his dorm to tell his brothers walk was happening, until his eyes widened and stopped in place as from against the dorm's wall he saw a tall, skinny woman waltzed out with look, raven curled locks, laying on her shoulder. She was followed by a dark skin girl with bright mint colored hair and a lanky, silver haired boy. He had never seen them before, but something drew him to the one in the middle. He face was obscured so he couldn't what she looked like as they walked off.

" She was.." The girl with green hair dragged on," _Interesting." _She grimaced.

" As interesting as a sugar high puppy." They stretched, walking calmly out.

" You two, such negativity." The taller woman smirked, shaking her head." Go back to the dorms, I have to make a call." She smirked as the two nodded.

" Yes, Cinder." The girl nodded while the boy with grey hair only shrugged, turning on his heels as he and the young girl left. Leonardo ducked behind the wall and stopped for a moment. He stepped forward as his name was called.

" Mercury.." The guy hummed and sighed," Coming' Emerald" He nodded and left after her.

_Cinder, Emerald..Mercury? _He gave himself a mental note, trying to remember their names for later. Once he heard their foot steps leading off, Leo grabbed his climbing claws to quickly get back up the building to follow the other mystery woman. He followed after her as he held his katana's out, racing under the moon and jumping over large gaps between building's, but as the line of dorms were ending he realized he would catch her now. With a silent bounce over the roof side, a large light of orange erupted, like hot lava and she was gone.

His eyes went wide in shock. He stared for moments as he landed and quickly looked around defensively, seeing that she wasn't their and left no trace either. No burn marks on the ground from that explosion as well...

_A loud buzz came from Leo's belt_, causing him to jump in fear as he quickly gripped onto it to answer it. When he saw it was just his T-Scroll he let out a sigh and answered it.

" _Leo! There you are! Where the shell are you?!" _Raph angrily cried.

" I was..." He breathed heavy, looking around as he saw nobody," I was..on a run." He swallowed," Just a..run." He nodded to himself.

" _Well, get back here! We got classes tomorrow, which I ain't happy 'bout, and you can't skip them like I would! If your doing this then I am too!" _Leo nodded and looked around once last time before he answered.

" Alright, Alright..Be back soon. I have something to talk about."

Leonardo hung up as from a window of a car, he was seen jumping up onto the wall and getting back up their once more that night. His shadow illuminated by the crescent moon that night.

" _Well done, Neo." _Cinder grinned as she was inside a long limousine. Next to her, the colorful girl nodded silently with a evil smile. The outside of the chair was camouflage into the darkness of the wall with the shadow's to stay hidden from the turtle. Neo rolled down the window as the car's allusion broke like glass, turning into a stark white colored." _I must say, I was worried after seeing you so sick for the first time that you couldn't handle this,"_ Neo glared at her as she held up her hand," _But, after your fight at the dock, proved me wrong. You and Roman will make it big with us...If you stay by are sides." _The girl looked side to side, but nodded and tapped the side of the car with her umbrella, signalling them to go." _You three will be expecting something big next tomorrow with that shipment. I'll see if Emerald and Mercury can find more information out for you and Roman for tomorrow.."_

With a long fire of orange and yellow Dust, the limo pulls out, leaving nothing but a dark alley and the moon glowing above it all.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Leo raced back to their Beacon dorm and told his brothers what he had heard the girls were talking about. In shock, the four had decided to follow them to figure out what was going on as well. Those weapons on the White Fang members apparently didn't seem usually for them to fight with. So, that night, it was decided. The next morning, after team RWBY left Beacon, they would follow to see why those weapons from the White Fang and Torchwick were so familiar to them.

With their finally class coming to a end for the day, all four of them eyed up the clock on their scrolls, ticking away slowly. Wishing it would go faster, though thankfully for Professor Port to be so invested in his own story he was reciting to the class.

As well, In the front of the class sat Weiss, who as well was checking the time on her scroll. Until, Jaune scoots over to her and whispers. From the seats above, Raph lifts a brow as he and Mikey peeked over to see Jaune at it again with Weiss. With large smirks spreading over their faces, Raph and Mikey move over and nudge Donnie in his sides. The brainiac of a turtle, looks towards them and gives a confused looked.

" What? We're about to get going." He whispered, while Mikey pointed.

" Prince Charmin' at it again." Donatello looked wary till he did in fact see what Jaune was up too, mere seconds before the bell rang.

Jaune leaned over to Weiss," So Weiss, I was thinking after this, we could go grab a bite to eat?" He pause to see if she replied,'' And uh, you know I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." He paused again, nervously." And… maybe after that, we could… study together? I mean, you're smart, and I'm a… you know…" Before he could finish, the bell wrung, signalling students the class day was over, which had the turtles and team RWBY grinning ear to ear.

" And then I…!" Port was about to finish till he heard the bell and checks his watch." Timed that one wrong I guess. Oh well. I won't keep you all busy! The stunning

" Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked, sweating.

" _No. No. No. Yes." _Weiss bailed, leaving Jaune glum at the table with a sigh, before he thudded his head against the table. As Ruby, Blake, and Yang walk past him, Yang ruffles up his hair." One day." As team RWBY left the classroom to return to their dorms to start on their mission, the turtles took that as a sign to get started as well.

" Time to shine," Raph joked, pushing up from his seat, as did his brothers.

" Tough break for Jaune, but good for D. Though you still have that blue hair guy to deal with.'' Mikey grimaced for his brother, remembering Neptunes laid back personality.

" Why do you two think I have a crush on Weiss?" Donnie whispered as they went down the seating area's stairs.

" Got real cozy with her that night everything happened at the docks," Raph smirked as they walked by Jaune. He patted the guy on the back." She's a tough one."

" You'll get her next time...Maybe. But maybe! Go for someone elseeee!" Mikey sang waltzing off.

Donaello turned back to see Jaune still siting there and faced his brothers again," _Only to help her._ Say it with me. _Help her. _Weiss may seem snotty, but she has a good heart." He explained.

" Do you have a crush on her?" Mikey grinned.

" No!" Donnie yelled," I-I don't." He looked back down at his scroll," Listen, every time I like someone, _someone else_," They all know who he's talking about," Swoops in." He said," I rather focus on getting us home for now. It's better this way. Come on, let's just go, already. I need to get a sample of those weapons. The outer core of it looks familiar." Donatello walked forward as Leonardo's his eyes at them and gave them a stern look, mouthing drop it.

Raph gruffs and crosses his arms while Mikey nods, only to whisper to Raph," Did we go to far?"

" Nah. Donnie's self-conscious as shell. Since forever, took his nearly two years to tell April he felt something towards her. He's just over-thinking it. A gal like ice Queen would kill for someone as caring as Don." Raph followed after his brothers.

" Yeah, you're right Raph," Mikey nodded.

"Cuz I's always am."

Mikey whispered," _So are you going to ever tell anybody about you and Yang sneaking off or what?"_

_" Shut it before I do." _Mikey nervously chuckled before sprinting a head.

* * *

Now, from inside of the Beacon dorm room; the four turtles stood in a circle, donning their hooded outfits from earlier with a few extra trinkets and tools at there side, as well accompany by their weapons as well." Everyone remember their roles?" Leonardo said, cuffing his sleeves back.

" Our knowledge on the gangs in Vale and Remnant are lower, but with a few searches through Vale's security and their security systems, I'm sure I'll be able to identify some leads on those weapons designs and see where the White Fang manged to get them from."

" Good," Leo nodded to Donnie," But bring Mikey with you as well for back up. We don't know what we're up against here. We're out of our elements." Leo walked by as Mikey cheered, wrapping a arm around his big brother.

" Wooooo! B team back! In! Action!" He fist pumped the air rapidly as Leo turned to Raph.

" I've seen the down town part of this city. Definitely Manhattan vibes from what I seen. A guy their, Yang knows, as some information. Might be able to get it out of him." He cracked his knuckles.

" We don't want to cause more damage, Raph." He eyed him up as the red clad turtle groaned.

" Fine." He crossed his arms," Girls get all the fun." He grumbled, till he felt Crompy chirp and rub his face against his.

" We're ninja's remember. We can't let anyone know we are doing this. I already feel guilty for not telling team RWBY what I heard from them, but we need to get to the bottom of it. I have a feeling those weapons may lead us too a few things that are going on, and may lead to why we we're sent here." Leonardo spoke out.

" Specking of team RWBY," Mikey pointed out, leaning back towards the window," we got two peeps peeking on them."

" _Excuse me?!" _At the same time, Raph and Donnie shouted. The four quickly ran over to there window and saw the familiar monkey faunus and his blue hair friend near team RWBY's dorm. Sun was swinging back and forth as he hung on a branch while Neptune clung to the school's wall, tightly. Sun said something as he jumped into the air and caught the branch he wanted to hang from with his tail and looked into the dorm.

" What the shell are they even doing?!" Donnie asked, suspiciously.

" _Don't know, don't even care. I'm ending it." _Raph stated and quickly got to the window and jumped out into the tree's leaves.

" I'm right behind you-" Before Donnie could leap out as well, Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _Or._ We can go investigate ourselves. They're right near us anyway." Leonardo reminded.

" R-Right."

The three turtles quickly followed after Raph through the trees. As they came closer to the dorm, they could hear team RWBY chatting away.

" I got an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information outta him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

Great! We'll meet up at the library tonight to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" Ruby cheered. Leonardo wondered to himself what they were going out to find as well. Maybe it had to do with that Adam guy from earlier.

"-Yeah!" Sun cheered, which brought Leo back.

" Sun?" Blake gasped.

"How did you get up there?" Yang questioned.

"It's easy. I do it all the time!" Sun laughed.

" _You do what?" _Weiss screeched.

" I climb trees all the time, Ice Queen." Sun joked as Weiss grumbled.

" _Oh really now! Come here!" _Before Sun could look back, the turtles saw Raph leap forward, grab onto Sun and crash violently into the room. However, Raph had completely missed Neptune as well, who just stared in utter free.

" _Raph!?" _They heard Yang yell.

Mikey turned back too them," Should i feel bad for Sun?"

" No. You shouldn't" Donatello stated and jumped from the tree branch he was on to another branch, till he he got into the dorm as well. Leonardo groaned and followed suit with Mikey who shrugged, only to burst out laughing to seeing Yang holding Raph and Sun back from fighting each other/grabbing onto each other, lie two toddlers having a tantrum.

" That's it!" Her hair fumed," What are doing here?!"

" Saw these creeps peeking through your windows!" Raph spat towards Sun, who glared at him.

" Uh?! I was trying to see what they were planning to do to finally getting back at that Torchwick guy!" Sun struggled out, trying to free himself from Yang's mother like hold with his tail.

" Wait? He's going as well?" Mikey questioned.

" What?! No!-Wait, how do you guys? How do you guys know were going to go against Torchwick?" Ruby stated.

" We were going to investigate the weapons the White Fang were using at the dock last semester." Leo stepped up.

" You guys don't have to do this. We are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake said, motioning to her teammates.

" Sorry, guys, but… we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby stated.

" Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. Would have brought Scarlet and Sage along, but he was getting a tattoo or something. That's why I brought Neptune." He points back at the window as Raph's eyes widened and he clasps a hand over his head.

" For the love of shell, dats who I missed." He groaned.

Everyone looked out the window only to see Neptune standing on the buildings edge. Neptune looked terrified till he saw the others had appeared, so he immediately tried to fix up and look cool in front of everybody." 'Sup?"

" How did you even get up here?" Ruby questioned.

" I have my ways." He looked at the floor and immediately lost it." Seriously though, can I come in? We're like… really high up right now."

* * *

After pulling Neptune inside the room and everyone managing to calm themselves down after what happened. After realizing the other team had the same goal as them it was decided they would go out on the mission together.

" Alright. I'll go with Weiss, and Donatello can come with us too. With both your knowledge, we may be able to quickly get out of the communication floor." Ruby explained.

" I suppose I can use something to find out the right information we are looking for, but it'll take us some time." Donnie nodded.

" It'll go even faster if we go to the Schnee owned floor. I can get in and get what we need faster." She acknowledges, though she doesn't want to if her father may be their.

" That could given me the extra time to get us in." Donatello spoke up as Weiss smiles at herself, knowing this would help them.

" Raph and Mikey, go with Yang then. Since she and Raph know downtown more," Yang nudges Raph shoulder's and smirks as he rolls his eyes at the blond," so you two can go with her just incase things go bad." Leonardo turned," I'll go with Blake and Sun, since she'll know the area's better." Blake's eyes widened in concern.

" What? He's true. But they're gunna see you. Your'e..." He coughed nervously," You guys are really unique! But super cool actually!" Sun said.

" I'm taking that compliment." Mikey stuck his tongue out and blew rasberries while Sun rolled his eyes.

" No no.." Blake shook her head," He's right. Knowing where we're heading, the White Fang Lieutenant will be their. He'll catch you instantly." She stressed.

" I've realized, so while you two go in, I'll stay above. I've had years of doing these types of things. I'll be okay." He said to comfort Blake. She sighed and nodded.

" Okay.." She sighed.

" And Neptune, with Leo bringing up the down town area, it may be crawling with White Fang guys, so you can go with Yang so she'll have a partner with her." Ruby pushed Neptune over to the blond brawler who just smiled nervously.

" Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, after all she is your sister. I guess Neptune will have to go with me..a-and Donatello." She blushed as Ruby thought about it for a moment while next to her, Yang poked Neptune in the shoulder to stop him from swaying back and forth. Raph narrowed his eyes at Neptune, seeing the blue hair teen only smiling dumbly.

Ruby then laughed, shaking her head." Nah." Mikey snorted as Ruby pulled Weiss off with her as she pleaded.

" But! But!" She cried as Donatello grabbed his Bo staff and followed after the two girls.

Soon the teams were off on their mission took find information about the weapons of the White Fang and Torchwick. The team of four quickly went to Beacon's parking area and quickly got onto their bikes only for Neptune in jump in fear after seeing something.

" WHAT IS THAT?!" He shouts and points to the tiny stowaway creature on Raphael's arm; Chompy.

" What? Neveah seen a tiny turtle before?" Raph smirked and plucked Chompy from his shoulder as Yang came over and chcukled at the pet before she gripped her helmet.

" He's so cute," She leaned forward as the alien peeps and looks around in excitement. Raph smirks seeing behind Yang Neptune crossing his arms with a pout. Mikey snickered." Gotta be quick to get him back up their, or are we going to have another race?" She grins competitively.

" After seeing what you guys did to those bites, I'll pick No!" Mikey shouts with Yang laughing.

* * *

On top of the roofs, their stood Leonardo, Blake and Sun over looking the Beacon dorms. Leonardo was crouched down as he pressed his T-scroll and turned on their coordinates for everyone to sty in contact." Ready to go. I'll follow you two as you'll know more about the White Fang then I do." He stated.

" Actually, we're visiting someone who knows more then me and Sun." Blake grabs her weapon and ready's to deploy the ribbon out.

* * *

Ruby, Donatello and Weiss left the dorms and quickly made their way to Beacons tower where the CCTS stood proudly.

" Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!" Ruby squeals in delight.

" You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss smirked.

Donatello perked up with a grin, having been reading curtain things about this topic," Oh, that was the first one right? After the Great War, Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another." Donatello explained while Weiss stared in shock. She chuckled a little in shock and smiles.

" Studying up for this moment?" She joked.

Donatello chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck," Sorry, I just found in so interesting." He chuckled.

" Guys! Come on! It's so cool! I gotta take a picture!" In Ruby's excitement, she accidentally threw her scroll. It bounces and clacks on the floor, until it lands against some familiar boots.

" Oh?" The girl picked up the scrolls with a grin, revealing Penny holding the scroll." You dropped this!"

" Penny?" Both Donatello and Ruby stared in confusion.

Realizing who they were and being seen, she quickly steps back," Ummm.."

" Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!" Ruby said.

" Did something happen too you? Was it Torchwick?" Donatello asked in confusion.

Penny looked between the two and stepped back again with a nervous expression." S-Sorry, but I think you two are confused." She said, only to hiccup right after and drop the scroll into Ruby's hands." Uh.. I-I got to go!" Penny said quickly and sped off.

" What was that about? Penny seemed so..different. Like she was on the defense for some reason." Donatello questioned.

"I don't know..But we're going to find out!" Ruby nodded to Donatello and shot of with a burst of red petals. In her surprise, Weiss called out to her till Donatello nodded and turned to Weiss," I just sent you the list of physical files we need! Catch up with you later!" Donatello ran off while Weiss grumbled in protest. Donatello finally got u to the speedy ginger and the fast red caped girl, only to hear a piece of what they were talking about.

" Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad. I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please. As a friend." Ruby asked, hoping for Penny to agree.

" It would be a big help for us and if we find out what they're up too, it could save a lot of people," Donatello added as he caught up to the two girls. Penny sighed." Please, as our friend." Donatello said as Ruby nodded with a smile. Penny looks around, then approaches.

" It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around again as she gestures Donatello and Ruby to follow her, while, in the distance a girl with a cyan beret, a plain off white golden button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar, spots them.

* * *

The trio spits up from Penny, agreeing to meet up outside a cafe near the middle of Vale, so Penny wouldn't be spotted so easily with agroup around her and she won't get in trouble either. Penny waits their nervously till she jumps when she sees Ruby and Donatello at her side. Ruby had placed her hand on her shoulder to calm the nervous girl down, which it seem to have done. Soon the three began to walk down the sidewalk as Penny explained away.

" I wish I could help you two. But I don't know anything about those men." Penny said, somewhat saddened by her lack of knowledge.

" It's okay, it seemed like you are in the same boat as us, but can you tell us what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

" Oh no! Nothing like that!" Penny shook her head." I've never been outside Atlas before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but… oh, you have to understand. My father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny clarified.

Ruby rolls her eyes with a smile and looks to Donatello, who rubs his next with a chuckle." I think we both understand that one."

" Believe me, I know the feeling." She chcukled," I had to make an entire presentation before my dad let me go to Beacon early..." Her smile fell," But why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny thought nervously, before going on." I… was asked… not to talk to you. Or Donatello. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or your brothers. Or _anybody_ really. Especially the boy with the monkey tail. Though he seemed really nice." Penny explained with a somber smile.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby said.

" I'm worried now that her father may see us as a threat." Donatello exhaled

" It wasn't my father-" Penny had started, wanting to clarified again, only for a voice to interrupt her mid sentence.

" The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years.

Ruby, Donatello and Penny peek around the corner to only come across a presentation where General Ironwood, via a holographic projection, spook to the crowd of Vale civilians with AK-130s stand on either side of him." And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree?" The crowd applauds him." But Atlas is a nation of innovation… so to speak. And fine? Well, that's just not good enough, is it?" The containers behind the AK-130s open to reveal the new Atlesian Knights." Presenting… the Atlesian Knight!" The Knights kick down the AK-130s." _200." _Smarter. Sleeker. And admittedly, a little less scary. Behind him, the Knights try to act cool by posing." These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. The Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch."

Ruby stared at the scene as she was enthralled by the new machines, while Donatello stood more puzzled by why the General was her and not at Beacon academy. But next to him, Penny is anxious.

" Ruby…Donatello..?" She tried getting the twos attention before the attention was on her.

" So, our country's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce…"Ironwoods hologram disappears as a holographic projection of an Atlesian Paladin takes its place." The Atlesian Paladin! Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of Atlas and potentially Vale within the year!" The crowd cheers and claps at the site of the new machines, while Ruby drools mesmerized by the machines.

" This doesn't seem good.." Donatello sighs and looks towards Penny in shock to see her nervously staring back at the machines.

" Donatello...Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny stepped back. Her eyes widened when she sees two guards narrowing their eyes at her and she runs off, leaving the two behind in a panic. Donatello raised a brow in confusion seeing the two point at them, only to realize what was happening when he looked to hiis side and saw Penny was gone. He quickly looked back up to see the guards sprinting towards him and Ruby." Ah shell!" He stepped back.

" Penny? Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby turned back quickly in shock.

" There she is!" Donatello looks back up as a couple guards rush towards them. Taking the hint, the two zip off. The two burst across the street, trying to loose the guards and run down the alley way Penny went down. The two try keeping up with her and try losing the guards even though they're hot on their trail.

Ruby catches site of a large wooden structure holding many tiny crates, Ruby looks back to see Donatello, who uses his new Bo staff too fire into the trash cans to by them some time.

" Donnie! Heads up!" She cried and pulled Crescent Rose out, only to quickly slice the wooden structure in half, causing many box's to fall towards him.

" Ah sewer apples!" He yelled before he again used his Bo staff to launch himself across the wave of box's leaving them for the guards running after the two." Thanks, Ruby!" He yelled as she looked back.

"Don't mention it!" She nodded and tried keeping up with Penny before she got a idea and looked at the wall. She quickly jumps onto the wall and uses her speed to stay up. Donnie stares in amazement." I need a boost!" She cried and raced across the wall. Donatello nodded and pulled out his staff to form almost and platform for Ruby to burst off of, which she did. With in seconds, Ruby grabbed a hold of Penny and burst down the alley.

Donatello ran after them, using the wall just as Ruby did, but with Ruby's speed the two were out of his sight in seconds. He rounds the the corner sees Ruby crash into the ground with Penny. She loses consciousness and rolls into the busy street.

His eyes widen as he heard a trucks horn, he quickly ran faster to save his friend. "Ruby, look out!" He yells as he saw a truck barreling down the road towards her. He ran to try and get to her, but he knew he wouldn't make it. Ruby span around as her eyes widened only to be shoved out of the way by Penny who puts her hand out in front of her. Then, she stopped the truck, lifting it into the air, in the process of it crashing into her hands, before setting it down. Donatello stopped and stared, as did many other people, with some whispering.

" Penny.." Penny looked down to her hands, her eyes widened and she quickly ran off.

Donatello looked up as he saw the soilder's finally catching up with them. He quickly ran to Ruby's side and helped Ruby up to her feet. "Come on, we have to catch up with her." Donnie said, as Ruby nodded and went after her.

Once they finally caught up to Penny, who was looking back in force nervously as she was caught in a alleyway with a dead end.

"Penny what's wrong? How did you do that?" Ruby asked, in utter shock. While Donatello looked at the increasingly erratic girl. Someone like Yang, Nora or heck even Raph he could see being able to pull a stunt like that, but Penny didn't seem to give off that kind of aura they did and the site of her now, getting increasingly more nervous and worried, confirmed it more.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine! I-I don't want to talk about it!" Every sentence she said, she kept hiccuping.

Ruby shook her head and walked forward. "Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" She pleaded, looking back at Donatello, who stepped forward to help Penny as she looked at them frantically as well, trying to find some form of exit.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Don shook his head to her and stepped forward.

"We just might, you never know, and even if we can't we can still try and help you."

" No, no, no." Penny shook her head worriedly.

Ruby nodded, turning to her. "Please Penny...as friends. Let us try to understand what's happening. You can trust us." Those words made her eyes widened as she scurried over to the two of them quickly as she frantically asked them. "You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?" She begged the two the two of them, which they quickly hurried to answer her with nods.

"We promise." Penny sighed shakily and looked down at her hands she'd been clenching tightly at once.

"I'm...not a real girl..." Donatello's eyes went wide as it all finally made sense, as did Ruby's but it didn't click for her as it did for him.

"Penny I...I don't understand..." Ruby said, slowly as the shock kicked in.

"I do...you're a robot, aren't you?" Don asked, calmly with a surprised but understanding smile. Penny nodded at his words, before looking down slowly and confirming him.

" Most girls were born," She looks at her hands," But I was made..I'm the worlds first one synthetic person capable of generating an Aura..." She looked down at her hands once again and clenched them tightly together," I'm not real..."

Ruby walked over and grabbed Penny's hands before softly closing her hands against her's. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or Donnie?"

Donatello nodded in agreement, as he remembered a certain robotic friend of his...

Penny looked up, then looked at the two somewhat confused. "You're both...taking this...extremely well..." Donatello chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah...you could say I'm kinda used to strange stuff happening to me, especially with this. Besides, you said you can generate your own Aura? That means.." He came over and placed a hand on her shoulder," Scientifically," He smiled down at at her," You do have a soul. You are a person." He said, smiling, as Ruby smiled with him.

Penny smiled widely, before pulling the two into her arms. "Oh Ruby, Donatello!" She said, as she gave the two a crushing hug. Donnie was surprised as this tiny girl gave him a hug with the strength that was practically comparable to ones given too him from Leatherhead. "You two are the best friends anyone could ever have!"

Ruby was barely gasping for breath as Don was once again thankful for his shell. "I think...your father might be...a bit too worried for you...Penny!" He gasped out, when she finally let the two go.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you both would love him!" She said, smiling. Don nodded, as he brushed himself off.

"I'm happy to meet another fellow genius." Ruby nodded and turned to Penny.

"And he must be really smart if he built you all by himself."

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny said, the fully happy again.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked.

Donatello put his hand on his chin as he thought. "That would make a lot of sense actually. They must have thought we were trying to cause more damage with you." He said, wondering if Penny was really supposed to be some military project for the four kingdoms or for Atlas's borders.

"They like to protect me." Penny confirmed, which Ruby scoffed at.

"What, do they think you can't protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny explained to the two a bright smile.

"I suppose that would make sense...a tournament like this would give a lot of experience and knowledge..." He mentioned.

" Wait what?" Ruby questioned for a moment as Donatello looked at her," Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby said, somewhat confused.

Penny to look confused. "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Before their discussion could continue, they heard a voice that caused Penny to flinch.

" You shouldn't have said anything Penny." A female voice had stated. The trio turned to face a teenage girl approaching them.

" C-Ciel? I swear, I didn't say anything-" Penny started.

" Uh… you're Penny's friend?" Ruby asked, feeling nervous.

" I'm chaperone. And you two," Ciel prepares her weapon. She pulled out a pistol with a star shuriken in the middle of the weapon. She aimed the gun towards the two of them and took a strong pose." I'm afraid you'll need to come with me now." She explained.

" What?!" Ruby stared in shock.

" Ciel, please. They means no harm! They are my friends! They don't mean anything towards me!" Penny tried explaining too Ciel by the teenage chaperone wasn't going to listen.

" I'm sorry Penny, but I have to do this. Protocol is protocol, Penny." Ciel clocked her gun back, readying it if she has to use it.

" Miss, please. We don't want to fight. We really didn't want to cause any trouble with Penny. We really just wanted to talk with her." Donatello held up his hand, not wanting a fight to break out with the guards so close by.

" Penny was told that she shouldn't talk with _you..people._ So I'll be taking you guys now." She aimed her weapon at two the Beacon Huntsmen.

" Just a warning." Ruby's bursts out Crescent Rose to her side," We're combat ready." Ruby aimed her weapon at Ciel before the tan girl smirked back at Ruby

" Wait!" Penny said, till Donatello grabbed a hold on Ruby and Penny and throws down a smoke bomb, leaving the air filled with smoke and the three gone, leaving Ciel alone.

* * *

In downtown Vale stood a tiny, old book shop called" Tukson's Book Trade" where outside the book store was Blake, Sun and Leonardo.

" Oh, now I remember this place!" Sun snapped his fingers together.

" This was the place you were talking about?" Leonardo said, kinda in shock.

Blake nods before walking a head." Yes. If anyone knows about where the next White Fang meeting is for new recruits, it's Tukson." Blake explained before opening the door with a smile, using the spare key she was given by Tukson herself when she was staying with him for a short time period. The door cracks open and she walks inside followed by Leonardo then Sun." Hello? Tukson?" She shuts the door and locks it," It's me Blake and a few friends with me." She called out right as from the back a tall, bulky man came out with a stack of books in his arms.

" Blake," He smiled," Good to see you again. How is everything? I see you and your team made up." Blake nods before Tukson looks up to see Sun waving nervously at him with a smile and Leonardo standing next to him with a confused look." Oh, you brought guessed?"

" Actually...we need some help." Blake clarified," The White Fang is getting worse by the day." He huffs in agreement and places the books down," And with your extra knowledge of the meetings and insiders in the Fang, you could really help us figure out what's going on."

" Especially with that Torchwick guy." Sun grumbled out before Tukson looked at him and sighed.

" Alright, I'll see what I can find. Don't let him touch anything while I look."

" Hey!" Tukson huffs again before Blake chuckles and nods to him.

" Thank you, Tukson." He nods and goes in the back room, while Sun leans against a bookshelf and grumbles. Blake looks around, trying to see if they're was anything lying around on the White Fang they could use as Leo did the same.

" So..um Blake?" She looked up and raised a brow," Is Tukson your um..dad or?" Her eyes widened as from behind Sun snorted and covered his mouth." What?!" He looked back as Sun shrugged with a laugh.

" No, he isn't" Blake chuckled and shook her head." Tukson was the one that got me set up in Vale." Blake explained,'' After I left the White Fang, I had nothing. And I wanted to fix my wrongs, so I went to the only person I knew that could help me. He got the right transcriptions and tools to get into Beacon. For years, Tukson's been doing this for many members who want to do the same as me even has others in their trying to get others out. I want to thank him for what he did for me as well." Blake picked up a book, Third Crusade, before placing it down after reading the author.

_Sienna Khan._

" Oh.." Leonardo expressed," Was this where you stayed when-"

" Yes." He didn't finish, but she didn't need to hear the rest of it." I came here to work off my forever dept I have for Tukson by working in his shop, till this one over here found me and decided to go after the Fang at the docks that night." She pointed back towards Sun, who was reading a manga with his tail. He perked up at his name.

" And, you should be thankful!" Sun smirked.

" _Okay, I found where the newest meeting will be taking place at. Downtown in the old warehouses at the docks._" Blake nodded as Sun nearly dropped his book when he heard Tuskons voice.

" Thank you. Really. Tukson. Thank you." Blake smiled, taking the information in his hand with a smile. He nods down at her with a smile.

" You don't have to keep thanking me, kid." Tukson smiled." _And make sure that one doesn't steal the manga. Again."_ Tukson pointed out.

" I wasn't stealing it!" Sun shouted and dropped the book.

Tuksons shook his head and looked down at Blake as she smiled and nodded." Will do."

" We'll make sure he doesn't sir.'' Leonardo nodded as Sun glared back at him with a pout.

" Come on Sun, thank you again Tukson." Blake thanked as Sun followed her.

" Wait," The tall man placed a hand against Leonardo's shoulder," Make sure nothing happens to her while their. I can't risk her getting taken by one of those crazy nuts." Tukson said as Leonardo nodded.

" I will." Leonardo nodded.

* * *

The loud sound of two engines shot by as two motorcycles pulled up, yellow and red, in front of a nightclub. Seemingly vacant for some odd reason, usually its so very packed. Raph pulled off his helmet and got off while Mikey was behind him looking like he got the rush of his life.

" Come on," Raph huffed.

" Why don't we do this more!" Mikey asked before jumping off the back of the bike.

" Because," He turned and smirked," I don't feel like hearing you scream."

Yang turns off her bike and pulls off her helmet, letting her long, blond curls free again." C'mon, my friends in here." Yang pointed to the building as Neptune behind her looked a mess with the wind knocked out of him from Yang's intense speed.

" -Cool." Neptune shook his head, trying to fix his hair." And were exactly is here?" Neptune asked, seeing Yang walk up to the club with Raph at her side.

" Been a while since ya' wrecked up the place. Think they're still mad?"

" Hopefully." Yang gave a flirtly smirk before walking towards the bustling club, with Raph cracking his knuckles behind her.

As they made they're way to the entrance of the club, two goons outside that were guarding the door, dressed up in the same outfits of Roman's gang of goons they fought when they came to Remnant that night, caught sight of the blond beauty and ran back inside, slamming the doors shut quickly after.

" They must need some secret code to get inside." Mikey tried sneaking around, trying to find a secret passage or opening for them like in any good old club movie, but found nothing of the sorts.

" Yeah," Neptune watched and stuck his hand up," I don't think that's working."

" Sad I have to agree with him," Neptune gave him a look," But, he's right Mikey. They ain't too happy about seeing you again." Raph crossed his arms." Guess we'll have to do it that hard way." Raph smirks and pulls out his sais. When he was about to press them into their gun forms, Yang places a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head before putting up a finger.

" Nah, I got a better plan in." She smirks as her chunky, gold bracelet forms her fisticuffs and aims it at the door," When door open!" She smirks and steps back," Another!" She charges," OPENS!" As her fist collides into the door, it explodes in a fire filled mess, knocking the door inwards and sending the two goons, trying to keep the door closed, back. Yang struts inside, smirking confidently and throws her arms up, casually." Guess who's back?~"

Immediately, all of their guns are then pointed at her, and soon after the rest of them as they join up. The situation worsens when the music begins to repeat. Which, causes Yang to get angry, eyes turning red as behind her Raph and Mikey make sure they're ready to grab they're weapons just in case. The DJ slowly turns off the music, then slips outta sight behind the booth, expecting Yang to go at the club like she did last time.

From behind the girl and two turtles, Neptune peeked out," Yeahhh..so can you define _friend_ for me?"

" Stop, stop! Nobody shoot! Or we'll all end up in the hospital. Again." Before anyone could start a fight of sorts, soon after a large man pushes himself to the front of his men to lower their guns. He cleared his throat,''Blondie! You're here!...Why?" The mans eyes widened," And why did you bring frea-I mean f-friends?" Yang narrowed her eyes at him before smile grew on her face.

" You still owe me a drink." She points at him and pulls him off." Raph's with me. You guys remember him, right? Tough and anger filled-oh! Like me!" A few goons shrieked as Raph came forward with Yang," This is his brother Michelangelo, so you better not try anything. And the guy with blue hair's Neptune. Now come on, I need information and a drink.

Junior grumbled reluctantly before sighing," Okay."

" Mikey, you and him find stuff we might need and don't get into trouble." Raph instated.

" Gotta dude." He smirked and looked to his side to see Neptune staring at Yang in a impressed daze," Whoa..what a woman." He muttered before they both looked to their sides two see two elegant looking twins glaring back at them. Before Mikey could actually start questioning them, feeling like a good cop today, Neptune slide in with a flirty," Sup." But the twins didn't like that.

" Hmph. Whatever." The twins waltzs off while Mikey glared at Neptune from behind.

" Great." The younger, orange clad turtle grumbled, hoping Raph and Yang would have it better.

* * *

Junior slammed his cup down before groaning and massaging his temples., irritated by Yang and Raph's presence bother him. He looked towards Raph and Mikey in particular before Yang slammed her hand on the desk and threatened to be more worried over a medical bill if he didn't tell them what he knew." I don't know!"

" How can you not know?" Yang narrowed her eyes at him.

" He knows. Him and his goons were with him when we arrived in here." Raph growled, crossing his arms," Now." He slammed his hands, just like Yang, onto the bar." Are you going to play nice or are we going to have to deal with this the _fun way_." He cracked his knuckles as from behind him Mikey whistled.

" And you don't want that!"

" I've haven't talk with him I've haven't even seen since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back. But now, I know where they went, thanks to you." Junior growled," Get your hound off me, Blonde." He pointed, before Raph felt his blood rise and his face boil.

" _Hound?! Oh, buddy. I'll show you what a hound can do-" _Raph pulled out his sais, before Yang pressed a hand on his chest and shook her head.

" I got this." She smiled and pulled Junior almost over the desk," What did I tell you? _Don't _mess with my friends, or maybe ya wanna be back in the hospital? No? That's what I thought." She dropped his back over the desk and dusted her hands off.

Raph stared a little in shock before Mikey chuckled." One point goes to Yang, beating Raph on the better hot head!" Raph glared back at him as he hid.

" I can take care of a few bar fights myself, Yang."

" Didn't look like it, Raphie." Yang smirked as he raised a brow to her. While, behind the bar Junior felt like he was in a terrible Vale rom-com.

" Can I go now, Love-birds?"

Soon, Neptune slid in trying to help the situation by leaning cool over the bar and tried questioning him." So where did they go?" The four slowly turned to face Neptune as Raph facepalmed himself, with Mikey not far behind him.

" You've gotta be kidding me...This idiot wooed Weiss?.." Raph whispered before Mikey said something.

" Have you never seen movies, dawg?! You have to be smooth with your questions." Mikey said.

" The f-" Yang glared at him," F-Faunus are right. What kind of stupid question is that?! They never came back! Who is this guy?" He looked at Yang.

" Don't worry about him," She pushed Neptune out of the way," Worry about me and Raph here. If we don't find out what we want. Torchwick's been up to something. I'm just trying to figure out what. Have you heard from him at all the last few months?" Yang questioned.

"Don't know if you're aware, kid, but Roman runs the underground here. If he wanted, he could have anyone's business burned to the ground with no one the wiser. My men were my insurance. He's been quiet since then. Now it's the White Fang everyone's worried about, but they're more the Dust shops' problem than ours." Junior explained as Raph noted that, giving a nod to Yang to continue as Raph from behind, pressed his T-scroll to record it.

" What do you think they're doing with all that Dust?" She asked.

" Beats me. Above my pay grade." He sipped his cup. She groaned and tried to keep him talking to get more answers from him.

" Okay. So… do you know anything about the White Fang?" Her eyes, and Raph eyes widened to see the man, suddenly so unsettled.

" I wish I didn't sometimes. Word is Roman having his goons impersonate the Fang to protect 'em. Some sorta deal they struck.

" What deal would they want with Torchwick? He ain't a faunus from my eyes." Raph said.

" A lot of cover comes with working with the fang and the branches." Yang gave a confused look with Raph before Junior grumbled and leaned forward." The White Fang's got four main branches: one for Vale; for Mistral; Atlas; and Vacuo. Their main base of operations is all the way down in Menagerie." Raph noted that as well, after remembering that place was filled out on there fake transcripts while in the first semester.

" I thought they didn't like working with human. Why would they if Roman wasn't a Faunus?" Yang questioned.

" Maybe he is, but maybe he's hiding in secret?" Mikey said as Yang noted before looking back," Maybe Snowcone is. But, it doesn't make sense. No other place is complaining about the White Fang this much, not even Atlas. Why is the Vale one's been acting up all of a sudden?"

" Pretty odd, right? I agree with you there, blondie. Till, I found out. Vale's nowhere near as bad for Faunus as Atlas and Mistral is for them." Junior told.

" Okay. So who runs the Vale branch?" Yang questioned

" It's best you stay outta his way." Junior was about to get up before Yang and Raph stepped in.

" We ain't done here, ya know? We're here to figure out what these idiots were doing. We aren't leaving till we get it-"

" _Adam Taurus. _He became Vale's Leader a few years back. Real nasty guy. I've heard he's brutal out there." Yang pauses, looking stressed.

" All I'll say is: Roman and Adam together?" He whistled and shook his glass a little," Well..You got yourself a world of problems, Blondie."

" We," Yang stepped back as Raph stopped her as she looked at him." We have to get this to them."

" Wait, Yang. Are you sure thats it?" Junior groans, feel fed up with being ask and nods with a groan. I already told you, everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't with them! Which is something I can relate too!" He yelled back to the crowd of workers who mutter and murmur to themselves.

" Come on, we have to get these to the guys and my team. Especially Blake, Leo and Sun while they're there!" Yang held Raph's hand and burst to the door.

" This place is cool, but gotta run! Ninja buzz! Call me to DJ anytime!" Mikey shouted and flips over the staircase and runs off as Neptune follows quickly after.

Junior groans at his desk before smirking at the site of a tip, left sneakily by Yang. He shook his head and picked up the paper under it," Sorry for..everything. From-Yang". He snorts and takes the tip and note before he grabs a rag." Kids." He sighed, fatherly.

* * *

As night fell, and the crescent moon hung over the sky, a figure jumped from the roof top of building to building as below him two others did the same till they came to a building." I'll stay above and find a window to listen to, keep your scrolls on to record and for me to hear. I'll keep watch for you guys."Leonardo explained as Blake nodded and handed him the papers she was given by Tukson.

" In the back, there should be. I've seen..many buildings like this before." Leonardo started at her before nodding. Blake and Sun went into the building as Blake placed her hand onto the wag, dragging it against a three clawed mark symbol. She turned the corner and saw a few Faunus go inside a building. At the door, the faunus that let them in stopped and looked back right as Blake hid. Something about him was off.. almost robotic.

" This is it." Blake whispered.

" You sure?" Sun whispered as Blake scowls at him, gesturing to the White Fang symbol on the wall." Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Blake takes off her bow as she sees a White Fang member leading new Faunus into a room. The two step forward after being given new mask and enter the building. The two observe as from above Leonardo jumps over a gap between the building and turns on his scroll. He see's two guards walking across the building roof. He aims the smoke bombs at them, causing them to job and try taking a shot only for Leo to grab one of there guns to knock the other one out. He sends a punch to the lasts one's face, knocking them out before picking up as Grimm mask and listening to Blake talk.

'' I don't understand the purpose of these. If they believe what they're doing is right, then why hide who you are?" Leonardo pondered as Blake listened closley with Sun and explained.

" The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." She elaborated.

" But, they look like Grimm masks. That's… really dark." Leonardo said.

" So was the one who started it." Blake thinks of Adam, then walks ahead, placing her mask on as does Sun with a sigh.

" Always sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun says to himself and pulls on his mask, following her. Leo pulls on the dark hood and places the White Fang mask over his face, hiding his identity.

" Good luck, you two."

* * *

Inside, the White Fang grunts stand in the crowd alongside the new recruits, all with Grimm masks on their faces. All are to the right in a line. Up on stage, Leo sees. There's a large tarp with something under it and on the side, Neo sits up on the catwalk as she looks below it.

" Got you..now where is your friend." He moves back as Neo looks around and waltz's off with a grin. As the two enter from below, Leo moves to another spot, seeing many White Fang members on the stage with the flag behind them and a familiar figure enters, causing Leonardo and Blake's eyes to widen.

The White Fang Lieutenant.

" Thank you all for coming. Though High Leader Taurus could not make it here tonight, rest assured, the Vale Brotherhood welcomes you. And though Sienna Khan might hold us back, know that our Brotherhood will not stifle your ambitions to see justice be served towards the human race. Now, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. The key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long." Blake and Sun pressed there scrolls as he began to introduce the newest help to the White Fang as Leonardo zoomed in. The three gasped in shock to see Roman Torchwick waltzing onto the stage as they boo'ed him.

" They're you are.." Leonardo whispered," Are you getting this, Blake?" He asked, but didn't get a answer. He looked down worriedly, but quickly hid back as Neo looked up again. She tried to gaze up at the opening in the ceiling, but changed her mind as Roman came out and she began to clap for him." Ah shell..Too close.." He whispered and tried to record it again.

" Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause." He laughed as a girl from the crowd pointed to him.

" What's a human doing here?"

" I'm glad you asked, dearie." From the catwalk above, Neo jumped down with a smirk. Following him for backup just in case." No pun intended. Now I'll be the first to admit… humans are the worst." He sneers and joints his cane to himself." Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet… killed." The crowd seemed to agreed with him as Leonardo tried to figure out what he was aiming at with this.

" Is he going somewhere with this?" Sun questioned.

" I don't know, but I need a better few. I have a feeling this isn't going well. The guys are coming back soon too; I'm moving in.." He whispered as Blake's eyes widened.

" Wait, Leo-" It was too late. The turtle grabbed his weapon and pressed the button on them, causing the handles to open with two shuriken and used it to scale down the building and get into the building by using a spare air grid to get inside.

" But before the claws come out, I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control. The people pulling the strings. Government. Military. Even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life!" The crowd cheered liking this idea a lot.'' And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." He turned and snapped his finger, causing the White Fang flag to fly back, revealing a a large machine behind it, followed by many different weapons, flickering with electricity for effected, Roman was a dramatic guy after all.

Blake scrabbled for her scroll and moved to take a picture of it as she called to Leonardo, not knowing where he was after moving," Leo? Where are you? Can you see what just happened."

" Yep," Leonardo nodded as he was on one of the hidden rafters away from everything," This.." His eyes widened," These are the same weapons used on us when we arrived in Vale, by Torchwicks gang.."

" As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. Namely, all of you. But thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. You may have heard of it. A quaint little place called Mountain Glenn. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman chuckled as the crowd cheered for them.

" We should get out of here." Blake started right as The White Fang Lieutenant shouted.

" All new recruits please come forward!" He called as the crowd began to move, causing Blake and Sun to freak out trying to stay hidden from the stage. Leo's eyes widened as he looked down and saw them scrabbling to stay covered by the crowd.

" Guys, get out of there! We need to get this back to everybody before they figure out about us spying on them." Leonardo said and moved to grab his katana's.

" Trying." Sun stressed and looked around, till he leaned towards Blake," _What are we going to do_?"

" Thinking." She whispered. Leonardo dashed a crossed the catwalk, causing Neo to look up as Roman smirked and laughed at something, till he noticed Neo staring at something which led his eyes to the floor right as Leonardo snuck passed everyone and dashed into the crowd. He narrowed his eyes and held his cigar tightly in his fingers. He whistled over to Jason before pointing at the three, Sun weakly waves at him trying to play it off." He see's us." He stressed as behind him Leonardo appeared.

" I know," Sun jumped as Blake looked back and locked eyes with the Lieutenant. Blake's ears flicker as she turns back to see the door's slamming shut and beginning to be guarded by heave numbers of white fang goons.

" We're trapped." Her eyes widened.

" What?!" Sun shouted as on the stage the white Fang Lieutenant stepped forward with a thunderous growl and narrow eyes,'' _Belladonna!-"_

* * *

**Hello! :') I am back! I missed you guys! Sorry I update so wacky! i kinda lose inspiration like a lot, but always manage to come back to it. Proud of this chapter and the weird father pond Blake has with Tukson and I like Yang and Junior being chummy jerks to each other also listening to From Shadows while Blake helps writing her.**

**Also, if you noticed I take some inspiration from Rwby rewrites check them out guys!**

**Next chapter ill be exciting! **


End file.
